


𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝗼𝐧𝐞~𝐬𝐡𝗼𝐭𝐬

by Sakusasfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Death, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Doctor Miya Atsumu, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Daishou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Sakusa, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hamilton - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MSBY Jackals, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Poisoning, Post-Break Up, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rape, Sad, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Shameless Smut, Shooting, Song: Me and My Husband, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Suicide, Time Skips, Time Travel, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 67
Words: 91,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: Haikyuu one-shot book that gradually turned into a SakuAtsu one-shot book.LOTS OF MPREG AND A LOT OF SAKUATSUANGST, FLUFF, SMUT,☏9.27.20 (On Wattpad first @oikszumi☏
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 134
Kudos: 656





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, these are stories I wrote that won't be a series unless you want it to be. So they'll be like little cliffhanger stories and just tell me if u want me to finish them ok? Feel free to give feedback and request ships and ideas.


	2. Homos and Homophobes- Iwaoi

┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓  
𝑆𝑒𝑖𝑗𝑜ℎ'𝑠 𝑃𝑟𝑜𝑚  
┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛

"Iwa-chan Please, I want to dance with you. It's our last prom together" Oikawa wined, Matsukawa and Hanamaki snorted as their friend begged his boyfriend to dance. "No Tooru, you know people aren't very accepting. I don't want to have slurs and shit tossed at us" Iwaizumi sighed as he traced the rim of his cup with his finger.

Matsukawa and Hanamako exchanged looks at each other then back at the couple, "If you guys dance, we'll dance to" Matsukawa offered, Oikawa vigorously nodded and then looked at Iwaizumi. He knew he wouldn't win in the end so he ended up saying yes, and as if on cue the slow dance started to play.

Both couples got up and made their way to the dance floor, many people knew about Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship. Some where accepting but their where always the little h0m0phobes, just like the DJ.

The DJ abruptly stopped the music which caused everyone to groan, he then tapped his mic and looked directly to our beautiful gays and said. "Sorry but can the Homos exit the dance stage" He sarcastically said, everyone, looked at the two couples.

"So what if we're gay," Makki said with no hesitation, "We don't want homos at our school right," the DJ said but was immediately defeated by the minimal agreements he got. "Anyways, you guys don't belong on this dance floor. Do you get turned on by all these mean"

Tooru looked around and shook his head, "No I get turned on by Iwa-chan and him alone not play the damn song" some people cheered, the DJ started to turn red "You just want to suck him off" That was the best insult he could come up with?

Tooru threw his hands in the air, "WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK IM GAY? YOU THINK I WANNA FUCK A GIRL, No offense to the precious ladies out their" He shouted, their where some laughs in the crowd. "Also stop calling me gay, I'm a raging Bisexual" Iwaizumi sighed.

"I SWEAR TO MY HOLY GAYLORDS IF YOUR SECRETLY GAY HETEROSEXUAL ASS DOESN'T PLAY THE DAMN SONG AND LET ME DANCE WITH MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME IN HIGH SCHOOL I WILL SERVE A BALL SO HARD IN YOUR FACE" Tooru shouted, everyone, flinch since they never seen him so mad.

The DJ clicked the roof of his mouth before turning the song back on, and everyone started to dance again. A lot of people complimented the four. Also ever since that day, people who were confused about their sexuality came for advice from the third year.

To this day they still recall when Oikawa openly said he wanted to suck Iwaizumi off.  
——————-  
This is a mess but I'm a mess and I wanna take a break from my serious stories and write some one-shots.ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	3. Am I gay? I dont know man- Daisuga

"𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢? 𝑔𝑎𝑦 𝑙𝑚𝑎𝑜"  
"𝑦𝑒𝑠, 𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑖 𝑎𝑚. 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑔𝑎𝑦 "

—————  
Suga say awkwardly next to Daichi and Michimiya, he did not plan to spend his evening third wheeling his crush and his girlfriend. Suga often got the feeling that Michimiya didnt want him around and to be frank, the feeling was mutual.

"Alright, I'm going to head off. I need to get ready for exams" Suga stood up and brushed off his pants. While doing so his rainbow bracelet came from under the long-sleeved jacket.

"Suga, whats that" Daichi asked pointing to the bracelet, Suga looked at the bracelet then back at Daichi. "It's a pride bracelet duh" He said, emphasizing the 'Duh'. Daichi let out a chuckle, "So what are you? gay" Michimiya hit the boy in his arm gently. "You can't just say things like that"

"Yes, Yes I am. I am very gay. Now i have to go" Suga said before he turned around and walked away, as soon as he got home he ran straight to his room and buried his face in the pillow. The logical thing for him to do at this moment which was to call his very Gay, over dramatic, petty bestfriend that wasnt on the team and had no connection to Daichi. Or so he thought.

He waited for someone to pick up and when the person did he heard annoyed sighs and shuffling of sheets indicating that the boy was...

➳༻❀ 𝑏𝑢𝑠𝑦 ❀༺➳

"Kosh-chan why are you calling me at this hour"

Suga let out a very sarcastic laugh, "Ha Ha, I'm so sorry that I interrupted your dick appointment. Also as your bestfriend your obligated to help when my Im having a gay crisis, Tooru"

Oikawa sighed on the other line, "W-Well, what's the I-Issue. Also I will be muting myself for the t-time being" Suga took not of his stuttering and was disgusted that his friend was getting laid while on the phone. "Ok so I was with Daichi and his girlfriend and as I was getting ready to leave my pride bracket slipped from under my jacket"

Suga heard moans coming from the other end, "Oh my god Oikawa stop fucking for one damn minute and listen" he groaned, Oikawa sighed and said something and finally it stopped. "Sorry you called me in the middle of sex with Iwa-chan. But go on babe" Oikawa sighed, "Well then he was like what are you, gay, and I said yes. Yes, I am, I am very gay and the look he gave me ARGH" Suga screamed into his pillow.

"We'll talk to him about it, maybe he's gay. No heterosexual is just straight love, also fuck Michihoeya. We're graduating soon, you won't have a lot of time to confess. I say do it now and if he rejects you, oh well, you'll be able to move on with your life" Suga thought for a moment, "Maybe. I won't keep you any longer so go on and have your little Iwa-chan fuck you" Suga smirked.

Oikawa laughed, "One thing Iwa-chan isn't is small-" the phone call ended. Suga rolled onto his back, there are many reasons he likes Daichi. He started to go over them in his head until his phone rang.

[From Daichi 10:35 pm]

Daichi: He suga can I ask you something

Suga: Yeah of course! what's up

Daichi: How did you know you were, um gay

Suga: Well first off whenever the thought of dating a girl came up I felt uneasy.

Suga; But then there was this boy who I liked very much and I realized it was love.

Daichi: And are you two together?

Suga: Sadly no, he's in a happy relationship and that's all that matters

Daichi: Wow Suga you're a good person

Suga smiled at his phone, when he saw water on his phone he realized he was crying. 'Yes I'm a good person. I won't tell him and ruin his relationship' He told himself, he cried into his pillow that night and acted like nothing happened the next day.


	4. Gays and Lunch time dont mix well- Matsuhana

"You look stupid, Issei"

"Your just mad i have better memes" Makki said back, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are just watching the banter. It's been going on for a while until Mattsun stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing everyone to look at them including the lunch lady's.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE ADDICTED TO SHUTTING THE FUCK UP INSTEAD OF YOUR MEMES" Mattsun shouted, everyone was silent as Makki slammed his hands on the table and stood up giving Mattsun a smirk,

"You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid" He says in a 'I know it all' voice, everyone in the lunchroom gasp, "MAYBE I DO" Mattsun shouted back earning another gasp, at this point the whole volleyball team decided to record the third years

"ALRIGHT THEN AT MY PLACE AFTER SCHOOL" Makki shouts back,

"SURE AS LONG AS YOU KEEP YOUR SOCKS ON SO IT ISNT GAY" Mattsun shouted back,

"CAN I TOP" Makki shouts,

"OF COURSE NOT" Mattsun replies,

"WELL, SEE YOU THEN NO HOMO JUST BROS" Makki says

"OF COURSE TWO BROS BONING EACH OTHER" Mattsun shouts back the two fist bump each other and sit down, they went back to normal acting like nothing happened. The whole cafeteria was in shock, the only thing that's could be heard was Oikawa slurping his noodles.


	5. Home Lies with Germs- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEATH also not proofread but who cares

⚠️TW: Suicide, Self harm, Bullying, out of character

Sakusa Backstory:

Ever since he was little he knew he was different, Sakusa never let anyone touch him. When ever his mom would try to touch him he would spray her with hand sanitizer. Needless to say Sakusa was labeled a freak, especially when he has a panic attack at school when he was placed into a group with a lot of kids for a project.

None of them use hand sanitizer, they picked their nose, touched each other, bit their nails, they where only in the fourth grade. Sakusa fell out of his seat and curled into a ball, once everyone seen him of course they laughed and started to throw things at him, touch him, spit at him.

Once the teacher came back into the class she seen the situation and instantly called his parents. Once Sakusa got home, of course he got slapped from his mother, his mother was ashamed for having a 'disabled' son. His punishment wasn't just getting slapped, when ever Sakusa would do something to embarrass his mother she would call men over to touch him and do whatever they pleased.

Today was no different, all the small boy could do was cry and pray that someone would save him. Magically his prayers where answered when his father finally came back and took him. You would think the bully would stop once he got a new start but it didn't, once everyone saw his 'disability' he was labeled as the germaphobe.

Once Sakusa made it to middle school he discovered Volleyball and well other things too, the volleyball coaches seen the potential in him, he was naturally good. They managed to figure out a way to adapt to the germaphobe condition, they would sanitize the ball every match. During this time Sakusa made a friend, well he wasn't really a friend. His middle school had traveled to the Sendai region to go against a school called Shiratorizawa, when he first seen Ushijima he felt butterflies in his stomach.

During the match everyone that was watching found it weird how when it was Sakusa's turn to serve his coaches would come and sanitize the ball, anyways Itachiyama won buy one point. After the match Ushijima came up to Sakusa, "You are really good. I hope to see you in nationals one day" Sakusa's face lit up behind his face mask, "You too Ushijima-san" Ushijima smirked and walked away. His cousin came up to him, "Ah Kiyoomi was that Ushijima you where just talking too," Sakusa stepped back a bit away from his cousin and nodded, "Yes, he says he hopes I make it to nationals".

Even though he went to school with cousin, that didn't stop the bullying. Of course his cousin never knew because no one told him and he was never around Sakusa because he didn't really like his cousin that much. He was mainly forced to be around him. As Sakusa grew older the beatings stopped, now it was just sneaky remarks or notes left in his shoe locker. At one point. a group of boys took it upon them selves to corner Sakusa and watch him freak out, unfortunately his cousin saw this and did nothing to help.

Sakusa's was in his second year of high school, he was labeled the second best Ace in the country for teens. Sure that titled made the bullying lay off, it just turned to cyber. His team was having a practice game with Inarizaki with the famous Miya twins, supposedly the best setter in the state was on that team. Little did he know that very setter was gonna fuck his life up.

Atsumu's backstory:

Twins. Your always being compared, their is always the best twin and the most hated twin. Atsumu was the most hated, no matter what he did he was always being compared to his brother, Osamu. They were compared in looks even thought they where Identical, the only way to tell them apart was by the hair. They were compared in grades, Osamu being an all 'A's student while Atsumu got 'B's and 'C's with an occasional 'D'. They even got compared in volleyball when they play different postions.

Nobody could just understand that Atsmu was doing the best he could. It all got worse when his brother came out as gay and announced his relationship with Suna Rintarō. Of course everyone supportive of him, everyone has been shipping the two since their first year, now everyone was questioning if Atsumu was gay and if he was, he's just trying to be like his brother, they would say. Osamu was oblivious to the whole thing, he just brushed it off, he didn't noticed the snarky remarks people would say when he, Suna and Atsumu would walk down the hallway together. "Why is he third wheeling" or "God we only need Osamu why is Atsumu here".

Atsumu heard everything remark, he read every hate note, every message, every drawing or note that was on his desk. You would think that being one of the best volleyball players would boast your popularity but it didn't, nobody cared about Atsumu they only cared about Osamu. Atsumu was Constantly being compared, even on the internet. He even felt like he was being compared by his own teammates, they would make snarky comments to him but not Osamu, well the captain didn't, Kita just monitored.

The team began to notice Atsumus change in attitude when he started to wear long sleeves to school or arm sleeves during practice, everytime he would wince when he received the ball with his wrist. It became a real issue when they found Atsumu sitting on a bench far away from anyone else, eating instead of sitting with his team. "Uh, why are you sitting with us" Osamu asked, Atsumu just stood up and walked away ignoring his teammates words.

He went home early that day, he used the excuse that he needed to get a good nap in because they had a practice game, that wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't the main reason. He was getting sick of being judged, luckily his parents weren't home. They said that Atsumu was a mistake and they only meant for Osamu to come so they never paid Atsumu any attention. Atsumu was like cinderella with evil parents instead of an evil stepmother.

They did what ever they could in making his life horrible, they didn't do anything drastic, they would hit him occasionally when his brother wasn't around, sometimes they would ignore him. Forget to make him food and when Osamu would say he would share his parents instantly told him that Atsumu was fine. Oblivious. When Atsumu was in his room that he shared with his brother he took the razor that was out away in his drawer. Slit. "One for being a disappointment" he said, Slit, "Two for making everyone's life miserable" he closed his eyes trying to stop the tears he had flowing down his face, Slit, "Three for being born"

Atsmu started to cry, he out the bloody razor back in his drawer. He got up and walked to their bathroom, he wiped away the blood that was on his wrist and put the hello kitty bandaids on them. He checked the time and it was time for him to go back to the gym. Atsumu grabbed his volleyball stuff and started to walk to the gym with his headphones in. Once he made it he seen a tour bus that had the name Itachiyama on it. "Well shit i'm late" he mumbles, ah his life was about to change.

——————

Itachiyama was warming up on one side of the net, Sakusa never really got along with his teammates, he just did what he was told. "Sakusa, go clean the balls" one of them said, one of his teammates snickered. Sakusa just sighed and ignored it, what made it worse was that one of the people that was laughing was his cousin, "WERE THE HELL IS ATSUMU" Kita shouted, everyone looked at him as he was yelling at his team, "Ah stop yelling I'm right here" everyone looked at the door to see Atsumu setting his volleyball bag down, "So nice to have you join us" Suna rolled his eyes, Atsumu fake laughed, "Ha nice to see you too Suna". Sakusa just looked away and went back to warming up.

Once the game started Sakusa kept on watching Atsumu, he noticed how he would wince every time the ball came in contact with his wrist, of course he knew the reason because he had done the same thing. Itachiyama ended up winning, Sakusa watched as his team gave each other a hug, he looked over at Atsumu to see him staring at his team as they're talking to each other.

He just shrugs it off and picks his gym stuff up, he walks over to the exit , Komori comes up to him, "Yo germ freak were you goin, the bus is the other way" Sakusa looks at him and scoffed, "Why do you guys care anyways. I'm walking home" Komori rolled his eyes, "But it's like 30 minutes away" Sakusa shrugged, "I don't think you guys would want a germaphobe with you" and he walked away.

Atsumu started to gather his things, "Yo were going to get ramen wanna come" Osamu asked his twin, Atsumu simply shook his head no. "You never wanna hang out with us" Osamu sighed, his brother gave a half hearted smile. Atsumu waved at his team and walked out the gym, "He's been distant lately" Kita said, "Yeah maybe what everyone has been saying has been getting worse" Aran told them, Osamu's raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" everyone looked at him, "Oh so you don't know about the bullying" Suna bluntly asked, Osamu's looked at him and shook his head.

Atsumu was walking on the side walk just thinking. Thinking about life and about how he just wanted to end it, so that's what he decided to do. He walked over to a run down bridge that was hidden deep in a forest that he conventionally found. To his suprise there was someone here, Atsumu noticed that the man was about to jump and he groaned, "Hey I was gonna kill my self first" The man looked at him,

"Ah, One of the Miya twins. I was here first and I was gonna jump until you so rudely interrupted" Atsumu flinched once he seen who it was, he walked over to him keeping his ways away because he had heard about his germs deal. "Your Sakusa Kiyoomi. Second best ace, the team we went against today" Sakusa nodded and looked back at lake that was far beneath them.

"Soo why are you trying to kill yer self Omi-kun" Atsumu asked, Sakusa made a tch noise at the nickname, "Omi-kun? what type of name is that" Atsumu smiled, and walked over to the railing of the bridge, "Well, Its your new nickname. But answer my question" Sakusa sighed knowing he wasn't gonna get out of this, "Well, Just because i'm the second best Ace in the country doesn't mean my life is perfect ya know. Bullies are real and germs are real" Atsumu titled his head "What about you"

Atsumu did a dramatic gasp and put his hand over his chest, "Is Omi-Kun interested in me" Sakusa glared at him, the other boy just softly laughed, "Being compared to your brother isn't fun. Being a disappointment to everyone including your parents aren't fun, Not being able to be gay because of your brother isn't fun." Atsumu sighed and started to look at the lake thinking if he should just jump or not.

"Your not aloud to be gay because of your brother?" Sakusa asked, Atsumu nodded, "My brother just started dating Suna, #10, everyone says I'm trying to be like my brother if I turn gay which I've been gay longer then him." Atsumu laughed, "Omi-Kun do you need a ride home" Sakusa looked at him, he picked up his gym bag and nodded, "And you better disinfect the car or i'm not getting in" Atsumu smiled and nodded.

While walking to Atsumus house the two just talked about their problems, when they made it Atsumu told the boy to stay here while he went to go get cleaning supplies. When he got into the house he seen his brother on the couch with his boyfriend watching a movie, "Osamu wheres the keys" Osamu and Suna looked at Atsumu who had clorox and stuff in his hands, "Uh why do you have all that" Osamu asked, Atsumu pointed his head to the door,

"I gotta take someone home now the keys" his brother tossed the keys to him and they watched as Atsumu zoomed out the door. After a few seconds Osamu and Suna ran to the window and looked out of it, they seen how Sakusa was scolding Atsumu because he wasn't cleaning right, they watched how Atsumu smirked and Sakusa rolled his eyes. They watched how Sakusa sprayed Atsumu down with cleaning spray before getting into the SUV and driving off.

"Hey isn't that the Ace from the team we played against" Osamu asked once they left, Suna nodded, "Wonder why Atsumu was with him". Once Atsumu got back, his parents where waiting for him at the dining table. "Atsumu get your ass in here" his father said, Atsumu sighed and made his way to the dining room, his brother heard his father so he decided to listen in on their conversation, luckily Suna had already left.

"Yes father" Atsumu plopped down into the chair that was across from his dad, "Honestly I don't know why your still here, you should just die already" Atsumu nodded, "I know, I'll make it happen soon" Osamu put his hand over his mouth and walked back to his room. "Just give me some time" Atsumu whispered, his father slammed his hands on the table, "GOD DAMMIT MAKE IT HAPPEN SOON, ONLY OSAMU IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY YOU TRY AT THIS POINT, YOUR A DISAPPOINTMENT, A DISGRACE WE ALL WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU HAD JUST DIED" all Atsumu could do was just nod "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE".

Atsumu nodded and went up to his room, he seen Osamu laying on his bed so he assumed he was sleeping, Atsumu started to silently cry as he grabbed his hoodie and volleyball stuff, "Bye osamu" he whispered then he left, his brother was still awake. He never realized how much his brother was suffering, he decided to check his to Instagram comments.

He clicked on a picture that had him and his brother in it, rn hey where holding metals and smiling. One of the comments where saying how Osamu was the better twin, How Atsumu sucked. There where some comments that where sticking up for Atsumu but it wasnt many. He decided to talk to him about it in the morning and sleep on it.

Day 1

Atsumu slipped back into his house to wash up and put his uniform on, his brother was in the living room watching TV while his parents where in the kitchen making breakfast. When Atsumu got home the whole house went silent, "Ah I'm home" Atsumu said, of course no response from his parents. When Atsumu returned down stairs their was only three tables set with food, he watched as his brother and parents ate together, he just sighed and left for school.

Half way down the road Osamu caught up to him and handed him an onigiri, "Why did you come through the front door" Osamu asked, Atsumu flinched, "I uh, I went on a morning run. You go on and I'll catch up with you later." Osamu reluctantly nodded and then walked away. Once his brother was far enough Atsumu started to walk towards the bridge he was at the day before.

When the bridge was in sight he screamed of joy in his brain, he ran over to the bridge and say his volleyball bag down, he started to peer over the bridge until he heard some twigs breaking. "For fucks sakes, why are you here. I'm trying to commit today" Sakusa came into the view, Atsumu looked at him and smiled, "Omiomi Hi" Sakusa rolled his eyes and placed his bag next to Atsumus.

"Why where you about to do it today" Sakusa looked at the river that was below them, "I got kicked outta my house, my parents said I should just die so i'm being a good little boy and actually listening to them" Atsumu sighed, you might think he would hate his family, specifically his brother but he doesn't. He just wants to be accepted.

Atsumu checked his watch, "I have practice in a little while so i'll be off now" Sakusa nodded and reached for his bad, Atsumu did the same thing but they grabbed the wrong one. Once Atsumu made it to the gym everyone was doing warm ups, he made his way to the locker room and opened up the bag.

He gasped when he saw what was inside, there was an Itachiyama jacket, a yellow shirt that said Itachiyama on it and some volleyball shoes that weren't his. He cursed under his breath and put it on, when he walked out the gym everyone looked at him, Atsumu started to walk towards the exit, "Yo were are you going" Kita asked, Atsumu looked at him "To Itachiyama".

Sakusa had a similar situation but instead of leaving he just sat in the locker room. He stared at the Inarizaki warmups and team jacket. After about thirty minutes of waiting someone came into the locker room, "Wrong bag you jerk" Atsumu smiled at him as he placed Sakusa bag on the bench, Sakusa looked at him, then handed his bag to him. The two walked out the gym together talking ignoring the stares, "So same place tomorrow" Atsumu asked, Sakusa nodded.

Day 10

The two boys have been meeting up at the bridge everyday now. Doesn't matter if it was weekends or weekdays, Atsumus team started to notice how much happier he looked when he came into practice, same with Sakusa, they couldn't believe it when Sakusa complimented the setters toss. Everyone started to get more suspicious when Inarizaki went to Itachiyama for a practice game, they watched as Sakusa and Atsumu where talking before for the game and how they looked.... happy.

The real shocker is when Itachiyama won and it was time for them to shake hands, Atsumu went over to his coach and asked him for something, they all watched as Atsumu put hand sanitizer all over his hands and wrist, he then went back on the field and shook hands with Sakusa.

After the game the two teams spies on Atsumu and Sakusa conversation, "Any better" Sakusa asked, Atsumu sighed and shook his head no, "Same spot?" Sakusa smiled behind his mask, "Same spot " Atsumu replies. Everyone was confused on what this spot was but when they heard the two walking away they just ignored it.

Day 30

The bullying didn't get better for them, Sakusa was excluded from team bonding trips, he got notes in his locker, people where touching him, it was just terrible for the boy. Atsumu on the other hand, was getting notes telling him to kill himself, but he was used to it, well today was worse actually.

When the school day was almost over Atsumu went to his locker, everyone was staring at him. At his locker their where notes telling him to commit suicide, telling him people don't want him here, telling him he's the worst Miya. Calling him rude, ignorant, bratty any name you could think off. He just looked at his locker, standing there.

Everyone was watching him trying to see how he would react, suddenly everyone looked at the end of the hallway too see the volleyball team talking to each other, laughing and giggling about something. "Do you think they seen it" someone said, "How will Osamu react" another said. The boys heard this and looked ahead to see Atsumu standing at his locker just staring at it, they walked towards him and gasped.

Osamu tried to reach for his brothers shoulder " 'Tsumu" but his brother just wiped his hand away and walked out the school, "YOU THINK THIS FUCKING FUNNY" Osamu shouted, everyone looked at him, he started to rip all the notes of his brothers locker, "Osamu calm down" Suna said, Osamu just glared at him, he pushed through the people and walked out the school.

Atsumu ended up walking towards the bridge, surprisingly Sakusa was already there, "Ah, Atsumu" once Sakusa said that Atsumu fell down the the floor crying, "I-I cant do this anymore Omi-Kun. I'm actually gonna do it today" Sakusa walked over to Atsumu and suprisingly gave him a hug, Atsumu pushed him off, he reaches into his bad and took out the spray hand sanitizer and sprayed him self, he then pulled Sakusa into a hug.

"Ya know, I should tell you not to do it but I can't keep on pretending like it's ok when it's not. If you wanna go through it, I'll go with you. Maybe in another life we could be together and be happy" Sakusa's said with his face immediately staring to blush. The two talked for what seemed like hours until it was night, the stars seemed to shine brighter that night.

The two boys held hands and walked over to the ledge of the bridge, "You ready" Sakusa said, Atsumu turned to him, "Before we go, I have to do this" Atsumu pulled Sakusa's mask down and kissed him, "Now i'm ready". They heard voices in the forest calling their names. Their teams had found them, the took off their team jackets they put on and placed them next to each other, Atsumu took his phone out, "Let's take a picture" Sakusa agreed, in the middle of their picture the teams eventually found them.

"So this is where you guys would meet up" Komori said, Sakusa and Atsumu paid them no mind, after their picture Atsumu set his phone on the ground, the two walked towards the broken railing that was on the bridge, "Hey get away from that" Kita said, Atsumu and Sakusa grabbed each other's hand, turned around and smiled.

"See you guys later" Atsumu smiled, Osamu's eyes widened "Wait, Atsumu" he tried to reach out to his brother but it was two late. Atsumu and Sakusa fell backwards. Nobody could move, all you could hear was the faint splash coming from below them. Osamu screamed and fell to the floor, the Itachiyama captain called the police.

The two boys where pulled out the water, when they where later on the grass Osamu went up to his brother, "Why. Why didn't you tell me Atsumu" his team came up to him, Atsumu and Sakusa was blue, they had blood on their faces from the impact. The one thing that shocked everyone was that they where smiling and holding each other's hands. Honestly dying with the person you love is a beautiful way to go.


	6. Light and Dark- Iwaoi, Daisuga, Matsuhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

One special day out of the whole year two boys where born, the angels and humans rnjoiced once they heard the trumpets from the sky signaling that the Prince was born. Queen Aiko held her new born son in her arms.

King Haruto made his way over to the other two and gave them a hug "Yes, the next heir of the Angel throne is born so humans and angels are rejoicing because of you, Toru" Haruto hugged his family tighter "Nothing can ruin this-" Haruto said but then another sound was heard.

The sound was worser than the trumpets, it sounded like screams coming from hell, which they where. It was like the whole world went silent. Everyone was frighted because this sound was a message saying a new demon was born, not just any demon. The demon prince.

—

Haruto made his way to the family room in his castle to find his son and his mother sitting in a rocking chair reading. "Ahem, it's time to go" Haruto announced. Aiko closed her book and picked Toru up, he was only 5 at the time, "Where are we going daddy" Toru asked as they where walking down the halls of the castle, all the servants where waving at the family smiling at them. "We have a meeting with the Demon king today. When we get there you need to stick by us ok Toru" Haruto warned. Toru nodded.

—

The family crossed the border dividing the heavens and hell, and instantly it got hotter, Toru looked around from inside of the carriage and seen Fire everywhere, there where also low class demons wandering around, there was also a river of souls too.

The group finally arrived at the Demon castle, they where greeted with a servant who showed them to a meeting hall that was inside the castle. When they where in the meeting room Oikawa looked around taking in every detail of the room. Oikawa's attention turned to the door because it was opened and in walked A tall tan skinned man, and a woman who was carrying a little boy.

"King Goro, Queen Shikera. I'm glad that you've decided to met with us today" Haruto thanked them with a bow, "Like wise" Goro bowed back. While the adults where talking Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept looking at each other, Oikawa waved and Iwaizumi smiled and waved back, once their parents seen what was happening they instantly left. "No daddy I wanna go back" Oikawa cried trying to get away from his dads grip, just like Iwaizumi was.

Once they where back in the carriage Haruto slapped his sons hands. Oikawa cried and sat on his mother's lap who was looking coldly at him. "You are not to ever say anything to that demon. Or any demon got it" Haruto lecturer. Oikawa sniffed and nodded "Yes daddy".

—

Oikawa was now 16 years old, he was finally aloud to leave the place. One adventure in particular he went into the forest, he ventured deep into the forest and he was not close to the gate that's dividing the heavens and hell. "Ooh whats this" Oikawa bent down next to a flower and a tiny fairy popped out, "Hello there little fairy, whats your name" Oikawa rubbed the fairy's head with his finger causing her to purr, the fairy then grew horns "Oh so your a demon fairy, this must mean i'm close to the gate" Oikawa stood up and looked around, "Ah, Hajime should be here by now, I don't have all day" Oikawa mumbled under his breath.

"Calm down princess i'm right here" Iwaizumi walked out from the trees, Oikawas face lit up, he ran and jumped on Iwaizumi calling him to fall "Iwa-Chan" Oikawa laughed. "Ah get off my shittykawa" Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa got up and started to smile "Stop being so grumpy your face is too pretty to get wrinkles" Iwaizumis face turned red "Well I am a demon so" Oikawa reached his hand out so Iwaizumi could get up.

Iwaizumi started to dust himself off "You know it's kinda funny how we've been doing this since we were like 10 and nobody's notice" Iwaizumi said , Oikawa nodded "If they did find out that would be trouble, Also i wanted to tell you I might not able to come in the next few days. I have King training, my 18th birthday is drawing near" Iwaizumi sighed and nodded "Same, you do know we where born on the same day right" Oikawa nodded "My dad says when i was born the trumpets played and people rejoiced. But then you where born there was screams from hell right after my trumpets" Iwaizumi chuckled.

After hours of talking it was finally time to go, "Well i'll be going now" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a hug. "Bye Iwa-Chan " Oikawa smiled and bowed " Bye Shittykawa" Iwaizumi imitated Oikawa. Then they walked away. But little did they both know there was someone watching.

—

Once Oikawa got to the palace, the servants greeted him with a smile like usual, his younger brother Hanamaki came up to him "How did it go" Makki wiggles his eyebrows "Hehe, he's so hot, i wish i was able to tell my parents about us" Oikawa frowned. Makki then laughed "I wish he had a friend" Oikawa looked at him with a grin on his face "When i go meet with him a couple of days do you want to go" Makki then viscously nodded his head. Oikawa just laughed.

—

Iwaizumi made it back to the castle greeting all his demon servants and then went to his room, "So how did it go" his brother asked. Iwaizumi faces him and smiled "Went well Mattsun, you should come with me next time" Mattsun bowed "Sure, Maybe." Mattsun wiggles his eye brows and Iwaizumi just chuckled.

—

Finally today was the day Oikawa got to see his bestfriend again, if you want to know how they became friends , Oikawa was wondering around and found Iwaizumi and they hit it off, only to become secret friends when they where 14, Oikawa and Makki headed out the castle and went to the secret meeting spot.

"So this is where you two meet everyday" Makki asked while looking around, Oikawa smiled, looked at Makki and nodded "Hes my best friend." Oikawa whispered, Makki smirked and decided to tease the prince "Are you sure your not in love with him, because no one makes that face just because" Makki teased, Oikawa started to blush and instantly started to wave his hands around "H-He's my bestfriend thats it and even if I was to-to love him, it's a sin to be gay." Oikawa sighed, Makki gave him a pitiful smile "If i wanted to date a man then I will date one, i'm not ashamed of my gayness" Makki snapped his fingers in a 'Z'.

"Come on Mattsun, stop being to slow" a voice said, Oikawa instantly smiled and looked in the way the voice came from, "He's here Makki" Oikawa spreaders beautiful white wing and flew in the sky in circles. He started to sing to him softly saying "Iwa~chan" Makki laughed and shouted "Your totally gay for him" Oikawa stoped flying in the air and pouted. "Gay for who" someone said.

Oikawa looked at the two demons that just appeared. "Iwa~Chan Hi" Oikawa greeted, he put his wings down and gracefully landed on the floor "Your so dramatic" Makki rolled his eyes, Oikawa pouted and looked at the boy who was next to Iwaizumi. Oikawas eyes turned pure white and he instantly grabbed Iwaizumi away from the boy and growled. "Wait, Shittykawa what are you doing" Iwaizumi asked trying to get out of Oikawa's grasp which was way to tight. "Oikawa, stop it." Makki shot a light beam at Oikawa which pulled him out of his trance. Oikawa huffed and put his arms across his chest.

Makki looked at the boy who Oikawa growled at and gasped "Holy gayness" he whispered "And i'm the gay one" Oikawa murmured. "I'm sorry about my b-brother he is very passives with, what did you call him? Mr.Bara-arms" Makki smirked while saying the last part. "Who is Mr.Bara-arms" Mattsun asked. "Nope Nope Nope" Oikawa started to cover Makki's mouth. "A-Anyways who's your friend Iwa~chan" Oikawa nervously asked, Iwaizumi gestured for Mattsun to come forward but all Mattsun could think about was the pink haired boy in front of him, "Ooh is this true love" Oikawa whispered in Makki's ear while looking at Mattsun.

Suddenly the trumpets rung, Oikawa flinched gearing the noise and so did Makki. "Uh is something wrong" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa and Makki activates their wings " We have to go, I'll see you tomorrow ok" Oikawa said, Makki blew a fake kiss at Mattsun and smiled and just like that they where gone. Little did the other two boys know that would be the last time begging with them was coming near.

—

Oikawa and Makki entered the throne room, there his parents sat on their thrones. "Where were you today my sons" Haruto asked, Oikawa tensed up "I-I was in the forest with Makki playing with the fairies" He half lies. "Don't lie to me, I know what you've been doing everyday" Haruto hissed, Oikawa and Makki gasped, "I've spoken with the Demon King. You two are FORBIDDEN to go into the forest and to make sure you don't you will always have your brother with you since he's the only one that listens" Haruto snapped and a grey haired boy appeared, he bowed and stood by Oikawa giving him a reassuring smile.

Oikawa began to protest "Why father, Why can't i be friend with him" Haruto pinched the bridge of his nose "Those demons are known to manipulate people, they are also very flirty. We wouldn't want you to end up like one of them" Oikawa rolled his eyes "You mean gay? and what if I was" He put his arms a crossed his chest "Then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you on the spot. Understood." Oikawa nodded "So does that rule only go for me" Haruto nodded "As future angel king we don't need you to be twisted, as for the servents I don't really care" Oikawa nodded, bowed then walked out the room with the other two trailing behind him. This situation is similar to what happened with Iwaizumi in the underworld.

—

Once the three got to Oikawa's room he immediately fell onto his bed "Aw cheer up Toru, I'm not going to be strict with you, I just can't let you go see him" Suga said "I know Suga, I knew this day would come it was too good to be true" Oikawa dramatically said. "Yeah I'm just as bummed as you,his friend was hot" Makki sighed "Ooh, he has a friend" Suga wiggles his eyebrows. "Yes a very cute friend who I am willing to admit i'm gay for, but Oikawa doesn't want to" Makki looked over to Oikawa who was crawing under his covers. "Well I don't want to die, plus i'm not. Come watch a movie with me" Oikawa patted the spots next to him, the other two boys made their way over to Oikawa and got under the covers with him.

Oikawa put on the movie called E.T, "So your not gay" Suga asked, Oikawa shook his head no as he took a sip from his water that was on the bedside table "Oh really, so it wasn't just yesterday you where telling how much you wanted him to choke you with his arms" Makki smirked, Oikawa spit out his water and Suga laughed, "That sounds pretty gay too me" Suga and Makki where laughing at the embarrassed Oikawa, it's lucky that His room was located far away from anyone else's.

After the two stopped laughing Oikawa sighed "I wish I got to see him one last time" Makki smirked and got up from his spot and walked over to the bay window and sat down "What if you could talk to them one more time" Oikawa titled his head. Then out of no where a black portal appeared in the middle of Oikawa's room "Makki you did not" Suga stayed quiet.

A leg stepped out from the portal, then the whole Body revealing someone new , "Oh my Holy Gay lord why are you doing this to me" Suga whispered, Oikawa grinned and whispered "Is your gaydar going wild" Suga nodded not taking his eyes off of the man, "Hurry Up Mattsun, before they realize we're gone" the man said, Mattsun dramatically entered, "Makki your boyfriend is here" Oikawa teased, Makki threw one of the bay windows's pillows at him "Hes not my boyfriend, Yet" Mattsun winked at him causing Makki to turn draw red.

Mattsun stretched his wings and arms, his shirt flew up a bit causing his abs to show "Holy Mother of god" Makki said trying to cover up his nose bleed. Oikawa snorted and waited for his bestfriend to step threw. "Hajime, hurry up" the other man shouted "Oi,Oi, i'm coming jeez" Iwaizumi stepped threw, he didn't have a shirt on ether. Oikawa then choked on his water and ran to the bath room that was connected to his room, Makki and Suga Laughed "Uh is something wrong" Iwaizumi asked, Suga and Makki shook their heads no.

Iwaizumi lifted his hand up and closed portal , he plopped down on a chair that was next to a desk, Mattsun day next to Makki and the other dude leaned against the wall, Oikawa then came out the bathroom, everyone turned and looked at him. "What was that about" Makki asked in Angils (Angils is the Angel language) "I'm pretty sure he had a gay panic" Suga replies in the same language "I did not have a gay panic you idiots" Oikawa accidentally said in the regular language.

Makki and Suga popped an O while Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Daichi just stared in confusion, "I didn't understand what you guys where talking about" Mattsun told them, "It's because we're talking in Angils so you don't know, because Oikawa's doesn't want you guys to know that he had a" Makki was cut off a light beam shooting at him which he dodged. Suddenly a loud trumpet sound played , The angels eyes started to glow bright white, the demons where confused on what was happening.

After about a minute the sound stopped making the angels normal "What was that all about" Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa sighed "Its to show that a new heir is coming to age soon, even though my birthday is in a whole year" Iwaizumi nodded, "Wait, Whose the new kid" Iwaizumi looked at Suga who was just smiling "I'm Oikawa and Makki's younger brother, Sugawara or so they call me Sugamomma because i'm the only one who keeps them in line" Suga sighed "I'm also not supposed to be letting this happen right now and i'm surely going to get punished for it "Suga ran his fingers threw his hair.

Oikawa grabbed Suga's hands "I'll take care of it, I won't let anything happen to you" Oikawa then made a devilish smile which shocked the demons because he was supposed to be an angel not Satan "I know you want some of that boys thighs don't try to hid it my dear brother" Oikawa said in Anglis, Suga gasped, Makki busted out laughing, he then fell down to the floor "What did he say" Mattsun asked, Makki couldn't stop laughing so he pointed at Suga, made a heart with his hands and pointed at the other mans thighs.

"Oh so Suga loves Daichi thighs- OH" Mattsun busted out laughing "I do not, I do not wanna be killed so please, stop the jokes" Then the mood changed "Why would you be killed" finally Daichi asked, Suga stood up and his brothers stood by him, "I am Prince Sugawara, third son of King Haruto" Makki then held a peace sign "I am Prince Hanamaki, the gay son of King Haruto" everyone then looked at Oikawa who was just looking at his nails, "This is Future King Oikawa, the secretly gay one" Makki said, Oikawa then looked at him "No i'm not stop saying that"

Makki just sighed, Suga then looked at Oikawa "Ok you keep saying that but like didn't you tell Makki that you would like Iwaizumi too" Suga was cut off by his brothers glowing eyes, Suga mumbled a sorry "What was that about Iwaizumi" Mattsun asked, Makki shook his head. "Well I'm The second oldest son and the gay one as well" Mattsun Winked at Makki "I'm daichi the youngest son" Iwaizumi sighed "And i'm the future king of the underworld".

Oikawa was about to talk but then there was a knock on the door, "Everyone go into my bathroom now" The demons listened to Oikawa and ran into the bathroom shutting the door slightly so they can see who it was.

Oikawa opened the door to show a petite girl, with a silk white nightgown, Brown smooth hair, she was holding a lantern. "Ah Mihoko how are you" Oikawa nervously asked, "I'm doing fine my love" Mihoko went in for a kiss but Oikawa turned his head, the boy's in the bathroom tried to hold in their laughter "A-Anyways I wanted to know, Why would you become friends with a demon" Mihoko pushed past the brothers, Oikawa motioned for the other two to go in the bathroom with the others.

Once Makki and Suga where in the bathroom Mattsun whispered "Who is that" Suga and Makki scrunched up their noses "That's his fiancé and we don't like her" Makki answered , "How about I just kill her" Iwaizumi mumbled "Aw jealous" Makki teased, Iwaizumi whipped his head around and blushed "N-No" He then turned his attention back to the opened crack.

Oikawa sat down next to Mihoko, he kept his distance because he really didn't like her. "Well, he's a good person, I like being around him" Oikawa smiled, Iwaizumi felt his face getting hot but he smiled too "And he's an amazing person, hot, beefy-" Oikawa put his hand over his mouth, luckily Mihoko couldn't hear what Oikawa said, she was too deep into her thoughts. All Oikawa could think about is how he just said all that stuff out loud.

In the bathroom Makki and Mattsun where trying to cover up their laugh, while Iwaizumi was blushing very hard. Finally Mihoko got up and left the room, Everyone came back to see Oikawa covering him self with his wings saying "Omg" over and over. "So Oikawa are you finally gonna accept your gayness" Makki said in Anglis, Oikawa moved his wings from infront of him, He nodded his head then he looked at Iwaizumi who was staring at him, he squealed and hurried his face in his hands, "Ok guys time to go" Daichi said as he opened a portal, Daichi and Mattsun walked through, Before Iwaizumi could walk through Oikawa grabbed his hand.

"What is it Shittykawa" Iwaizumi tilted his head at Oikawa, he took a deep breath in "Dont hate me for what i'm about to do, I just need to confirm something," Oikawa then pressed his lips on Iwaizumi moving his arms around his waist, Iwaizumi reacted by putting his hands on Oikawa's back, Once they separated they could hear Oohs coming from the portal and Oikawas brothers.

Iwaizumi smiled and then walked into the portal, Oikawa turned to his brothers who where grinning at him "Sooo, Finally gonna admit you're fee fees for him" Makki teased, Oikawa smiled and Nodded. Oikawa walked over to his king sized bed and got under the covers, he motioned for his brothers to join him which they did, the boy's feel asleep feeling accomplished but little did they know someone was watching, their always watching.

—

The boy's woke up to another trumpet sound but this one was slightly pitchier then the one last night, "Ugh there's an announcement for us" Makki groggily told them, they all got up, put on the robes that where in Oikawa's closet and headed to the conference room.

When they arrived they seen their Parents sitting at one end of the very long table. Oikawa sat at the other end of the table, Makki and Mattsun day to the right of him, "What is the meaning of this father" Oikawa asked, Haruto had a stone hard look on his face meaning he wasn't playing around.

Queen Aiko had the same stone look on her face like her husbands. "Son, i'm going to let you off with a warning. What ever your feeling for this demon needs to stop, I assure you that the kiss means nothing, The demon is playing mind games on you. I don't care about what your silblings may feel for they are still young but you. Your about to be king, we don't need a gay king Toru plus your arranges to get married".

Oikawa stopped breathing at that moment, he looked at his brothers who wanted him to say something back "Father I don't want to marry Mihoko, I don't feel anything towards her" Oikawa put his head down, "That's ok but we need a queen for the future, that also brings me into my next announcement" Haruto snapped his fingers and in walked Angel soldiers, the best ones at that.

"You three are now going to be trained to become soldiers for the battle of Light and Darkness is drawing near. No obligations" Before Oikawa and the others could protest the king and queen left. "See this is why i didn't want to say anything" Oikawa abruptly stood up and left, that was the end for him and Iwaizumis relationship or so he thought.

( 1 year and 5 month time skip)

Oikawa ran through the optical course like it was nothing, he moved gracefully dodging the soldiers attacks and attacking them back with paint balls, "MAKKI SWITCH SIDES" Oikawa shouted, him and Makki swapped places at the same time shooting all the soldiers with the paint balls, then suga popped up behind the solider who where hiding and said "Boo" which sent the soldiers into shock and Suga shout them with the paint balls. Suddenly a large ring was heard.

The boys looked at each other and grinned "Wow we took them all out under a minute I saw were better then the top soldiers now" Makki laughed while wiping the sweat off his face, "Yeah I have to agree but the most advance has gotta be you Toru like you literally looked like an Angel moving so calmly yet swiftly completely making everyone lower their guard" Suga smiled, Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck,

"I mean I am an Angel, this time we didn't even use our powers" Makki nodded and said "I found another power of mine" Oikawa and Suga looked at their brother and tilted their head "I mastered Water finally" Makki huffed his chest out trying to make him self look big "Well I mastered Ice which is way better" Suga tried to aruge "Boys, I've master Lighting and the Angels calling, I'm way ahead of you" Oikawa whipped his hair dramatically earning a growl from his brothers.

General Irhata came from the bushes with his chest covered in paint "You guys really have surpassed us, I think your ready for battle" the boy's smiled and if on cue the trumpet rung, it was like the whole world went silent, It was time for war to happen and it was happening now.

Instantly the soldiers and the princes ranged back to the castle to see the servants frantically moving around the castle. The group made it to the conference room to see the other soldiers their with The king. Haruto turned around and smiled at his sons "I see you guys had another good day of training, your skills are about to be put to the rest.

My boys, you are going to be stationed behind the soldiers only engage when the demons strongest forces engage. General you know what to do move out men" The soldiers bowed and ran out the room leaving the princes with the King. "You might be going against you know who. Don't hesitate to kill" Haruto then made his exit. "So let's go guys" Oikawa nervously chuckled and then made their way to the battle field.

—

It was dead quiet. No one made a sound, Oikawa and his group stood on a large hill, same did the demons top eiltes who stood on a hill across from the angels. Oikawa glared at the demons and then he saw someone familiar 'I knew it, he's here', Makki must've realized how tense Oikawa got because he grabbed his hand "Hey, I see them too. Remember we're doing this for our kingdom, our nation, our race. Don't let your love get in the way because i'm not ether." Makki gave his hand a slight squeeze before letting it go.

"CHARGEEEE" the general shouted and then that's when everyone clashed. All you could hear where screams, gunshots, you could see people being impailed with swords and blood scattering everywhere, "When do we get to join the fight" Makki groaned "In a minute Makki be patient" Suga sighed, and then someone shouted "OI YOU OTHER ANGELS GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT" Every stopped fighting and looked at Oikawa and his group.

"Makki this is your chance , show mattsun whos boss" Oikawa grinned, Makki laughed and jumped off the hill. He landed on his feet, everyone started to make a path for him to walk so he could go against the man who tried to call him out. Makki then made his hands into a bow an arrow and shot it. Instantly the man died, "LETS GO YOU CRAZY DEMON BITCHES" Makki laughed, "Prince you shouldn't use such vulgar language" Someone said, Makki just tch and rolled his eyes and the fighting began.

Across the way on the demon side, "Wow did you see that" Mattsun was astonished on how Makkk was taking everyone out without breaking a sweat. "Aw don't get all lovey dovey on me, Now go out" Mattsun slid down the hill and bolted to the front and started to kill the angels, He didn't make any extra movements, just did what he was taught. Finally He and Makki came face to face causing them to gasp but then grin "Oh baby you about to kill me" Makki faked wined "You know it my love" Mattsun smirked then the two started to fight with swords.

Once it seemed like the Angels were losing, Suga left his post and joined the fight and which Daichi did him self. Only Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left, "I really don't want to do this" Oikawa put his head on his face but then someone called for him "PRINCE OIKAWA WE NEED YOU" Oikawa nodded and then the Angels stopped fighting which shocked the demons, "MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELS, RETREAT YOUR PRINCES WILL HANDLE THIS" Oikawa shouted earning some laughs from the demons "What you think you can kill us by your selfs" Oikawa glared at the demon which made everyone shivered, Oikawa just smiled and then started to walk directly into the demons, each one he passed by dropped dead, He then stopped in the middle of the demons and Reached his hand into the sky and summed a light sword and with one swoop all the Demons where wiped out. "Oh Iwa~Chan I'm hurt your not coming to say hi" Oikawa pretended to be hurt. Makki and Suga walked over to Oikawa who was in the center of the battle field with Mattsun and Daichi.

Iwaizumi laughed, jumped from the hill and landed right behind Mattsun and Daichi. "You know shittykawa, I had to take care of your little Angel buddies" Oikawa then looked over to where the Angels where and the only one left alive was the General who was trying to get away, he then looked back at Iwaizumi and shrugged, He then activated his wings and took to the sky making the word 'I missed you' with the clouds.

Oikawa then dropped down the floor and sighed "It's such a shame we have to kill each other. Well actually I don't feel like killing you but there is one thing want to do, you three meet us in old cottage that's by where we used to meet up at midnight okay" Oikawa then smiled and Flew away with this brothers trailing behind him.

"Wow, Soooo I guess the war is over?" Daichi asked, Iwaizumi shook his head no "It's just getting started my dear brother, Well we better be making move on ot the cottage". The boy's went into the forest being careful not to reveal them self to Angel Soldiers. Iwaizumi opened the door to see the Angel princes sitting in front of the fire place, "Oikawa, their here" Suga whispered. Oikawa jumped up and looked at the demons, "Ok go away I wanna talk to Iwaizumi alone" Oikawa made a shoeing gesture with his hand and everyone but Iwaizumi left.

As soon as the door closed Oikawa instantly kissed Iwaizumi pushing him into the door. Everyone that was Outside the cottage heard a bang on the door and backed away, Mattsun and Makki went into the woods while Suga sm daichi stayed by the cottage but a ways away. "Their about to do it arent they" Mattsun asked Makki, Makki lightly chuckled and nodded, "He's been waiting to get his hands on Iwaizumi since the last time we saw you all those months ago-" Makki was cut off by a pair of lips smashed into his.

They separated and looked at each other, "I wish- I wish their was a way for us to be together and it not be taboo" Mattsun sighed while grabbing Makkis hand "How about this, after this war is over we run away together" Mattsun suggested, Makki's face lit up and vigorously nodded. They hugged each other and started to make their way back to the cottage when a trumpet was blown, Makki sighed "See you on the battle field my love" Mattsun gave Makki and quick kiss and ran off leaving Makki their alone in the forest.

—

Makki joined Suga on the battle field, "This is it. This is what we've been waiting for" Suga sighed looking at the field which was Demons and Angels dying by the minute. Oikawa then joined but he wasn't him self, "Hey Oikawa so what happened with you and Iwaizumi" Makki asked, Oikawa's whole attitude changed, he seemed way sadder.

Toward the end of the battle the ground started to shake, "Its happening" Daichi Screamed "WHATS GOING ON" Suga shouted while taking his blade out of a demon solider, "The angel race is about to be obliterated" Mattsun said, Makki heard him and looked at him obviously scared but all Mattsun could do was give a sad smile.

Oikawa was watching this all happen occasionally he would look over to see Iwaizumi staring at the battle, Oikawa put his hand on his neck which was covered in purple,red markings. He then touched his lips and winced, "Never should've let him be the one to take that from me, plus i'm engaged . What am i doing" Oikawa groaned. Suddenly he felt a surge of power rising , "SUGA,MAKKI GET BACK OVER HER" Oikawa screamed, his brothers jumped backwards landing besides the older one.

Emerging from the ground where skeletons, then their where horrible creatures. The last time to pop up seemed to be an angel but was black, it was a Fallen Angel. Oikawa jumped down from the hill, stomped on the floor and said some chant. Angels appeared, Fairies flew from the sky, then the 2 Archangels zoomed down from the heavens. Oikawa jumped back to his post, and smirked, Iwaizumi smirked as well "I hope you don't die Oikawa because we have lots of things to go over" he muttered, then he yelled for his demons to go and they did.

Makki and Suga begged Oikawa it let them fight because the ones they loved where on the battle field too. Oikawa finally agreed and let his brothers join. Honestly no one could tell where this battle was going, everytime the angels where close to losing Oikawa would summon more solider angels, same with Iwaizumi.

The demons manages to get the upper hand because Oikawa couldn't summon no more, he watched the demons slaughter his kin. The archangels where trying to take down the fallen angel but it wasn't going to good, Oikawa realized this when one of them died. Iwaizumi decided to join, he slid down the hill and walked onto the battle field whistling and whenever an angel tried to attack him they would instantly die.

Oikawa decided to make the ultimate decision, he was forbidden to use this side of him but at this point the angels where about to lose, and you know what they say light always overcomes dark. All the angels knew that Oikawa was a special breed, he was probably the most strongest Angel in history. He is what the angels call, the Angels curse, its a mixture of light and darkness.

He then shouted in Anglis "RETREAT ILL HANDLE THIS" Makki, Suga, the Archangels, some fairies and soilders looked at him, Makki mustve senses what oikawa was about to do "No, NO OIKAWA YOUR NOT ABOUT TO DO IT" Makki shouted, Suga looked scared "NO OIKAWA". Mattsun looked over at Makki who had tears falling from his eyes, then at daichi and Iwaizumi who where also confused.

Oikawa made a light rope, grabbed his angel kin with the rope and tied them down so they couldn't move. He looked at his brothers, smiled and gave them a hug. He kissed everyone one of the angels on their fore heads "Now i want you all to know, I may not be able to become your king after this but I love you all dearly my beautiful angels, Now it's time for me to go, I'll be watching you guys from heaven ok" Oikawa gave them one more smile, he had to ignore the angels tears especially his brothers.

Oikawa started to walk onto the battle field with his fingers twitching and tears rolling down his face, "IWAIZUMI I DONT CARE WHAT SIDE WERE ON RIGHT NOW BUT STOP HIM" Makki shouted, Iwaizumi flinched having moment clue what was happening, all he did was stay still. Bad move.

Oikawa then took one of the knifes off the ground and stabbed him self, Iwaizumi gasped. Inside Oikawa's mind he seen another version of him self, but he had black eyes with yellow rings around it. "So are you going to blow that trumpet, You know your going to die if that happens. Perish from existence" the other him said, Oikawa nodded and picked up the trumpet, he took a deep breath and blew into it.

On the outside a large trumpet sound was heard, "NO NO NO YOU STUPID BOY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" Haruto came onto the battle field from no where, He instantly grabbed the angels and started to flee "No Papa I'm staying here" Makki got out of the rope and ran away from his dad, Suga followed. Haruto sighed and ran, he didn't stop running.

Makki and Suga ran onto the battle field and kneeled beside their brother, the fallen angel tried to take a shot at them but Makki growled making the angel stop. Oikawa let out a bloodcurdling screem, everyone had to cover their ears. "W-Whats happening to him" Mattsun asked, "Hes about to kill you all, He's so stupid" Makki replies. Oikawa then rose, one of his eyes was bleeding, he then leaned forward as a black wing sprouted form his left side, which caused another scream.

Then the white one sprouted on the right side, Oikawa's eyes turned black with the yellow rings, He rose into the air, he made a giant rope again and grabbed , Iwaizumi, Makki, Daichi, Mattsun and Suga and threw them far away from the other demons. He then rose his hand in the air, a giant ball of light formed, "Now you must die you ugly demons" He mumbled, he threw the light ball at the demons making them burn to ashes, Finally the war was over. Makki and the others ran over to where Oikawa was as he lowered him self tot he ground. He was back to his original self.

Oikawa started to fumble and softly laughed, he looked back at his friends and smiled "Hey guys, we won" Oikawa smiled then coughed up some blood. "What's going on Oikawa" Iwaizumi asked, even though he just lost the war that didn't matter to him right now, "You see, I just used my forbidden side of me right now so i'm about to die heh" Oikawa looked straight into Iwaizumis eyes then he looked at his arm which was starting to whiter away "Hey Makki and Suga, Make sure you tell the demons how you feel and put a ring on it. Since Makki is about to be king he can make the rules." The two boys just blushed.

Makki stepped forward "I-I'm not ready to be king Oikawa that was your responsibility not mine" Makki clenched his fist. "My wonderful gay brother, this is your time ok? I'll always be here when you need to talk, not here physically but spiritually in your heart. Suga look after him ok?" Suga wipes the tears from his eyes and Nodded.

Oikawa looked at his other hand which was fading away too and fast, he then looked at Iwaizumi and stepped closer to him "My love, I wish we could be together" he then softly pushed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, "But it's my time to go" Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, half of his body was gone, "No Oikawa, YOU CANT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU" Iwaizumi shouted, Oikawa just smiled "I love you too, Iwa-Chan" and just like that Oikawa was gone.

Iwaizumi fell to the floor, Makki and Suga screamed for their brother to come back while Mattsuns and Daichi just stood there. Iwaizumi opened a portal and walked into it not saying a word to anyone and behind him was his brothers.

—

It's been about a year since the battle between light and dark. Makki took his place as King once his father died, he also made it a rule for the demons and Angels to coexist with the help of King Hajime. Tonight the gang was too met in Oikawas old room to watch E.T since it was his birthday. 

"Makki give me some popcorn Now" Mattsun wined, Makki handed him the bowl and Mattsun took a handful of popcorn. Daichi and Suga where cuddled up on the bay window, Iwaizumi sat on a bench that was infront of the bed. He wasn't really talking a lot since Oikawas death, Makki then sighed "It's been a whole year" he said. Everyone was quiet until Suga gasped, he was looking out the window. He motioned for everyone to come look and when they did they gasped too.

On the ground was a gold outline of someone who was on a long dress, beautiful big wings and a familiar face. The outline was dancing and leaving a trail behind him, they wrote something with the trail and then flew up to the window giving everyone a scare. Finally the group made out the face "No way," Daichi whispered.

The outline put their hand on the window infront of Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi sucked in his breath and put his hand where the outline was "Oikawa" he whispered. The outline smiled and then pointed to what he wrote, Iwaizumi read it out loud "I love you guys, and you too Iwa-chan" the outline smiled and then disappeared.

Iwaizumi stumbles back into the desk, he started to breath fast. He then broke down and started to cry which is something he never does, but he wasn't crying because he was sad, he was crying because he was happy. Because he got to see his love once again.


	7. I really tried this time- Kuroken

Kuroo was sleeping next to Kenma when his phone buzzed. No matter what Kenma did Kuroo just wouldn't wake up, he didn't really mind that much because they had another practice game against Karasuno and they needed their captain in top condition.

Kenma took it upon him self to check who it was and tell Kuro about it in the morning. He reached over the roasters body and grabbed the phone,Kenma already had a face ID in the phone so it unlocked immediately when it recognized his face.

Kenma went to the messages app and the most recent conversation was with someone name 'Heather❤️💍' Kenma wondered who's this was and he saw his name which was just Kenma. He clicked on the heather conversation and looked through the messages

[Heather❤️💍]

Heather❤️💍: When are you gonna leave him, I hate sneaking around

Kuroo: Soon baby just give me some time

Heather❤️💍: Ah ok but while you wait here's something to keep your heart fluttering

Heather❤️💍: nakedphoto.png

Kuroo: Hot damn 🥵 Kenma has nothing on you, Come over right now

Heather❤️💍: Ooh just can't wait can you, i'm on my way❤️

Kenma read more of their conversation, he felt his heart shatter so he just put kuros phone back where it was and laid down. He looked back at all the times he had with kuro, something told him he knew Kuro was cheating on him because anytime Kenma would try to kiss him he would ether look the other way or look uncomfortable. He ended up thinking so much it hurt his brain started to hurt so he went to sleep.

—

The next morning Kenma woke up first, he then started to think on what he saw last night. He was pulled out of the trance when he heard rustling behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Kuro looking at his phone smiling, that made Kenma sick to his stomach. He got up, made his way to his bag that had his clothes in it since he spent the night over at Kuro's place.

Kenma slipped on his warm up clothes and his Warm ups that had Nekoma on the jacket and down the side of the leg. Kenma looked over at Kuroo and sighed "Kuroo we have a game today get dressed" Kuroo tch "What are you kenma, my mom" even though he didn't want to Kuroo still listened and put his stuff on.

—

On the way to Nekoma, Kuroo and Kenma didn't look or say anything to each other, well until Kenma decided to pop a question "Kuroo, do you love me" Kuroo flinched at the question and started to fiddle with the hem on his jacket "Of course I do kenma I wouldn't be with you if i didn't" Kuroo reaches for Kenna's hand trying to show that he, I guess meant what he said, but Kenma knew he was lying but wanting to believe what Kuroo said he let him grab his hand.

—

Everyone could tell something was wrong with Kenma, but they decided to ignore it well until that happened. They where in the middle of the second set when someone came into the gym, usually there was a crowd whenever Nekoma had a practice game, it wasn't a big crowd since the games happened during school hours. It was around 5-10 people but Kenma realized the person that walked through, she was the so called Heather.

Kenma snuck a quick look at Kuroo who was obviously smiling at the girl who was smiling at him. Kenma didn't even notice the ball that was sent toward him, nor did he care, he just let the ball hit the floor paying it no mind. Hinata ran towards where kenma was and looked at him through the net "Hey Kenma are you ok?" Hinata asked but of course he got no response.

Kenma just stared at his hands, he felt his eyes start to get hot, the last person he wanted to talk to was the one to come see if he was okay. Luckily for him the coach called a time out. "Oi, Kenma what's going on" Kuroo tried to reach out to kenma but he didn't as the gym went silent, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Kenma bitch slapping Kuro. "Don't.Touch.Me you lying piece of shit" Kenma growled, he then looked over at Heather who was worried then at Kuroo. He instantly got up and ran out the gym.

Once Kenma was in the locker room he started to cry, he went over to his locker that was reserved specifically for volleyball members. He took the pictures that had him and kuroo in it and tore them, he kept on ripping them until there was nothing left. Kenma cried some more until he heard the locker doors open, "Kenma" the person asked, It was Hinata.

When Hinata saw that Kenma was crying he instantly ran over to him, "Kenma what's wrong, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine" Kenma snapped his face at Hinata glaring with tears down his face,he knew that his teammates were listening to their conversation outside the locker room.

Kenma pushed Hinata off "NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND," Kenma shouted, "I-I really tried this time, I-I really tried" Kenma started to cry "And I failed, I really am a failure" Hinata grabbed his friend and hugged him, "I tried to be the best I could be, I can't help that i'm antisocial and don't like doing a lot, it's who I am."

"B-But that doesn't give you the right to" Kenma stopped and cried some more. After a few minutes, Kenma called his mom to come pick him up, he put his warmups back on and grabbed his bag. Once he waved by to Hinata he walked out the locker room ignoring the stares from his team, they followed him out to see he was getting into the car with his mom. They also seen him say some thing to her then he broke down in the car.

The practice match was already cancelled so Nekoma walked Karasuno to their bus. Before he got on the bus Hinata looked back at Nekoma, especially kuroo, "What the hell did you do." Hinata snarled causing his team and Nekoma to flinch. "What do you what did i-" before kuroo could finish he was cut of "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE KENMA THAT BROKEN YOU FUCKFACE" Hinata was about to pounce on kuroo but he was restrained by Kageyama and Daichi.

After Karasuno left, Nekoma just sat on the gym floor, they decided to practice a little until Kenma walked into the he gym. He waved for kuroo to come over, Kuroo hesitanted but followed Kenma out the gym. They both leaned on the gym wall, "Kenma what was that all about" Kuroo asked, Kenma didn't respond for a while but then he did eventually end up talking "I'm- I'm breaking up with you kuroo" Kuroo grew wide eyed "WHY" Kuroo shouted, everyone in the gym heard Kuroo yell and they ran to the door and listened.

Kenma started to get tears in his eyes "I CANT IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOUVE BEEN SENDING SOME GIRL NAMED HEATHER NUDES AND TALKING ABOUT DUMPING ME" He shouted, Kenma almost never shouts.

Everyone in the gym gasped when they heard what Kenma said "H-How did you know about that" Kuroo asked, Kenma shook his head "Your phone went off and you wouldn't wake up so i decided to answer it for u and tell you in the morning, Never thought i would find out you where cheating on me."

Kenma shook his head muttering how stupid he is. Kenma started to walk away, "Why, you should've just broken up with me right then and there when you realized you didn't love me anymore, I wouldn't have been mad. All i want is for you to be happy and if that isn't with me i'm fine with it" Kenmai gave a sad smile then disappeared into the night.

Kuroo walked back in the gym, he ignored everyone's questions until he started to cry, "FUCK" he shouted. Once everyone was in the locker room they seen the picture that Kenma had tore up


	8. you c̶a̶n̶t̶ have him- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

Burn. Burn. Burn.

Oikawa watched as his lover was burned to a crisp, Kuroo had to use all his power to keep Oikawa from running to the village and killing them. "He-He's burning because of me Kuroo. I-I have to have Iwa-Chan" Oikawa tried to get free from the other demons grip but failed. The news spread through the village fast, The Great Iwaizumi Hajime Was Working With The Demons, which wasn't true. All Iwaizumi did was keep them safe because he didn't want to hear Oikawa tears when one of his demons was killed.

But here he was, tied to a poll with branches all around him on fire, burning alive. Iwaizumi didn't scream, he didn't talk. He just cried because he would never be able to hold his lover again, he would never be able to kiss him or make love to him again. Iwaizumi started to think he deserved what happened to him, he commited something that went against the Taboos. Humans can not love Demons, yet here he was. Loving a demon.

Oikawa watched as they took Iwaizumis body down from the poll, Kuroo and Oikawa concealed their presence and followed the people who was taking Iwaizumis body somewhere. The men that was holding Iwaizumis body threw him on the floor, everyone started to spit on his body.

Oikawa finally revealed himself, everyone gasped and flinched. "It's the Demon King, Oikawa" one of the men said, everyone started to scream and run. Oikawa killed every single person that was there, Kuroo went up to Iwaizumis body and picked it up trying hard not to have any more damage to it because it would be his head that would've been taken next.

After Oikawa killed all the people he went back to see Kuroo holding Iwaizumis burned body, Oikawa walked closer to the boy trying not to cry but when he seen how Iwaizumis face was smiling and his eyes was close he lost it. Kuroo carefully placed the body down and comforted his friend. Oikawa stood up, his face was stone cold, "I will get my Iwa-chan back" Kuroo flinched by his friends expression and words, "Oikawa you can't that's forbidden" Oikawa looked at him and smirked, "We are demons. Nobody care what we do, plus i'm the Demon king. I'll be back" Oikawa ignored his friends words and disappeared.

—————

"IWA-CHAN ITS YOURS" Oikawa set the ball to the Ace which he perfectly spiked down. Team A won the match, Oikawa went over to congratulate his team. He was cut off when Iwaizumi fell to the ground, "Oh Iwa-Chan I missed you" Demon Oikawa tackled Iwaizumi to the floor, He got up when he seen everyone staring at him, the demon scanned the room and his eyes on Oikawa, "Ah, there you are Oikawa if this world" the demon smirked at his other self which human Oikawa flinched, Human Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. "Hey are you ok Iwa-chan" Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi looked at the demon Oikawa and regular Oikawa, he slowly nodded.

Demon Oikawa stood in the middle of the gym with all the Aobajohsai members staring at him, "Oikawa so you have a twin" Kindaichi asked, Oikawa shook his head, "I am not his twin more like, himself in an alternate universe, here he is a volleyball player which as in my world he's the demon king, which is me" the demon explained. The demon looked at Iwaizumi and started to get tears in his eyes, "You're so stupid you know, So damn stupid Iwa-chan. God dammit" the demon put his head in his hands, he looked up when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Uh, do you want to talk about it" Oikawa asked while hugging his alternate universe self. The demon nodded and sat down with everyone sitting a ways away from him besides Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "What'd my other self so that was so stupid" Iwaizumi asked, the demon flinched and human Oikawa started to run his fingers through the demons hair causing the demon to flinch again, "Ah sorry but when i'm sad Iwaizumi does this to calm me down" Oikawa started to blush, "No it's fine, he did that too" The demon told him.

"My Iwa-chan just- Just died" The demon started to cry, everyone gasped and Looked at Iwaizumi who looked like he had just seen a ghost, "Tell me, are you two dating" the demon asked, Iwaizumi and Oikawa blushed and shook their head 'no' "Their in denial when the sexual tension between them is so thick" Makki answered, the two boys glared at him then back at the demon.

"Well my Iwaizumi was a knight, you see it's forbidden for Humans and Demons to fall in love but we did anyways which was one of the reasons he was killed. The other was because he never liked to see me sad when one of my demons was killed, so he protected them. He made sure they weren't killed but someone twisted the story. They said he's working for the demons. The took him and tied him to a pole and burned him alive" the demon started to get angry but then he calmed down, "And he did it all for me" he whispered.

"STUPID IWA-CHAN" both Oikawa's screamed, everyone flinched at how they said that at the same time, Iwaizumi was just shocked, "Not gonna lie I thought I would be a demon too" Iwaizumi said, the demon Oikawa huffed, "Your always getting yourself into trouble" the demon sighed, "Well it was nice to get to see you again and breathing." the demon walked up to Iwaizumi and gave him a hug, "Now, Oikawa you better claim him soon because the Iwaizumi are very popular with the ladies." the demon said causing his other self and iwaizumi to blush. The demon smiled at the two and disappeared.

"What the actually fuck just happened" Makki said


	9. His 10 letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Suicide

Day one:  
Hi Shittykawa, How are you? I see you over working yourself and you better not hurt yourself again or i'm totally kicking your ass. Anyways, talk to you later

-Iwaizumi

Day two:   
Heard you have a girlfriend. Not gonna lie I always thought you where gay, well I hoped you where at least. I just realized I had the biggest crush on you and it's breaking my mental health. I've been finding my self staring at you a lot lately, others have probably started to notice it.

-Iwaizumi

Day Three:  
You introduced her to us today. That hurt a lot, it hurts. But how can I hate her? she's such an angel. But then again i wish she where d̸e̸a̸d̸.

-Iwaizumi

Day Four:  
Lmao i don't even know why i'm writing these letters. Maybe it's because of my big plan I have in 6 days but by the time your reading these i probably have already did the plan or about to, it's up to you if you can save me.

Day Five:  
I've started to ignore you. I'm sure you haven't realized it but i'm sure others have. I also snapped at the team today on accident, i've become more irritable then usual. I also stopped eating which my mom immediately caught on and sent me to a doctor which I was diagnosed with Depression on the spot. Lol, me, Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijohs Ace, Depressed. Some world we live in.

Day Six:  
Your girlfriend came up to me, i'm not even gonna bother to learn her name because what's the point. Anyways, she came up to me asking if I was ignoring you. I answered like "No why would I do that, i've just been busy" she probably didn't believe me but thank god she left me alone after that because I probably would've snapped.

Day Seven:  
Just realized I can't ignore you forever. I wanted to eat lunch with you guys so I finally sat with you again. You tried to talk to me so many times but I straight up ignored you. I'm sorry, please don't give me that look anymore

Day Eight:  
We're getting closer. I'm really excited, this is probably the best plan i've had in my whole life and it's going to help everyone. Or is it gonna hurt everyone?? idk. idc. you brought your girlfriend to sit with us today. she kept on trying to talk to me but i kept on ignoring her like I was ignoring everyone else. if i hurt her feelings i don't care. I heard people talking about us. saying i'm ignoring you because i don't like whatever her name is. maybe there right.

Day Nine:  
Lol, tomorrow's the day.

-Iwa

Day 10:  
I'm sorry. I know I should've just talked to you but i couldn't. This is my suicide note and i'm gone. I just want to say I love you, Oikawa Tooru

-Iwa-chan


	10. As the world caves in- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hanahaki, Death

My feet are aching and your back is pretty tried

All through the gym, you could hear the sound of balls smacking against the ground. "Come on Oikawa practice already ended," Iwaizumi said, he watched as my best friend sent him a glare before walking over to the balls that were scattered, "Fine Fine, I'm coming," He says, Iwaizumi knows he doesn't want to but he have to make him or else there will be a relapse of last time, plus he wanted to get home as soon as possible. All-day his throat was bothering me like something is a lounged in it.

They two boys walk home together every day, they've never NOT walked together, Iwaizumi doesnt know when it started. When the feelings came, he has always pushed away his feelings, but Iwaizumi can't help but admire him. The way his curls bouncy as he walks, how his cheeks puff out when he pouts or how he looks like a child in a candy store when someone gives him milk bread. " -chan, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi was quickly brought out of my thoughts when he heard him call his name, "What" Iwaizumi growled, he didn't mean to sound rude but I guess he did when he saw Oikawa frown, "I was trying to tell you I have a girlfriend" Oikawa said, Iwaizumi looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face. Suddenly he had the urge to cough, "O-Oh good for you. I-I have to go" then the boy hurried and ran to my house leaving him behind. The ace rushed to his bathroom ignoring his mother and leaned over the toilet.

And we've drunk a couple of bottles babe and set our grief aside.

He kept on coughing, he felt something coming up my throat. Iwaizumi's eyes were closed tightly because of the pain, he calmed down when the thing was gone. Inside the toilet was a pink rose petal which was covered in blood and phlegm. Iwaizumi instantly recognized the flower instantly, what kind of bestfriend would he be if he didn't know his best friends favorite flower. Echinacea or Coneflower. Oikawa claims its his favorite flower because it means strength and its Weird and majestic like him.

Iwaizumi flushes the toilet and wiped the left over blood and spit off his face. He then went back to his room and opened his laptop, 'Flower coughing disease' is what he searched up. The first thing that came up was Hanahaki Diesase.

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.

There is no specific flower for the disease, but it'll either be the crushes' favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn't a type of rose.The length of the disease varies with each person. But on an average, it will last up to 2 or 3 mouths, but some time it'll only last, a couple weeks.

The Papers says it's doomsday, the button has been pressed

Iwaizumi sighed and shut laptop, fed up with the news he just found out. 'I'm in love with Oikawa' is what he thought, he didn't know he was interested in men. I mean he has caught himself fawning over some boys and never really any girls.

He got up from his desk and went to his window, conventionally his bestfriend lived right next to him. He grabbed a pebble that was on the ledge of his window for occasionas like this and threw it at the window across from his.

Iwaizumi waited a while and then in all the glory comes Oikawa Toru, he slides the window open. "What is it Iwa-chan I'm on facetime with Maya" he says, he's obviously irritated. "Oh ah, sorry never mind" he then quickly shut his window and pulled the curtain over it so he didn't have to answer any of Oikawa's questions. Of course he would have to in the morning but he felt like he was about to cough again.

The boy laid in his bed with one hand over his face, he had a lot to think about. First thing he wanted to do was talk to his mom, she was like his bestfriend after Oikawa. Surgery. He could have the flowers removed but then all of his memories of Oikawa and feelings would disappear and he wanted to keep those.

He thought about just confessing but instantly ruled that out when he thought about Oikawa's new girlfriend, 'Maybe I should just start to ignore him, give him some space'. Iwaizumi knew that he would end up dying since he didn't plan on doing anything about the disease and made a silent agreement to try and spend as much time with the people he loved.

We're gonna nuke each other up boys, 'till old satan stands impressed

When Iwaizumi woke up he felt the urge to cough, he instantly ran to the bathroom and doubled over the toilet. He coughed and coughed until the flowers came out. Today there where two Echinacea in the toilet covered in blood. While Iwaizumi flushes the toilet there was a knock on the door, "Hajime is everything alright"

It was his mother, he knew he should tell her but it wasn't the time. "Ah, Yes everything is fine" he said back, "Oh well Tōru is here and he's with a girl." Iwaizumi felt his insides turn, he went out the bathroom and into his room to change into his uniform.

He walked down the stairs to see Oikawa and some girl talking to Iwaizumis mother, "Ah Iwa-chan, I want you to meet someone" Oikawa said once he seen Iwaizumi coming down the stairs, the girl stood up and bowed towards Iwaizumi, "Thank you for letting me into your home" she said, Iwaizumi thought she was an absolute angel by first glance and he could tell how much his best friend likes her. "No need to bow, I'm Iwaizumi not Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi softly laughed while Oikawa pouted.

Oikawa then grabbed Maya's hand and lead her to the door, Iwaizumi wished it was him holding Oikawa's hand. His mother watched her son closely as his face dropped while looking at Oikawa, "Iwaizumi, they're leaving you might what to go" she said pushing him a little, Iwaizumi sighed and followed after the couple.

Oikawa and his girlfriend waited for Iwaizumi outside, the three of them where walking together. Well, Iwaizumi was just third wheeling and walking behind them, "Oh yeah, Iwa-chan I won't be walking hime with you today, I'm taking Maya to the spot" Oikawa said while holding Maya's hand. Iwaizumi stopped walking, "Wait" everyone stopped walking and they looked at Iwaizumi, "The spot meaning, THE spot. That we vowed to never show" Iwaizumi said, Oikawa tensed up, "It's fine if you don't want to show m-" Maya tried to help the tension.

"No No, it's fine I just had to make sure I knew what you guys where talking about." Iwaizumi reassured whole plastering a fake smile on his face, Oikawa didn't trust his words all the way but he brushed it off and went back talking to Maya. Iwaizumi was getting sick of watching the two so he brushed past them and started to speed walk, "Hey were you going" Oikawa said, Iwaizumi ignored him and continued to walk.

And here it is, our final night alive

Iwaizumi made it half way through the school day without coughing, he successfully ignored Oikawa as well. He was putting stuff into his locker as someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Iwaizumi-kun" Iwaizumi knew the voice and he mentally groaned. He turned around and looked at the girl, he finally was taking in her looks. He wavy brown hair, pale skin rosy cheeks and lips. No wonder why Oikawa likes her plus she was an angel. "Yes Hiroshima" Hiroshima was Maya's last name.

"We-well um. Oikawa says your ignoring him, and I wanted to make sure you where ok" She said while fiddling with her fingers, "I'm not ignoring him just giving space, I can't be with him all the time now that you guys are together" Iwaizumi said, "But-" she was cut off by the slamming of Iwaizumis locker, "Please drop it, i'm perfectly fine and i'm not ignoring him. Now if you will excuse me" he said while moving past her.

Volleyball practice. Everyone could see something was up with the Ace, he constantly needed water breaks. The biggest thing is how he ignored Oikawa, every snarky comment, anytime he would do something wrong, and he ignored everytime the captain tried to talk to him. Iwaizumi was practicing his serves by himself when the gym door opened, "Toru i'm here" the voice said, everyone watched as Oikawa went into the lockeroom and came back out with his stuff. "Wait befor you guys go I have something to say" Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa stopped walking and looked at Iwaizumi, "I'm quitting the volleyball team." there was a thick silence in the gym, "W-What do you mean your quitting the team" Kindaichi asked, everyone looked at Iwaizumi who just sighed. "Today is my last day on the team. I'm not the vice captain anymore" Iwaizumi said as he started to walk towards the lockeroom signaling practice was over, "Y-You can't be serious" Oikawa said. Maya walked over to Oikawa and grabbed his hand while looking at the team.

"I'm very serious,I quite."

As as the earth runs too the ground

Iwaizumi has had the diesase for about a month now and he hasn't told anyone about it. He's been coughing up more than two flowers and he does it frequently through out the day now. He is ignoring Oikawa, which people have started to pick up on. There are rumors going around saying that he was jealous of Oikawa's girlfriend.

Iwaizumi sat in his living room watching tv with his mother, "Hey mom" he says, she glances at him, "I have hanahaki disease. No i'm not getting surgery ether" He blurts it all out not taking his eyes off the tv, he doesn't see the worry in his mother's eyes and the tears streaming down her face. "Y-You have to Hajime y-you'll die" she says grabbing her sons arm, "I'm not getting rid of my feelings or memories about him" Iwaizumi snaps back, he goes wide eyed once he realizes what he just said.

"I know I know, you don't want to get rid of Oikawa. But you should tell him, it might end in the better" his mother says, Iwaizumi started to sniff before he starts to cry into his mother's arm. His throat is burning, his lungs are clogged with flowers he just can't let go of.

Oh boy it's you, that I lie with

Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun have had enough, they are tired of waiting for Iwaizumi to talk to them, he may have been intentionally ignoring Oikawa but he forgot about his other friends. The three of them saw Iwaizumi walking in a hallway by himself, they were about to approach him but they didn't when they seen him starting to cough.

"Is he alright" Makki whispered, Mattsun and Oikawa shrugged. They watched as Iwaizumi looked at something in his hand, then Maya approached him again. "What is she doing" Oikawa whispered, "Doesn't look good" Mattsun whispered.

Iwaizumi again mentally groaned when he seen Maya, she just won't leave him alone. "Yes Hiroshima, what can I do for you" He said with some annoyance which made Oikawa, Mattsun, and Makki wince. "I-I know you've heard the rumors and I j-just wanted to know if they're true. And if they could, could you lay off a little" She asked, Iwaizumi clenched his hands together, "You think, I love Oikawa. Of course I do" everyone flinched, "He's my best friend. Like a brother to me, so I don't know what kind of love you think I have for him or if I want to ruin your relationship. But i have no interest in you or him, so please stop talking to me. You're making this harder than it needs to be" Iwaizumi then walked around her and left her frozen.

"Well shit" Makki said, the three boys came out of their hiding place and seen Maya looking at them, "O-Oh Toru Hi" She says, Oikawa sighed and waved at her. "I-I tried to be his friend but I don't think he likes me very much" Makki and Mattsun scoffed, "We don't like you ether but at least we're being around you" Makki bluntly said, Maya went wide eyed along with Oikawa, "W-What why" she squeaked, "Because you ruined everything. But I guess I can tolerate you only because of Oikawa." Makki said, then he walked away with Mattsun.

As the atom ball locks in

Iwaizumi walked into the boys bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the bags under his eyes and how pale his skin was. 'Maybe I should go see a doctor, at least I'll know how long I got' he told himself. Again he had the urge to couch, he instantly ran into a stall and locked it, again like before he doubled over the toilet coughing and trying to make himself puke. Again, flowers came out. But this time there were a whole shower of flowers coming out of his mouth.

Finally the flowers stopped, he felt like he was suffocating. He flushed the toilet and exited the hall, luckily it was empty so no one could see the blood on his mouth. He grabbed a paper towel and wetted it under the sink to wipe the blood off, how look could he keep this up. Maybe he should get the sur- 'No that's off limits' Iwaizumi thought while shaking his head.

Iwaizumi walked to the gate of his school to find his friends waiting for him, usually he would walk with them since there's no volleyball today. But he saw Maya with them so he walked straight by them, "Yo Iwa, where are you going" Mattsun said when they saw Iwaizumi walk past them, the four of them started to walk after Iwaizumi. "Oh my god stop following me" he groaned and faced them, "No you've been ignoring us" Makki said. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Oh really you don't say"

At this point they were all walking by a park that was in the direction of Iwaizumi and Oikawa house, "Iwaizumi-kun, do you have an Issue with me. I don't mean to take Toru away from you" Maya said, Oikawa gripped her hand a little tighter, Iwaizumi stopped walking and glared at her. "No, I don't have an issue with you." everyone flinched and Oikawa pulled Maya closer to him in fear of what Iwaizumi would do. "W-well you've been ignoring everyone and I-I think that's kinda selfish. They didn't do anything wrong" Maya said, she tried to say it innocently but there were traces of seriousness and rudeness in her tone.

Everyone looked at Maya like she was some different creature, "You shouldn't have said that" Mattsun said, Maya quickly turned her head, "W-Well it's true" everyone looked at Iwaizumi, he started to laugh but laughing like he was hurt. "Do you know what Oikawa does when he wants attention?" Iwaizumi asked in all seriousness, "He just clings onto you right?" Maya said, Oikawa stood there with his mouth a little open, "No. He starts to pout, dramatically flips his air and makes sounds until you give him attention. I've realized these things over the years. Like how Mattsun plays with his fingers when he's nervous or hoe Makki likes to walk with his hands in his volleyball pants when he's nervous." Iwaizumi said, then he turned around and started to walk, "The worst thing about it is how I know my friends so well but they don't know me at all"

"W-What do you mean by that" Makki asked, Iwaizumi sighed, "Never mind. But Maya" He stopped walking and looked at her, "I would appericate it if you stopped talking to me like you know everything. You don't know what's going on in my life right now so you don't get to call me selfish. Butt out of our friendship and worry about your own." Iwaizumi turned around and started to walk with Makki and Mattsun instantly following him.

Oh it's you, I watch Tv with

Iwaizumi sat in the doctors office with his mother waiting for the results. When was he going to die. The doctor cane out with a sad look on his face, the doctor sat down next to Iwaizumis mother and grabbed her hand as he talked. "I'm sorry but you only have a week left, your love must be strong for it to speed up the process. I highly recommend the surgery" Iwaizumi shook his head, "No surgery."

Iwaizumi and his mother finally made it back home, she instantly hugged her son and repeatedly told him she loved him. "Mom, can you make some food, I'm inviting the team over, I want to spend time with them one last time" he asked, through her tears she did her son's request. Iwaizumi then walked down to the basement of the house and started to decorate it with covers, pillows, movies, drinks, games, and pictures of the team. He then took out his phone and went to the Seijoh chat that he hasn't left, 'Everyone meet at my house now' and he sent it, 'I'm with Maya right now so I can't' was Oikawa's response. 'Oh okay'

A couple minutes later his mother brought down popcorn and sweets and stuff she made. An hour later his mother came to the basement door and shouted, "Hajime your friends are here. Go on down boys" Iwaizumi was at the bar in the basement on his phone when they all came down. He then sat his phone down and looked at his old teammates, "Welcome to your weekend with Iwaizumi. I have something to tell you guys"

"We miss you Iwaizumi-san" Yahaba said as he sat down next to Kyotani on the couch, "I miss you guys too but I can't go back" Iwaizumi gave him a warm smile, once everyone sat down Iwaizumi stood infront of them, "So, what's this about Iwaizumi" Mattsun asked, Iwaizumi took a deep breath. "I'm going to die in a week and I wanted to make sure I had a chance to be with you all again" no one dared to speak after he said that, well Kunimi dared.

"Why, why are you going to die?" Kunimis voice cracked, no one has ever seen him cry but they have now. "I have a disease that I just found out I had a week ago. That's why i'm trying to distance myself from you guys but I decided I would rather spend my last days with you all" Iwaizumi smiles again but then frowned, "He's the reason I'm going to die anyways" Iwaizumi mumbled but Watari heard him since he was the closest, "I-Iwaizumi-san. Are you talking about captain? Wait don't tell me-" everyone looked at Watari who just started to shake his head.

Iwaizumi started to cough, really bad. Everyone watched as flowers spilled out of his mouth, "Y-You have Hanahaki. Why didn't you tell us" Makki croaked, Iwaizumi wiped his mouth and threw the flowers away in the trash. "It wasn't as bad as it is now. Im pretty sure you all know who it's because of. Now let's in joy my going away party".

All through the night everyone kept a close eye on Iwaizumi, Kunimi was secretly putting curse on the captain for not being here right now. Needless to say Iwaizumi had a great time with his friends for the last time.

You put your final suit on, I paint my fingernails

Iwaizumi arrived at school by himself. Oikawa didn't wait for him this time. Ever since that Incident with Maya, Oikawa has been ignoring him. Iwaizumi knew he only had a couple days left when he coughed up a whole flower, not just petals the whole flower came out. Iwaizumi went to his class which he had with his friends. He came in late, but he had to give something to the teacher. "Oh so nice you to join us Iwaizumi" the teacher sarcastically said, Iwaizumi just ignored her. He gave her the piece of paper and went to his seat next to his friends, the whole class watched as she read it then gasped. She gave him a sympathetic look and said Ok before going back to her class.

In the middle of the lesson Iwaizumi had the urge to cough, he got up and rushed out the classroom. "I-I can go check on him" Mattsun offered, the teacher nodded but then Makki got up and followed too. Everyone looked at Oikawa who just sat in his seat playing with his pencil "Are you not going to go Oikawa, you know check up on him" the teacher asked, "Why would I do that, he said he wanted space from me" Oikawa snarled, the whole class flinched then went back to listening to the teacher.

"A whole flower" Makki said, they found Iwaizumi coughing flowers in the bathroom. When he stopped coughing, Mattsun gave him the water bottle he bought at the vending machine before they arrived at the bathroom. "Look, I understand you don't want to lose your feelings and memories of him but Iwaizumi. You're going to die." Mattsun said, Makki held the boy's arm, refraining from punching the other boy. "If you had the disease because of Makki, would you get the surgery?" Iwaizumi asked, instantly shutting Mattsun up. "Please just take care of yourself, I rather you not too die" Makki said before leaving the bathroom.

Oh we're going out in style babe, and everything's on sale

Oikawa's was confused, confused on why his team where so sad when he came into practice. "Guys cheer up there's nothing to be sad about" Oikawa rolled his eyes at the team, the whole gym went silent. The only thing you could hear was the door being opened, everyone turned their attention to the door and saw Iwaizumi in his practice clothes. "I-Iwaizumi-san" Kindaichi stuttered, "You guys want to have a match?" Iwaizumi asked.

We creep up on extinction, I pull your arms right in

One last time, set for me one last time before you can't anymore. Is all Iwaizumi could think about, that's why he decided to go to practice and play with them. As always it was the third year vs the rest. It didn't really matter what the teams were because they wanted to play with Iwaizumi one last time. "Oikawa, set to me" Iwaizumi said, his best friend groaned and nodded. The team felt nothing but rage towards Oikawa, how could someone be so oblivious.

Makki served the ball which Watari received, but it went back over the net, "Iwa-chan" Oikawa called out, Iwaizumi nodded and started to run up as Oikawa set the ball towards him, perfect. Iwaizumi hit the ball with so much force it bounced off the floor, Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa couldn't help but notice how the mood got worse as practice went on, "Toru i'm here" Oikawa stopped what he was doing and faced the door. "Ah Hi Maya, practice is over."

I weep and say god night love

"Wait," Iwaizumi said, "Again I have something to say" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and walked over to his team, "I want to say thank you for the last three years, I had the best time being your Vice Captain and ace. Please don't stop playing volleyball." Oikawa was confused on why Iwaizumi was talking like this but when he looked at his teammates that all had tears rolling down his face. "And Oikawa" Oikawa flinched as his name was called.

Till my organs pack it in

"I'm proud to call you my setter and partner. Don't you dare give up volleyball because of me" Iwaizumi glared at him, 'Why would I give up volleyball because of him' is what he thought, Iwaizumi held his arms open and everyone but Oikawa jumped on him even Kyotani who had tears in his eyes. After he got up he started to walk over to the door but just stopping before Maya, "Take care of him for me" He then turned to his team and waved, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US YOU JERK. GET THE SURGERY GET IT NOW" Mattsun shouted as Iwaizumi walked away, everyone had to hold him back before he went off running.

Oikawa stood there shocked, "What surgery" he asked, everyone snapped their head at him, a very angry Kyotani walked up to him and grabbed his collar, "YOU SON OF A-" he shouted, Yahaba had to pull Kyotani off of him, Maya instantly went to her boyfriend. "W-Whats going on" she asked, the whole team glared at her. "Captain. You messed up, remember when Iwaizumi invited us over and you said you were to busy" Yahaba asked, Oikawa slowly nodded. "You should've been there" was all Yahaba said.

And here it is, our final night alive

Iwaizumi walked into his house to see his mother on the couch. He walked over to her and hugged her, "Momma its time" he whispered in her ear, she instantly held his son and started to cry. Iwaizumi wrote 8 letters that night. He instructed his mother to give them to his friends in the morning. She didn't object when her son left the house soon after he returned, all she could do was cry.

As the earth runs too the ground

Iwaizumi sat on a hill, he knew he was about to die. His lungs felt tight, he started to think about all the other options he could do as he watched the sunrise. Maybe Oikawa would've accepted his feelings and they would've been together or Oikawa would've pushed him away and he would've died anyways. Iwaizumi gripped his Aoba Johsai training jacket, maybe he should've gotten the surgery. It's too late now, his mother was probably giving them the letters.

Oh boy it's you, that I lie with

It was time. Iwaizumi stood up and started to cough, the flowers poured out of his mouth continuously not giving him a chance to breathe. On the ground where flowers, different kids of flowers that showed how he was feeling and those Echinacea flowers Oikawa likes so much. They weren't pretty though, there was no phlegm just blood.

Iwaizumis mother rushed into the classroom, everyone in the classes looked at her. "Auntie what are you doing here" Oikawa asked, she looked at him and walked up to him giving him an envelope that said to Oikawa, she then gave him the pile of envelopes. "Give these to the people who names are on it." she said as she wiped her tears, "You can do it now Oikawa" the teacher said, Oikawa turned around and handed the Makki and Mattsun envelopes to them. Oikawa then left the classroom with his friends behind him.

Iwaizumis mother talked to the teacher a bit before leaving, when she walked out the classroom and into the parking lot she saw the volleyball team who where crying. She looked at Oikawa who was just wide eyed with tears flowing down his face, he saw her and rushed over to her. "T-Tell me he isn't dead" he asked, all she did was cry. "I-I don't even know where he is" she whimpered. "I do." Oikawa said, he then left with his team behind him not caring about the consequences.

As the atom bomb locks in

Iwaizumi couldn't stop, his mouth was filled with flowers. He started to cry as he coughed, he could hear voices in the distance which he instantly recognized. There was a tree on the hill, he sat by the tree. There was a carving in the tree that said Oikawa and Iwa-chan bffs 4ever. Iwaizumi cried as he thought about the past, he was starting to regret his decision. He wanted to stay with Oikawa and his friends, he frantically started to grab all the flowers out of his mouth but when a flower fell another one grew.

"IWA-CHAN"

Oh it's you, i watch TV with. As the world, As the world caves.

Iwaizumi looked in the direction of the voice, he seen his team running towards him. He turned his heard away and started to close his eyes, he was suffocating and he couldn't breathe. His mouth was filled to the brim, so was his throat. Oikawa rushes over to his best friend and hugged him, "YOU IDIOT IF YOU TOLD ME SOONER I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU I FELT THE SAME WAY" Oikawa shouted, his team watched as Oikawa cried.

Oh it's you, I lie with, as the atom bomb locks in

"T-Toru" Iwaizumi tried to say, Oikawa looked at his face and started to cry even harder. "I-Iwaizumi-San" Kyotani said, Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi tighter, "LIVE GODDAMMIT LIVE" he shouted, "I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU I CANT I CANT I CANT SO YOU HAVE TO BREATHE" Oikawa held Iwaizumis face in his hands, he watched as Iwaizumis eyes started to flutter.

Yes it's you, I welcome deaths with

Everyone watched as Iwaizumi went limp, hoe he wasn't responding to Oikawa who was beating on his chest, "YOU JERK, WHY WHY WHY" he shouted, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi again and seen his eyes shut and his head slanted a little, Oikawa shut his eyes tight. His best friend, Vice captain, His ace, His crush has just died. All because of him, that's a pretty big pill to swallow.

As the world, as the world caves in

"Oikawa he's gone, y-you have to let go" Makki said as he placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. They were all hurting, probably not as bad as Oikawa. The whole school found out that Iwaizumi died, it put a sad feeling across the whole school because they admired the Ace. He was always happy to help anyone in need and a great person to talk too.

Nobody but the team and his mom knows how he died. They decided to say it was because of a disease he had. At his funeral every team in the prefecture came to it, Karasuno was there, Shiratorizawa even Johzenji attended. Iwaizumi was loved in the volleyball community, one of the best aces in the prefecture.

It really had to sink in that Iwaizumi was gone, that he wasn't coming back. No shittykawas or vulgar nicknames, no more calling him Iwa-chan, no more or anything. What shocked Oikawa was that everyone was crying. He could've sworn that Ushijima had tears flowing down his face. It made sense that Kageyama was crying as well, needless to say Oikawa never imagined he would have to be carrying his bestfriends casket to his grave

5 year time skip.

"How are you Iwa-chan, I'm not ok. I can't play volleyball anymore because of my knee, I should've listened to you" Oikawa laughed as he took a smoke. "When are you going to stop that, it's not healthy" Iwaizumi said while looking at his best friend, Oikawa sighed and took a smoke again, "Well, My girlfriend cheated on me and the love of my life is dead" Oikawa sadly laughed. "Geez it's cold, I should've brought a jacket instead of wearing shorts and a t-shirt" Oikawa sighed.

There was a long silence between them, "How about you come with me, see I'm wearing a T-shirt and i'm not cold. We could be together again" Iwaizumi held his hand out, Oikawa looked at it and smiled. "Sure Iwa-chan" Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and they started to walk together. Only for Oikawa's body to be found the next day.

As the world caves in...


	11. His Lover- Iwaoi

Nobody Knows who the Mafia Leader's lover is. They know he exist and they know he's a he.

Nobody knows who the Chief of Police's lover is. They know he exist and they know he's a he.

"Here you go love. Make sure i get my cut out of this because i'm risking my position for your ass" the police officer said as he threw flies at his lover, "Aw this is why I love you Iwa-chan". Yep, Iwaizumi is working for the Police while helping his Mafia leading HUSBAND. Forget lovers they where full out married. In 49 states in the United States. Oikawa looked through the flies, well his file. It had everything that the force had in him and his mafia.

Iwaizumi sat down in the chair across from Oikawa and started to go through the files as well, "Hey uh- do you have a Kuroo Tetsurō in your gang" Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa nodded without looking up from the files "Yes he's in our group. Why?" Iwaizumi sighed which caused his husband to look at him, "He's causing me so much trouble. Him and that multi-colored hair. Robberies left and right, vandalism. I'm seriously gonna kill em next time I see them Tooru" Iwaizumi ranted.

"Well love, I'll try and get them to stop" Oikawa said, it's the least he could do. Iwaizumi is risking his career and his life all for Oikawa and his dream. On top of that, Iwaizumi actually has to be a police officer or more actually a detective is best fit for him "And I have a murder case to solve, wanna help" Iwaizumi asked because he knows Oikawa loves murder mystery's. This is against the law but when has that ever stopped them.

Oikawa quickly sat next to Iwaizumi, it was a women who was found in a dumpster. The murder weapon was a knife that was found a couple steps away from the victim. Clumps of hair was found along with a ring. "Oh that's easy, it was one of our guys" Oikawa said, Iwaizumi hit him in the head, "Baka, I'm a police officer for fucks sakes! I'll just hand this case over to come one else" Oikawa laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm having the guys over tomorrow" Oikawa mentioned, Iwaizumi nodded "I hope your not trying to tell me I can't move around my own house Toru" Iwaizumi said in that mom voice he uses on Oikawa a lot. "N-no I'm not saying that at all" Iwaizumi smiled, he then leaned in and kissed Oikawa on the nose, of course needing to stand on his tippy toes.

time skip brought to you by Oikawa's ass that went to get that Milk 😩

"Detective, you can go I'll lock up" Iwaizumi looked up and seen his subordinate, Kindaichi. "No you go on home, I have to change before I go" Kindaichi nodded and left. Iwaizumi then went to the closet that was in his office and pulled out his outfit. Yes he has Five outfits for the five days he's at work. He then goes to the bathroom and changed into his after work outfit.

He then collected his stuff in his gray backpack and locked up the building  
He then collected his stuff in his gray backpack and locked up the building. After he got situated with his car he went to the nearest convenience store and bought some milk bread for Oikawa. Once he came back outside he seen two males who he instantly recognized looking at his car talking. "Uh is there a problem" Iwaizumi asked, the two boys looked at him "Hey uh this looks like our bosses car, the logos on it and everything. Your gonna have to come with us"

Iwaizumi through the it would've been fun to tease them so he went along with it when he was shoved back into his own car and the other two talking to their 'boss' on the phone. Of course they zip tied his hands together, he could easily get out he trains with the number one Mafia boss in the country.

"Sorry to do this to you but whenever we see a car with that logo on it and we don't know the driver we have to take you in. Usually they die so that's probably gonna happen" Bokuto said "You guys know i'm a cop right" both boys tensed up "Oh he's most definitely not gonna let you live bro"

"Do you think we're gonna meet his lover finally" Bokuto asked, while still in the car. "Maybe, I too want to met the person who deals with his bs on a daily basis and give them kudos" thanks is what Iwaizumi thought. They arrived at this big building that was very gated which he instantly realized was the base, he's done it with Oikawa many times in this place. bottom iwa rights. bottom iwa should only happen every once in a while and i'm using up my chance with this story soOoOoOoOo.

They brought him to this room where there where guards everywhere, "Just wait here for boss to blow your brains out" the guard snarled "he already does" Iwaizumi mumbled, after a while Iwaizumi got out the zip tie. "Put everything you have on you on the table." a guard ordered, Iwaizumi put his phone, airpods, and five packs of milk bought for this boss.

The door opened and in all the glory Oikawa Tooru steps out, he tries his best to put on his angry face but almost fails when he sees Iwaizumi about to laugh. Bokuto and Kuroo are also in the room pointing guns at Iwaizumi, "Oi, take the guns away from my head will ya" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, Oikawa looked at them and they put their guns down "So Mr.Mafia boss are you about to blow my brains out" Iwaizumi said, Oikawa instantly turned red "What in the world" he said.

"Oi, don't talk to the boss unless spoken too" the guard ordered, Iwaizumj shrugged and looked at Oikawa "So what's your name" Oikawa asked, "Do you want my maiden name or my married name. Probably my maiden name huh. Well it's Iwaizumi Hajime" Iwaizumi said "So Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi threw a milk bread pack at him, everyone but Oikawa drew there guns.

Iwaizumi put his hands up in defense and sat down, "Can we hurry this up because like I have someone waiting for me probably watching some Aliens documentary wearing Alien pajamas and everything. And when i'm gone for a long time he gets a worried, he's also very annoying I mean. I deserve an award for dealing with him" Iwaizumi rambled not caring at Iwaizumis glare. "Ok you can go" he said.

Everyone gasped, Iwaizumi nodded and stood up, and started to walk towards the door "My keys please" he held his hand out, Oikawa's put them in there. Iwaizumi then walked out, once he finally got in his car he broke down in laughter and his phone rang. "How the hell did you end up there" Oikawa asked, "Well i'm in the store getting you milk bread, i come out and see them walking around my car. Next thing I know i'm in the base being told i'm getting my brains blown out by the boss like I don't already" Oikawa broke out in laughter.

"Well Imagine the surprise when they see you at home tonight" Oikawa said, "Oh so I am allowed to walk freely I thought I was gonna be like rapunzel" Iwaizumi laughed as he turned into their garage, "Oh never baby" Iwaizumi got out the car "Well I'm home now, see you later" and he hung up. One of the maids where already waiting for him at the door, she gave her his keys and work bag before heading upstairs.

He then changed again into one of Oikawa's hoodies since he was stronger and longer then Hajime. He put on some grey sweatpants, fuzzy socks and his glasses. He grabbed his macbook and walked back downstairs into the living room and put on godzilla the first movie. A maid brought him some tea during the movie since he was working on trying to get rid of any files on Oikawa without being caught.

He heard the door open and a maid saying "Welcome back Master and guest" Iwazumi then turned the TV up to block out all noise, he then put his laptop on the coffee table and grabbed the fuzzy blanket from the other end of the couch and wrapped himself in it. He then started to full focusly watch it. "Hajime~" Oikawa called out, Iwaizumi turned his head a little to see Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa standing behind him and his two kidnappers jaw dropped. "Sup"


	12. 3%-Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

"I don't see how you've been let down" Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Please don't speak unless you have too" Iwaizumi said back.

"Why you always seem in a bad mood. Your whole life your an attitude, one day is that so bad for you" Oikawa growled "Sorry if I hurt you" Iwaizumi shrugged. This is for the best he thoughts.

Oikawa grabbed his stuff and stormed out the house mumbling stupid Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi walked over to his desk, and pulled out the envelope.

3% chance of survival...... brain tumor....... surgery.....3 months to live.....death

Those where the keywords that stuck out, he had three more months to live before the tumor eats his brain away. Iwaizumi could hear his parents crying in their bedroom, curse there thin walls. But yes, Iwaizumi cried that night as well.

———

Three days later Iwaizumi had a killer headache, he couldn't walk right, he felt weak, he had trouble speaking, his vision was getting blurry, his whole right side of his body felt weak. The affects of his tumor where getting worse. Everyone knew something was wrong when Iwaizumi showed up to class late, he looked sicker than usual. Everyone knew him and Oikawa weren't on speaking terms and thought that was the issue, but they where wrong.

Iwaizumi handed his doctors note to the teacher and headed to his way which was by Matsukawa, Hanamaki and the one and only Oikawa. "Dude are you ok" Matsukawa asked, he was only one who knew about Iwaizumis condition after catching him with pills. "Yeah I'm f-fine" Iwaizumi stood up startling everyone around him and ran out the classroom. He bolted into the boys restroom, locked himself and a stall and threw up his guts.

"Iwaizumi, what did they actually say" he recognized the voice to be his friend, Matsukawa "Nothing, they said the medication is working. This is just one of the side effects" he lied, "Alright. Take it easy during practice" Iwaizumi lightly laughed "Of course"

Once lunch time came they waited for Iwaizumi. Even though Oikawa and him are fighting they're still eating lunch together. Iwaizumi stubbled to the roof top, his friends where already there. "Look who finally decided to show up" Hanamaki said, Iwaizumi didn't say anything back he just sat down in his spot away from Oikawa.

Halfway through lunch Iwaizumi got a phone call and everyone looked at him and watched as he answered it "Hello" he said, his friends where watching him. "Yes this is he...... ah Ok. One month...... I already said I wasn't gonna do it..... yes have a good day, see you next week. If i make it" Iwaizumi then hung up the phone "I thought you where fine" Matsukawa whispered, "I am, they're saying they can take me off the pills in a month"

"I don't think i'll be able to eat with you guys for the next month, or hang out. I'm pretty busy with doctors appointments" Iwaizumi told them, "Doctors appointment,what are you sick" Oikawa finally said "Somewhat yes. I'm just going through testing to see if I have this genetically passed down disease" that was half true. Brain tumors are common in his family, but they never got as bad as Iwaizumi.

"Huh, Alright then" and it was left alone. But through out the whole day they could tell he wasn't alright. Iwaizumi wasn't responding to anyone and he couldn't walk right. His whole Right arm wasn't usable by the end of the day. When he got to practice he quickly changed and headed out. After stretches Oikawa told them they where doing spiking practice, Iwaizumi was standing in line with Matsukawa and Hanamaki "Dude are you ok" everyone turned their attention to the vice captain. Oikawa paused pratice.

Iwaizumi was sweating a lot and he could barley see, on top of him not being able to feel his arm. His head ache was getting worse too, "I'm perfectly fine, I'm gonna go outside for a quick moment" Iwaizumi started walk and tripped over his feet, Yahaba instantly tried to help but Iwaizumi pushed him away. Iwaizumi sat outside the gym, Matsukawa came out "Tell me what's actually going on" Iwaizumi sighed.

"They said it's a 3% chance. That i'm going to make it. That's a little bit less then what it is in my mind but it's ok I think I can take it. I have one month left" Iwaizumi smiled at Matsukawa who looked at him in fear. "Oh god your sitting out the rest of practice and don't even try to argue, god dammit one month" Matsukawa grabbed Iwaizumis left arm and dragged him into the gym, everyone stared at Iwaizumi.

"Sit your ass here" Matsukawa ordered and then left, Iwaizumi sat and watched the practice.Today the coaches weren't here so it's the third years in charge, Iwaizumi started to get dizzy so he pulled his phone out and text his mom. 5 minutes later she busted into the gym "Auntie? what are you doing here" Oikawa asked, she ignored him and went over to Iwaizumi. Matsukawa brought out his stuff and helped him into the car.

Oikawa and the team ran up to Matsukawa "Ok now what the hell is going on with him" Oikawa asked, "Not my place to-to tell".

~

Two weeks into his final month Matsukawa has been spending extra time with Iwaizumi. Taking him places and everything, Oikawa and Iwaizumi still weren't directly talking to each other but they had small conversations. In class Iwaizumi had felt the worst he has ever felt, he had just threw up before class as well. "Iwaizumi, is there something else that is more interesting than my lesson" Iwaizumi payed her now mind, more like he couldn't hear her. "Dude the teachers talking to you" Matsukawa whispered.

Iwaizumi looked at her and shrugged, "Well then go to the office" Iwaizumi stood up, everyone watched how he was shaking and before he got to the door he fell to the ground and started shaking, his eyes started to roll back and he started to foam at the mouth. The teacher screamed for someone to go get the principal, another to call the ambulance.The teacher put Iwaizumi on his side and held his head in her lap even though when he started to seize he hit his head on the metal door frame.

Oikawa and Hanamaki stood their in shock as Matsukawa helped the teacher, "Matsukawa what the hell is happening to him" Oikawa finally asked, "He's dying."

———

Iwaizumi didn't survive. The doctor was also sued for misdiagnosis, Iwaizumi didn't have a month he had two weeks. He should've been started to treatment as soon as he found out but the doctor didn't feel it was necessary. Iwaizumis death took a toll on the school, especially the kids who seen him die. Nobody was feeling as bad as the volleyball team who seen Iwaizumi wasn't acting right but did nothing.

At least he's happier now.


	13. Girl in the bar- Iwaoi

"Come on, you deserve to go out. You have a babysitter and everything so go get dressed"

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded towards her friends. "I'm gonna pick your outfit out because who knows what your going to pick" Matsukawa said while going through Iwaizumis closet, "And I'll go check on Meiko" her other friend, Kunimi said. Kunimi walked towards the baby room with her heels clicking against the floor and her hair swaying.

"Here Put this on" Matsukawa threw a very skippy dress at Iwaizumi who was currently in a knit sweater, some grey sweatpants, fuzzy socks and her hair in a messy bun. "There no way in hell I can pull this off" she protested, Matsukawa put her hands on her hips "With those big ass titties, hips, ass and legs of yours yes you can. Honestly you don't look like you just gave birth 7 months ago."

Iwaizumi threw the dress to the side and stood up "Which is another reason I shouldn't go. I am a mom of three Issei, I should stay here." Matsukawa threw the dress at her again "They are at they're grandmas right now, the baby sitter should be here soon. You are going out, no exceptions" and as if on cue the baby sitter popped into the room holding Meiko in her hands. "Iwaizumi go out. I'll watch Meiko you go have fun" Iwaizumi sighed and nodded "Ok Suga"

Matsukawa squealed, she then let Iwaizumi get dressed. Matsukawa then came back and did Iwaizumis hair into a bun then she did Iwaizumi make up. "See you look banging bitch" Matsukawa smiled, "Well I feel like i'm exposed" Iwaizumi said while tugging on the dress and pulling up the lace part. Kunimi came in the room "Let's go bitches, it's nearly midnight" the gang left the room, Iwaizumi gave her baby a kiss before leaving.

Once the ladies got to the club they got VIP seats because Matsukawa's last husband used to own the club. Quick story, they divorced because Matsukawa found out he was cheating. "I'm gonna order drinks" Kunimi said before going off to the bar, "Hajime, is that cute pink haired girl staring at me" Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi looked around to find the girl. She finally spotted her and she was by one of the most beautiful girls she's ever seen "Yes and her friend is hot"

"Oh ho, are you finally accepting your homosexuality" Matsukawa said with a smirk, "Maybe, shit she might be the only girl I would let hit" Iwaizumi murmured. Kunimi finally came back with the drinks, which where just shots. After they had their round Kunimi went off with some girl, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa found themselves dancing together. "Mind if I steal her from you" the pink haired girl said. Iwaizumi moved away from Matsukawa who was over the hills excited.

Iwaizumi was now awkwardly standing in the middle of the dance floor when someone tapped her shoulder, it was the girl from before. Iwaizumi realized who talk the girl was compared to her and how much prettier she was with her long wavy brown hair, plump lips that looked nice with the pink tint gloss. Her slim but fit body, and her outfit was amazing.

Oikawa's Outfit

Makki's Outfit (Pink girl)   
Makki's Outfit (Pink girl)

"May I help you" Iwaizumi ask, the girl smiled "I was gonna ask if you wanted to dance isince my friend took away yours" the girl held her hand out, Iwaizumi hesitated before taking it and they started to dance to the music  
"May I help you" Iwaizumi ask, the girl smiled "I was gonna ask if you wanted to dance i  
since my friend took away yours" the girl held her hand out, Iwaizumi hesitated before taking it and they started to dance to the music.

Talk Dirty by Jason Derluo started to play and the crowd went wild. It was one of them popular American songs in Japan. Iwaizumi and Oikawa started to dirty dance on each other real close, their lips where almost touching. Iwaizumi had her hands around Oikawa's neck and Oikawa had her hands on Iwaizumis waist. "I hope you know don't dance with just anyone. So tell me, is this a one time thing because if it is I'm gonna leave right now. I came here instead of taking care of my kids"

Oikawa smirked, "I was hoping it would become something more because believe it or not I don't do this often. Also I find the fact that you have kids... sexy as hell" Oikawa whispered the last part in Iwaizumis ear sending shivers down her spine. Her phone rang so she took it out, "Well your friend just left with my friend and my other friend just left with someone so it's just you and me." Iwaizumi told her. "You know, I really just want to push you up against the wall and go to town" Iwaizumi smirked "Do it then"

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to the nearest bathroom and she did slam Iwaizumi into the wall. The two crashed their lips together, they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, Iwaizumi ran her fingers up Oikawa's back. Then she blacked out.

The next day she woke up in another person apartment, she looked over to see Oikawa with nothing but a bra on, she then looked at her self and noticed that she only had her bra on and she didn't have any panties on. She looked on the side of the bed and seen her underwear on the floor so she quickly put them on.

She then put her clothes on that she had from the night before, during this Oikawa woke up "Leaving so soon" Iwaizumi turned to her, Oikawa still looks beautiful even if she just woke up "Yes I have to go get my baby and my other kids. But here's my number and make sure you call me" Iwaizumi handed her a piece of paper. Oikawa took it and then got out the bed, she quickly put on her lace underwear.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's body and slowly started to remember last night, the soft moans that filled the room. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, the way their bodies moved in sync like they've been with each other their whole lives. "Well I will make sure to call you." Iwaizumi gave her one last smile before leaving.


	14. Feeling Good- UshiOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW, DETAILED, VULGAR  
> BASED OFF THE SONG ABOVE I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT WHILE READING SO YOU GET HOW THE MOOD IS BUT THE SONG AND STORY DOESNT REALLY MATCH UP BUT OH WELL

[𝔐𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔞𝔫𝔞✞♥︎☦︎︎](https://soundcloud.com/user-282921075-49035152) · [Michael Buble - Feeling Good (Slowed)](https://soundcloud.com/user-282921075-49035152/michael-buble-feeling-good-slowed)

Birds flying high

They had lost again. Not the first time Aoba johsai has lost to Shiratorizawa. it's not like there bad or anything, in all honesty seijoh had the eagles on their toes. the matches where always ending quite close, "i'll go make sure every has left, you go on ahead" oikawa told yuda, "alrighty then captain" yuda said before running off.

you know how I feel.

"oikawa toru" he knew that voice all to well, "what do you want, ushibaka" oikawa was hoping there was someone in the hallway to save him from ushijima but unfortunately the hallway was like a ghost town, completely abandoned. "i told you, seijoh was not the right choice. if you had come to shiratorizawa you would've had a better chance but you and that worthless pride of yours"

sun in the sky, you know how I feel

oikawa scoffed at ushijima's words of worthless pride when the farmer himself was dripping with it, oikawa walked closer to ushijima and the ace did the same. they where so close their noses where basically touching "well then captain, this worthless pride of yours is gonna shut you up one day" oikawa said, his breath was hot on ushijimas lips making him want to pin oikawa against these lockers. yes our ushibuddy thinks like that and he gets hoes."do it then" ushijima said back with a deeper voice and a sexier intensity.

breeze drifting on by ,you know how i feel.

oikawa closed the gap between them, ushijima was kissed back. the two didn't let each other explore their mouths until oikawa put his arms around ushijima's neck, ushijima was slipped his tongue in first which oikawa did the same. ushijima put his hands on the seijoh captains waist as their tongues dances together.

it's a new dawn,

surely saliva was dripping out of their months since they didn't separate. "oikawa where are you" that made them stop. oikawa took it upon himself to bite ushijimas bottom lip.

it's a new day,

"meet me at the shiratorizawa gates at midnight if you want to continue what we just started" was the last thing oikawa said before leaving. ushijima finally went back to his team, "dude where were you. we almost left without you" semi asked, ushijima just shrugged.

it's a new life, for me

at midnight ushijima snuck out of the shiratorizawa dorms, and as he said oikawa was there waiting for him "aren't you coming" ushijima asked, oikawa quickly shook his head "oh hell no, i'm not gonna be seen in that school. we're going back to my place" oikawa quickly took ushijimas hand and started to pull him in the direction of his home.

"i can't believe i'm doing this, aren't you in a relationship ushibaka" ushijima went stiff thinking about his boyfriend "so are you. what were doing right now can't be told to anyone got it" oikawa rolled his eyes and nodded.

and im feeling good, im feeling good

they finally made it back to the oikawa residence, nice two story house. oikawa walked ushijima into his room, oikawa instantly kissed ushijima as soon as they hit the captains room. "needy one aren't we" ushijima taunted once they separated "oh my god. here i am, about to have sex with you, risking my relationship and reputation and your making jokes. yeah this is a once in a life time opportunity ushibaka"

fish in the sea, you know how i feel

"don't act like your all high and mighty" ushijima turned his nose up, "shut up and kiss me you big hunk of meat" oikawa 'growled' ushijima smirked and kissed oikawa again but witty more force. ushijima picked the other up and making his legs wrap around ushjimas waist. oikawa then started to kiss on the ace's neck planting kiss marks that where red and surely would be showing the next day.

river running free, you know how i feel

Ushijima walked over to oikawa's bed and laid the setter down, ushijima was now on top of oikawa. he then started to pull on ushijimas shirt, the ace then took his shirt off "hot damn" oikawa murmured, "j-just a quick question. how long" ushijima tilted his head "i don't know if this is what you mean but tendou tends to say i'm 14 inches"( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) catch my drift)

blossom on a tree, you know how i feel

oikawa's face paled, "lord have mercy on my ass" he murmured before ushijima started to kiss him again, ushijima then started to take off oikawa's shirt basically ripping it off of him. "Are you sure you know what your doing, i don't wanna be the one to take away your virginity" oikawa asked, "me and satori do it a lot and he calls me a sex god or whatever that means. how about you" ushijima bluntly asked before kissing oikawa's neck "I've done it but not with Iwa-chan."

It's a new dawn, it's a new day

Ushijima smirked and started to kiss on oikawa's rosy nipples, oikawa flinched at the sensation. ushijima started to kiss down oikawa's body and stopped once he got to oikawa's crotch which he had a hard on. ushijima looked at oikawa "you ready" oikawa quickly nodded. ushijima started to remove oikawas pants and then his underwear, here he had the oikawa toru, in his hands basically putty.

it's a new life for me

ushijima propped one of oikawa's legs on his shoulder, "Is this alright"ushijima asked the setter, oikawa quickly nodded with a very obvious blush spreading across his face. Ushijima pulled down his sweat pants and pulled his dick out from his boxers making oikawa got wide eyed, "I'm going in" he simply said "you don't have to narrate what your doing" oikawa deadpanned. ushijima didn't prep since oikawa was already wet and seemed like he did before. "Wait- put some lube on your demon" oikawa said while reaching to his bedside table and throwing the lube bottom at him.

and im feeling good

he then squirted some onto his hands and rubbed it on his dick making him twitch a little. he then slowly put the tip into oikawa's ass. oikawa let out a soft moan, he started to grip his pillow as ushijima went a little deeper, ushijima then took oikawa's leg off his shoulder and placed one of his hands on the others chest.

dragonfly out in the sun

ushijima leaned down and kissed oikawa's rosy lips, if ushijima was being honest he's always wanted fuck oikawa, same could be said for the other captain as well. there was so much pent up sexual tension between the two it was sicking to be around. but here they are cheating on their lovers and possibly falling in love.

you know what i mean,don't you know

ushiwaka then started to suck on oikawa's chin, "Ngh" oikawa moaned as ushijima sucked on the free skin, oikawa then pushed ushijima out of him, "did i do something wrong" he asked, oikawa got of the bed, shook his head and got on his knees. ushijima sat down in front of oikawa, the setter took ushiwaka's dick in his hands and started to pump it making ushijima grunt.

butterflies all havin' fun, you know what i mean

oikawa then put the tip in his mouth, he started to go farther down making him in moan in pleasure. this sensation was nothing like when he did it with satori which confused him but he didn't care at that moment, oikawa started to bobble his head up in down.

sleep in peace when day is done, that's what i mean

due to oikawa not having gag reflexes, he took ushijima's whole length, well half of it. oikawa placed a hand on ushijima's chest and pushed him back a little. oikawa started to bite just a little but not to much to cause any pain, ushijima gripped oikawa's hair which oikawa moaned a little, "does oikawa have a degrading kink" ushijima teased, oikawa glared at him. Oikawa started to suck harder making ushijima moan and then he let go.

And this old world is a new world and a bold world

oikawa looked up at ushijima with cum dripping from his mouth, "ah shit sorry" ushijima apologized, oikawa wiped some off with his thumb "don't ever apologize for that. you almost seem like a different person" ushijima shrugged "tendou says i become a different person during sexual intercourse" oikawa rolled his eyes "no talking about lovers during us cheating" ushijima nodded.

For me, For me

oikawa got off his knees and sat on ushijimas lap even though he was naked and the others dick was still out, he made sure to avoid it so it didn't go in. Ushijima and oikawa stares at each other with a new passion, they weren't just fucking because they were horny bastards. they where doing it because it felt right.

stars when you shine, you know how i feel

oikawa vigorously pushed his lips onto ushijimas, he started to dig his nails into the ace's back leaving obvious scratch marks. ushijima placed his hands on oikawa's ass and accidentally stuck a finger in. "Ngh, what the hell" he moaned out, "aw sorry I didn't mean to" ushijima was about to pull out but oikawa stopped him "don't you dare stop"

Scent of the pine, you know how i feel

ushijima stuck his fingers deeper into oikawa's ass and despite trying to put hickeys all over ushijima's neck the arousment he felt kept him from doing so. ushijima started pump his fingers in and out of oikawa's ass, "Ah Ushijima~" he moaned, he was the first one to moan out a name that night. ushijima took his fingers out, spit on them and stuck them right back in oikawa's ass making him flinch from the wetness that didn't come from himself.

oh, freedom is mine, and i know how i feel

oikawa grabbed ushijima's arm making him pull out, he then grabbed ushijima's dick and stuck it in his ass, "GAH~" he shouted "Aren't you being a little loud Toru, your going to wake your parents" ushijima whispered into oikawa's ear sending shivers down his spine. hearing ushijima say his given name in that deep voice of his is sexy as fuck to him. "B-Baka my parents aren't here". Ushijima smirked and quickly flipped oikawa so he was now on his back and ushijima was on top "good be as loud as you want"

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life

Ushijima started move his hips back and fourth slowly, "Ah fuck" Oikawa cursed, ushijima just grunted.

It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life

Ushijima started to speed up the pace, "s-slow down" oikawa said but ushijima didn't listen he went faster but not deeper. something clicked in his brain and he looked at oikawa with eyes that wanted to eat him alive, "i'm going all the way in" and before he could respond ushijima's hand was wrapped around oikawa's throat tight but not tight enough to hurt him. Oikawa moaned as he was being choked having it be one of his kink.

It's a new dawn

Ushijima trusted into oikawa all the way, "AH~" oikawa sat up but was forced down by ushijima and his hand that was still wrapped around his neck.

it's a new day

ushijima forced oikawa to come down, he finally removed his hand to see a read bruise on his neck, he then put both of oikawa's legs on his shoulders, "what are you-" oikawa was cut off by ushijima "just enjoy the ride" is all he said.

it's a new life

he then thrusted into oikawa, the sounds of skin slapping against each other where loud. the headboard of the bed was banging against the wall, he thrusted into oikawa again making them both yell out in pleasure.

it's a new life

"I-IM ABOUT TO CUM" oikawa shouted, "not yet" ushijima said, ushijima then started to thrust harder, he was looking for the spot that always made tendou high off of pleasure, finally he hit the prostate when oikawa's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned one last time. Ushijima finally came with oikawa after holding it in for so long.

For me

the two boys laid in oikawa's bed staring at the ceiling, nether said a word. Ushijima got up and started to put his clothes on, Oikawa sat up as well using the cover of the bed to cover himself "do you.. want to do this again" he asked, ushijima looked at him and walked over. he placed a kiss on oikawa's lip hitting it a little just like the other did to him "i hope that answers your question"

And I'm feeling good

The next day oikawa went to practice, he had covered the neck hickeys with his moms make up. "Alright let's get changed everyone" he ordered, Iwaizumi was eyeing him since oikawa was limping a little bit. "Are you ok Oikawa" he asked, everyone in the locker room turned to the two, "i'm perfectly fine iwa-chan" he chirped "why are you limping" oikawa went stiff. makki slammed locker "did you guys you know, do it" iwaizumi shook his head, makki thought for a moment then gasped.

I'm feeling good

Iwaizumi left the locker room and low it was just makki and oikawa "don't tell you.." makki stopped talking when oikawa took off his shirt showing the hickeys that where all over his chest plus the neck bruises and hickeys where started to show through the makeup "oh my god oikawa who" makki whispered, oikawa smirked "ushijima" there was a long silence "how do you feel knowing you cheated" makki deadpanned.

"I'm feeling so good" Oikawa said with a smile, makki looked absolutely disgusted, Ushijima was standing in front of his crying boyfriend who had just seen the hickeys and scratched that weren't obviously from him "How do you feel you bastard" tendou cried, ushijima smirked "I feel so good"

words : 2364


	15. Sexy Japanese Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a moment to appreciate Asians like the hate they get is terrible when their literally a god send. Personally, I Asians over any other race no offense, take a moment and appreciate the Japanese culture as well, and Koren culture *𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑓𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠*
> 
> CONTEXT:  
> If in italics then it's ether in Japanese, spanish or is a thought, this is important
> 
> Japanese   
> Spanish  
> English

Yes Iwaizumi rocks Japanese/koren street wear also Iwaizumi is taller than Oikawa in this, about 6'2"  
Yes, this is your stereotypical high school story with the hot foreigner student coming and falling in love with the popular kid. but make it g a y. Iwaizumi Hajime was born in Japan and lived their for 16 years, if you played volleyball then you would know who he is. Well if your from japan of course, but some Americans have heard of Iwaizumi Hajime.

Some called him the king of the court, some called him the demon king of volleyball. These where the many names Iwaizumi Hajime has made for him self in Japan, but he quickly realized these names held no meaning in America.

~~~~~

"did you hear, a new japanese student is transferring tomorrow" someone said, "So he's just like you Oikawa, a foreigner" Oikawa nodded "and like you guys too. don't forget you guys are half japanese" oikawa said pointing at his two friends, "what's their name anyways" Matsukawa asked, makki and oikawa shurgged.

"Will Toru Oikawa, Issei Matsukawa, and Takahiro Hanamaki please report to the main office" the intercoms announced, the three boys got up from the gym floor and made their way to the office, there waiting for them was a tanned japanese women standing with a tanned boy who looked just like her. "Ah you guys are here" the principal smiled.

The tanned boy leaned over and whispered something to his mom, Oikawa found himself staring at the boy taking in his features "With that being said, I want you guys to show him around" the principle asked, the boy said something in rapid fire japanese to his mother "D-Do you have eh VolleyBall" she stuttered, her english isn't perfect but it's better than nothing. "Ah Volleyball yes, Toru is our volleyball captain" the principal said.

"Ah Yes, my son plays volleyball" she said, the boy rolled his eyes. "Well introduce your self" she said in japanese, her son clicked his tongue and bowed a little "Iwaizumi Hajime" he simply said, "Well let's get on with the tour shall we" Oikawa said a little annoyed for some reason. As the four of them walked through the hallways people where giggling and whispering about the new japanese boy. "Handsome" they say, "muscles" they say "Ass" they say- that's invasion of privacy on some levels.

As they where showing Iwaizumi around, he couldn't help himself from talking in Japanese "Dude, do you know a little bit of english" Hanamaki asked, Iwaizumi shurgged "I-I not good at e-english." he then thought for a moment "I'm half puerto rican so I know spanish" he said in spanish. Oh yeah, he was about to fuck their life up.

———

The next day, news about the new mixed kid coming to their school spreaded around fast. His volleyball skill wasn't the hit news at all, Oikawa still thought he was trash. Just the fact that he's Japanese, puerto rican, tall, muscles, and a Junior was like heaven for the girls. Also no one knew he was one of the gayest boys you'll meet.

"Mom where's the keys?" he asked, he still talked in japanese since he didn't know any english besides 'Hi' and basic greetings like that, but it was heavily accented. "Their in the bowl next to front door. Don't break my car again" she joked, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He grabbed his backpack, keys and headed for the car.

When he got to school everyone stared at him, not because he was weird or anything but because he was hot. He went to the office to get his schedule and the lady said he was going to have all his classes with kids from the day before, since they understood japanese. He then went to his locker and tried to figure out how to do it, "D-Do you n-need he-help"

He looked at the person talking, it was a girl he's never seen before. He tilted his head in confusion but then the girl took his schedule then opened the locker for him. He said thank you, in english, and the girl blushed "c-can I have your number" she asked, he didn't understand what she said but when he took her phone out he finally got what she said.

Iwaizumi nodded and put his number in her phone. The girl squealed and ran towards her friends, Iwaizumi then started to put his books and everything else into his locker then another person came up. "So we have all the same classes huh" his ears perked at the japanese, he turned around and there in all glory was his support group. "I guess so, yay wonderful. I'm so happy" he said sarcastically, Oikawa gasped "So mean Iwa-chan"

Iwaizumi stopped putting stuff in his locker, he looked at Oikawa in disbelief, "What did you say to him" Makki asked, "No- don't call me that" Iwaizumj quickly shut the locker, "Nope, you get to stay with your nickname" Oikawa said in perfect english which only ticked Iwaizumj off more. "Shortie" Iwaizumi huffed in spanish.

~~~~

"So your the new student, please introduce your self" the teacher smiled, and blushed a little. Iwaizumi had this class with Matsukawa so he was Iwa's personal translator. "I'm Hajime Iwaizumi. Call me Iwaizumi, not my first name. I'm 16 and that's it" Matsukawa translated what he said, "Why can't we call you Hajime" a kid asked.

"In Japan, it's rude to call people their first name if your not close to them. So most people ether don't mind you doing it or are traditional and don't want you to do it unless you have a bond" Matsukawa explained, a lot of people nodded.

Through out the whole class Iwaizumi had no idea what was going on, sure the school took the time out of their day to translate his work but teaching methods are different in California than they are in Japan. But his new 'friends' where there to help him so it's all good. Finally it became lunch, Iwaizumi had made lots of 'friends' through out the day. Mainly girls, they all asked to sit with him but where shooed off by his support group.

At the table they where sitting at, there where others there too. "This is the volleyball team, I heard you liked volleyball as well" Makki told Iwaizumi once they sat down, everyone stared at him. "What position do you play" someone asked, Iwaizumi thought for a moment "Wing Spiker, Ace" he said, one of them scoffed. "Are you any good" the person said.

"Well if you call going to Nationals three time and getting first and second place each time good then yeah. Sure." Iwaizumi said, Oikawa dropped his fork, "Well then Ushijima, your gonna gave some trouble dealing with this one" Matsukawa teased, Ushijima rolled his eyes "He probably sucks" Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa "He thinks you suck".

That made Iwaizumi snort, nobody knows about him and his volleyball persona. Lol. "I have a question. Why do girls keep on coming up to me asking for my number" the three japanese boys looked at each other then back at Iwaizumi. "In Japan, did you... have any admires" Makki asked, iwaizumi shrugged. "Well thoses girls ether want to date you or have sex with you"

iwaizumi started to choke on his food which caused everyone at the table to look at him, "Huh, i'm like gay" he said, everyone went quiet, they might not have understood the other words but the word gay stood out like a sore thumb. "Well then, they're outta luck then" Oikawa said, everyone then started to talk but left Iwaizumi out of the conversations. he stood up from where he was sitting startling everyone around him, he then threw his tray away and walked to the bathroom.

he took out his phone, (which is the iphone xr black) and called his best friend even thought it was the middle of the night in Japan. "Hello" a groggy voice answered, "Kuroo did i wake you up" iwaizumi asked, he heard shuffling sheets in the back ground "yeah, it's like 12 in the morning right now" iwaizumi started to laugh, "I just wanted to know if you and bokuto are still coming during winter break" iwaizumi asked, "of course dude. of fucking course, i'll call you when i wake up so don't go to sleep on me alright" kuroo asked "yes of course, tell kenma i said hi" then the phone hung up.

iwaizumi, bokuto, and kuroo have been best friends since diapers. they where on the same team and everything until iwaizumi moved. kuroo is a middle blocker, bokuto is an opposite wing spiker, and iwaizumi was their ace. yes they had other friends like kenma and akaashi plus some others but those where like his brothers.

iwaizumi put his phone in the fanny pack that was across his chest diagonally and then walked out the bathroom. he didn't go back to the lunch room after that, instead he went to the gym since it was his next class. "do you have a volleyball" he asked the gym teacher, they where in the volleyball unit in gym so there where nets set up. after iwaizumi changed into his gym clothes he put on his arm sleeve and grabbed a ball. the gym teacher just sat and watched iwaizumi closely, if you didn't know the gym teacher was a huge volleyball fan, he coached the volleyball team and he knew of the king of the court.

iwaizumi took a deep breath in, closed his eyes and waited. what he didn't know was that a lot of people where watching, aka the volleyball team. the teacher blew his whistle, iwaizumi threw the ball in the air, took a few steps, jumped and hit the ball with so much force you couldn't see where it was going but it ended up hitting the center of the other side of the net before bouncing off the wall. the whole gym was silent, "have you ever thought of joining the volley, king of the court" the coach asked. iwazumi flinched at the nickname.

"i- um-" he stuttered since he had no idea what the coach just said. "ah everyone's here, go get changed" the coach said forgetting about iwaizumi. the ace turned around to find everyone staring at him, oikawa stormed up to him "i'm gonna set to you alright" and before iwaizumi could respond oikawa left. in the locker room everyone was talking about how good iwaizumi was, "maybe he could become the ace and finally take us to nationals" a non volleyball kid said, ushijima slammed his locker and stormed out the locker room.

what pissed him off even more was how iwaizumi was still serving when he came out the locker room. "we don't even know if he can spike or receive, all he's doing is serving" ushijima mumbled under his breath. oikawa walked straight past him and grabbed a ball. "Oi, iwaizumi. throw this to me" oikawa said, iwaizumi threw the ball towards oikawa who set it and iwaizumi ran up, jumped and spike the ball down hard.

"Ushijima is gonna have some competition"


	16. Summer Lovin- KuroShou

The two lovers danced in the sand, laughing, hugging and kissing. Although they've only spent three months together, it felt like they've been together for years.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

He kissed the back of her hand, "If it's meant to be then it'll happen." he responded.

And that's how their summer love ended, with him going back to America and her going back to.... America.

—————————

"Mom where's my thigh harnesses" Daishou asked, Daishou-san peeked inside the girls new room. "Um check the box that says 'Daishou's clothes' maybe that's a smart place to check dear" Daishou rolled her eyes at her moms sarcasm.

"I'm going out to pick up some Mc.Donald's alright" Daishou nodded and her mother left, the girl then started to unpack her clothes and put them in her new closet. She then opened up her box that said skincare and brought those products into her personal bathroom that was connected to her room.

A little back story~ Daishou is from Japan but recently came to the States when her Mom was relocated. "FOOD"

After she ate she took a shower and did her daily skincare routine, she then put on an oversized hoodie and some shorts before climbing into bed.

Daishou then took out her phone to call her friend from Japan since it was about 8 am over there whereas it was around 10 pm in california.

"Daishou~ my girl. You made it to the states"

"Yes Hiroo, plus I start school tomorrow. Just my luck"

"Hey- didn't you say that summer love dude is from the states." Daishou nodded, she then propped her phone up in her desk indicating she was sitting in her desk chair.

Hiroo smirked, "Maybe you'll find him there" Daishou choked in her own spit, it didn't occur to her that she could've met that man in the states. "Maybe Hiroo, Maybe"

~

Daishou could feel the stares on her, I mean she had just transferred a month into school. Plus her dark green hair made her stand out, luckily she met someone, her name was Kenma. "You must be new here, I can introduce you too my friends" Kenma said, Daishou smiled at her, she also noticed the kitten knee-high socks the girl had on.

She went through her classes without any issue and then met up with Kenma when it was lunch time. "Alright, follow me" She said leading Daishou through the courtyard. Kenma led her to a table with a couple of girls. "And who's this" one of them said, "Her names Daishou and she's new here"One of the girls scoffed, "More people, more germs"

"Sakusa stop it" another one of them said, "I'm Akaashi and this is Sakusa. We have another friend named Yaku but i'm pretty sure he's off face fucking his boyfriend" this girl confused the hell out of Daishou, how can some be so clam but so vulgar.

"So has anyone caught your eye, like any lovers" Kenma asked looking up from her game.

All the girls looked at her but before she could answer another nuisance came, "Hiya guys, just letting you know cheerleading tryouts are today" all the girls besides Daishou rolled their eyes "You're telling this to the cheerleading captain. Leave. Your germs are contaminating me" Sakusa scoffed, the girl huffed and turned away.

"So. Daishou,tell us about this mystery guy" Daishou started to blush, "W-Well I met him in Japan at the beach and we hung out everyday. We even kissed. But then summer was over and he went back to the states" all the girls including Sakusa looked at her wit sympathy. "What was his name" Kenma asked, "Kuroo Tetsurou" all the girls besides Daishou pales.

Daishou confusingly looked at them, "What" before kenma could say anything Sakusa spoke up "Nothing, nothing at all. Let's go girls" she said before getting up from her seat, the others followed and did the exact same thing.

~

Daishou made the team and it was now friday which was a prep rally and the big football game, "Does this skirt make me look fat" Daishou asked, all the girls in the locker room looked at her "No it makes you look cute" Akaashi reassured.

"Alright ladies, you mess this shit up I'm gonna spray you with bleach" Sakusa said while removing her mask, "You just want to impress Atsumu" another girl teased. Sakusa pointed at her and glared "Yaku your on fucking thin ice"

~  
Lemme know if you want me to finish this lol


	17. Time Travel- BokuAka

"Bokuto how the fuck did this happen" Akaashi asked the male, Bokuto shrugged. "Look babe when a man comes up to you and teaches you how to time travel you gotta see if it's real or not" Akaashi looked at him like he didn't know him "No. No it really doesn't, plus where even are we"

Bokuto looked around "Hey were close to Fukurodani, let's go see our past selfs please" Akaashi sighed and petted Bokutos mop hair which he stopped spiking after highschool, as request of Akaashi of course. The two walked hand in hand to their old school and heard the sounds of balls crashing against something.

"HEY HEY HEY" Bokuto ran into the gym, everyone stared at him in shock, "Bokuto. You can't just run into their practice like that" Akaashi said walking into the gym. He then looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Bokuto picked up a ball, "AGAASHI SET TO ME" past Akaashi was confused, past Bokuto grinned widely "HEY HEY HEY ITS ME"

Akaashi sighed and tightened his fist, "Woah it's future Akaashi" Konoha said, Bokuto then ran over to akaashi and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. "W-wait are you guys together" Komi asked, the two nodded and everyone looked back at past Bokuto and Akaashi who where blushing like crazy.

"B-But i'm not even gay" Bokuto squeaked, "Yes you are, very gay. You find out once you look at Akaashi's ass while he's running" Bokuto said, both Akaashi gasped and said "Bokuto-san"

Everyone abrupted in laughter, they all then sat down on a bench and their coach came over to the future people. "So what's the future like" he asked, "Well, I don't play volleyball anymore. I do manga panels but I'm thinking about going into something else, also i'm married so there's that"

"Forget dating you two are gonna get married" Konoha said, "Oh you and Washio start dating as well" Bokuto chirped causing the two teens to blush. "ME ME WHAT DO YOU DO" Bokuto shouted and started to jump, Bokuto jumped up as well. "IM ON THE MSBY JACKALS AND WE MADE IT TO THE NATIONAL TEAM"

"HEY HEY HEY"

"HEY HEY HET"

"HEY HET SHUT THE FUCK UP" Akaashi yelled, that shocked me everyone including past Akaashi who hasn't said a single thing.

"Sorry Agaashi" past bokutos hair deflated, everyone sucked in their breath besides Bokuto and Akaashi. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Bokuto-san, no need to get sad about it. We love your hey hey hey's" past Akaashi said.

Bokuto and Akaashi smirked at each other, "You guys are whipped for each other oh my god" Bokuto said, their team started to laugh at their Ace and setter who was now blushing.

"Well we gotta go back to our time so we can have se-" Akaashi put his hand over Bokutos mouth, he then whispered "You can't just say that, their teens"

"But we got together when you where a third year and we did it all the time"

"But if you haven't realized, they're high schoolers and we aren't together here. I don't want to scare them with their up coming sex life"

Everyone watched the two argue but then bokuto whispered something and Akaashi blushed, they both then turned to the past them and kissed. "And you can do it to! I mean you just did but- you get my point. But here a couple tips, don't fuck in the supply closet next week- when Akaashi says he's going over some dude's house don't get jealous and do what your about to do. Make sure you go slow"

"That's enough, remember you have training tomorrow so let's go back"

"Bye guys"

"What the fuck just happened"


	18. Loving the Snake- KurooShou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC Kuroo because let's face it, Cannon kuroo wouldn't know how to have seggs also they're third years in this. this isn't very omegaverse centric but I just used it for a base so we don't focus on the A/O/B dynamics.

Ok so how did this happen exactly. Nobody knows, yes it was shock to everyone but some say they saw it coming. So when they saw Daishou walking out of Kuroo's house they already knew what happened. Let me give you some context.

Daishou was an Omega in heat, but he didn't have an alpha. So when he appeared on Kuroo's doorstep one day, yes he was shocked. "Oh who dragged the snake in" the captain said turning his nose up, Daishou sighed and walked into Kuroo's house. Yes Kuroo lived alone... mainly.. his parents are over seas right lol  
now.

The two walked to Kuroo's room, "Now what do I earn this humble encounter. Just being around you reminds me how much docosahexaenoic acid you lack" Kuroo said while scrunching up his nose, Daishou was now starting to rethink his past decision on coming here.

Daishou shook away his thoughts, "Can I not pay my rival a visit and just.. hang"

Kuroo eyed the snake suspiciously, "I guess there's no... issue with that. What do you want to do" Kuroo slowly asked, Daishou brought his knees to his chest "I don't know, we can talk or play something"

"Mika-chan left you again didn't she" Kuroo smirked, Daishou threw his bed back and laughed "No no, we've been... Broken up for a while Tets" Kuroo flinched at the old nickname, it had been years since he heard it. "Well we could watch a movie on my TV"

Daishou nodded, Kuroo got up to grab his remote. He then pressed a button and his tv rose from the ground, "I forgot how rich and extra you cats are" Daishou said while rolling his eyes, "Aw are you sorry that you didn't go to nationals"

"Ha, we probably could've went if I had been a good captain and not listen to the coach when he told us to trash talk. I truly wanted to play volleyball, just a little while longer. Maybe go against you and win, laugh at your face."

"You truly are a piece of shit you snake"

"So are you, you kitty cat"

The two sat on Kuroo's bed and started to watch a movie, half way through Kuroo smelled a strong scent coming from somewhere. He peaked over at Daishou and seen how the man was sweated a lot and slightly blushing. "Excuse me i'll be right back" the omega said before rushing to the bathroom.

He then fumbled with his pockets trying to find his pills, when he found them the took them out his pocket and as he was about to take one the door busted open causing him to jump and all the pills fall on the floor. "Fuck- god damnit you damn rooster" Daishou said with tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ah shit- I was just making sure if you where ok" he said finally taking notice on the situation, Daishou rubbed his face. After a moment he pushed Kuroo onto the bed, "Uh, squints what are you doing" he asked, based on the position they where in, Kuroo had a basic idea where this was about to go. Daishou was straddled on his lap, "Take off your clothes"

Yes Kuroo found this hot and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a boner right now. "Uh, are you sure this is what you wanna do?" Kuroo asked, Daishou squinted harder if even possible, "Yes I am very sure." Kuroo smirked "Well then where doing this my way"

Before Daishou could even blink he was on his back with Kuroo on top of him, "Are you 100% sure about this Snake" Daishou groaned "Yes I'm 110% sure, i'm giving you the chance to do anything you want to me. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, i'll do anything you want but just help me" Daishou now had tears streaming down his face which shocked the rooster bead.

"I-It hurts so fucking bad. I haven't had a good heat yet and it would be nice to have one in my miserable li- 

Daishou was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his, the snake did kiss back. Does he remember what happened that night? Barley. He does remember his moans and Kuroo's grunts, he does remember the thrust and how good and right it felt. He remembered how Kuroo placed his hand around Daishou's neck revealing his choking kink.

He also remembered the tender kisses they shared, his favorite memory was when Kuroo cleaned him up after words. Now here he was, laying in Kuroo's bed.

He checked his phone and cursed causing Kuroo to groan next to him, "I gotta go-" he said sprinting out of the bed. Kuroo sighed, got up and started to get ready for school as well. When the two exited the house they where met with Kenma and Yaku who where in... shock.

"You ain't see nothing" Daishou hissed and then walked away, Kuroo then joined the two like nothing happened "Are we gonna talk about Daishou is leaving your place early in the morning or no" Kuroo shrugged "I'm pretty sure you know what happened."

"Oh my god Kuroo." Kenma said in disgust, he absolutely hated the thought or talk of sex. "Sorry Kitten, but it was a one time thing and shit happens so." the captain then shrugged again, that was the last they heard of the situation.

The next time it happened Kuroo came to Daishou's house, "Oh it's the rooster" he smirked, Kuroo looked into the house "Your alone right now right? Who am I kidding, Mika-chan isn't here for, she dumped you" Kuroo smirked back, he then pushed past Daishou "I didn't even say you could come in" the snake said while closing the door only to be pushed against it.

"W-What are you doing" he stuttered, Kuroo studied him for a minute and then his smirk returned, "Let's have sex again" Daishou choked on his saliva. "I'm sorry what!" he sorta shouted. Kuroo got dangerously close to Daishou's face "I said, let's have SEX right now"

Daishou huffed and then dragged kuroo to his room, Daishou was pushed onto the bed and Kuroo was now on top of him. "If you get me pregnant you better take full responsibility of giving my child bed hair" Daishou said, Kuroo let out his hyena "And that laugh," Daishou mumbled.

"Stop it snake or i'm not going easy" Kuroo said in a serious tone, Daishou would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't hot. "I never said I wanted you to go easy, kitty cat" Daishou replied. Yes that was a mistake.

Kuroo pressed his lips onto Daishou's, after a couple seconds their tongues found each other. Daishou wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist, "Fiesty Snake" he said through their kisses, Daishou rolled his eyes, "Shut up you rooster. Are you gonna put it in or not"

"Raw?"

"I don't want your fingers up my ass and shit so yes raw"

"Alright if your stomach hurts in the morning don't blame me"

"Ah just shut-"

Daishou moaned when Kuroo entered him, "Hold on there squints, i'm not even fully in yet." Daishou went wide eyed, you'd think he was used too it but he didn't remember most of his last time with Kuroo.

Went Kuroo went fully in Daishou closed his eyes tight and moved one of his hands to Kuroo's back, the rooster head grabbed Daishou's hand and put it on the boys own stomach. He then started to thrust hard into Daishou, the snake felt the movement through his stomach.

"F-Fuck"

"K-Kuroo If i end up pregnant because of you I'm gonna fucking kill you"

"don't worry, i'm a good daddy aren't I" Kuroo said while thrusting into Daishou. Somehow the Cat captain managed to get his hand wrapped around Daishou's neck. "Ah~" Daishou moaned.

"You sound absolutely beautiful you snake" Kuroo said while pining both of Daishou's hands above his head, with one hard thrust into Daishou and he let himself go.

"I swear Tetsurou if I end up pregnant you better help me" Daishou said as he started to put his clothes on. Kuroo propped himself up on his hand and stared at Daishou who was fixing his hair. "Don't you have volleyball practice" Kuroo asked, Daishou thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do fuck" he cursed.

He then started to rush around his room getting his volleyball gear, "I'll walk you, since I have to head up to Nekoma anyways" Kuroo said as he started to put his cloths back on. As the two where walking Kuroo noticed Daishou's limp, "Did I go to hard on you" there was the obvious attempt to tease Daishou.

"Yes. Yes you fucking did you jerk- nobody told you to go all the way in" Daishou said as they arrived too Nohebi. "This is where we part ways Snake"

"Thank god"

"Thanks for today squints"

"Anytime, my legs are wide open for you rooster"

Kuroo laughed and started to walk away. The further he got away from daishou the more his Alpha side wanted to turn around and fuck Daishou into oblivion once more.

————

"I-I oh my god" Daishou whispered, he was currently hiding out in a convince store bathroom. "I knew this would happen" Daishou said, he then collected his stuff and ran out the store. Yes he knew Kuroo's practice schedule like the back of his hand, he needed to know for when they would meet up.

Daishou arrived at Nekoma, he went towards the gym and heard balls smacking the ground showing practice was still going on. Daishou busted into the gym and everyone looked at him,

"KUROO FUCKING TETSURO YOU SON OF A BITCH BRING YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW" he shouted.

Yes it shocked everyone, luckily the coaches weren't here today. Kuroo glanced at Yaku and then ran over to Daishou, "Ok squints what's up because if you couldn't tell we're in the middle of practice"

Daishou reached into his pockets and pulled out the pregnancy test, he then shoved it into Kuroo's chests. Kuroo grabbed it and started at it wide eyed, "I told you to be FUCKING careful and you took it as a joke now look."

"Shit"

"Yes shit if fucking right you asshole"

"I- erm. I don't know what to do"

"I don't fucking know what to do ether"

"Do we raise a kid?"

"We raise a kid"

The two high-fived after that shocking everyone in the gym, "Alright well I gotta go, see ya cats" he said before exited the gym, Daishou slipped the pregnancy into his pocket and started to walk home.

"Alright what the hell was that about" Yaku asked once their middle blocker joined them. Kuroo shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Kenma glared at Kuroo, like he already figured   
it out. "Kuroo.. what did Daishou say" Kenma asked when they where walking home. Kuroo was silent for a moment "Don't worry about it kitten, just something"

"It's pretty bad for our captain to become a dad this early into the season"

Kuroo stopped walking and looked at Kenma, "Your too observant for your own good kitten" he then started to walk again, "Well what are you gonna do"

"Raise a kid"

"Raise a kid?"

"Raise a kid."

"Why would we abort, i don't wanna take away it's life just because we're young. Abortion is fine and all but- I don't think he wants it either"

"Kuroo... your actually being smart for once. I mean yes your in Class 5 but it's like sometimes you only have one brain cell."

Kuroo gripped at his heart and dramatically hissed, "You hit me where it hurts kitten"

Before they parted ways Kenma finally looked up from his game, "Hope everything goes well for you too. But I can't help but feel bad for this child, I mean they got a snakey ass mom and a smart ass dad with rooster hair and a weird laugh."

"I don't think I can go on any longer with this slandering" Kuroo then dramatically walked towards his house.

————

When Daishou woke up he felt very nauseous, and on top of that he head a killer headache. He got up and went to the bathroom to puke out his guts (that where rearranged a week before) after that he brushed his teeth and took a shower. Does he know how long he has been pregnant? no, the best bet was that he got pregnant the first time they did it and the second time just upped his chances.

He looked at his stomach in the mirror and saw that it was poking out a bit. His mind then started to wander off to volleyball, yes he enjoyed playing but he didn't like the tactics they used. Yes Yes i know, Daishou isn't actually a bitch, he's one of the most caring people once you get to know him.

Would he still be able to play? The preliminaries are in a month or so, he'll be finishing off his second trimester. Well he would have to see a doctor first, "That's what i'll do!" he said, he quickly grabbed his phone and looked up gynecologist spots for male omegas. Once he found one that had a got review he quickly set up an appointment.

Daishou then put his wrist to his nose to see if his scent had changed, "If has gotten a little sweeter, nothing too drastic so I can hide this for a while." He told himself, but he ultimately decided against going to school. "I'm going to have to quit the team" He groaned, he wasn't really mad about it though.

He then put on a hoodie that Kuroo conventionally left at his house from one of their hookups, the smell of the alpha made Daishou very happy. He curled up in his bed and started to scroll throw Instagram, many people asked where he was but he just replied with that he was sick.  
—————

Daishou had his first doctors appointment today, as he got ready there was a knock on his door. When he opened it there stood his team and ex-girlfriend. "Suguru, are you- alright?" Mika asked, Daishou started to put on his coat "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

His team stared at him, "Are you getting ready to go somewhere" one of them asked, Daishou nodded and started to put on his shoes. Before they could ask anymore questions another person appeared, "Yo squints, let's go"

They all turned and there stood Nekoma's captain... without bed hair, his hair was down. "Hold on you damn rooster, give me a minute" Daishou said, he moved past his uninvited guest and went over to Kuroo. "Are you guys dating" Mika asked.

Daishou and Kuroo looked at each other in disgust "Oh hell no. I don't deal with cats"

"And I don't like snakes"

"Anyways we better be off" and the two of them left.  
————  
When Daishou entered his second trimester, he switched to online school as his stomach got bigger. "Kurooooo please. Just this once and I'll never do you again" Daishou begged over the phone.

"No"

"I'm eating for two people. You put me in this situation not help me feed our daughter" yes that sneaky bastard pulled the "Daughter" card.

"FINE, but your coming with me" Kuroo said and started to get his shoes on, "Fine with me kitty cat, as long as your paying"

"Honestly your lack of neurons really surprises me."

There was a long silence on the other line, "JUST SAY BRAIN CELLS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

———

When Kuroo arrived to pick Daishou up, the omega was in an oversized hoodie that was obviously Kuroo's and some sweatpants plus Nike slides and fluffy socks. "You look hot" Kuroo deadpanned as Daishou got into the car, "Shut up"

When they got to the convince store, Daishou instantly went to the candy section. He grabbed the twizzlers and Nutella. "Honestly squints, how do you find this stuff enjoyable" Kuroo said, Daishou shurgged as he started to walk towards the Ice Cream section not know of the person that where staring at him.

"Cravings or something? Hell if I know"

He then grabbed the vanilla ice cream and put it into the cart, "Can you go get me some pickles... the long ones" Kuroo sighed and went to fetch what he was told to get. Daishou then started to look at the other ice cream flavors debating if he really wanted vanilla.

"Daishou?"

He turned and seen his ex, "Oh uh, Mika-chan" he said while trying to cover his stomach, despite the over sized hoodie, you could still see a little bump. "Are you- pregnant? is that why you aren't at school anymore"

Daishou sighed and nodded, "Here you go squints, I could only find dill" Kuroo said while looking at the pickle jar before looking up. "Oh Hi Mika-chan" he then put the jar into their basket. "WAIT- you two- are having a baby together"

"Surprisingly"

"Don't act like you don't like me you Snake"

"I don't"

"You know, I can't take you seriously in this situation when we've done it many times"

"OH MY GOD"

Daishou started to blush hard and glared at kuroo who was smirking, "What gender" Mika asked, "A girl. Alright me and kuroo have to go" and before she could ask any more questions the two left to go pay.

————

Why did Daishou agree to this? He doesn't know but he does know that he's regretting his decision very badly. Currently he is at Kuroo's house talking to his parents, they where already aware of the situation and did anything they could to help.

"Will you be bonding after the baby is born" Momma Kuroo asked, Kuroo choked on his water, "MOM"

Daishou started to blush, "Uh- we haven't talked about that yet. Honestly we've just been going with the flow I guess"

"No no that won't do, you must bond. It will be better for my granddaughter"

"Honey calm down" both teens where grateful for Dad Kuroo's intervention, "Well where is the baby gonna live?"

Kuroo and Daishou looked at each other, "Probably with me" Daishou said, again Kuroo's mother disapproved. "Are your parents there"

Daishou's mood dropped and so did his scent, "Well, my parents are dead but maybe they're here in sprit" Daishou then got up, "It's about time i go home, thank you for the meal"

"Suguru wait-"

————

Again for probably the hundred time in this little weird family, Daishou has regretted all his last decisions. Kuroo's parents didn't catch a hint and invited Daishou to move in with them. If you thought it would be fine since Kuroo's parents aren't here a lot, it's not. They started to be home more ever since Daishou moved in and try to do everything for him.

The one thing they didn't do was set up the nursery. Bokuto, Akaashi,Kenma and Kuroo did that while Daishou ate pickles with whipped cream.

"Is my face getting more swollen, i feel like it is. Also my fingers are getting more swollen as well, and my ankles. I hate being pregnant" Daishou said while they where trying to put a crib together. Yes it was hard for them all to get used to Daishou since they thought of him as a mega douche but when they understood their coaches tactics it was fine.

"You look absolutely beautiful Daishou" Akaashi said with zero emotion, the pregnant omega sighed and got up. He then started to sort through the clothes he was given from friends and family that learned about his pregnancy.

"SUGURU"

Daishou turned towards the door and there stood Mika, and she had a ton of bags with her. Yes the two have gotten closer and now where like best friends, siblings even. "Ah Mika-chan" Kenma said.

Bokuto and Kuroo helped her with the bag, "Wait I have more stuff in the car" she said, Daishou went wide eyed, "Babe i'm only 8 months pregnant"

"So what. I gotta make sure you have everything, we might not be dating but I care for you as a brother" she said, they then turned around but stopped when they heard sniffles. Everyone whipped their head at Daishou who was in tears, "Stop being so sappy Mika" Mika laughed and went out to the car. She brought in a mega teddy bear and more toys. Plus a shirt that said aunties favorite.

—————  
Daishou is now 9 months pregnant and his due date is a day away.

"Good luck today. Don't disappoint me" Daishou told Kuroo who was getting his volleyball stuffs "We probably won't win against Fukurōdani but we'll still go to nationals." Kuroo then bent down and kissed Daishou's stomach, "Wish me luck princess"

He then looked at Daishou and wrapped him in bear tight hug, "This is real touching love but your squeezing the baby right on my bladder so give me a kiss and go" Kuroo laughed and kissed Daishou on the lips and watched him waddle to the bathroom before leaving. What was their relationship? Who knows, they haven't decided for themselves but they count as dating in some ways?

Daishou waddled into the kitchen to find Kuroo's mother cooking, "My your getting so big! and the due date is tomorrow. Are you excited" Daishou sat down on the island chair and shurgged. "I don't really know, kinda. I mean I graduate in a month so there's that. But I also wonder what my relationship with Tetsuro is, like does he want to bond. Does he want to live together or what"

Kuroo's mother did nothing but listen to him, "I'm sure he's in love with you. I haven't seen him look at anyone like that before you came along" she said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Daishou. "Heh, yeah. Wish I could be there to support him right now"

"It's not your fault that your too pregnant to go. How about you invite your friend Mika over" and that's what he did. So now here he was, sitting on the couch with Mika watching some sappy J-Drama. "Why won't they just kiss already god" Mika said as she threw popcorn into her mouth.

She waited for Daishou to say something but when he didn't she looked at him. He was obviously in pain, "Oh my god are you ok" she frantically asked, Daishou shook his head.

"HELP" she shouted, Kuroo's parents both came rushing into the living room to see Daishou holding his bump and his eyes tightly closed. "He's going into labor" Mama Kuroo announced, that caused the house to abrupt into chaos. Kuroo's dad was timing his contractions while Mika and Mama Kuroo frantically tried to pack a hospital bag that should've already been done.

As they where in the car Daishou was crushing Mika's poor hand, she was basically in tears but she stayed strong. "DRIVE FASTER" Daishou shouted.

"I can't go over the speed limit" Kuroo's dad calmly said back.

"I DONT CARE BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THIS KID IN YOUR CAR THEN BE MY GUEST"

"You know what- forget speed limits" Kuroo's dad pressed on the gas pedal and somehow managed to get to the hospital without damaging anyone else.

————  
They where in the second set of their five set match when Nekoma called a time out. Yes it confused everyone because there was no reason too, Nekoma was in the lead right now. As the players got a drink of water Kuroo walked over to the coach, "Why'd you call a time out"

"Well we were just informed that your about to become a father and I thought you should know. Its up to you if you want to leave the game or not"

Kuroo thought for a moment, "Can I.. call him?" Coach Nekomata took out his phone and handed it to Kuroo, the referee blew his whistle and the team resembled the game besides Kuroo,

"Hello?"

"Squints.. I hear your in labor"

"Yeah I am"

"Would you like me to come right now"

"HELL NO. You worked so hard for this, I'm only 4 centimeters dilated and they think ill be here for a while. Just come after the game"

"Huh, alright. Be a good snake while in gone"

"Fuck you rooster"

"Gladly"

Kuroo gave the phone back to his coach, "Put me in" Kuroo then switched out with one of their middle blockers and took his place next to leave "Yo Bokubro. I'm about to be a dad" he said through the net, Bokuto smiled but his attention went back to the game when the whistle was blew.

Surprise surprise lucky surprise, Nekoma won. Its not uncommon for Nekoma to win against Fukurodani, they're both powerhouse schools, but now they have to go against Itachimiya with their hot ace- not the point, we can simp over Sakusa another time...

"Good luck kuroo" his teammates said as he walked in another direction. He got off the bus in front of the hospital in rushed in, he went up to the lady at the front desk, "Hi im here to see a Daishou Suguru" the receptionist typed some things into her computer, "Maternity ward room 376" she said. Kuroo bowed and started to walk towards the ward, yes he was so excited that he forgot that he was in his Nekoma track suit.

Kuroo knocked on the door and when he heard someone say come in, he sucked in his breath and opened the door. Daishou was currently sleeping in his bed, Kuroo smiled at him before looking at his parents, (Mika had to go home)

"He's at 5 centimeters, they asked him if he wanted an epidural but he said he would wait for you." his mother told him, then his parents stood up, "Don't know if you've noticed son but your still in your volleyball gear, we'll go and get you some clothes"

Kuroo nodded and pulled a chair over to Daishou and grabbed his free hand that wasn't covered with wires, he also made sure not to pull on any wires that where connected to Daishou's belly that was out.

"Suguru, i'm here" he whispered, Daishou started to stir in his sleep before waking up. He then sat up as far as he was able too, "Did you win" Kuroo smirked and nodded, that made Daishou smile. "I heard you wanted to get an epidural, I'm here now and I can go get a nurse" and as if on que Daishou got a contraction and he started to nod vigorously. Next thing he knew he was sitting up straight, holding Kuroo's hand while the nurses implanted the epidural.

—————

Yes he owed them an explanation and an explantation they would get. Daishous old volleyball teasm was inside his hospital room, yes they where aware he was pregnant and gifted many items but never really understood what happened.

"Me and Kuroo fucked and then a baby came along what more is there to spill" Daishou said while checking out his nails that had grown a bit. "No need to be so blunt with it" one of their second years said. "Your hair has gotten longer" another one mentioned.

Daishou ran his fingers through his hair, "It has hasn't it" and before anyone else could say anything Kuroo came into the room with sweats and a nekoma t-shirt. "Oh im sorry this was a hospital room not a snake exhibition" the teammates glared at each other. "Look what the cat dragged in" the vice captain taunted.

"I'm gonna leave, i feel like your about to poison me with your venom"

"Didn't you already do that to daishou"

"Multiple times my friend"

"KURO"

—————

He has been in this hospital for 10 hours, and currently he was 8 centimeters dilated. Daishou started to cry from being so uncomfortable, "Do you want me to get you some more ice chips" Kuroo asked, the omega nodded and the alpha left.

Kuroo came back with a cup of Ice chips, he gave them to Daishou who was in the middle of another contraction. "You know, we haven't thought about names" Kuroo pointed out.

"Well what do you want to name her"

"How about Shinoa"

"That's pretty. What about last names"

"How about mine, it'll be yours soon Daishit"

"As your future wife you shouldn't call me that"

"I hope you know i'm serious"

"I'm— serious to. yeah"

"Kuroo were about have a baby"

"I'm aware"

"We're about to become parents"

"I'm aware"

"We graduate in a month"

"Yes I know"

"What happens then"

Kuroo was silent, they haven't thought this far through. "I don't know, we move in together? I still wanna go to college though" Daishou nodded "I'm not going to college, I never planned on going to college after school. I'll take care of our baby wake your in school"

"Are you going to work?"

"I don't know, the idea of being a house wife and drinking wine with other wife's and shit talking our husbands sounds great"

"You really are a piece of shit"

"Love you too <3"

————

"Come one it hurts- I'm tried and I wanna go home, Kuroo make it stop" Daishou cried, he has been in labor for 17 hours and yes it's getting very uncomfortable for him. "I wish I could love but I can't do anything. I can go get a doctor" Daishou nodded and began to cry harder as another contraction came, yes the epidural was failing him.

Moments later the doctor came in, "17 hours- this is probably the longest i've ever had a patient in labor, but your doing great mamas"

"Yeah Yeah that's amazing not take her out before I do it myself" he cried out, the doctor got into position and she checked Daishou to see how far along he was. "Your at 9 centi-meters, your about to become a mom" Daishou and Kuroo went wide eyed. Instantly the nekoma captain called his parents to tell them the news, they responded with saying they'll be there as soon as possible.

Nurses started to prepare everything inside of the hospital room, "Tets, in a little scared" Daishou whispered as he watched the nurses work swiftly around his room. Kuroo squeezed Daishou's hand "You'll do fine" sure he would.

"Alright when your next contraction comes, where gonna try and have you push alright" Daishou gulped and nodded. He gripped kuroo's hand as his contraction came and he pushed, "Good good, now... stop"

————

"I'm so tired, I wanna stop" Daishou cried, their daughter still hasn't came out yet, "I know I know" Kuroo said and kissed his forehead. "I want you to take a few breaths Mamas, she's breached meaning instead of head first it's bottomed first so your going to have to push harder. So when your next contraction comes, let's give it a hard push" Daishou sniffled and nodded. With his free hand, wiped the sweat away from Daishou's face with a face towel they where given.

"Alright let's met your daughter" the doctor said, Daishou pushed as hard as he can not realizing how tight he was holding kuroo's hand. "AGH" he screamed before laying back in the bed, the room erupted in a soft cry. The nurses took her away to get measured and cleaned.

"Kuroo-san are you alright, you seem a little pale" the doctor asked, Daishou turned to Kuroo, "I'm fine it's just that- Dai you almost broke my hand." Daishou let out a laugh, "She's 7 pounds and 2 ounces. And she's 20 inches long, born at 12:08 pm" a nurse said as she handed a he baby too daishou.

"Do we have a name?" The nurse asked who was writing on a clipboard, "Uh yes, Shinoa Kuroo" Daishou said through his sniffles, the nurse smiled and left the family alone. "Kuroo, she's here" Daishou whispered, "I know Shinoa was laying on Daishou's bare chest as Skin-Skin type of cuddling.

"We're parents Kuroo"

"I know"

"She's so pretty"

"She has your eyes

"And she has your black hair- kinda wanted her to be greener hair but it's fine." Kuroo laughed at that, "Can I hold her" he asked, Daishou deadpanned at him. "This is your daughter, you don't have to ask" Kuroo blushed and took Shinoa and wrapped her in a baby blanket before sitting in the chair.

He stared at her glowing yellow eyes and noticed how her eyes squinted like her mothers. "We have another squints on us" he said, when he looked over at Daishou he seen him asleep. Hours later there was a knock on the door, Kuroo looked up from Shinoa and told the person to come in.

In walked his parents, followed by Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma. "IS THAT HER" Bokuto shouted only to be shushed by Akaashi, Kuroo's mother came over towards Kuroo "Can I hold her" Kuroo nodded and handed her off. She ended up being held by everyone, they where all cautious of Bokuto but was surprised when he held her with ease "May I remind you I have younger siblings" he said.

"Well- we should be off now, let us know when your released from the hospital and we'll come get you" Kuroo's father said, "Or just bring my car up here"

"Oh right, i'll do that tomorrow. And please- no more babies until after college"

————

"How you doing" the nurse said as she wheeled Shinoa back from her eyesight and hearing test, Kuroo and Daishou both looked up from their phones. "Ah i'm doing fine, but i'm very sore- down there" Daishou said while blushing, "Oh that's normal, luckily you didn't tear down there. But now for the next couple of days you'll bleed down there"

Daishou slowly nodded, "We'll now is a good time to try and breastfeed as she has been here for a couple hours" the nurse handed Shinoa too Daishou, the mother then opened up his hospital gown and the nurse helped prop the baby up. "She's doing it- Kuroo look she's doing it" Daishou said with a smile, Kuroo felt his face get hot.

"So when will we be discharged?" Kuroo asked the nurse as Daishou was breastfeeding, "The earliest will be tomorrow, but I can go check on that for you" and then the nurse left.

"Well ready for these adventures with her Tets"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

——————

Hope you enjoyed part one of this series, sorry for no Kuroken but I can make Kuroken version but Kuroshou is my favorite rare pair and I decided to make this. But again if you want a kuroken version I can do it.

Also the time line is kinda fucked up but that doesn't matter , also don't ask about the anatomy of Daishou- please done. Anyways part one will be out soon


	19. Time Travel- Iwaoi

"Where am I"

Iwaizumi sat up straight, he looked around his surroundings. "I'm.. back at Seijoh?" he said to himself "Iwa-chan!" yes he recognized that deep voice, he turned around to see Oikawa walking towards him, "Where are we" he asked, "I think we're at seijoh again? Let's go to the gym"

The closer the couple got the louder they heard volleyballs smacking into the ground, the two walked into the gym. "Holy shit- did we time travel" Oikawa said out loud, all the attention went onto them, "Great now they know were here" Iwaizumi huffed, "HEY ITS ME" Oikawa shouted and ran up to his past self who was confused as hell.

"Yo it's future Iwa and Oikawa" Hanamaki said, Matsukawa just laughed. Iwaizumi then looked at his future self who didn't seem fazed at all. "Iwa-chan, go talk to your past self" Oikawa demanded,

"Why"

"Because I said so"

"Why"

"Because it's fun"

"Why"

"Oh my god SHUT THE HELL UP"

Everyone gasped, past selfs included, Oikawa has never talked to Iwaizumi like that. Iwaizumi sighed and looked Oikawa in the eye, "Why" Oikawa sighed and kissed Iwaizumi's nose earning gasp from everyone, "PAUSE WAIT A DAMN MINUTE" past Iwa shouted.

"Y-You just kissed me" he said to past Oikawa

"N-No i didn't. That's not me yet"

"But it's you dumbass"

"I'm not even gay" now Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed at that, "I'm pretty sure your the most gayest here"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Makki, when ever we hang out it's alway you talking about how big-" Iwaizumi hit him in the head, "No talking about their upcoming sex lifes"

Makki and Mattsun blushed, so did past Iwaoi, "Did they forget we where here" Kunimi asked, the other members nodded.

"Well, Iwa-chan we have to get back to out time, I leave for Argentina tomorrow" Iwaizumi sighed and nodded he said goodbye and started to walk out the door, Oikawa looked at his past self, held up his hand and winked.

Once they where gone Oikawa looked at iwaizumi and shouted "WERE MARRIED?"

———

sorry that this one is short, i just wanna do sakuatsu


	20. Time Travel- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is where all my Sakuatsu stories really start since I'm obsessed with this ship. Also all the stories from Wattpad arent on here but if you want to read it the profile is @oikszumi

"Sakusa look! It worked" Atsumu jumped up and down, Sakusa rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why you brought me along"

"Well as my husband were obligated to go through everything together- plus don't you wanna meet out past selves" Sakusa thought for a moment before agreeing. Currently they time traveled back to a time where their schools had a practice match against each other- or the first time they "met" outside of training camps.

They walked into the Inazarki gym and seen that the match was still going on, Osamu set the ball towards Atsumu who spiked it down. "That's so cool" he fangirled over himself, all eyes went on them. "Look at what you did, did you not see me about to do something really cool" Sakusa scolded, "Your just mad that I did a super cool move and You can't do it" Atsumu crossed his arms.

"Who said I- do I need to remind you im the 2nd best ace right? The best spiker in Japan right now" Sakusa said, Atsumu rolled his eyes "Don't use they wingspiker shit on me- you know it doesn't work" Sakusa stared at Atsumu before crossing his arms and turning away from him, he then and sat by Itachmiya. The match stopped as they seen the two new people.

"Uh who are you guys" Kita asked, "I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi from the future" Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows at his future self and future Sakusa did the same thing "Creepy" past Sakusa said. "How come you talk to him but not me" Atsumu poured, Sakusa ignores him, "Anyways, I'm Atsumu" past Atsumu was in shock.

"Um, where's Osamu" he asked, future Atsumu shurgged, "Probably running his onigiri shop right now- Omi we have to figure out how to get back, we have that game against Argentina tomorrow" Sakusa huffed, "If you talk to me i'll buy you that thing you wanted" Sakusa's eyebrow twitched "Plus those hand sanitizers you want so bad"

"Sold" Sakusa stood up, "WAIT- what is your two relationship" Komori asked, Sakusa let out a long and loud sigh, "I am too wondering for one why is my future self here and why is he with the setter from Inazarki"

"I have a name you know"

"I don't know it"

"We've been to training camps together"

"Doesn't matter"

"Oi- stop arguing with each other, It's making me feel weird" Atsumu said, he then draped his arms over Sakusa's shoulder, "We're MARRIED" everyone gasped and Sakusa let out a loud and long sigh. "How in the hell did that happen" Suna asked.

"Gather around young ones and I shall tell you a story" Atsumu dramatically said, "Please don't tell the story oh my god your going to scare them" Sakusa pleaded, Atsumu didn't listen. "Before we start OmiOmi how could you not like past me- he's super adorable like way adorable then Osamu"

"YOU GUYS ARE TWINS"

"That doesn't matter"

"But Suna likes his face or they wouldn't be engaged right now"

Suna and Osamu both gasped and started to blush "Revealing to much OmiOmi" Sakusa shrugged, "You all should wash your hands, so dirty. I gotta get out" Sakusa was having an episode from being crowded, "Omi can you wait until after the story"

Sakusa sighed and sat back down, all the teammates and coaches gather around the two. "Ok so, we're on the Msby Jackals right. And Me and Kiyoomi didn't like each other at all, like we where always fighting. He called me a germ and i called him a clean freak" Past Sakusa clicked his tongue and glared at Past Atsumu who was glaring at him.

"Anyways one day we had this really big fight in the locker room while we where changing, and our team was trying to get us to stop because we where about to rip each other's heads on. Next thing i know, I'm saying "You wanna kiss me so bad it's making you look stupid" so he walks up to me, pushes me against the locker and we start angrily making out." The looks on Past Sakuatsu is a look you'll never forget.

"OH WAIT, we missed practice today, you guys mind if we practice with you" the coaches agreed, "Hey let's be on our old teams" Atsumu said, they both agreed and somehow Past Sakusa was awkwardly standing next to his future self, same with the "Atsumu's"

"No need to be nervous kid. I'm literally you but like 5 years later" Sakusa told him while he did his stretches, Sakusa was going to serve first. Atsumu was talking to their old team and Sakusa decided to talk to his, "It's good to see you all again, not you Komori. I'm seeing you tomorrow since your on the national team with me and all" Komori smiled so big his face could've got stuck.

One of their teammates blew the whistle, Sakusa did his serve and served it straight towards Osamu for some reason, of course he couldn't receive it. "OMI. No Olympic style serves, nobody can receive that" Atsumu shouted from across the net.

"So you admit i'm better at serving then you"

"Excuse me I'm pretty sure i'm the second best serve in the country"

"Yeah after Kageyama Tobio"

"SHUT UP"

Sakusa did a softer serve that was received by their libero. There setter set it towards future Sakusa who spiked it down so fast nobody could tell what's happening. "Omi, you shouldn't kept your hair in the mop" Atsumu said across the next while staring at Past Sakusa.

"Hell no"

"Why not"

"It made me look like Muzan Kibutsuji"

"But he's hot"

"If he's so hot then go marry him"

"Trust me I would if I could"

"Let's divorce them"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine- no more gawk gawk 9000 for you"

The coaches gasped while the teams looked confused, "Don't talk like that infront of the kids aren't you guys adults" the inazarki coach hissed. "TECHNICALLY we are but right now we're still teens." Atsumu said.

"Your logic surprises me"

"Omi don't be like that"

Sakusa then turned to his younger self and glared at him which the other glared back, Atsumu leaned over to his past self, "Isn't that hot" past Atsumu nodded, "He has a big dick too" Everyone gasped again, Past Atsumu started to blush, Younger Sakusa started to blush harder while Sakusa sighed.

"You are literally ruining them you germ"

"If i'm a germ then why did we-"

"Finish that sentence and you get nothing"

Atsumu shut up, "ANYWAYS. we have to get going before coach has our asses and here's a few tips. Atsumu looked at his younger twin "God your so ugly"

"WE LITERALLY HAVE THE SAME FACE YOU RAT"

"WHO YOU CALLING A RAT" Both atsumu's shouted back, and before Kita could step in Sakusa chopped both Sakusa's in the back of their heads.

"No fighting. Get to the point so we can go- I can fell younger me about to spray you all with bleach" and he was correct, younger Sakusa looked ready to kill everyone.

"Right. Atsumu, when Osamu says he wants to quit Volleyball don't fight him on it- he comes really happy" the two younger twins looked at each other.

"Osamu- grow some damn balls and confess to Suna already because it's gonna make my life so much easier in the future. Like that time you called during sex to gush about Suna was horrible" Sakusa kicked Atsumu in the legs.

"Oh! Atsumu when you go at the Nationals training camp next week- don't spend so much time staring at Sakusa's ass. I mean I know he has a good one but it's not gonna look good for you infront of the coaches when they're watching you have a gay panic every time he walks into the room" both Sakusa's shrieked

"You did what now!"

"What can I say? you had the best ass there"

"I- I don't even know what to say- THIS IS WHY YOUR A BOTTOM"

"I TOPPED BEFORE"

"YEAH LIKE ONCE AND NEVER AGAIN"

"I- ugh just go"

"Young Sakusa. Make sure you get that strawberry scented hand sanitizer when your debating about it at the store. Trust me it's worth it. Also- whenever Atsumu asks you to go out for drinks don't do it because the next morning your gonna end up in his bed with your neck covered in hickeys. Next- confess to him first because if not he's gonna kiss you infront of millions of people to do it"

"You said it was romantic!"

"Yes but embarrassing and un sanitary since we just finished the game"

"Also please don't fuck in the locker rooms no more. You've scared poor Hinata for life- Anyways time for us to head back so we can have se-"

"Finish and you aren't getting any"

"Only if you carry me"

"Fine"

Atsumu jumped into Sakusa's arms, "Good bye you peasants plus Sakusa and Atsumu. It was a good talk- listen to our warnings please"  
Atsumu then started to suck on Sakusa's neck while winking at both young Sakuatsu who was blushing hard.

"Ok now what the FUCK just happened" Suna said.  
—————  
This is a god damn mess, what ship y'all want next


	21. Satisfied-Iwaoi

[anxiousalready](https://soundcloud.com/cherise-pena) · [Satisfied- Hamilton](https://soundcloud.com/cherise-pena/satisfied-hamilton)

"I can't do this"

Oikawa sat in the back room of the church in his black tuxedo, Hanamaki sat down next to him, he rubbed his back making 'O's "Yes you can, Would you rather hurt your sister and be with your bestfriend or let them be happy?" Oikawa asked, Oikawa softly laughed trying to blink back the tears in his eyes, " I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will chose her happiness over mine anytime" Mattsun and Makki felt their heart break, they never wanted so see their bestfriend like this.

"Good, that's the right choice so don't do anything stupid" Makki said with all sternness in his voice then the other two left leaving Oikawa alone.

—

It was finally time for Mihoko to walk down the aisle, Mihoko and Oikawa's dad left when they where babies so Mihoko asked her big brother to walk her down the aisle, of course he agreed.

Before they walked out Mihoko turned to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, I know it was hard but thank you so much" Oikawa swears he stopped breathing, he grabbed his sisters face and put their foreheads together softly, "Anything for you". The doors opened and Oikawa walked his sister down the aisle.

—

"Alright Alright that's what i'm talking about" a very drunk Makki said fumbling over his own feet, everyone laughed. "Now everyone, give up. the best man," Oikawa stood up and started to walk over to the crowd which was surrounding the newly married couple.

" Toru Oikawa" Makki handed Oikawa a glass of wine, he lightly laughed, everyone clapped. He turned to face his best friend and rose his glass in which every did to.

"A toast to the groom" Oikawa held his glass higher while smiling at Iwaizumi, "To the groom" everyone shouted, Oikawa then faced his sister trying to make the best fake smile he could come up with at that point.

"To the bride" Mihoko smiled at her brother then grabbed Iwaizumis arm. Almost like she was rubbing it in, "To the bride" everyone repeated. With every word, Oikawa felt his heart breaking.

"From best friend and Brother" Oikawa smiled, he felt like that should've been him holding on to Iwaizumi, not his sister but everthing is for her right?

"Who is always by your side" Oikawa could hear Makki and Mattsun repeating everything he said causing everyone to laugh.

"To your union" Oikawa said, "To your union to the revolution" Makki and Mattsun said behind him, causing Oikawa to sigh and glare at the two , which everyone laughed.

"And the hope that you provide." Oikawa lowered his glass when he saw Iwaizumi and Mihoko staring at each other, Mihoko was smiling widely while Iwaizumi did the same thing but he seemed..... sad.

"May you always" Oikawa felt his eyes start to burn but he quickly blinked away the forming tears. He felt someone grab his hand, he realized it was Makki who was squeezing it.

"Be satisfied" Oikawa whispered, loosing focus.

(Flash back 1)

Oikawa sat in his bedroom with Makki and Mattsun crying his eyes out on Makki's shoulder "So how did this happen " Mattsun asked. Oikawa sighed.

"I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days" Oikawa whimpered, wiping away the tears that seemed like they where never gonna stop.

"I remember those annoying boys and girls , tripping over themselves to win our praise" Oikawa chuckled at the thought. Makki and Mattsun just stayed quiet letting their friend get it all out.

"I remember that dreamlike candlelight, Like a dream that you can't quite place" Oikawa felt his mood growing happier. His friends noticed this but they where still worried.

"But Iwa-Chan I'll never forget the first time I saw your face" Oikawa jumped up from his bed twirling around his room forgetting about Mihoko.

"I have never been the same" Oikawa sighed while putting his hand over his chest.

"Intelligent eyes in a hunger pangs frame" Oikawa put his hands over his eyes and then on his arms. Makki and Mattsun looked at each other, little did they know that Iwaizumi was outside the door with Mihoko. They made sure not to be loud.

"And when he said 'Hi I forgot my dang name" Oikawa laughed.

He ran over to Makki and Mattsun grabbing their hands and walking circles with them, "Set my heart aflame, every part aflame" Oikawa felt like he was on cloud nine.

Then his mood went down "This is not a game".

(Flash Back 2)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi where standing on a balcony at the house they where at. "You strike me, as a person who's never been satisfied" Iwaizumi smiled while looking into the horizon.

Oikawa smiled and blushed,"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself"

Iwaizumi faced him and grabbed his hands, causing Oikawa to blush even more, "Your like me, I'm never satisfied" the smile that was on Iwaizumis face dropped.

Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumis face making them look at each other, "Is that right" he was genuinely concerned.

"I have never been Satisfied" Iwaizumi sighed, Oikawa took his hands away from Iwaizumi and bowed.

"My name is Toru Oikawa," Iwaizumi bowed back "Hajime Iwaizumi"

Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi "Wheres your family from" Iwaizumi turned his face away "Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done" Iwaizumi started to walk backwards "But just you wait, Just you wait"

(End of FlashBack 2)

(Resuming Flashback 1)

Oikawa started to spin around again, "So, so, so" He finally stopped to face his friends "So this is what it feels like to match wits, with someone at your level what the hell is the catch" Makki and Mattsun couldn't bring them self to kill their bestfriends happiness, Iwaizumi and Mihoko stood out side the door shocked.

"It's the feeling of freedom of seein the light, It's been Ben Franklin with a key and a kite" Oikawa cheered. He was feeling good, even if it was wrong to think about his future brother in law this way.

He pointed to his friends "You see it right" they just nodded trying to go along with him.

"The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes" Oikawa started to make two's and threes with his fingers but then shook it off.

"Everything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance" Oikawa started to move around his room, not realizing the tears rolling down his face, his friends noticed though.

"A bit of a Posture, it's a bit of a stance" Oikawa started to strike poses causing his friends to laugh a little.

"He's a bit of a flirt but I wanted to give it a chance" Oikawa started to blush furiously, "I asked bout his family did you see his answer" Oikawa looked at his friends smiling, "Oikawa-" Mattsun was cut off.

"His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance" Oikawa titles his head alittle.

"He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants" Iwaizumi just looked at Mihoko who was looking guilty for not knowing her brother felt this way.

Oikawa plopped down on his bean bag chair, "Handsome, boy, does he know it" Oikawa started to blush again, "Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it"Oikawa touched his chin and smiled,

"I wanna take him far away from this place" Oikawa wipes his arm arcross the air, but then his whole attitude changed, his friends knew this was the hard part "Oikawa-" Makki tried to interrupt him but again he was cut off.

"But then I turn and see my sister's face and she is" Oikawa grabbed the picture of him and Mihoko that was on the table next to beam bag chair, Mihoko grabbed Iwaizumis hand tightly, trying to ignore the tears rolling down her face.

"Helpless, and I know she is, Helpless, and her eyes are just, Helpless" Oikawa had tears rolling down his face faster.

"And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time"

(Flash back 2)

Oikawa looked at his sister, she was blushing furiously at Iwaizumi who was talking to some friends, "Hey I seen you guys talking can you introduce me to him" Oikawa put on a fake smile and nodded.

He went up to Iwaizumi and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to his sister Iwaizumi asked "Where are you taking me? Oikawa smirked at him "I'm about to change your life" Iwaizumi sighed, not knowing this man for only 2 hours he let him drag him away. "Then by all means lead the way" Iwaizumi answered dramatically.

(End Flashback 2)

(Flash back 1)

"Number one" Oikawa held up the number one with his finger,

"I'm a man in the world which my only job is to marry rich" Oikawa sighed. "I am my Fathers oldest so i'm the one who has to social climb the one"

Oikawa started to roll his eyes, "So i'm the oldest and the wittiest, and the gossip on Miyagi is insidious"

A small smile was brought upon his face, "And Iwaizumi has a penis, Ha" Oikawa laughed and started to wipe the tears from his face " That doesn't mean I want him any less"

(Flashback 2)

Iwaizumi was lead to a girl by Oikawa, immediately Iwaizumi blushed, Oikawa took note on that and felt his heart break even more.

"Mihoko Oikawa" Mihoko blushed and bowed slightly,

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi turned to Toru who smile "My sister"

(End Flashback 2)  
(Flash back 1)

"Number two" Oikawa held up the number with his fingers,

"He's after me because i'm the Oikawa heir and that elevates his status-" Oikawa took a deep breath,

"I'd have to be naive to set that aside" Oikawa fell to the floor, his friends rushed over to him but he pushed them away, they reluctantly sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe that is why, I introduced him to Mihoko , now that's his bride" Oikawa cried, Iwaizumi and Mihoko felt chills. They where about to get up but then Iwaizumis phone rang.

[Makki and Iwaizumi]

Makki: Dont you dear leave, This is probably the only time he'll tell his side

Iwaizumi: How did you know

Makki: You guys aren't that sneaky, Oikawa hasn't realized because,. you know.

"Nice going Toru, he was right, you will never be satisfied" Oikawa lightly laughed before continuing.

(Flashback 2)

"Thank you dealing with my brother" Mihoko bowed and laughed, Oikawa just pouted.

iwaizumi laughed and nodded his head, If it takes dealing with Oikawa for us to meet, it will have been worth it" the two smiled at each other.

Oikawa couldn't take it anymore , "I'll leave you too it" he walked away wiping the tears from his eyes.

(End of Flashback 2)   
(Flash back 1)

"Oikawa you couldn't have helped that they fell in love with each other, Maybe if you didn't introduce them the outcome would've been different but-" Mattsun was cut off... again.

"I KNOW MY SISTER LIKE I KNOW MY OWN MIND" Oikawa shouted, he was letting his tears fall down, Mihoko gasped and so did Iwaizumi.

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND ANYONE AS TRUSTING OR AS KIND" Oikawa gripped his shirt where his heart was.

"IF I TELL HER THAT I LOVE HIM SHE WOULD SILENTLY RESIGN" Oikawa shouted, Mihoko was silently crying, "HE'D BE MINE, SHE WOULD SAY 'IM FINE' SHE'D BE LYING" Oikawa fell to his knees.

"But what I fantasize at night is Iwa-Chan's eyes" a smile smile formed on his face, "As I romanticize, what might have been if i didn't size him up so quickly" then that smile faded.

Makki and Mattsun ran over to oikawa and pulled him into a hug, "At least my dear Mihoko's his wife, at least i keep his eyes in my life" Oikawa cried.

(End is Flashback 1)

Oikawa regained his composure, "To the groom" he raised the glass, everyone repeated what he said, "To the bride" Oikawa looked at his sister and smiled,

She let go of Iwaizumi and gave her brother hug "From your brother" He said "Who's always by your side" Mihoko let go and looked at her brother, smiled and mouthed the word Thank you before returning to her husband.

"Who's always by your side" Oikawa smiled and looked at Iwaizumi, "To your Union" he said with people behind him saying "To your union to the revolution".

"And the hope that you provide" Tears started to form in his eyes, "May you always" He looked directly in Iwaizumis eyes, "Be satisfied" everyone cheered and took a sip out of their drinks, Makki managed to whisper to Oikawa "Good job, you can go" Oikawa nodded and turned on his heel and speeded out of the reception hall, everyone was confused on why he left especially Iwaizumi.

Oikawa went to his house and packed up his stuff that he absolutely needed, he took of the tux and placed it on his bed. He looked at the picture of him and Iwaizumi, grabbed it and ran out his house.

While driving to who knows where oikawa started to think, "And I know, She'll be happy as his bride" Oikawa started to cry "And I know...... he'll never be satisfied and I'll never be satisfied" then suddenly there was a large crash.


	22. How to get over Atsumu Miya (told by Sakusa)

Sakusa felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, speak, move or anything when he read the news article. 'MSBY Jackals Setter, Atsumu Miya, and Wing Spiker, Hinata Shoyo, caught kissing' yes nobody but the team knew of Sakusa and Atsumu's relationship, so when they read the article they instantly went to confront the two.

Yes they where guilty, very guilty and Hinata looked like he was crying. They all sat in the lounge discussing the matter, well scolding is better. Sakusa finally emerged from his apartment to the lounge and all eyes went on him, he had his running clothes on. "Yo i'm going running" he said and started to walk towards the door.

"Sakusa-san" Hinata started but stopped when he met Sakusa's glare. "Don't. Just don't. I said I'm going for a run because I swear to god if I stayed here right now, I'll end up killing you Hinata. You too Miya" he said before leaving, Atsumu shouted a long 'Fuck'

When Sakusa got back to the apartments, Atsumu and hinata where talking about what to do, "Omiomi" Sakusa cringed at the nickname his 'boyfriend' gave him. "What is it Atsumu" he snarled, Hinata stood up and left. "Can we talk" he asked. Sakusa nodded "Sure, let's "Talk""

The rest of the team stood in the hallway to listen to the conversation, not forgetting to glare at Hinata who was in tears. "Look im really sorry but it was a one time thing I swear" Atsumu said, Sakusa scoffed "And I promise to never to it again"

"If it was a onetime thing they why do I Keep on finding Hinata's stuff around your apartment. Or the empty condom wrappers that obviously aren't from us, like I found one last week" Sakusa boomed, everyone that was listening flinched at his voice.

Atsumu looked at him with tears swelling up in his eyes, "Omiomi" the nickname felt like knives being pierced into his heart.

"Don't just don't. Do you know how much I gave up for you" he started,

"YOU KNOW I DONT GIVE MY HEART OUT EASILY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AND I GAVE IT TOO YOU." his voice rang through out the whole apartment complex.

"I WENT TO THERAPY FOR YOU, JUST SO YOU WOULDNT BE MADE FUN OF FOR HAVING A FREAK BOYFRIEND. EVEN THE TIMES I FELT DISGUSTING FROM BEING TOUCHED I STILL HELD YOUR HAND AND CUDDLED WITH YOU TO MAKE YOU HAPPY."

Everyone was shook, Sakusa has never mentioned going to therapy just whenever he left he said it was something important. "Sakusa I-"

"Don't. We're over, I hope you and Hinata are happy" Sakusa then started to walk away, he pasted his teammates who where still in shock, including Hinata who still had tears streaming down his eyes.

The first week of the breakup, no one seen Sakusa at practice or outside the apartments. He completely closed himself off, but now he had to come out since there was a talk show they where obligated to go to. When he came out in his Msby jacket and sweatpants he didn't look like the Sakusa they knew. Yes he still looked the same with the same silky black curls and soft skin but his eyes where dull and red.

"Alright into the van" the coach said, Sakusa sat in the passengers seat because of the you know germs and everyone just stared at him. "Sakusa, there probably gonna ask you about the scandal. Are you up for that" the coach whispered over to him giving the man a glance. Sakusa shurgged, "Only one way to find out"

Now the team sat on a couch next to their interviewer, "We are live with the Msby Jackals, say Hi everyone" the live audience started to clap and cheer as the teams smiled and waved. "Now jumping straight into the news. What's your guys thought on Atsuhina, the new trending couple"

The whole team sucked in their breath, Inunaki decided to answer and being the sassy bitch he is, he did not hold back "I don't like it. It shouldn't have happened" that quieted the crowd and the interviewer gasped "I-I Ok, moving on. Bokuto how do you feel about it"

Bokuto went completely serious, something no one has ever seen "It has created a barrier between us, Hinata and Atsumu, and another teammate. This is some **** up **** and excuse my language." Atsumu and Hinata started to frown, the interviewer lady scanned the team and her eyes fell on Sakusa, "Sakusa- how do you feel about it. In my opinion they're extremely cute together, it's like they fit each other so well"

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to stop right th" Meian started, "No it's fine I'll answer" Sakusa said and Bokuto passes down the Mic. "Answer me this first. How would you feel if your boyfriend cheated on you with their wing spiker" the lady gasped, "How would you feel if you gave your whole life to a person and they just threw it away- or have you wasted 5 years of your life with someone for it to be thrown away."

Atsumu felt like his soul exited his body at that point, "On the day I found out about it I planned on proposing believe it or not. But then my cousin spammed my phone telling me to check the news and there I see my boyfriend making out with our teammate." everyone gasped at his comment

"Are they cute together? Yeah, probably more then me and him where. Should I have seen this coming? yes. Friends don't look at each other that way, friends don't sneak off with each other all the time. Friends don't leave clothes, underwear and shit at each other's places. And friends definitely don't do this **** behind each other's backs!" everyone flinched.

Sakusa felt tears starting to come, "So yeah, I'm fucking pissed off, so pissed that at any given moments I'm gonna punch the living shit out of Hinata because he knew we where together and proceeded to do this. And Atsumu for being so dumb, like how could you get caught. He could've been more careful and do it behind my back so I could still be a tad bit more happy"

He paused.

"But all good things come to an end right?"

————

Step One: Wallow in pity

After the interview, Sakusa was getting messages left in right asking if he was alright. At one point his phone wouldn't stop ringing so he turned his phone off.

He laid in bed with the lights off thinking about where he went wrong. Thinking about all the times he could've held his hand, kiss him, hug him, take photos with him, cuddle him, and say I love you too him.

Step Two: Cleaning.

Sakusa cleaned his apartment head to toe. He made sure that the scent of Atsumu was gone out of his apartment.

Step Three: Let go

He found all of Atsumu's things and put them in a box, just so he didnt have to confront the miya he just left it at the doorstep late at night.

Step Four: Acceptance

He accepted the fact that he was no longer going to wake up to Atsumu's face in the morning. But he hasn't been to practice in days so he decided to go today, when he walked into the gym all eyes went on him. There was so much tension in the gym it was suffocating everyone, especially the others that weren't involved.

"Alright let's start with spike drills. Atsumu your setting" the coach said, the setter wheeled the basket of balls over and got into position. First it was Bokuto, then Hinata, the middle blockers and libero where on the other side of the net receiving. When it went to Sakusa he hit it with ease, but it didn't feel right. Usually the two would like kiss or hug when it was a good spike but there wasn't any of that. Sakusa just walked away.

After practice coach pulled the three of them inside of his office, "Look I understand that it's a ruff time right now but you guys, this is effecting the team so sort it out right now" he then left his office for them to talk.

Sakusa stared at the two of them, yes they looked guilty but Sakusa couldn't bring himself to care. "He said talk, so let's talk" he finally said getting their attention.

"How long." He said, "What" hinata croaked out, "How long where you fucking my boyfriend behind my back. How long did you pretend to be my friend and like you where oh so happy for us Hinata. Or Atsumu, how long did you pretend to care about me"

"I really did care about you omi"

"If you care you wouldn't have cheated"

"And I can't believe you did this to Kageyama- I can't even imagine on how he's feeling" Sakusa mumbled so quietly that no one could hear him.

"I think we've talk enough thank you hinata. Thank you so much, and please just start dating. I'm won't be particularly mad about it if that's what's stopping you. Do what makes you feel happy" Sakusa then got up and left the room.

Step five: wallow in pity or find someone new

A month after the scandal Hinata and Atsumu officially started dating, they asked numerous times if it was ok. Everyone thought he was fine with it but when Komori visited him, he seen past his guard and Sakusa cried so hard he passed out.

The team had invited them many times to go out but he refused every time, he couldn't bare seeing his ex happy with the home wrecker. As his team where our clubbing, he sat in a park. "Sakusa Kiyoomi"

He turned to the voice, "Wakatoshi-kun"

Ushijima sat next to Sakusa, "I seen the interview" Sakusa sadly chuckled "How mean life can be huh" he looked at Ushijima who had a slight smirk on his face "Well to be frank, I've never really liked that Miya fellow"

Sakusa rose an eyebrow, "Why? I mean I can kinda understand but you've never been the person to care about anything other then volleyball." Ushijima laughed, "I cared about you at one point Kiyoomi"

Sakusa smiled, the first real smile since the break-up, Ushijima stood up and held his arm out, "Tell you what, I'm taking you out tonight. No need to be sad over Atsumu and Hinata" Sakusa took Ushijimas arm.

The two went all over town, the last place they went was a bar that unfortunately his team was at. "Wakatoshi-kun you shouldn't take that many" Sakusa laughed. Yes his team heard his voice and they all turned to him and seen him and Ushijima rather close to each other with blushed on their face. They watched as Sakusa whispered something and the two of them get up and exit the bar.

"Seems like Sakusa has moved on" Bokuto said with a smile, they all watched as Sakusa laughed at Ushijima who almost slipped on some ice. "He looks.. happy" Meian said.

Step Six: Error, there is no Step Six

Be happy.


	23. Stay Alive Baby-SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, Implied Shooting but has alternative ending at the end

TW: Major Character Death, Shooting.

Atsumu was in the middle of a surgery when he received a call, "Atsumu-san you have a call" one of the nurses said "Alright go on ahead and answer it for me" He said while he was working on a patient, it wasn't a very serious surgery just removing an appendix.

"A-Atsumu" it was his husband, and the man was whispering, "Bring the phone closer" Atsumu said while stitching up the patient. "Baby I just want you to know that I love you, I'm very thankful for you" everyone in the OR giggled at the reddened doctor, then the pagers went off "Your needed in the Emergency, a wave of patients where sent in after a School Shooting" the Nurse read off, "Alright Sakusa Love, I love you too but I have to go"

Atsumu could hear Sakusa's heavy breathing, "Ok, just remember I don't regret meeting you, loving you and marrying you alright" Atsumu giggled "Alright Love" the nurse then hung up the phone.

Sakusa placed his phone in his pocket, the gunman looked at him, aimed and shot two times. One into his shoulder and the other in his stomach, Sakusa fell to the floor. Minutes later he was put onto a stretcher and into an ambulance where the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding.

Atsumu was rushing, the emergency room was being filled with patients, some worse then others. He kept on barking orders to the interns, again another Ambulance came. One of the doctors, Shirabu, went up to the amblance "What's the case" he said while helping them bring the person into the hospital.

"Shot once in his shoulder another in his stomach, we managed to stop the bleeding but he's losing consciousness. "Sir can you tell me your name" Shirabu asked, "Miya Kiyoomi" he muttered. The doctors eyes widened, he then looked into the emergency room and seen Atsumu doing chest compressions on a patient. "Alright this is Doctor Miya's husband. Make sure he doesn't see him" Shirabu ordered.

When they brought him into the pit Sakusa started to shake, "HE'S SEIZING" Shirabu shouted and put the man on his side. Atsumu looked over to the noise and gasped causing everyone in the pit to stop what they where doing. "K-Kiyoomi, what are you doing here" he muttered, "Doctor I'm doing the best I can. Remember your job" Shirabu said.

Atsumu slowly nodded and went into another trauma room to help take his mind off of his husband who had just seized. "Alright let's get to work people"

Finally the rush ended and all patients that needed to be admitted where admitted. Atsumu then made his way towards his husbands room, when he made it Sakusa was laying on the bed with tubes all over him and his eyes closed. "Babe? is this why you called me? If you told me this then I-" Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's hand and then there was a knock on the door.

He turned to see Shirabu with some of his interns, "Doctor Miya" he said and bowed a little, the interns behind him bowed as well. Shirabu then handed Atsumu Sakusa's scans."I'm gonna be blunt about it and if you have any other questions then you can check his chart. It's not looking to good, the bullet is stuck in a place we can't get. Unfortunately your the only one who can probably do it but you know th-"

"I'll do it"

"What! you know it's against the rules to operate on family" Shirabu hissed, but immediately calmed down when he seen Atsumu's facial expression. "I'm the only one that can do it right? At this moment I am a doctor. Not a husband so if this man needs to be operated on then I will do it" he then stormed out the room.

Everyone in the hospital was notified that Atsumu was operating on his husband. Osamu and everyone else gave there sympathy. So when it was time to operate, yes he was nervous. Not because of the over filled peanut gallery, because this was the love of his life on the operating table so if he messed this up, he would end up losing his husband.

Atsumu took a deep breath before entering the OR, the nurses where preparing everything. "Alright love, you better pull through or no more hand sanitizer for you" he said looking at Sakusa. Finally it was time to start.

Everything was going fine, Atsumu thought of this as another patient with and not his husband which made it easier. But then internal bleeding was discovered everything seemed to go down hill. Atsumu was now shouting directions, he felt his heart break as he heard the heart monitor start to go silent. "He's coding" another nurse shouted.

"Come on baby don't do this to me" He shouted and started to do chest com-pressions. After what felt like an eternity he stopped, "Time of death 1:49 am" he said, everyone went silent, people from the peanut gallery started to file out. Atsumu stood over his husbands body, he then took off his glove and ran his fingers through Sakusa's hair one last time. The nurses all left to give them some time.

Atsumu then grabbed Sakusa's hand and took the wedding ring off of it, "You did so well love, I seen you fighting. Fighting to stay alive, but I guess it was your time to go home. I will forever love you Kiyoomi and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you" and with that he left the OR. He instantly took off his surgery gear, he scrubbed his hands till they turned red.

As he walked through the hallways he got sympathetic looks from everyone, "Come into my Office Atsumu" the boss said, Atsumu walked into the office and sat down "You did well. Normally I would've fired you for operating but you truly were the only person who could perform a surgery like that"

"You are free to take the rest of the day off"

Atsumu didn't protest like he usually did, he just got up and left. When he got him he got home he got multiple texts asking him how the surgery went. After a long call with Sakusa's mother and repeatedly apologizing for not being good enough he finally made himself go to their bedroom.

Yes it hurt. It hurt to go into that bedroom knowing Sakusa will never be there again, it hurt seeing all their pictures together taped to the wall. It especially hurt when he found Sakusa's special box that was labeled 'My Atsu'

He opened it and ere was a single letter along with other things, the first thing he pulled out was the movie ticket from their first date. Then he pulled out the old hand sanitizer bottle Atsumu gave him as an apology. After going throw a couple more things he got to a note that was labeled for Atsumu. He hesitantly grabbed it and opened it.

Dear Atsumu,

If your reading this then I've probably passed on. It hurts thinking of when it'll be my time to go and I won't be here with you. I am currently writing this while we are in our 5 year of dating and i'm proposing to you soon. I just want to thank you for talking to me that day at the training camp, because if you didn't who knows if we would've been together.

Back then my issues where bad, I couldn't stand the thought of touching anything let alone date. But then in walks this hot with piss colored hair and a terrible attitude and he just fucks my life up.

Thank you for going through everything with me. I know i'm not the easiest person to date but you made it work some how. You worked around my phobia, making sure you washed your hands or you showered after a long practice before touching me. How you always asked if something was alright before proceeding.

Or how you went to my therapy classes with me or held my hand during a panic attack. Honestly you deserve a medal but a ring will have to do, to be honest Atsu I couldn't do what you've done for me. How could you just give up volleyball for me? Just because of an injury that caused me to stop playing. Be selfish for once in your life, do you really want to be a Surgeon or do you want to be a Professional volleyball player.

Please continue the sport, for me. Make our dream come true Atsu. Now onto the sad part, if I die before you and we're still young, please find someone else to love. Someone who doesn't need to clean everything, someone to make your life easier. Atsumu Miya, I will forever love you till the end of time, I hope we meet in another life and we'll be happy.

Love yours truly,  
Sakusa Kiyoomi

And that's what he did, he was only 24 years old when he became a surgeon. He started his classes in high school and finished school before he turned 23. But he threw it all away to live out Sakusa's dream, it's not like he stopped playing volleyball. He still worked out and did drills every chance he got so when he tried out for the Msby Jackals he made it.

2 years later he's standing in front of millions of people in a red jersey, he kissed his weddings ring "Wish me luck baby". As Atsumu accepted his medal, Sakusa wrapped his arms around his lover "I'm so proud of you, Atsu"

(Happier Ending)

Everything was going fine, Atsumu thought of this as another patient with and not his husband which made it easier. But then internal bleeding was discovered everything seemed to go down hill. Atsumu was now shouting directions, he felt his heart break as he heard the heart monitor start to go silent. "He's coding" another nurse shouted.

"Come on baby don't do this to me" He shouted and started to do chest compressions. After what felt like an eternity he heard beating again and everyone cheered, Sakusa was still fighting for his life. "Alright I need someone to keep an eye on his heart beat, let's find where this bleeding is and get this bullet out my husband" He said.

The surgery was a success, as Atsumu walked through the halls he was given nods and some people congratulated his surgery. Seeing that he was able to operate on a loved one, he became Sakusa's doctor so it'll be easier for everyone else.

"Alright tell me your names newbies" He said to his new interns he was given, Kiyoomi has been sleep for a week now.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo"

"Tobio Kageyama"

"Ok, shrimpy and blueberry. You'll earn your names when you're worthy of them, now let's go look on our patient." The group all walked into Sakusa's room, of course he was still asleep. "Read off his stats please"

" Miya Kiyoomi, 24 years old. Is a highschool teacher, he was involved in the shooting there a week ago. He was shot in his shoulder and in his stomach, he seized when he got to the hospital and he coded during his surgery but managed to pull through." Kageyama read off the chat. "Exactly so this is my husband and I swear if you screw anything up i'll have your heads. Got it" the two interns flinched and nodded.

Hinata started to check his vitals while Kageyama wrote stuff down when Sakusa began to move. He then started to choke on the tubes in his mouth, "Hold on baby let me get it out" Atsumu hurriedly said, he then started to remove the tubes from the man's mouth.

"Go and get him some water from the cafeteria" Atsumu ordered, the two interns rushed off. He then turned his attention to Sakusa, "Hey baby, look you made it" he said stroking Sakusa's face, "W-What happened" he groggy asked.

Atsumu stood up straight and got into his doctor mode, "Well do you want to hear this in medical terms or something for your little brain to handle" Sakusa lightly laughed and then winced "Regular please, and hurry because I feel like i'm about to pass out"

"Well I'm your doctor Atsumu Miya. If you want to know wether i'm single not it doesn't matter because i'm totally slipping you my number" Atsumu winked at Sakusa who rolled his eyes, but then he went serious "You where shot in your shoulder and Stomach. When you got here to the hospital you had seized, when we did scans to find out where the bullet was we realized I was the only person who could get it out your stomach"

Sakusa knew where this was going, Atsumu had operated on him. "Omiomi you coded on my table" he said with tears beginning to come. "And I thought I was gonna lose you. For good. So don't come back to his hospital anymore and stay safe, anyways. Unfortunately the bullet pierced your stomach, I was able to repair it but you probably won't be able to eat again"

Atsumu frowned, Sakusa slowly nodded and closed his eyes "But worry, we're gonna do something to help you eat alright love" and as he said that his interns came back with a cup of water. "Set up for that feeding tube we talked about. Make sure it is CLEAN, you hear me like CLEAN. Also make sure you wash your hands before you come in this room" the interns slowly nodded and put hand sanitizer on their hands before fetching the items.

Finally when they came back Atsumu shook Sakusa awake, "Kiyo, I'm about to do a feeding tube on you" he then looked back at his interns who where whispering "These are my Interns shrimpy and blueberry" Hinata and Kageyama blushed at the nicknames.

"That's not their names and you know it" Sakusa cracked a smile, Atsumu smirked and then put his gloves on. "Alright you too, this is how you do one of these, so pay close attention because i'm not taking it out to show you"

Atsumu then measured how long the tube would have to be, cut it, sanitized it, and then cut pieces of tape and put them on his finger. "Ok now one of you hand him the water" Kageyama grabbed the water and nervously gave the water to Sakusa who was sitting up straight surprisingly. "Alright love, imma need you to keep on drinking water while I do this alright" Sakusa nodded and he got to work.

Many people visited Sakusa, like his family, friends, some of his "ok" students, and some nurses that knew of him. But when Atsumu came into his hospital room in normal attire he felt safe, yes he has PTSD after what happened but Atsumu is there to help him. He finally feels ok.


	24. Me and My Husband- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Poisoning, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told by Sakusa's point of view in a Song format. Sakusa isn't a volleyball player in this but he still used to play and a very OOC Ushijima and Sakusa plus Sakusa and Atsumu have never meet and the training camp arc never happened

[Anime Slowed](https://soundcloud.com/milky-way-342891183) · [Mitski - Me And My Husband (slowed + Reverb)](https://soundcloud.com/milky-way-342891183/mitski-me-and-my-husband-slowed-reverb)

_**I steal a few breaths from the world for a minute. And then i'll be be nothing forever..** _

Sakusa remembers when he got married, it was a very big and extravagant wedding. Many people attended, wether it be teams Ushijima went against in highschool or family members or even fucking Oikawa Tooru. Yes at that moment he thought he was in love. Thought.

_**And all of my memories.. and all of the things i have seen will be gone** _

As Sakusa was cutting up the carrots for dinner he started to think upon the times his relationship was good. When Ushijima cared for him and was mindful of his mysophobia.

He stabbed the knife hard into the wood cutting bored thinking about his argument with Ushijima months after they got engaged, it was about how Sakusa needed to be a good wife and get over the fact that germs are a thing so he could cater to Ushijima's needs.

_**With my eyes, with my body, with me.** _

Sakusa remembered the night Ushijima took "Advantage" of him, but would it really be called r*pe if their married? He remembered how much he cried that night and how Ushijima simply told him to suck it up. He wanted it right? he shouldn't had been wear bootie shorts while his husband was intoxicated... right?

_**But me and my Husband, we are doing better.** _

"Are you sure your happy with him Kiyo" Komori asked one night after he seen had Sakusa's bruises from whenever Ushijima lost his temper. "Yes Komori, you don't have to worry about me. He's been stressed since you know tryouts for the volleyball team and stuff are happening" Sakusa replied while putting on hand sanitizer as the two left the small cafe.

"Kiyo, how have you been handling your germaphobia" Kormori remembered to asks, "I am handling it well without him noticing. Again you don't have to worry about me, now I have to head home before Wakatoshi-kun comes back and i'm not there" Komori waved his cousin off not mentioning the bruise he seen on the man's collarbone.

_**It's always been just him and me, together** _

_**So I bet all I have on that, furrowed brow** _

_**At least in this life time** _

_**We're sticking together.** _

_**Me and My husband we are sticking together** _

Sakusa kept on repeating this to himself when he noticed the hickey on Ushijima's neck when he came home one night. He had told Sakusa that he was going out with an old teammate, Sakusa wasn't stupid he knows which teammates it is.

His ex, Tendou Satori, who always seemed buddy buddy with him whenever they meet up. Was it weird to still be this close with an ex where you have coffee dates with them and occasionally bring your husband with you? yes.

_**And I'm the idiot with the painted face, in the corner taking up space** _

Ushijima had invited his teammates from the National team over to his place and Sakusa was ordered to cook. If you asked him did he miss playing volleyball he would answer more than ever.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a well known name amount the highschool volleyball world, being known as the 2nd best ace has its perks. But eventually his fame died down as he lost touch with the volleyball world, yes people knew Ushijima was married but not too who, you only knew who if you where at the wedding.

So when his team entered the house to see Sakusa sitting in a chair in the corner of their living room reading a book, yes they where suprised. "Ushijima-san" that voice gave Sakusa butterflies, a feeling he has never felt with anyone else.

_**But when he walks in, i am loved, I am loved** _

Sakusa goes into the backyard to leave Ushijima alone with his teammates, just being around the National team makes him want to play. So he sets up the nets and rolls a basket of balls out, he practice his serves which where more intense. "Wow- did you see that? It went like whoosh" one of them known as Hinata said.

Sakusa blushed when he turned around to see people staring at him, especially him. But the blush went away when his eyes met Ushijima's serious ones- as in saying 'you know better than to interrupt us' Sakusa dropped his head making his hair cover his eyes. He then pushed past the team and went into the kitchen to start.

While the team talked Sakusa cooked, "Did you see Oikawa-san's serve it was super fast and hard to receive, Im suprised Yaku-san could get that" the living room was filled with laughter. Sakusa was filled with rage, that should be him on the team but yet he gave up his dreams for a man that doesn't love him.

Everyone turned their attention towards the kitchen when they heard someone curse. When they entered they seem a knife on the floor and Sakusa rinsing his finger off trying his best not to freak out. "I'll help him, you guys can go on ahead"

_**Me and my husband, we are doing better** _

Is that Sakusa thought when he heard Ushijima say he would help him, but instead he got a slap which was heard in the other room. "Why can't you do anything right" Ushijima hissed

"I'm sorry Wakatoshi-kun"

"You embarrassment, clean this up"

"Yes Wakatoshi-kun"

As they all sat at the dinner table they where all wondering why Sakusa wasn't eating with them, "Uh, Ushijima. Isn't your husband gonna eat with us" Atsumu asked, Ushijima frowned "Ah. He said he doesn't want to eat and went to bed" They all knew that wasn't the reason, they heard the slap.

_**It's always a been just him and me together** _

Atsumu excused himself to go to the bathroom, the closer he got the louder he could hear the cries. As someone's heart was breaking. "You know, you shouldn't have to put up with that, your too pretty to be cryin" Atsumu said when he found Sakusa in the bathroom crying.

Sakusa sniffed and tried to glare at the fake blonde "This is my house. Go away"

"Do you really want me too"

"..."

And that's where their relationship began.

**_So i bet all I have on that furrowed brow, and at least in this lifetime. We're sticking together_ **

Sakusa and Atsumu had been planning this for weeks, to save him. Only certain people they could really trust knew about their secret relationship, some after catching them holding hands or kissing. It wasn't their business and they knew of his situation so they didn't care.

When Ushijima got home, Sakusa was in a dark, silky, red robe that always got Ushijima turned on in their earlier days. He sat at the dinner table with a wine glass and red wine inside. "I'm home" Ushijima said after coming home after a long day of practice- plus Atsumu's glaring.

"Dinner is ready, come eat" Sakusa said in a demanding tone which he has never used before. Ushijima appeared infront of him with his eyebrows pulling downwards but he sat down anyways. As he ate, Sakusa didn't touch anything on his plate, instead he just drunk his wine extra slow and watched Ushijima take a bite.

When Ushijima finshed he started to sweat and his stomach started to ache. "What did you put in this" Ushijima said while clawing at his throat, he then fell out of his chair and Sakusa walked over towards him and squatted down "Just a bit of poison love. Now say goodnight"

_**Me and My husband, we're sticking together** _

A year later Sakusa had turned 22, yes he married as soon as he turned 18, now he was on the MSBY jackals with Atsumu, the one who recommended the team after being on it for 6 years. Yes, everyone has heard about Ushijima Wakatoshi's death, it was rules as Suicide. Everyone who know of his marriage sent their condolences to Sakusa but he always threw them away or deleted the message.

When asked about the death from the national team he said **_"Me and Husband, were doing better_** " and he ran off to hold hands with Atsumu.


	25. Found You- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping and mentions of Rape
> 
> small Sakusa, Tall Atsumu, not edited or proof read

"Omiomi when we're older, would you like to get married"

"Yeah, maybe after we get out of highschool, we're still third years Atsu we don't have to think about that stuff."

"Yeah- I just can't wait till we see each other again. It sucks being six hours away from each other"

"Ha, we'll I'll be at your graduation next week"

"EEK- I'm excited to see you Omi, I really miss kissing your pretty face and your moles"

"Yeah- I'm glad I can kiss you. Thank you for helping me through my therapy and stuff, I don't think I could've done it without you Atsu"

"Aw so sentimental Omi-kun, but I'm kinda glad the therapy is over- my wallets are hurting because of those trips"

"Haha, well I have to get ready for exams- last ones tomorrow"

"Love you Kiyoomi"

"Love you too Atsu"

Atsumu woke up in a cold sweat, he was having THAT dream again. As expected the man was crying, his tears wouldn't stop. He looked over to his bedside table and seen the picture of him and his lover at Nationals in their teen years. "It's been a while hasn't, Omi-kun. Please come back to me- I miss you"

Atsumu remembered that day like his own birthday, if he had known that would've been his last time talking to Sakusa he would've booked the fastest train to Tokyo at that moment. That day left him broken and shattered, but he had to keep living, for him.

"Famous Teenage Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi has gone missing. He was reported last seen at the local connivence store buying hand sanitizer. He was in a yellow ombré to green tracksuit that belongs to Itachiyama Academy. He was only 17 years old and a third year at the academy.If you have any clues to help us find this young boy please let us know"

A picture of Sakusa during a volleyball match appeared, the video was broadcasted all over Japan. A lot of people contacted Atsumu that day but the boy didn't even touch his phone, he didn't even come out his room. Komori actually made the 6 hour train trip to Hyogo to try and talk to Atsumu.

"A-Atsumu" Komori's voice cracked as he talked to Atsumu through the door. "W-We're gonna find him. But he wouldn't want you to be wallowed up here, think about Sakusa. He-He's probably terrified right now- just shower and take a jog. Call me if you need anything"

Atsumu pulled the covers off of his head, "He would want me to at least shower" and that's what he did. Atsumu ended up not going to school that week and graduated the next week depressed.

Atsumu walked into the MSBY Jackals stadium, "Tsumu-Tsumu Set for me!" Bokuto shouted as soon as he came out from the Locker room. Atsumu dragged the ball cart over and started to set for Bokuto, after a while the Seniors (Meian, Barnes, Thomas, and Inunaki).

After their warm up the team gathered into the Locker room for a brain/muscle break. "Let's see what's on the news" Barnes said and turned on their little TV that was in the locker room.

"It's been five years since the teenager Sakusa Kiyoomi was reported missing, but his family has not given up." The screen then switched to Komori and Sakusa's parents and uncles "Were here with famous libero Komori Motoya who was Sakusa Kiyoomi's cousin"

"We're not giving up on my cousin. He's probably out there scared out of his mind right now and I want him back. His boyfriend wants him back, his family wants him back. So Kiyo, please come back to us"

"Aw that's so said, the boy had a boyfriend" Meian said with a frown, before anyone else could comment there was a sniffle. They all turned to see Atsumu sitting with his head down obviously crying, "Can you turn the TV off" he mumbled, Barnes hurried and turned it off.

There was an awkward silence in the locker room, "Was Sakusa-san your boyfriend" Hinata softly asked, Atsumu nodded. "Funny thing is- right before we went missing we where talking about how he was coming to my graduation the very next week. And when I found out I was so scared because I know how much he hates being away from his house because that's where all his cleaning shit is"

Atsumu roughly wiped away the tears, "It's been about five years since then, and they're not giving up on him. We will find him" the team all silently agreed, "Well time for practice"  
————  
The following week was particularly normal, "ATSUMU-SAN" Hinata called, the setter threw the ball towards their outside hitter who served it only to be revived by Inunaki "Not today kid" he smugly said. The gym doors opened and all attention went towards them, the police stepped inside.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR" Bokuto shouted with his hands up, "Shush Bokuto" Meian said before running over to the police. "How may we help you officers" he politely asked, "We're gonna need an Atsumu Miya to come with us. Don't worry he's not in trouble"

All eyes went to Atsumu who slowly walked over to them, "Grab your stuff son" Atsumu did as he was told and turned to his team before walking out "I'll be back before you know it"

"So where are we going officers" Atsumu asked while he was in the back seat of a cop car "You'll see" they arrived to a hospital, Atsumu got a police escort which caused a lot of attention especially to those who knew who he was and decided to film it.

They stood outside hospital room, he looked at the name card and felt tears starting to come "Come on if your joking officers it a mean joke" he said with his voice cracking "Go inside and see"

He slowly opened the door and all eyes went on him, inside the room was Sakusa's parents, Komori and... Sakusa. "Omi-omi" he croaked, Sakusa turned to him and went wide eyed, he was about to step closer when he was stopped by Komori "Don't go to close, where ever he was his germaphobia got worse"

Sakusa then turned back and stared out the window, "We tried to get him to say where he was but he won't respond" Sakusa's mother said as she wiped her nose with a tissue. "We wanted to see if he could respond to you" Sakusa's father added.

Atsumu slowly nodded not taking his eyes off of Sakusa, "If he says anything please make sure to report it" the officer said before leaving and shutting the door making Sakusa flinch "Baby?" Atsumu said, "Omi" he said again. Sakusa side eyed him, Atsumu felt tears starting to come again.

"We'll give you two some time" Sakusa's mother said, Atsumu mumbled a thank you and they left. Sakusa watched as Atsumu put the hand sanitizer on his hands before stepping closer to him, "I won't touch you alright"

Sakusa then sat infront of Sakusa who scooted back in his bed, "Do you remember me" no answer. "I'm your boyfriend, Atsumu. Want to see proof" Sakusa slowly nodded his head making his clumped up curls move but not as good as they used too.

Atsumu took out his phone and started to scroll for pictures, he found one of the two. Atsumu was smiling bright while Sakusa rolled his eyes but had a blush on his face and a small smirk. He showed Sakusa the picture, "See?" Sakusa nodded again.

"Now, can you tell me what happened" Atsumu softly asked, Sakusa stared at him like he was assessing if he could be trusted or not. "After we got off the call I went to go get hand sanitizer. But then I was pushed into this black van and knocked out. When I woke up I was in this building" Sakusa took a breather, Atsumu stayed quiet and tried not to move.

"T-They hit me- raped me- used me" Sakusa shakily said, "I-I'm so sorry Tsumu" he started to cry, Atsumu felt his own tears burning hot again. "If it's ok- Can I hug you" Sakusa slowly nodded and Atsumu wrapped his arms around him. Sakusa cried into the boys shoulder, his parents and cousin must've heard his cries because they came rushing in but stopped when they seen Sakusa crying on Atsumu.

"Baby- you don't have to apologize for that- there was nothing you could've done. It was a group of men against a teenage boy" Atsumu whispered into his ear, after a while Sakusa fell asleep on Atsumu's shoulder. He laid him down gently before turning to the parents. "He told me what happened" Atsumu then explained what Sakusa had told him, Sakusa's mother wailed while Komori and his father had stern looks.

A doctor then came and told them that Sakusa would be going home at the end of the week and he needed to be assessed if he was mentally stable if not he would be token to a mental hospital. "No your not putting him in a mental hospital" Atsumu told the doctor.

His parents agreed with him, "Then where will he go" the doctor asked, that shut them all up. "We don't have any room in our apartment for him" Sakusa's mother sadly said, "I don't either" Komori said.

"I'll do it, sure i'm in the teams apartment for the season but those apartments have more than one room in them" Atsumu said, "If it isnt any trouble"

"It really isn't. He is my boyfriend after all"

And that's how Sakusa ended up at the Msby Dormitory, "Now my team is a little crazy alright, let me know if you get a little uncomfortable" Atsumu told his boyfriend before opening the door, Sakusa nodded and held onto Atsumu's arm tight.

Atsumu opened the door and all eyes went onto him, Bokuto was in the middle of twerking for a tiktok while the seniors where shaking their heads in disappointment. Atsumu then started to walk towards the dorm hallway not bothering to introduce Sakusa.

When they arrived to the dorm it was clean spotless, Atsumu made sure of this with the help of his teammates. "Baby do you want to go take a shower?"

"You mean I can?"

"Of course you can, if you need help let me know"

Sakusa slowly nodded before heading to the bathroom. Atsumu left the room to go talk to his teammates, "Is that him" Thomas asked, "Yea that is THE Sakusa Kiyoomi" Atsumu said like it was obvious. Sakusa got out the shower after washing his hair, he then brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Atsumu bought him and changed into the clothes Atsumu bought him as well.

"Atsu?" he said as he stepped out the bathroom, his anxiety started to flare and he put himself into a corner while hyperventilating. Atsumu came back into the room, "Sakusa?" he called out, he had a bad feeling when no one answered he started to run to the bathroom and then the bedroom where he found Sakusa curled up into a ball in the corner crying.

Sakusa seen Atsumu hovering over him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry i've been bad" he repeatedly said, Atsumu sight and picked him up bridal style, he then carried the boy towards his new room. "I'm sorry for leaving you there all alone- i wasn't even thinking" Atsumu apologized.

After finally getting Sakusa to sleep he laid down too, yes he was happy to get the love of his life back but it wasn't his Omi. He then drifted into sleep.

The next day Atsumu told Sakusa that he would be at practice, "Would you like to come watch? Maybe touch a volleyball" Sakusa slowly nodded, Atsumu helped him out on his sweatpants and hoddie, he also helped Sakusa do his hair he remembered how to do it from when they where teens.

Sakusa held onto Atsumu's arm as they entered the gym, everyone tried not to stare at the boy but yes it was hard not too. Atsumu then grabbed one of the volleyballs and gave it to Sakusa who hesitated before holding it.

"Alright let's start practice" the coach shouted startling Sakusa a bit. "Hey your fine, i'm here alright" Atsumu reassured when he seen the boy flinch, Sakusa nodded and Atsumu jogged off.

Sakusa watched Bokuto specifically, he does remember that he was the fifth best ace in his time. Everyone also kept a close eye on Sakusa and noticed how he seemed to be loosing up. "Alright practice is over"  
————

Two months into living with the Jackals and Sakusa is slowly started to trust the other members more. There was some times where they would see him eating in the common room kitchen and he would start apologizing too them repeatedly and bust into tears but he's getting better.

"Kiyo babe, do you want to try and play volleyball" Atsumu asked him as they laid on the couch watching a movie, Sakusa slowly nodded and then hid his face into Atsumu's chest. "I-I want to play again"

Atsumu started to run his fingers through Sakusa's more define curls, "I talked to coach and he said if your cleared to play and you still have your skill he could put you on the team as a temporary player before becoming a permanent one"

Sakusa peeked up at Atsumu, "Alright, it's not like I didn't workout when I was stuck in that- place. I needed something to keep me motivated, I just haven't played in a while"

"And that's fine, if you need help we're all here to help you. But i'm so proud of how far you have come in this month, your phobia is getting better again and you don't ask for things. The old Sakusa is coming back but i'm not ready for your bluntness to come" Atsumu joked.

Sakusa softly laughed, "When I was in that place.. it was so lonely without you. I just kept on begging to call you one more time- one more time to hear your voice again and they could do whatever they wanted. But I was never given that but here I am with you" Atsumu felt his shirt start to get wet, he started to run his fingers through Sakusa's hair again and rub his back.

"I'm here now and I swear to god if anyone tries to take you again i'm commuting murder. Literally I will kill someone" Sakusa laughed again.

"I want to put you in self defense classes, not that you can't already but I think it'll be good for you, and therapy. That's what your mom wants anyways" Sakusa nodded again, "Anything for you Atsu"

—————

Everyone stood to the side line as Atsumu's bd Sakusa took position on court, first Atsumu was gonna receive and Sakusa was gonna serve. Sakusa threw the ball up, took his steps and smack the ball towards Atsumu but he couldn't receive it as it twisted off his hands. Everyone cheered at the service ace, "You still got it" they said. "Yeah, I still do"

And that's how Sakusa Kiyoomi stood on the court a year later with his now Fiancé in the Msby jackals uniform, they where going against the Schweiden Adlers, it was Sakusa Debut game.

As the announcer announced everyone name, Sakusa was shaking in his shoes waiting to be called. "And here he is, after being missing for five years and being found- here to take the world by storm again- new comer Sakusa Kiyoomi" the crowd went wild as he came out. Before the game started Sakusa and Atsumu fist bumped, "Let's show the world your back in business love"

"Sakusa Kiyoomi is back"  
—————  
I tried not to make this too angst lol but please suggest some stories because i'm out of Ideas also my prayers go out to people who have been through this.


	26. Fight or Flight-SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talks about depression, pills, overdosing, Failed-Suicide, Depression, Anxiety Attacks
> 
> i am FEEDING the Sakuatsu shippers lately~
> 
> head cannon: sakusa has depression that no one knows about, he had really bad anxiety when separated from his team or atsumu. sakusa has mysophobia and OCD.

Sakusa had finally done it, he pushed Atsumu too far. Atsumu tried to hard to help Sakusa with his, disorders, but it began to take a weigh on his mental health. Atsumu felt himself falling into a deep depression by staying with Sakusa and when he talked to his former captain about it, they decided that Atsumu would break up with Sakusa and come stay with Kita till he found somewhere else to stay. Yes he could stay in the team apartments with everyone else but being around your ex for that long instant healthy.

This was his worse nightmare, he looked at Atsumu who had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes red from crying. "Omi we have to break up" no please I need you don't leave me, "This isn't healthy, I can't be there for you when I can't even be there for myself" i'm sorry i won't bother you no more just don't leave me. "I'm so tried" Atsumu mumbled so low it could barley be heard.

Sakusa felt tears starting to form in his eyes and an anxiety attack coming as well. His hands started to shake but he quick grabbed onto the counter behind him so Atsumu wouldn't notice. "If that's what you want then i'll respect your decision" Atsumu flinched a little, did he want Sakusa to fight- to beg for their relationship? Just a tad.

"Y-Your ok with this- with us breaking up" he stuttered, of course he want ok with it but he's never admit it. "Yeah- it's your decision." Atsumu darkly chucked before exiting the apartment. As soon as Sakusa heard the door shut he broke down into tears, he let his anxiety out. Breathe in, breath out Sakusa, your alright.

He laid in his bed alone, not bothering to take a shower. Surprising right. He didn't even bother to take his depression pills that he hid from Atsumu. Maybe if he tried harder or didn't depend on Atsumu so much he would be fine- but when Atsumu isn't there-

The setter arrived to Kita's apartment and instantly busted into tears. "You did the right thing- it's not good for you to hold onto all of that" the younger cried even harder into Kita's chest. The former captain just kissed Atsumu's forehead and cuddled him until he went to sleep.

Sakusa did come to practice that next day, so did Atsumu. Everyone could sense the tension and figured it out when the two didn't even look at each other, even Bokuto figured it out. Sakusa then started to tap his foot.

one... two... three... four... four... shit.

Sakusa cursed at himself when he lost count, everyone looked at him and seen how nervous he looked as the coach went over game plays. "I um- forgot something in my locker. I'll be back" Sakusa interrupts, the coach is already aware of his depression and anxiety so he doesn't ask any question.

Sakusa went to his apartment instead and crawled into the covers, the house was dark. No lights on. He didn't even clean the house. Eventually Sakusa got out of bed, changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the main kitchen not forgetting to grab his pills.

Unfortunately the whole team was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner, how long was I laying there. "Omi-san, where did you go" Hinata asked when Sakusa entered the kitchen. Sakusa sat his pills on the table and got a glass to fill with water, "I went to sleep" he simply said.

Everyone watched as he took his pills, one for his OCD, another for his Msyophobia, another for Anxiety and Lastly his depression pills. "That's a lot of pills Kiyoomi" Meian slowly said trying not to go too far, "I have slot of issues Meian-san"

That shut everyone up, "I'm going to bed. Probably won't be at practice tomorrow" after they all said goodnight to the wingspiker they all turned to Atsumu. "What happened between you too"

"We broke up"

"Wait- like broke up broke up"

"Yes"

"I hope he's ok"

"He'll be fine"

Well they where wrong. Sakusa wasn't doing fine, sure in their eyes he was but emotionally speaking he was going backwards. After a month of being broken up Atsumu announced his relationship with Kita. They all, including Atsumu, looked at Sakusa for a reaction but the boy has become emotionless and does not give two fuck.

"Congrats." he simply said before turning around on his heel and head towards his room. That night for the first time in weeks, he didn't cry. He just blankly stared at the wall. Nobody saw Sakusa after that, so they all decided to come check up on him. "Sakusa?" Barnes said while knocking on the door.

Thomas then turned the door knob and the door swung right opened. They all gasped when they looked at Sakusa's apartment, no it wasn't dirty persay but it wasn't clean ether. Some bowls where left out, covers all over the floors and some shirts here and there plus is was dark. They all slowly walked towards Sakusa's bedroom, Meian was the one to open the door.

Just like the rest of the house it was completely dark, "Sakusa?" he said, there was movement in the bed. "What" his voice sounded dull, sad. "We just came to check up on you, remember we have that game against the Alders tomorrow"

"I'll be there. now can you all leave" he said from under the covers, they all silently left. "Is he gonna be alright" Bokuto asked, and nobody had an answer.

Unusual. That's what they all thought when Sakusa started to sweat a lot only after being in the game for a couple minutes. Even Ushijima was worried, "Are you alright Kiyoomi" he asked, Sakusa just waved him off.

Atsumu felt a little bad of course, partly because he was the reason why Sakusa wasn't taking care of himself. He swears he stopped breathing when Sakusa collapsed on the court, everyone started to rush towards the man who was now foaming at the mouth.

An ambulance was called, the match was cancelled and the team was scared. Kita had to calm Atsumu down from having a panic attack. When they arrived to the hospital they where informed that various of pills where pumped from the man's stomach and they he most likely tried to overdose.

"Why would he even do that- he seemed fine" Hinata whimpered, "You guys are dumb" they all turned to Inunaki who was leaning slightly in the hospital chair. "I've been noticing a few things but I didn't have the chance to ask him. First he comes to the kitchen with four pill bottles instead of his usual four. Then he starts to lock himself up all day until practice, he didn't react when his ex mentioned their new brother, plus did you see his apartment and you can't tell me you haven't heard him crying in the locker room"

Yes they all felt stupid, stupid,stupid,stupid. "Sakusa, why"

—————

yes a cliff hanger and no i'm not sorry   
not proof read 👁👄➖


	27. Take me to class- SakuAtsu

Everyone knew how much the two hottest teachers hated each other. It was obvious from the pranks they played on each other top the snarky comments they gave each other and the obvious glares as well. What they didn't know was that the two have been together for 10 years and married for six plus they had a five year old daughter.

Just as the last bell rang signaling class to start, Atsumu finished writing what he was writing on the bored before turning to his class. "Ok class, it's a good day to learn about math and mess with Mr. Sakusa's class isn't it" there was a collection of laughs.

"I think not Mr. Miya." all eyes went towards the door and there stood the sexiest math teacher you've ever seen, many girls started to blush as the tall man walked into the room. "Here's your half of the copies, if you have any extra give them back"

"Of course when have I ever stolen for you me" Sakusa rose eyebrow saying do you really wanna go there, Atsumu put his hands up defensively "Remember not to be late at that assembly in thirty minutes" Sakusa nodded towards the class before leaving. "Isn't he so hot" Atsumu gushed, many of his students where familiar with their gay math teacher so this was normal.

"Anyways, time to dive into work so we can go to this assembly thingy." Atsumu then started to teach, if I didn't make it clear Atsumu and Sakusa where 2nd year Math teachers. Atsumu looked at his watch then at his students, "Alright, let's show Sakusa's class that we're superior in every way- looks and smarts because I have NO ugly students." all his students giggled.

They all walked out the classroom with Atsumu locking the door behind him, "Alright too the auditorium" he said, as they walked his students started to gossip "Soo Mr.Miya, are you seeing anyone" one of his girl students ask, all of them turned their heads a little "I'm actually married and I have a daughter to yeah"

As soon as he said that he opened the auditorium doors and all eyes went on them "AND YOU NEVER TOLD US" they all shouted, Atsumu shrugged "You guys never asked, I can show you pictures of her tomorrow"

His class took their seats and Atsumu went over to stand with the other math teachers. "Oh so what was that about" Sakusa whispered, Atsumu smirked "For me to know and you to find out"

"Now an Announcement from your 2nd year Math teachers" the 3rd year teacher said.

Sakusa and Atsumu walked to the front and kept their distance away from each other "Hello Ladies, Gentlemen and Nom-Binary friends~, Im Atsumu Miya with Mr.Grump Sea Urchin" that caused some kids to laugh.

"Oh shush"

"No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend"

"Miya, im gay"

"Oh really? I didn't know that- I apologize well then change it to boyfriend"

"I'm actually married Mr. Miya"

"I feel bad for him"

"Oh do you now"

"Anyways as we where saying kids, we've decided, well the dean has decided, combine our classes once a week and if you get your work turned in then we'll watch a movie at the end of the week. But if not then ill just assign more work"

"So cruel"

"Oh shush"

"I really hate you"

"I bet- you do, anyways let's wrap this up."

A student rose their hand, the two teachers nodded their head "What's up with the sexual tension between you two" all the students started to nod, their teachers tried to calm them down but it didn't work.

"Honestly I've been trying to get this man to date me for years, hasn't worked yet"

"Dummy were married"

That sent them all into chaos.  
—————  
Ah yes another shit post

someone called me Author-san in the comments on wattpad and it made me happy so please refer to calling me that X)


	28. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I was out of ideas so yolo

"Babe you look hot" 

"No I don't"

"Well your wearing it, it's couples themed"

Sakusa stepped out of the bathroom in a Hugh Hefner costume, the robe was slightly opened revealing his bare chest, the hat was tipped on his head so some of his curls where out plus he had the silky pants and shoes. "Oh you look hot" Atsumu said, he then started to fix his bunny ears. Yes he was going as a play boy bunny and yes he had to tuck a lot- don't ask.

"Wanna take a picture before we go to the gym" Atsumu asked, Sakusa shrugged and sat down on the couch, Atsumu put one of their moveable mirrors infront of them before positioning himself on Sakusa lap in a very- sexual position then SAKUSA took the photo.

"Alright grab your black robe thingy so we can go" Sakusa said while sorta pushing his boyfriend off, Atsumu huffed and started to walk (surprisingly good in heels) to get his robe that Sakusa said he HAD to wear until they got into the party. "Alright let's go"

The two walked towards the gym with Atsumu's arm linked into Sakusa's. "Not gonna lie I feel really power in this" he said as they got towards the door, "Yeah well you look hot" Atsumu giggled, Sakusa opened up the door to find everyone already there. They all looked towards the couple, "SUP" Atsumu shouted.

Then chaos erupted, everyone, yes everyone, everyone was suprised to see the couple go for the Playboy Bunny look. See here's the costumes:

Bokuto and Akaashi came as Mr. and Mrs.Smith with Akaashi in a dress, he had a fake gun tied to his thigh.

Kageyama and Hinata came as Mafuyu and Uenoyama for obvious reasons. Hinata even preformed Mafuyus song, not as good but yeah.

Inunaki and his husband came as the Joker and Harley quinn, inunaki can rock bootie shorts ok.

Thomas and his Wife came as murder nurses. She had on a dress covered in blood and- you get the idea.

Barnes is- single so he just came as himself.

Meian and his wife plus their kids came as the Adams family.

Osamu and Suna came as Danny and Sandy (greese)

"Woah everyone looks so cool" Hinata said, they all agreed. Their DJ that they hired started to play music, "You really came as a Playboy Bunny with Sakusa as Hugh Hefner" Atsumu smirked and nodded at his twin "Yes and we look hot"

"I'm sure your scaring Meian's kids"

"Oh well aren't they like 16

"One of them is 13 Atsumu"

"She should be used to this by now"

"Your terrible"

Osamu then walked way not feeling like dealing with the conversation anymore. Suddenly another song started to play (Play the song Here) Suddenly the lights shut off and screams where heard.

When they lights turn back on you could see Osamu laying in his own pool of blood, Atsumu let out a horrific scream. "What the hell is going on" everyone turned to the DJ who had a sinister smile on his face, Meian brought his kids closer towards him. 

"What is the meaning of this"

"You will dance till you drop, if not then another one dies"

Everyone started to dance- besides Suna. He was still in shock, suddenly the lights went out again and the kids screamed. When they turned back on Suna was dead, nobody noticed the two people that had blood on them.

All the wives started to cry, as well was Hinata. Everyone got freaked out when they heard laughter, they looked over to see Atsumu and Sakusa snickering among themselves.  
"What is so funny" Barnes asked, "Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words" Atsumu sung with the song, Sakusa smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

They then started to glide across the gym, every time they got close to a couple they would die. After everyone had died they thanked the DJ for his help and then looked at each other, "Happy Halloween love"

—————

bye i should've made them sangwoo and yoonbum


	29. You and Me against the world Baby- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hasn’t been proofread

Atsumu had been there through everything. He was there during the first lost. The first injury, the first contract plus his first win. "Baby don't scare me like that" Atsumu said with tears streaming down his face as he held his lovers hand in the hospital.

"I still won" Sakusa groggily said, Atsumu sighed and rubbed his forehead "Yes but you also have two broken ribs plus a concussion" Atsumu remembers Ushijima Wakatoshi punching Sakusa in the ribs heard and he swears he heard a crack. When sakusa was down on the floor he prayed to every God there was the man would get up and start fighting.

"Come on baby get up. Don't stop now. GET UP"

Sakusa seemed to hear Atsumu, he got up and seemed not to be fazed but if looks could kill Ushijima would be dead. He delivers a swift uppercut to Ushijima knocking him out instantly, you've never heard a crowd so quiet. The referee hesitantly held up one of Sakusa's arms declaring him the winner and the 2nd best boxer in the country.

Atsumu fell down to his knees in their house and started to thank god repeatedly while bawling his eyes out. But he instantly got up once he got a call from Sakusa's manager telling him to come to the hospital. But let's talk about how they got to this point.

———

Sakusa never stood out, he seemed to be one of those weird kids. He never talked or touched anyone, always was cleaning, always counting and as expected this made him a target for bullying. One day a group of bullies cornered him in a alleyway by a boxing company.

It was the same routine, they beat him up and he never taught back. "They're beating up a kid out there" one of the coaches said, the other coach looked out the window and grunted. When he made it downstairs the kids where still there "HEY STOP THAT" the kids stopped what they where doing and let go of Sakusa who just stood up unfazed.

After giving those kids a stern lessons he turned to Sakusa, "Why didn't you protect yourself" he asked, Sakusa shurgged "To much work, plus it doesn't hurt. They're week anyways" the coach stared at the kid, Sakusa moved around him and started to walk. The coach then threw a punch that would knock anyone out and Sakusa calmly dodged it.

'I've never seen talent like this before- I need to have it' the coach thought, little context. This coach was one of the best boxing coaches in history, he's made all of his trainees world famous and his latest one is one of the best in the world even though he doesn't train that boxer anymore. Everyone once in a while he goes around the world looking for a new boxer to train, that's why he's in a little part of Tokyo.

"I'm going to be here for a month. Let me know if you want to get into boxing" the coach said, "Why would I do that. What's so fun about hitting people" Sakusa responded, "Plus that would he dirty and I don't like to sweat"

"Because in boxing you can let out all your emotions. SEEING YOU OPPONENTS WETHER UNDER YOU AND BEG FOR MERCY IS THE GREATED FEELING IN THE WORLD" the coach shouted, Sakusa stared at him for a moment, "I'll think about it"

"By the way kid. I'm coach Lizuna, I hope to see you soon"

Two weeks later Sakusa found himself back at the gym after being beat up again. "Ah so you finally decided to join us" Lizuna said when he spotted Sakusa, the boy just nodded. One it the other coaches leaned over, "He doesn't seem special" 

"No he's the one"

"So kid, what made you change your mind" Lizuna asked as the two walked back to Sakusa's house so he could get ready to leave for Tokyo, "I need money for more cleaning supplies" He simply says, "What are you a germaphobe" Sakusa nods, "I also have a mild OCD"

Lizuna nodded, "Well I can get you the cleaning supplies and therapy. So this is where you live" Sakusa nodded, they where currently in a box room. "I have a cat" the little black cat came and Meowed when it seen Sakusa. "Well bring whatever you want- i'll just buy you a house in Tokyo."

Sakusa nodded and just grabbed his cat, "Make sure the house is cleaned" Lizuna nodded, "Of course, well we better get going if we want to make it there in time" and so they head off. Sakusa was going to be home-schooled while being there, but since he was a second year it would be fine. 

"I said I didn't want a big house"

"This was the smallest one I could get"

The two stood infront of a much to big house for a 17 year old. "It's fine or whatever" Sakusa said, he then started to inspect the house. Yes he lit up like a baby in a candy store when he seen the mountain of cleaning supplies in the laundry room. "I'll have one of my drivers come pick you up in the morning, you'll have school then training" Sakusa just nodded. "Use the phone if you want to order any food but the fridge has been filled" Lizuna then left after that.

Sakusa looked down at his cat and sighed, he then dropped to the floor and did some push ups, he has a lot of time on his hands since he doesn't have a phone so he did push ups or sit ups back in his... box. After getting ready for bed he drifted off to sleep not knowing about the life to come.

—————  
When Sakusa walked into the building there where a lot of whispers, Lizuna showed Sakusa to a room and there was already a boy with blonde hair in there. "This is our manager also he's my nephew. You two are the same age and he'll be taking classes with you" Sakusa frowned his eyebrows at the boy trying to hide the blush over his face even though he had a mask on.

Sakusa sat five seats down from the boy, "I'm Atsumu" he says, Sakusa glanced at him "I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi" Atsumu smiled, "Well then OmiOmi seems like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together" Sakusa side eyed him, "It appeared so"  
———————

"Alright, this is how you stand" Lizuna told him, he then did the pose, "He doesn't know how to play" is what everyone kept on thinking, Atsumu just watched him as he was sorting threw papers "Who's the new kid" Osamu asked as he came to the front desk, "He's the coaches chosen one. I had class with him today, he doesn't talk much" Osamu looked back at Sakusa who was throwing punches.

"COACH LET ME GO AGAINST HIM." 

Everyone turned to the boxer who just screamed, Michinari Akagi, a very talented boxer but the coach just won't train him. "AND IF I WIN YOU HAVE TO TRAIN ME" Lizuna rolled his eyes, "You'll be lucky enough to get a hit on this guy" Akagi turned his nose up at the scrawny Sakusa, yes he doesn't look like much, no muscles, no abs anything. 

"Alright. Land one hit on him and i'll train you" everyone then started to gather around the rink. Sakusa stood on one side with Lizuna while Akagi was on the other side. "Sakusa remember. From today and until your boxing career is over, never get hits" 

"Meh"

Lizuna then showed Sakusa how to wrap his hands, 'He doesn't even know how to wrap his out hands' Akagi thought, once the two where in position the referee shouted 'box' and the match started. With every punch Akagi threw Sakusa would easily dodge it, this went on till the first round was over. 

"To instantly knock someone out hit them in the jaw" Lizuna demonstrated the move was softly tapping Sakusa's chin, Sakusa nodded making his curls bounce slightly. "You might want to take that mask off" Sakusa sighed and took it off, Atsumu flinched and started to blush "Oh my god he's hot" he whispered to Osamu who rolled his eyes but nodded. "And scrawny"

The referee gave the two boys an ok to start, moments later Akagi was on the ground. Sakusa moved so fast nobody could tell what just happened, the room went silent. The referee held Sakusa's arm up declaring him the winner "I KNEW IT, YOU ARE THE ONE SAKUSA KIYOOMI" Lizuna shouted while clapping.

Sakusa sighed and took off his gloves to put his mask back on. "I still don't get how it's fun to hit people" he mumbled, "ATSUMU GO ORDER HIM THE TEAM GLOVES AND SHORTS" Atsumu nodded and rushed to the office. Lizuna turned to Sakusa and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to make you into a star" Sakusa shrugged "You buy my cleaning supplies and i'll be here for life"  
—————  
It's been a year since then, yes Atsumu finally worked up the balls and asked Sakusa out a month after he joined the gym and have been dating ever since. "Say cheese, you guys finally graduated" one of the boxers said, Atsumu, Osamu and Sakusa where in gowns as it was their "graduation" a lot of the boxers where taking pictures of the teens. 

"Finally that's over" Sakusa said while taking off the gown revealing his boxing shorts, his his built has gotten better. He's way more buff then he was a year ago, "Oi Atsumu stop drooling, Uncle has called you five times" Osamu said while hitting his brother in the head who was staring at Sakusa's 6 pack. Atsumu flinched, turned and ran towards the office. Osamu sighed and shook his head, "It's about time you ask out Suna 'Samu" Sakusa said in his monotoned voice. 

Osamu started to blush as Sakusa readjusted his boxing shorts to that same "Sakuatsu" Atsumu embroidered on it was showing. "I-I don't even like rin like that" Sakusa huffed and pulled down his mask to show his frown, "Yeah and me and Atsumu don't make out all the time" Osamu made gagging sounds, "No but for real, i'm pretty sure he likes you"

"No i'm pretty sure he likes someone from school" Osamu said while shaking his head, Suna went to regular school but sometimes came to the boxing rink to hang with the twins and Sakusa.

"Well it's up to you if you want to confess or not. But do you really think you want to live your whole life wondering if you guys could've been something. I've learned that over this year of boxing, yes i've lost some fights but i could've obviously won them if I cared enough. Even though they weren't official matched and just against people in the club that doesn't matter, nothing is worth seeing Atsumu shout at me and crying because he thinks i'm seriously injured. So take your chance while you can, just some advice"

Sakusa then walked out the locker room leaving Osamu stunned, that was the most Sakusa has ever talked. Osamu decided to take his advice and walked out the room to find Suna already there talking to Atsumu who was at the front desk. In one corner Sakusa was punching a punching bag repeatedly while Lizuna was shouting at him. "Oh 'Samu where where you" Suna asked, "Well-" Osamus was cut off by a loud pop.

That sound made the whole gym stop, they all looked over to where sound came from and it came from Sakusa and the thing is the coach looked like he had just seen a ghost. Sakusa just turned around to see everyone staring at him and he said, "I broke a punching bag. Apologies" 

"KIYO WHAT THE HELL"   
————

Walking into Sakusa's house and seeing him meditate was an unusual sight so yes when Lizuna, the twins and suna entered his house instead of being greeted by him they where greeted by his cat. That had no name. "Where's your owner" Lizuna asked, the cat meowed and started to triot to a room. Lizuna opened the door to see Sakusa in a meditating pose. 

They all just stared at him, Sakusa then stood up with his eyes still closed. Lizuna smirked and threw a punch which Sakusa swiftly dodged without even looking. Osamu then whistled, "That was hot" Atsumu whispered. Sakusa opened his eyes and sighed, "What where you even doing"

"Mediation, helps me with my senses so i knew you guys where there the whole time." He then started to stretch out his arms, "Alright well we need to talk" Lizuna said

Sakusa sat on the couch with Atsumu on his lap, Osamu with Suna on his lap and Lizuna across from them. "For one I can't believe you guys are dating" the couples shrugged "We Anyways. Sakusa" they all looked at the boxer who removed his mask, "God your hot" Atsumu blurted but then blushed when he realized what he said. Osamu and Suna busted out laughing.

"Oh wow thanks"

"No problem"

"ANYWAYS. Sakusa your having your first official match in a month against a person called the rookie killer" Lizuna then pulled out his phone and showed them one of the dudes matches. "He used illegal tactics but somehow manages to make them look legal so he doesn't get called out for them. Now he's called the rookie killer for a reason, he goes against rookies and kills their dreams."

"Ok"

"Why's re so monotoned about this"

Everyone started to laugh about Lizuna's outburst. "So you have a month to get ready but" Lizuna then lowered his voice "Not like you'll need it anyways"

————

cliffhanger lol


	30. Ratatata- SakAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain Fart post

Sleep. That's all Atsumu could think about at that moment, with two kids and a husband over seas he barley had the time to sleep. So when he dozed off in his bed of course that wouldn't last long, he was awoken by his daughters scream.

Atsumu jumped out the bed and grabbed his knife that he kept in his bedside table for... obvious reasons. He then ran towards his twins bedroom, when he opened the door there stood his daughters and an old man trying to touch them.

"Who the hell are you"

The man then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Atsumu, his daughters then hugged each other tightly. "Bitch put that damn gun away and tell me why your in my house" The man did not listen but he smirked, "I seen some lovely set of twins in the window and decided to check it out."

"Those are my kids you pedophile" the man shurgged, Atsumu then turned and went back to his room. The girls started to scream and cry again so Atsumu came back with a gun- two of them. "Getcha crazy ass out of my damn house before I blow your brains out" the man then started to shake, Atsumu then pointed both guns at the man's head. "You got to the count of five"

As Atsumu started to count the man hurriedly ran through the house trying to locate the front door, Atsumu stood in the door way as the man ran across there lawn. "THATS RIGHT RUN BEFORE I HAVE TO RATATATATA YO ASS. IM FUCKING CRAZY BITCH" Atsumu then shot the man missing him a little just as a warning. Atsumu watched the man man run as fast as he could, "Atsumu- what the fuck"

Atsumu turned and seen his husband standing there in shock, "Ah Omi your back- just in time for dinner" during dinner the girls told their dad about what happened and how crazy their papa was. "Then he said Get ya tail out of my house before I shot you" one of them recalled. At that moment Sakusa swears he fell in love again.  
—————  
I was laughing about crazy Atsumu for like 5 minutes straight-


	31. When Worlds Collide- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [𝐒𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐋𝐢𝐬𝐭:]  
> 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐲- 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡  
> 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝗺𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐮𝗼𝐮𝐬- 𝐍𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐅𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐝𝗼 & 𝐓𝐢𝗺𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝  
> 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬- 𝐃𝗼𝐣𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐭  
> 𝐓𝐞𝐝𝐝𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐫- 𝐌𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐳  
> 𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫- 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐛𝗼𝐫𝐡𝗼𝗼𝐝  
> 𝐖𝐡𝐲𝐝 𝐲𝗼𝐮 𝗼𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝗺𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝗼𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡- 𝐀𝐫𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐌𝗼𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐲𝐬
> 
> 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝗼𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝗺𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝗼𝐧𝐠𝐬. 𝐒𝗼𝗺𝐞 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝗺 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝗺𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐀𝐭𝐬𝐮 𝗼𝐫 𝐒𝐚𝐤𝐮 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝗺𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧𝐞𝐝.

Everyone in the world has heard of Atsumu Miya and Sakusa Kiyoomi, they where famous for their amazing voices and songs that sing to peoples souls. The two singers where even famous in other countries, that's how big of a deal they where. So when the two announced they where collabing, the world went crazy. But lets start where the story starts.

"Alright, ready when ever you are." His music producer, Suna, said in the mic. Atsumu put the head phones on, currently he had many producers, his manager (Kita), Suna who made the beat, and another manager for a big project thats coming up.

The music started to play in the headphones, everyone was captivated by Atsumu's angelic voice. The song was written to be sung in a   
soprano tone, he named it 'wish you were gay' he actually wrote the song about his crush on his manager. He doesn't know why he wrote the song but it was how he was feeling when ordered to write one.

"I just kinda wish you were gay" he sung before taking off the headphones, everyone started to clap. It was the last song of his album that was being released in two weeks. He stepped out the sound room to shake hands with everyone that was there, "I think we'll do it" he heard someone say. He then walked to Kita who was talking to the business partner.

He deal was for him and another famous artist to produce an album together for the benefit of their careers. Believe it or not a lot of people have been wanting this collab, "Please drop by the studio tomorrow so we can start with the writing" the manager said before leaving. Osamu came and slapped Atsumu on the back "Nice job, you landed the gig" he said, Atsumu put on a fake smiled and nodded.

"What's up with that last song though, it's probably the most depressing song in the whole album. Totally what Atsumu isn't about" Suna said as he started to cut off all the devices. "I feel like every artist should have a you know, sad song. Like Oikawa did that song 'Teddy Bear' and it was about his past. I decided to just write my honest feelings at that time" He said with a shrug before going to get his stuff.

His bodyguard, Aran, was waiting for him at the front of the studio. "Did you do it?" Atsumu smiled and nodded, the two fist bumped before Aran opened the car door for the pop star before getting in the drivers seat.

When Atsumu got home he was greeted with his roommates. Their all on the same label and are required to live together, "How'd it go" Oikawa ask while looking through a Magazine that had his face on the cover. He was currently laying on his bodyguard/boyfriend, Iwaizumi, nice guy, everyone liked him and was amazed how he kept Oikawa in place. At this point Iwaizumi wasn't even a bodyguard, he simply kept Oikawa out of trouble.

"It went fine, I'm collabling with Sakusa Kiyoomi" Oikawa threw his magazine on the table and shot up earning a groan from Iwaizumi, "Shut up! The Sakusa Kiyoomi" Atsumu nodded, Kuroo then came into the room with Daishou following him "What's this about Sakusa Kiyoomi" the cat looking boy asked. Daishou wrapped his arms around Kuroo, yes another couple.

Kuroo was a song artist who blew up after his song 'Talk Dirty' blew up which he sung with his bestfriend Bokuto. It wasn't supposed to be one of the top songs in the country. Daishou was a model by the way, yes Atsumu's label also had a modeling portion.

Atsumu started to take off his shoes, "We're collabing, but don't tell anyone else" they all nodded, "Well, I'm heading off to be, I have an early shoot with Gucci tomorrow" Daishou said, he then kissed kuroo on the cheek and walked away. Atsumu started to walk towards his room as well, "I'm heading out too" his other roommates told him goodbye.

————

Atsumu stood infront of Itachiyama Industries with Aran and Kita at his side. "Alright Atsumu, remember to be nice, also don't touch him he is a big germaphobe." Kita told him once they entered the building, their where a lot of whispers when Atsumu entered the building and went to the musical section. Before the group was allowed to enter the recording studio, secruity sprayed them down.

Aran opened the door and their he was, Sakusa Fucking Kiyoomi in the flesh. "Hello" Kita said to Kormori who stood up to shake his hand. Atsumu and Sakusa looked at each other, and nodded. Atsumu felt his face burn when Sakusa looked at him, he had a mask on so you couldn't see half of his face. Atsumu sat down in the seat next to Sakusa, Kormori and Kita sat across from them. "Alright, we're gonna try out the song Sakusa wrote for you two today then we'll start with others later" Komori said handing out the papers to both singers.

Atsumu looked over his lin's which where highlighted "Holy shit- these are good" he said, Komori smiled "After that you two can get settled in your respective booths. During your session we'll be posting too your socials after me and Kita fill out the rest of the paper work" Both singers nodded and started to go over the song while Kormori and Kita started to fill out paper work.

————

 **Atsumu Miya™** @theatsumumiya • 9 minutes ago

oh ho ho whats this 👀

5.5 mill likes | 989k retweets | 2.7 mill comments| share

comments:

@ **theoikawatooru** : SAKUSA Kiyoomi???

@ **thekageyamatobio** : WHAT!!??

@ **thebokutokoutarou** : ARE YOU GUYS COLLABING

 **@theatsumumiya** : @thebokutikoutarou maybe 👀  
———————

"Alright let us know when your ready" Meian, the music producer, said into the mic, "Ready" both singers said as they put their headphones on, well after Sakusa sanitized his station. The music started to play and Sakusa took off his mask, Atsumu glanced at him blushing a little.

 ** _bold italics_** = Sakusa is Singing   
_italics_ = Atsumu is singing

𝐒𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞: 𝐘𝗼𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐛 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝗼𝐧𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝗼𝗺𝗺𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝗺𝐩𝗼𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭

" ** _Am I throwing you off?_** " Sakusa started

" _Nope_ "

" ** _Didn't think so_** "

The music started to play, Atsumu is mostly about upbeat crazy songs (Ashnikko type) and this song was up Sakusa alley.

" _How you doin' young boy?_ "

" _The feelin' that you given' really drives me crazy_ "

" _Your dope have 'bout to choke_ "

" _I was at a loss of words, first time we spoke_ "

" ** _If you lookin for a boy that'll treat you right_** "

**"** **_If your lookin for him in the daytime with a light_ ** **"**

" _You might be the type if I play my cards right, I'll find out by the end of the night_ " Atsumu was really getting into the song and so was Sakusa, Atsumu was honestly surprised that one person wrote such an amazing song.

**_"You expect me to just let you hit it, but will you still respect me if you get it?"_ **

_"All i can do is try, gimme once chance. What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand"_

_"I be the first to admit it, i'm curious about you, you seem innocent"_

**_"You clean a get in my world, get lost in it. Boy, i'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute"_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, wherever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want"_

**_"Promiscuous boy, you already know. That i'm all yours, what you waiting for?"_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what I need"_ Atsumu flashed a smirk at Sakusa, Komori and Kita where talking amongst themselves during the song. "The sexual tension right now is thick" Kormori commented, Kita nodded.

 ** _"Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point. 'Cause. we're on a roll, you ready?"_** Kormori ended up posting this part of the song on Sakusa's twitter which blew up in seconds of fans asking if the two where collabing.

 ** _"Roses are red, some diamonds are blue. Chivalry is dead, but your still kinda cute"_** Kita posted this one and the video showed the two singers smirking at each other which blew up within minutes.

_"Hey, I can't keep my mind off you. Where you at? Do you mind if I come through?"_

**_"I'm out of this world, come with me to my planet. Get you on my level do you think you can handle it"_** Sakusa shot Atsumu a cockey grin, Komori and Kita where both filming at this point for twitter.

_"They call me Atsumu, last name Miya. Recognize game, I'ma lay mines down"_

_"_ **_I'm a big boy, I can handle my self. But if I get lonely i'ma need your help"_ **

**_"Pay attention to me, i don't talk for my health"_ **

_"I want you on my team"_

**_"So does everybody else"_ **

_"Baby, we can keep it on the low. Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl I know a place we can go"_

_"_ **_What kind of boy do you take me for"_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, wherever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want"_

**_"Promiscuous boy, you already know. That I'm all yours what you waiting for?"_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, your teasing me. You know what I want and a i got what I need"_

**_"Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point. 'Cause we're on a roll, you ready"_ **

_"Don't be mad , don't be mean"_

**_"Don't get made, don't be mean"_ **

_"Hey don't be mad, don't get mean"_

**_"Don't get mad, don't be mean"_ **

_"Wait, I don't mean no harm. I can see you with my T-shirt on"_

**_"I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me, before you being that on"_ **

_"Bring that on"_

_"_ **_you know what I mean"_ **

_"Boy i'm a freak you shouldn't say those things"_

**_"Only trying to get inside your brain, too see if you can work in the way you say"_ **

_"It's ok, it's alright. I got something that you gon' like"_

**_"Is it the truth or are you talkin' trash. Is your game MVP like Steve Nash?"_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, wherever you are. I'm all alone and it's you that I want"_

**_"Promiscuous boy, i'm calling your name. But you're driving me crazy, the way you're making me wait."_ **

_"Promiscuous boy, you're teasing me. You know what I want and I got what you need"_

**_"Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same, so we don't gotta play games no more"_ **

The music started to play a little bit then it stopped. Their where alot if claps once the pair exited their singing booths, "How did you come up with something like that Omi-kun" Atsumu asked after he took a drink of water, Everyone looked at the famous song writer, "Well I put both our singing styles together and decided to write a romantic song I guess. Hopes its too your satisfaction" Sakusa said, "Very much"

"Well im excited to what Atsumu is gonna bring next week." Meian said turning off the devices, everyone turned to the fake blonde "Its definitely out of style for the way Sakusa writes but I think we'll sound lovely singing it. Did you guys post the video of our recording session" Kita shook his head "We have to check with hq first but since they gave us the directions to record it should be fine. Everyone said goodbyes and they parted ways.

————

 **Itachiyama Industries** @ItachiyamaMusic • 1hr ago

Sneak Peak on our newest project 👀 Yes! These are the famous @theAtsumuMiya and @theSakusaKiyoomi with their collab album!! No release date has been set but enjoy this sneak peek that was made by Sakusa himself!

_[ A video is linked and it shows Sakusa and Atsumu in their singing booths singing and you can hear the music and their voices beautiful echoing in the room]_

899k likes | 572k retweets | 789k comments| share

comments:

@ **theOikawaTooru** : They sound so good together Wtf

@ **theKurooTets** : Pop off then Atsu 😗

@ **theOsamuMiya** : not me already planning my brothers wedding to this dude 🙈

@ **theDaishouSuguru** : @theOsamuMiya I totally ship them now

@ **theBokutoKoutarou** : #SAKUATSU

@ **iluvsakusa** : Not the celebrities shipping Sakusa and Miya 🙈

@ **atsumusbat** : i official am a SakuAtsu stand 😗  
———

Atsumu got back to his apartment, surprisingly his roommates where all in the kitchen doing something, "He's gonna be here any minute- hurry up!" someone said, "Yo I'm home" he shouted, his roommates hurried out the kitchen with balloons and a cake "Congratulations" they said in unison, "Forwhat?" he asked .

"For landing your deal with Sakusa Silly" Kuroo said, "Also that song has me feeling like I could become a stripper. I better the the first person to have the song" Oikawa said in all seriousness, "Of course Oiks, only for you"

They all where sitting at the dinning table eating the cake they made, "So.. how was he" Daishou asked, Atsumu licked some frosting off his fork "He's.... interesting. Kept in smirking at me while he was singing" Daishou, Kuroo, and Oikawa all exchanged mischievous glances. "Maybe... He... likes you" Atsumu chocked in his cake.

"W-What, No, it's just the effect of the song" Oikawa sighed "Whatever you say man" he then stood up and put his dishes into the sink, "I have to record tomorrow so I'm turning in" Daishou got up next "Apparently my photos did not meet the expectation so they have to be redone. Goodnight Atsumu, Kuroo" He said, he gave his boyfriend a quick peck before leaving. "Honestly I don't know what i'm doing in my career right now. They want me to continue writing music but... I don't know"

"Ask Bo to make another song with you... he'll most likely do it. But I unfortunately have to go write songs so i'll leave you here to dwell in your career choices" he then got up and left to his room. He sat on his bed, took out his writing note book, connected his airpods to his phone and played the music Suna sent him and started to work on his song.

————————————————————

 **Atsumu Miya™** @theatsumumiya • 5 minutes ago

back at it again 😃

  
6.4 mill likes | 2.7 mill retweets | 3 mill comments| share  
————————————————————

"Alright, let us know when your ready"

The two singers where at Itachiyama Industries a week after they recorded their last song that broke the internet. The song wasn't even our official yet and people where already requesting a music video for the song. "So what's this song called Atsumu" Komori asked while the music recorder was setting up his stuff.

"Daisy" he said while looking over the lyrics, Sakusa scrunched his eyebrows, "What even is the theme of our Album" Sakusa asked setting the papers down, "That's what we wanted to talk to you two about" Kita said, "Me and Komori-san have decided to just have you too do one song together since we were just informed that you two are doing a concert.But here's the fun part" Kita stopped.

"You two are singing together, helping each other with your guys songs" Kormori smiled, "Huh, alright. So when is this concert" Atsumu asked, "Well in about a months time, the song that you guys rehearsed last week will be out. Then a month later we'll start the tour and it's a conjoined concert so you both will be singing your songs but with each other. So try and practice as much as possibles" both singers nodded.

"Alright let's go over this song"

—————

"OmiOmi wanna go get coffee and choose songs where gonna sing" Atsumu asked as he was putting his stuff in his bag, "Uh sure, as long as it's clean" Atsumu laughed at that, their managers just watched the two interact.

"Alright here is fine Aran" Atsumu told his driver, Aran stopped the car and opened the door for the two singers. They went into the cafe and where instantly recognized, fans started to take pictures, some even asked for an autograph which the two singers gave. Once the two where setting in their seats outside paparazzi immediately started to take pictures of them from across the street.

The fact that the two where sitting fairly close to each other gave the paparazzi another reason to film them. "Ok so what songs are you doing" Atsumu asked, Sakusa flipped through his notebook, he then got a too a blank page and wrote 'Promiscuous' "Sweater Weather for me" Sakusa said, those two where one of his biggest hits.

"Sweater weather is my shit" Atsumu said with a smile and that made Sakusa blush, "Here's your drinks sirs" Aran said handing them to the two, "Thanks Aran, anyways my songs are Why'd you only call me when your high and Streets" Sakusa wrote that down, "Alright well we should practice as soon as possible" Sakusa said.

Atsumu nodded and thought for a moment, "Wanna come back to my place to pratice, we have a recording studios there since it's for all the people in the label. Also I have roommates but half of them aren't here right now, they have like shoots and tours and shut like that" Sakusa thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah sure, if it's not clean i'm leaving" Atsumu smiled but when they got back in the car he secretly texted his roommates to make sure the apartment was cleaned.

———————  
 **Celebrity News** @celebnews • 2 minutes ago

Is #SakuAtsu officially a thing???

168k likes | 58k retweets | 2.7k comments | share  
———————

They arrived to the apartment and Aran opened the door, his roommates where sitting at the dinner table, surprisingly all of them? "Uh guys i'm home. We're using the studio" Atsumu said, they all turned to him and they seem Sakusa. Yes Oikawa squealed like a girl. "C-Can we watch" Suga asked (He was a Model) Atsumu looked at Sakusa who sighed and nodded.

Instantly they all got up and followed them down to the recording station, surprisingly Suna and Osamu where already down there testing music. "Oh you guys are here, go on in" Osamu said opening the door with a wet wipe for the sake of Sakusa. There was only one booth meaning the two had to share but they had separate mics.

"So what song do you want to start with" Atsumu asked as he put on the headphones, outside the booth they where all jumping with excitement from watching Sakusa, the singers where secretly curing Atsumu for being able to sing with him. "Can we do the 'Call me when your high' one. I need to make sure I get that high part" Sakusa said, "So that's the part you wanna sing" Atsumu asked, Sakusa blushed and nodded.

"Alright where doing Call me when your high" Atsumu told Suna, and when he said that his roommates went wild. That was their favorite song from Atsumu and it's extremely hard to sing. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna start the music" Suna said, he then pressed some buttons and music started to play in the head phones.  
  


(This version of the song)

The two where singing and everyone could see the sexual tension, the way they looked at each other. Atsumu was the only one who has been singing and they've been waiting to hear Sakusa. The two singers didn't take there eyes off of each other when they sung and honestly they forgot they weren't alone. Oikawa and others took out their phones to record the two and went live.

" ** _An' I can't see you here, wonder where I might. it sort of feels like i'm running out of time_** " Atsumu sung, " ** _I haven't found all I was hopin to find you said you got to be up in the Mornin_** '" Sakusa looked at him and mumbled something that they couldn't hear from outside since it wasn't into the mic but it made Atsumu blush.

" ** _Gonna have an early night, And you're starting to bore me, baby "Why'd you only call me when you're high?_** "" Atsumu sung then their friends started to cheer and the people on live where going crazy, but then Sakusa and Atsumu started to get closer to each other. Sakusa started to lift up his mic and people where starting get hyped because he was about to sing.

He put the mic up to his lips and did that singer thing then it's a high note and they lower them selfs to the ground.

" _Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? Why'd you only ever phone me when you're (high)?_ " Sakusa hit every note, and it gave everyone chills. When the song was over the two exited the booth blushing, "That was so good oh my god- instagram is going crazy" Oikawa said and showed them the phone, suddenly Sakusa's phone started to ring "Ah shit I gotta go, Bye everyone. atsumu" he nodded towards the singer and left. "He's fucking up my liffeeee" Atsumu groaned.

—————

Time Skip to the concert.

After a month of preparing, it was finally time to perform. A lot has happened in a month though, Sakusa and Atsumu started dating which suprised their managers also no one BUT the managers knew about their relationship. This was probably the biggest concert in history of both of their labels.

"You ready OmiOmi" Atsumu asked, his boy looked at him and nodded. Atsumu then kissed him on the lips with the mask still on, "We'll do great, stop worrying. I can tell your nervous from the way your scrunching up your beautiful eyebrows" Sakusa sighed and started to do his pre-concert ritual.

Kita and Komori walked out on stage, "HOW YOU DOING JAPAN" Komori shouted into the mic, the crowd started going crazy. Almost the whole country was here and if they weren't then they where watching it on TV, as well as other countries. Even Celebrities where there, some Korean bands like BTS, ATEEZ, and BlackPink showed up.

"And Hello to the other Countries watching. Today we have famous artist Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu performing today" Kita said into the mic causing another roar of cheers "Well Kita do you think we should bring them out" Komori asked, Kita nodded "Come on out guys" He said into the mic.

Sakusa came out on one side and Atsumu came out on the other, then the shouting got louder "Hello loves how are you doing tonight" Atsumu said to the crowd who just shouted in response. Komori and Kita then walked off the stage.

"Well OmiOmi, what song should we start off with" Atsumu asked, Sakusa thought for a moment even though he knew what song they where starting with. "How about Promiscuous" the crowd agreed with shouts "Alright then let's hit it"

(I'll only be writing the important part of the songs)

_Sakusa is Italics singing_   
**_Atsumu is Bold singing_ **

**_"Roses are red, some diamonds are blue. Chivalry is dead, but your still kinda cute"_**.

_"Hey, I can't keep my mind off you. Where you at? Do you mind if I come through?"_

**_"I'm out of this world, come with me to my planet. Get you on my level do you think you can handle it"_** Sakusa and Atsumu where getting closer together

_"They call me Atsumu, last name Miya. Recognize game, I'ma lay mines down"_

_"_ **_I'm a big boy, I can handle my self. But if I get lonely i'ma need your help"_ **

**_"Pay attention to me, i don't talk for my health"_** Sakusa then put his arm around Atsumu making the crowd go crazy

 _"I want you on my team"_ Atsumu looked at Sakusa into his eyes, he was glad he was the taller one in the relationship.

 ** _"So does everybody else"_** Sakusa then pushed Atsumu off of him.

_"Baby, we can keep it on the low. Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl I know a place we can go"_

_"_ ** _What kind of boy do you take me for"_**  
Sakusa smirked at his boyfriend and the crowd started to cheer.

Finally after they finished that the cheers got louder. "Ok Ok, Sakusa we kinda killed that song" Atsumu said into the mic, Sakusa giggled into the mic and nodded. A while but of awes where heard in the crowd, "Ok onto our next song, this one is called Streets and me and Omi are gonna do some dancing" the crowd cheered.

" _I can't sleep no more,_ In my head, we belong.And I can't be without you

Why can't I find no one like you? I can't sleep no more" when this part hit, Sakusa and Atsumu where on each other leaning down to the floor before popping up making the crowd go wild, yes they where only an hour or so into the show and they where already trending on twitter.

The biggest shocker was when the the two kissed at the end of the song and that's how all internet towers went down.

———-

this sucks but it's over 4000 words lol


	32. bendy wrist- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not rlly a chapter

you ever just look at sakusa's wrist and be like-

sLaP mY aSs LikE a DrUm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


then to be crushed by Atsumu's thighs

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
then to be choked by Iwaizumi Hajime, Athletic Trainer (27)'s Arms

lmao bye


	33. Bokuto Beam- BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw:Mpreg

"Come on Kagami or we'll be late" Akaashi said while tugging on Kagami's hand "Sorry Mama, my hair just keeps on getting in the way." Akaashi sighed and stopped walking, he then took one of the hair ties off his wrist and put her hair up into a high ponytail making her multi-colored flocks go everywhere.

He then grabbed her hand and started to rush towards the stadium, he looked around and located Miwa, Alisa, Meiko (Sakusa's sister) and Kenma. "Akaashi-kun, Kagami-chan Hi" Miwa greeted when they sat down. The two said Hi back, "Each one of them where wearing merch for their brother/husband (Kenma and Akaashi)

When they started to announce the players as soon as Bokuto came out Kagami shouted, "HEY HEY HEY" yes she was just like her dad. Unfortunately he couldn't hear them, better luck next time.

Finally when bokuto scored a point he smiled into the crowd, Akaashi and Kagami got up and did the Bokuto Beam.

"BOKUTO BEAM" they shouted, when Bokuto saw them he lit up and pointed towards them shouting it as well. Yes everyone thought it was adorable.


	34. Loving the Germaphobe- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MPreg, Smut?
> 
> Squeal to me Loving the Snake but with SakuAtsu but this time it isn't Omega verse just mpreg, I plan on doing more ships by the way. Also Smaller and Shorter Sakusa Taller and Bigger Atsumu. Please tell me what other ships you want, I can't do Kuroo anymore since I already did him and i have a plan so yeah~ I might actually put all these into one book in the future but who knows. Also Male carriers are also more feminine and are very adored and treated like royalty because... i want them to be dafuq anyways onto the story
> 
> VERY OOC CHARACTERS

It all started at a training camp (or tiktok but that's for later), the very training camp that changed their lives. Sakusa and Atsumu have been eyeing each other since their second year, yes they liked each other and their various make out sessions where proof of that. They have.. 'DONE' it once, in their second year, why aren't they official? Who knows.

This time wasn't any different, besides the fact that Atsumu traveled 5 HOURS from Hyogo prefecture to Tokyo on a school night for some ass. Atsumu threw a pebble at Sakusa's window, the boy then opened the window and poked his head out. "Oh god you actually came, do you know what time it is" Sakusa whisper shouted, Atsumu smirked at him, "Of course Omi-kun but your the one who said they where horny and I never pass up the opportunity for sex." It was Sakusa's turn to roll his eyes "Of course you whore"

"My parents are here so you have to be quiet, i'll come unlock the back door since it's hard to get to my window" Atsumu was very grateful for that because he did now want to pull a Eugene from Rapunzel. He walked around to the back of the house and waited for Sakusa to unlock the door. 

Sakusa showed him towards his room which was in the basement, and for a basement it was like a second apartment. Atsumu then threw his phone towards the couch and picked Sakusa up making the other wrap his legs around Atsumu's waist. The two then started to kiss hard, the larger one brought both of them to Sakusa's bed and now they where making out on the bed.

"D-Did you bring condoms" Sakusa asked as Atsumu marked up his neck, Atsumu grabbed a condom out of his pocket without looking up and put it in front of Sakusa's face. Atsumu then started to run his hands up Sakusa's shirt and played with his nipples a little. "Ah~ y-you tease" Sakusa moaned, Atsumu laughed. That's when his phone started to go off, the man groaned back climbed off the bed to look at who it was.

"What do you want 'Samu"

"WHERE ARE YOU"

"I'm- somewhere"

"I HOPE YOUR BACK IN TIME BEFORE MA FREAKS OUT"

"Stop shouting—"

"Oh my god I just checked your location, you went to fucking Tokyo"

"Yes. Yes I did, now goodbye" And before Osamu could protest any further Atsumu hung up and turned his phone all the way off. He then looked at Sakusa who was starting to take off his shirt, he then took off his jacket and shirt before climbing on top of Sakusa. 

After their little session, Sakusa walked Atsumu towards the door "See you at our match in a month Omi-kun" Atsumu softly said while zipping up his pants, Sakusa sighed "Yeah Yeah, it's our last match before we graduate."

"What do you plan on doing, I know you've been scouted Omi"

"I'm going to college first, then I'll join a D1 team if they want me after I graduate."

"Ah, I was scouted for the Msby Jackals so that's where i'm going"

"Yeah.."

"Well thanks for tonight OmiOmi"

"Yeah" Sakusa shut the door and decided to ignore the pain in his chest, they where only fuck buddies right? When Sakusa came into practice the next nobody questioned his hickeys, but it did make them wonder who gave them to their stone cold Ace.

"Did your secret lover boy come over last night" Komori teased as they did stretches, "All the way from Hyogo just to get laid" Sakusa said, Komori froze and his cousin just laughed at him.

—————  
A month later and it was time for the match against Inazarki, the two captains of course met up in a hallway to kiss. "Who ever wins here's to dominate next time" Atsumu betted, Sakusa smirked "I guess i'm going to be the power bottom next time we link huh" 

"What makes you so sure your going to win Omi-kun" Sakusa stuffed his hands in his warm up pockets, "I just know we are. We weren't favorite at Nationals for nothing" Atsumu scoffed at that and turned away, "We'll see who wins Sakusa.

The obvious sexual tension between the captains was thick, you could basically feel it. Especially with how they where eye fucking each other hard. The two teams where neck and neck and it seemed like Itachiyama was about to win the second set, Sakusa jumped up and smashed the ball to the floor breaking Suna and Osamu's block.

Sakusa smirked at Atsumu who gritted his teeth, during their timeout one of their first years asked "Captain, what's the deal with you and their captain" he looked over to where Sakusa was drinking some water, yes Atsumu thought that was hot. "Oh nothing" he said not bothering to hide his smirk. Osamu and Suna looked at each other then back at Atsumu and shrugged. 

Itachiyama ended up winning, it was a five set match and Inazarki won two while they wine three. "Shit Shit, fucking hell" Atsumu said in the locker room "Captain chill it's not that serious" a second year said "It might not be for you but now I- oh god" he then put his head in hands, there was a knock on the locker room door Atsumu didn't even bother to open it. One of the first years did "Can you bring me your captain please" Atsumu felt chills run up his back.

Atsumu got up and walked over towards the door, he knew his team was watching him especially his brother. "Osamu is in charge, make sure your on the bus once I'm back" and he left, Sakusa led him down the halls of Itachiyama until they where in an abandoned one. 

"You lost the bet"

"Yes I did"

"So be at my place at midnight. My parents are out of town"

" 'Kay, don't get to ahead of your self, i'm not bottoming"

"Of course not and i'm not topping. But i'm dominating" and Sakusa smirked at how red Atsumu got. Yes it was questioned why he was super red by some first years when he got on the bus. "So tsumu, what did Sakusa want" Osamu said, Suna leaned forward so he could see Atsumu who was sitting across from them. "Oh nothing, just talking about- future choices since we where both chosen for the Jackals"   
Osamu knew that was a lie.

————

Another month later they graduated, Sakusa   
secretly attended Atsumu while Atsumu did the same with Sakusa's. Yes they knew each other was there but no one else did. The two actually rented a hotel room in Hyogo since Atsumu graduated after Sakusa. It was a very expensive hotel room and they got the one where no one else was on the floor, (Sakusa's parents have a lot of money... which he stole for this moment) 

They did it a lot that night, even made their relationship official. Atsumu told his brother by taking a picture of him with Sakusa on his chest, of course he was sleeping, and hickeys where viable. 

Osamu: I knew it. Rin says he knew it too

Atsumu: Hahaha

Osamu: Where are you anyway 

Atsumu: At a Hotel😃

And before Osamu could answer Atsumu turned his phone off. When Sakusa woke up he felt the urge to puke so he got out the bed and rushed to the bathroom, Atsumu woke up because he heard the puking "Omi-kun are you alright" he said while rubbing his eyes. "Do I look alright to you Miya" Atsumu then walked into the bathroom to see Sakusa hunched over the toilet puking.

"How long has this been going on" Atsumu asked, Sakusa shrugged and flushed the toilet before washing his hands "Like two months, ever since that-" Sakusa paused, he then looked at Atsumu with tears starting to form "I-I can't be, I was on my pills and we used a condom" he stuttered, Atsumu started to get dressed, "I'll go buy you a test alright" Sakusa nodded and Atsumu rushed out.

Sakusa then got his phone and seen a lot  
of miss calls and texts from his cousin and parents. He told them he was fine and to stop worrying about him, he then searched up the symptoms of pregnancy, he looked at his ankles and noticed they where a little swollen, he then realized how much he was eating and the weird combinations plus the throwing up.

"No no no" He mumbled to himself, Atsumu then came into the bathroom with a bag. "Here you go" Sakusa basically ripped the bag apart, Atsumu had bought like 10 test and Sakusa took every single one of them. Those three minutes where the long minutes of their life. When the two pink lines appeared on all the test with one being negative and Sakusa broke down.

Atsumu was in shock but he slowly put his arms around sakusa who cried in his arms. "W-Were going to be ok" Atsumu tried to comfort the crying man, Sakusa pushed Atsumu away, "No it's fine for you, I can't play volleyball." Atsumu stopped talking like it just occurred that he wasn't the one that was going to carry a child.

"You can still play, just not for nine months" Sakusa started to calm down and after a couple of sniffles he wrapped his arms around Atsumu. While the two where in a car on their way to Tokyo Atsumu asked "So what do you want to do". Sakusa sighed and sunk future into his seat. "We could move in together, I'll do college online in Osaka. Isnt that where the Jackals are"

Atsumu hummed, "Sounds like a plan, I leave for Osaka in three months" Sakusa sat up as he started to see his house in front of them "I'll go to the doctors this weekend and let you know alright" Atsumu nodded and kissed Sakusa's cheek and the boy got out.

\-----

Sakusa sat in the chair with tea while the others moved boxes in, "No move it over a little" he said, the others sighed and did as they where told. Sakusa looked at where placed the crib, he then scrunched up his nose "What now" Osamu groaned Suna hit him in the stomach, "I just felt a kick, thats all" Sakusa said, he then took another sip of his tea. 

He then got up and brushed off the long, pink overall dress he had on, Atsumu insisted that Sakusa wore it, "Im hungry," he then looked at Osamu "Make your own food" Sakusa then started to get teary eyed, he then stormed- waddled to the bedroom and slammed the door. "Dude. Just make him onigiri" Atsumu said, Suna glared at Osamu. The grey haired twin gave in and made Sakusa a plate of Onigiri.

"Babe, Osamu made you onigiri" Atsumu said while knocking on the door, Sakusa opened the door with red rimmed eyes. Atsumu then took Sakusa's hand and led him towards the kitchen where Osamu and Suna where sitting and munching on an Onigiri. Sakusa scrunched up his nose, Instead he went towards the fridge and grabbed pickles and whipped cream.

He then sat down and put the whipped cream on the pickals and ate it. He then looked around and seen everyone staring, "What" he said, Suna busted out laughing at how mad Osamu look "Stop glaring at me, I just didnt want onigiri" Atsumu joined in on the laughter because now Osamu was pissed.

"Also, im coming to practice with you Tsumu. It's been a while since i've been in a gym" let me explain. Sakusa was 6 months pregnant with a girl, everyone on Msby knows that and are aware of how he's coming to Msby after college and he has a spot reserved for when he was ready.

Atsumu nodded, "Alright" Sakusa then got up "Im going to bed" Atsumu got up and kissed Sakusa's bump, while the pregnant one ruffled his hair "Good night Rintarou, Miya" he glared at Osamu who groaned "Sakusa im sorry alright, come by the shop and Ill make you anything you want" Sakusa's eyes seemed to glow so he waddled over to Osamu, he then wrapped his arms around him from the back and kissed his cheek "You are the best Samu, my favorite Miya, please become the father of my child" Suna laughed at how flustered Osamu got, and how made Atsumu looked.

"Alright time for you to go" Atsumu said while pushing them out the door, "Sakusa if you ever want to switch Miya's let me know" Osamu said just to piss his brother off, Suna then growled and grabbed Osamu "ill be in touch" Sakusa said. Atsumu then grabbed Sakusa and led them to their bedroom. 

"Clothes off now"

Sakusa looked at him confused before slowly removing the overall dress, then the white shirt that was under it but he still kept his sports bra on and his boxers/panties. Lets just say that night the baby was very disturbed.  
\-------

Next day Sakusa woke up first, he took this time to get ready. Showering, brushing his teeth, styling his hair, putting on his outfit that was just black shortalls with a white shirt under it, a black jacket and some black converses. As he was eating strawberries Atsumu walked into the room with his training gear on. "You look hot" Sakusa said as he put the bowl into the sink.

"So do you" Atsumu said while looking at Sakusa's ass, "Hey eyes up here." Atsumu then moved his eyes up to Sakusa's chest. "YOU PERV" the pregnant man threw a towel at Atsumu's face. 

The two arrived at the gym and practice was just starting, Sakusa greeted the captain for the hundredth time and grabbed a volleyball. "Wanna see if you can still spike it" Hinata asked, Sakusa shrugged and got behind the serving line. Even though he did a regular serve it was still powerful, "Jesus, pregnant or not your still a beast Sakusa" Inunaki commented. "I wasn't the second best ace for nothing Inunaki-san"

—————  
Sakusa was now 9months pregnant and a week past his due date and he started to get uncomfortable, his doctor recommended that the two had sex to help speed up the process. "Let's how this works" Atsumu says as he slid into Sakusa. After they got done with that they waited, and waited but still not baby. Osamu even brought over spicy Onigiri to help.

After the two weeks mark the doctor said if the baby doesn't come by the following day they would put Sakusa into induced labor. Sakusa called his parents to update them about the situation and they told him they would book the next train to Osaka. "Let's have sex. Again" Sakusa said, Atsumu looked up from his phone and groaned "I'm tired"

Sakusa started to get tears in his eyes "YOU DONT GET TO BE TIRED" Atsumu flinched and finally put his phone down to look at Sakusa who had tears streaming down his face "I'm uncomfortable, it's been two weeks. She should've been here by now, and I really don't want induced labor so please. Just one last time— I can't keep on doing this Atsu" Atsumu got up and hugged Sakusa as the man cried. "One last time"

During the middle of the.. intercourse, there was a liquid that obviously wasn't... that... that came from Sakusa. "I think my water just broke" the male whispered, Atsumu had to process what Sakusa just said before reaching over to grab his phone not bothering to slide out since they where both still on the high of an organism and Sakusa did not like to leave things unfinished.

Atsumu called the doctor and she told him to bring Sakusa to the hospital in an hour and see if he gets any contractions. "Wanna continue" Atsumu said, "Of course" Sakusa replied.

—————

They where now in the hospital, Atsumu was sleep in a chair while Sakusa was wide awake. Thinking about child both of course. Right now he was 8 centimeters dilated and he had got his epidural. Osamu and Suna visited, as well did him and Atsumu's parents but left as visiting time was over.

"Alright Mama's let's check and see where we are" his doctor said with a cheery smile, Atsumu woke up to see the doctor in the room. She looked up and smiled at Sakusa "Looks like your about to become a mom" it took the young parents- that where only 19-18, a minute to comprehend. "I'm about to become a mom" Sakusa croaked, nurses started to pile into the room.

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu's hand "In summary we started to hook up in our 2nd year, ended up getting you pregnant in our 3rd year right before college. I turned 19 three months ago and you turn 19 in a couple months. We have our own house and our baby is about to be born on December 14" Sakusa repositioned himself and nodded. "Yep it's been one hell of a roller-costar huh" Sakusa said, Atsumu hummed in response.  
—————

All they could do was stare at her. She looked exactly like Atsumu but with Sakusa's pitch black eyes and curly dark hair. Not to mention the little mole under her eye and above her eyebrow. Aiko Miya, Aiko means beloved one, little one. 

"Atsu, she's here"

"I know"

"We're parents"

"I know"

"...."

"I can play volleyball now"

Atsumu just laughed, he felt complete seeing his boyfriend hold their child so fondly. He never had a dad in his life, so he vowed to be the best one this baby could hope for.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part too if the Loving The... series. Please suggest the next ship!!!


	35. Piercings and Tattoos- MSBY Jackals

"So what's some things that people don't usually know about you guys" the interviewer asked, "I actually and put my leg behind my head" Hinata said, "Kageyama is one lucky man, indeed" Atsumu said back which caused people to laugh and Hinata to blush hard. "I can tie things with my tongue" Bokuto shouted, "Akaashi is a lucky man as well" it was now Bokuto's turn to blush.

"Well what about you Myaa-san" the interviewer asked, Atsumu grabbed the mic and leaned forward with a smirk "I'm very flexible" that caused the reporter to blush wild, "Sakusa is a lucky man" Hinata said in his best Atsumu voice. Sakusa rolled his eyes "Alright moving on" the interviewer said once she decomposed herself.

Sakusa grab the mic and cleared his throat "I actually have a lot of piercing and tattoos" that left everyone shocked. Only Atsumu knew about the tattoos and not about the piercings, the team didn't know about ether because he never ed was naked infront of them. "I have a dragon tatted on my back, Atsu's name on my chest and some other things on my arms." everyone was again shocked as Sakusa took off his shirt.

Atsumu was swooning of how his fiancé got his name tatted on him, "I'm here to stay ladies so you can back off my man now" he said to the camera with his tongue out, the interviewer was blushing super hard. So was other members on the team, Hinata was as red as a beet "And I have some ear piercings plus my nose, I also have snake bites that I rarely keep in plus I have a piercing where the sun doesn't shine. Also I paint my nails every once in a while. Did I mention the matching tattoo me and Atsumu have"

Again. Everyone was shooketh. "Why don't I know about your dick piercing Omi" Atsumu asked in disbelief that he's never had the feeling of feeling Sakusa's piercing. "I thought you knew" 

"Wait show us the Matching tattoos you guys have" Inunaki asked, both of them showed their arms and on both of their fore arm there's a tattoo and it says "SakuAtsu 2-18-14" that's how Sakusa became trending on twitter for two months plus SakuAtsu was trending as well.


	36. Dancing with another man- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Cheating
> 
> yes another sakuatsu story

Msby jackals are a boy band and Atsumu cheats on sakusa with Hinata. Sakus sings a song about it.

No one but the group and their managers knew about Atsumu and Sakusa's relationship, they didn't want to make it public just yet even though they've been dating for a year. But of course that went to dust when Sakusa came home and Atsumu was balls deep into Hinata, their newest members who was a guitarist.

"Oh um sorry, wrong room" he then quickly shut the door and stood there, he heard them trying to get their clothes on so he left the apartment. He did come back that night, he just sat on their bed and just stared at the window while Atsumu tried his best to talk to Sakusa. "Atsu, i'm not mad. Just don't do it again alright" Atsumu flinched, then he got angry "I CHEATED ON YOU. Be more Angry, Hit me, do something"

Sakusa smiled softly and shook his head "I love you to much to do that, just don't do it again plus it was one time right" Sakusa then got up and went to the bathroom leaving behind a shocked Atsumu. Sakusa took a scorching hot shower that night, he also didn't sleep in the same bed as Atsumu. He slept on the couch that night.

———

Although Atsumu said he wouldn't do it again Sakusa knew that was a lie, he seen how close Atsumu would get with Hinata and how he would smile or blush at his phone. But he pretended not to realize. One night after he thought everyone left he got on the piano and started to play.

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now" he sang, "Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same" he started to think back to when the two would dance around their apartment singing songs all day, (some of their own) that's when Sakusa truly felt loved. "When our friends talk about you all it does it tear me down" 

Hinata shut his locker "Do you guys hear that" they all went quiet and listened "Sounds like someone's playing the piano" Atsumu said, "Let's go see who" Meian told them, they all started to walk to where the sound was coming from and they where suprised to see Sakusa at the piano playing. "What song is this" Bokuto asked "I don't know, let's not let him know we're here or he won't play" Inunaki said.

"It all just sound like, ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo. Mm too young, too dumb to realize" Sakusa sung, he moved his head a little and everyone could see that he's crying "What's wrong with Sakusa" Adriah sadly asked, they all looked at Atsumu who had his eyebrow furrowed trying to figure it out too.

"That I should've bought you flowers. Should've held your hand, should've gave you all my hours. When I had the chance" He sang, "Did something happen between you too Tsumu-tsumu" Bokuto asked, "No were fine" but then the started to think and gasped "Shit"

"Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance, but now my babies dancing. But he's dancing with another man" now they all pieces it together, they all left Sakusa to sing by himself. "You fucking cheated?" Meian shouted as he pushed Atsumu against the lockers "With who" Barnes shouted, Atsumu's eyes flickered at Hinata who was shocked and then back at Meian.

"With fucking Hinata" Bokuto cursed, which was unusual for him, they all looked at Hinata who started to have tears form in his eyes. Nobody mentioned hearing Sakusa sing, but t but they where still suprised to see that the two stayed together. "You did it again. And i'm forgiving you again because I'm too i love with you. But if it happens again i'm gone" he told Atsumu when they returned to their apartment.

Atsumu then started to distance himself from Hinata, he refused to practice with him, eat near him, he even got rid of Hinata's number. "Atsumu I thought you loved me" Hinata said when he asked atsumu why he was ignoring him "Yeah, but I love omi more and I don't want to lose him. I will do anything for him to even sleep in the same bed as me and if I have to get rid of you then I will" and he left Hinata in tears, alone.


	37. Intruder- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting SakuAtsu again-

Atsumu walked into the building, yes he was getting stares. You don’t just so causally walk into a Mafia building, “Hi can I speak with you boss” the receptionist lady smacked her gum and sorta glared at him “He’s busy at the moment and doesn’t take walk ins” she then signaled for security to come and take Atsumu away.

They led him to a dark room that reeked of blood “Again why are you taking me here” Atsumu asked the guards as they took off his hand cuffs “You won’t be able to talk to the boss just yet but you can talk to his daughter” and as if on a cue a girl with wavy black hair, a black mole under her right eye, she was dressed in a black pants suit “This is Sakura Sakusa, ma’am we have an intruder” the girl looked at Atsumu and flinched a little.

Atsumu slightly shook his head and smirked, “Isnt she a little young to be working here, I mean she looks like a high schooler” Atsumu said very directed, “I-I had a half day off anyways. I’ll go get me daddy” she said. “Boss is going to kill you for trespassing in places you shouldn’t be” Atsumu rolled his eyes “Ok”

The door opened revealing Sakusa, Atsumu stood up and brushed himself off “This is a very dirty room” he said, Sakusa repositioned his mask, Sakura then slid past her dad so she could see Atsumu. “Hey your hot, you should give your number” Atsumu told Sakusa, the boss started to blush and rolled his eyes “Im married”

“They should feel lucky”

“Yes they should. Now why are you here”

“We caught him trespassing sir, claiming that he needed to see you” one of the guards said, “Oh yeah I do, a you ready Kiyo? We’re already like 10 minutes late for that reservation. You too Sakura because I know for a fact you had school today” Atsumu said, the guards where shell shocked, Sakura started to hang her head low as her mother glared at her “I know but I wanted to go with dad today”

“I don’t care. School comes first, Mafia second. And you Kiyoomi knew she had school” Sakusa sighed and rolled his eyes “Thank you for man handling my husband, we’ll be off”

As they pasted through the lobby everyone stared at them in shocked, they watched as Atsumu scolded Sakura “If I ever hear you skipping school again your grounded ok” Sakura frowned and nodded. They all got into the car “That receptionist lady will get shot one day. Maybe I should start coming here more” Atsumu said, Sakusa placed his hand on his husbands thigh “Yeah you should” Atsumu giggled while Sakura gagged.


	38. Sakusa's secrets- SakuAtsu

Sakusa and his famous husband lived together, the two have been together since highschool. "Omi can you do me a favor" Atsumu asked when the two where cuddling, Sakusa looked up at Atsumu who was staring down at him since he was the big spoon. He then laid his head back on his husband chest and nodded "Sure anything for you".

"Can you give my team some tattoos this weekend"

"Are they paying me"

"I mean yeah of course"

"I'm joking Atsu, all depends on what they want done"

Atsumu then started to stroke Sakusa's hair, "I'm thinking about putting my snake bites back in, or my belly button piercing" Sakusa thought out loud "I think your snake piercings are hot. You should really put your tongue one in" Sakusa then got up to kiss Atsumu "Oh really" Atsumu smirked while still kissing "Yeah i really want you too" Sakusa then straddled Atsumu. "Anything for you Atsu"

The weekend came and the MSBY team was excited, "We're actually getting matching Tattoos" Hinata excitedly said, "Yeah, Atsumu how did you get us in at the best one in such short notice" Meian skeptically asked, "Yeah I heard THE Sakusa Kiyoomi works here" Atsumu shrugged "They where just open today"

They arrived at the tattoo parlor, "Uh were here to get our tattoos done. We should have an appointment" Atsumu told the clerk ,Suna, "I already know Atsumu, SAKUSA YOUR APPOINTMENTS ARE HERE" Bokuto and Inunaki screeched "You even got Sakusa Kiyoomi to do Our tattoos. Honestly Atsumu I could kiss you right now" Atsumu rolled his eyes "Go on back" Suna said.

They all followed Atsumu, they led him to a back room that strictly belonged to Sakusa. Atsumu opened the door and walked in to see Sakusa setting up. "We're in THE Sakusa Kiyoomi's office. THE Sakusa Kiyoomi is right here.... THE Sakusa Kiyoomi is glaring at me" Inunaki fan girled, if you didn't know he was very interested in Tattoos despite never having one and he looked up to Sakusa even though the man was younger than him.

"Alright who's going first" Sakusa said as he sat down in his chair, the team then looked back and forth at each other "Alright i'll go first" Atsumu offered "Be careful, Tattoos hurt" Meian warned, Atsumu nodded and took his place in the seat. "So sir where would you like you tattoo also you guys can sit in the chairs, just make sure you sanitize" the team then sat down in the waiting chairs.

"Um over my heart" Atsumu said, "Are you sure that's where you want it" Meian asked, Atsumu nodded. "Alright take your shirt off" Sakusa ordered "Oh Golly, this early into our relationship" Sakusa gave him a glare that he knew too well "Atsumu Miya if you fucking make Sakusa our enemy I will personally END you" Inunaki hissed. Atsumu stopped talking.

Sakusa then started to clean over the area and there was no need to shave his chest because Atsumu does that on a regular basis. "So what do you want" he asked "Can you put the name SakuAtsu and the date 8-16-17 with a heart over it plus a little volleyball next to it" Sakusa gasped a little causing everyone to look at him "Please don't tell me you chose something inappropriate" Barnes asked. "No it's fine" Sakusa said.

He then started to work and he made sure that he make Atsumu's the best tattoo he has ever made. See his husband has decided to put their ship name and wedding date on his heart. Sakusa was about to cry as he wrote the date, the best day of his life at that. Finally after a good 3 hours he finshed. "Leave that wrap on it, i'll take it off before you leave" Sakusa ordered. He then wiped the tears away from his face.

Next up was Bokuto who got a mini owl and a volleyball, "So Mr. Tattoo artist" Sakusa rose his eyebrow "Are you single" Atsumu said with a smirk. Meian, Barnes and Inunaki both face palmed. "Actually i'm happily married"

"Lucky lady"

"Lucky indeed HE is"

"Oh your gay"

"Just a tad"

"That makes you even hotter"

"Oh yo flatter me"

"Atsumu stop flirting with a married man" Meian said, Atsumu held his hands up in defense. Finally after hours of working Sakusa finshed everyone, he then took off the saran wrap off of Atsumu's chest and wiped it down. "Woah I didn't know you had other tattoos tsumu-tsumu" Hinata said as Sakusa was cleaning his tattoo. There where some small ones on his shoulder "Yeah my husband likes to do them"

"YOUR MARRIED" they all shouted, Sakusa snorted a little "Unfortunately" Sakusa then hit Atsumu which shocked them all "Unfortunately you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight how's that" Atsumu's eyes widen "I'm sorry love I promise."

"Are we missing something" Meian asked, Atsumu sat up and showed off his tattoo "Yeah I married Sakusa Kiyoomi which is why I got you guys these tattoos for free" yes they where all shocked.

"Did you put the ointment on your tattoo Atsu" Sakusa asked from the kitchen when they where at home, "Yes I did." the two then sat down on their couch together snuggled up "Thank you for today" Atsumu said while kissing Sakusa's moles. "Anything for you Atsu" Inunaki demanded that Atsumu got Sakusa's autograph for him the following practice.  
————  
I have a headcannon that Sakusa has piercings but takes them out for games plus he has secret tattoos and is a hard core e boy


	39. Not really a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS TO INCORRECT SAKUATSU ON TWITTER

A reporter came up to Sakusa and said "What do you think about setters"

"Atsumu serious is the most biggest jerk on the face of the earth"

"Oh how do you know him" the reporter nervously asked.

"He's my husband"

——————

WHAT STORIES DO YOU GUYS WANT A PART 2 OF


	40. Best Mistake- Bokuroo

It really wasn't supposed to end this way, people said the two where made for each other. It all started when Kuroo started to ask his boyfriend who the later was texting all the time. It then resulted in Kuroo going through his boyfriends phone, and when he confronted Bokuto about it the owl just blew up.

"You went through my phone" he shouted, Kuroo started to furrow his eyebrows "What else am I supposed to do, you won't just tell me whenever I ask" Kuroo shouted back with tears pricking at his eyes. "And did you find what you where looking for" Bokuto said with a smug, like he wanted to be caught.

"Yeah I did. I just want to know why"

"Because you're ducking boring" Kuroo's eyes widened and he began to walk backwards until his back hit the wall. Bokuto towered over his and put his thumb on the roosters lips "Bo" he whispered. "Hey. I'm going to be honest with you because no one else will" Kuroo started to cry as he looked up at Bokuto trying to be strong.

"Any guy who says he's interested in you beyond just fucking you. Is full of shit" Bokuto said with no remorse, he then snatched his hand away from Kuroo's face. Kuroo bit down on his lip and brought his knees to his chest, Bokuto didn't even spare the man a glance.

—————

Nobody had seen Kuroo in a month, he didn't show up to the national teams meetings, he didn't come to any of the gatherings he was invited to, it was like he disappeared. "Bokuto where is Kuroo" Kenma had asked. Him, Akaashi and Bokuto where all hanging out with each other at a small cafe shop. Bokuto shrugged "Dunno, haven't seen him in a month" Bokuto said.

Suddenly the cafe doors opened a person walked inside which they realized to be their rooster friend. Kuroo didn't acknowledge their presence, not like he didn't see them in there he just didn't want to face Bokuto or HIM. Kuroo got paid for his stuff and sat at the farthest table away from them. "Should we go over there and say something" Kenma asked, Bokuto and Akaashi both shook their heads.

The three of them watched Kuroo, yes the rooster seen them staring but eh who cares. They watched how Kuroo talked to someone on the phone with a blush spread across his face. Kuroo then got up and got ready to go, and they watched as Kuroo crossed he street over to someone. They couldn't see the persons face but it was obvious that the two where close.

The following day Kuroo came back into work looking good as new. He even talked to Bokuto like they where bros in highschool, "Rooster head let's go" a voice said from inside his office, "Just wait a second will ya"

Kuroo then walked out with Daishou Suguru behind him. Yes Kuroo had moved on and did not hold that day against Bokuto. He knew that Akaashi and Bokuto where made for each other, they just fit. He also knew that he made the right choice in taking Daishou on.


	41. Verionica open the door please- SakuSuna

Humiliated. He was Humiliated in front of everyone. "Fuck you Atsumu Miya" he cursed. Yes he had given his heart out again only for it to be crushed, in front of everyone. Sakusa had come over to Atsumu's house after getting a text to do so. He didn't expect to be broken up with infront of all of Atsumu's friends. He could recognize some of them like Oikawa, Hinata, Bokuto, Osamu, yes his own team was there. 

They expected Sakusa to react badly like wanting a show but they didn't get that, all they got was Sakusa's bored facial expressions and all he said was "I'm so tired and used to this that it doesn't even faze me anymore. Thanks for doing this though truly work of art" he then turned around and left. 

"Sakusa" he was pulled out of his trance when his name was called, he looked to his side to see a man crying on the bench. "Suna? What are you doing here" Suna wiped his eyes with his sleeve "Stupid Osamu broke up with me infront of everyone. I've never been so humiliated" Sakusa sat down next to him and took out his pack of cigarettes, it's a habit he picked up during college and only did it every once in a while when stressed. He offered one to Suna who gladly took it and lit both of theirs.

Sakusa took a drag before speaking "Yeah well, Atsumu just did the same thing to me. I hate the miya twins full heartedly" Suna hummed in response before putting the cigarette to his lips. He blew the smoke out slowly before talking "Well, at least i'm not on a team with them. I mean YOU are and that's just— wow I feel bad. Plus some of your teammates where there"

"Yep, gonna be hella awkward tomorrow"

There was a long silence "Sakusa, do you skateboard" Suna asked surprising Sakusa a little "I used too but not anymore, why" Suna threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it "Wanna go to the skate park tomorrow. I mean tomorrow was supposed to be my 2 year anniversary but look what happened Sakusa put his cigarette out as well "Yeah sure.

When Sakusa arrived too his apartment everyone was still there and they where giving him weird looks "What I live here too. If it's an issue then you can leave, I mean that's what you just did right? And I assume it was to get with Hinata right?" Atsumu and Hinata tensed up, Sakusa rolled his eyes and adjusted his mask before heading into their bedroom. 

He hugged his pillow tightly that night, using it to replace the warmth of Atsumu's arms that held him tight. Yes he seen this coming, he seen how the two looked at each other but he just wanted to hold onto Sakusa a bit longer- but look what happened. That night was the first time in years he cried.

The next day practice was awkward, everyone else on the team where told of what happened the day before and Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu got a lecture. Sakusa began to stretch his wrist out while thinking about his times with Atsumu for some reason, he remembered how HE would help Sakusa stretch his wrist. "All but memories now" 

After practice Sakusa was the first one out as usual, refusing to talk to anyone who tried. He went home and changed into some sweats and a sweatshirt and went to meet Suna, not forgetting to grab his old skateboard that he kept for personal reasons.

The two met at an empty skatepark and the two actually came matching. "Alright so you know how to ride right" Suna asked while setting down his red bull, Sakusa nodded and put his board on the floor. He then got on it and started to skate around, Suna was actually recording him for snap. "Oh wow I thought you said you haven't done this in years" Suna asked when Sakusa came back.

"Well I still remember a few moves. Guess being heartbroken brought it all back" there was a long silence, "Say it's getting late at night, do you wanna go skate on the road" Suna asked, Sakusa picked up the board and shrugged. 

The two walked over to the street and started to skate, Sakusa pulled out a cig while Suna pulled out his vape. "I should do this more often" Sakusa thought out loud "Yeah, I used to do this with Osamu on weekends. Go out and skateboard all over town"

"I wonder if they planed what they did to us" Sakusa asked when the two took a break at a nearby park, "Yeah, I feel like it was to good to be true" Suna said taking a puff, in the distance familiar laughter was heard but the two didn't recognize it Suna broke down crying in his hands.

Sakusa didn't know what to do so he just silently smoked, the people laughing in the distances stopped laughing. Sakusa turned to them a little and his eyes wided, "Uh, Suna let's go cry somewhere else," Sakusa whispered, Suna glanced over towards the couples and got up. Sakusa took a long drag before tilting his head out to blow it out.

"What are they doing together" Atsumu asked, Osamu shrugged and they both decided to ignore the pain in their chest. Once Suna and Sakusa where far away from the twins Suna began to cry harder again, Sakusa just smoked whlile tears streamed down.

"We're we ever good enough"

"Who knows. They made that decision not us"

"Sakusa... would you push me away if I kissed you”

“I wouldn’t push away”

Suna leaned over and kissed Sakusa, sure he was crying while doing but they both where. And that’s how their relationship started.

—————

Two years later the couple was happy together, yes Sakusa was still on the MSBY team and it was awkward after announcing their relationship but it all died. 

“Do you Sakusa Kiyoomi take Suna Rintarou as your lawfully wedded Husband”

“I do”

“And do you Suna Rinatarou take Sakusa Kiyoomi to be your lawfully wedded husband”

“I do”

“You may now kiss the— groom”

Atsumu and Osamu did attend the wedding and they would be lying to themselves if they said it didn’t hurt but hey. They did this to them selves right?

————

Yes SakuAtsu for life but Suna and Sakusa are one of my fav rarepairs now


	42. Teen Idol- SakuAtsu BokuAka OsaSuna?

Sakusa is a singer in the boy band Bts and Atsumu is. big fan

Sakusa Kiyoomi was one of the singers of the popular boy band BTS (Stan them for clear skin) you might have seen him in tiktok edits, music videos, magazines, tv, or anything. Other words Sakusa was a very loved singer and not just for his looks.

“Sakusa is so hot” Atsumu fanned while his brother was taking people’s orders, “Oi, if your not going to help then you can leave.” Osamu told him, Suna came up behind him and wrapped his lanky arms around Osamu “Aw leave him and his little star struck heart alone” Osamu choked on his laugh and kissed Suna’s cheek.

“I’m sorry that your uncultured and don’t listen to them, in fact i’m going to their concert tomorrow night and I bought you guys and Bokkun tickets” Atsumu said taking out the tickets and walking behind the counter, both Osamu and Suna groaned. “Can you take over the register” Atsumu only agreed because it was getting late and not many costumers would be coming in.

Atsumu connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker and played their song “fake Love”. He then started to sing along to the song as he swept around, he was singing and dancing so much he didn’t hear the door opened, as he finshed the song he heard claps. He slowly turned around to see a group of boys standing their with glasses and mask on. “Samu you have costumers” Atsumu said while turning the music off.

“I’ll be out in a sec can you take their orders” Atsumu sighed and got behind the counter. “So do you like the group BTS” one of them asked, Atsumu hummed in agreement. “Who’s your favorite member” another one asked Atsumu shrugged, Osamu then came into the view with Suna who had a mark on his neck “Atsumu take their order” he said slightly annoyed.

“Sorry but i’m a volleyball player. Not an onigiri cashier” Osamu pushed his twin out the way and started to take orders “So what do you think about Semi, from Bts” Atsumu shrugged again, “He’s alright, pretty face and voice” there where some snickers. “What about Akaashi” another one asked.

“Akaashi is very pretty. Like astronomically pretty, and his vice is so beautiful. Bokkun is totally crushing on him” Atsumu said, “Bokkun?” another one of them asked “Yeah he’s on my team.”

“Are you famous”

“If going to the Olympics is famous then sure. But i’m probably not BTS leval famous, probably only in the volleyball world” 

“Remember when Kageyama fucking Tobio knocked you out as the best setter” Atsumu grabbed a knife and slammed it into the counter scaring everyone, “I’m about to unleash my inner sangwoo if you mention that”

(JK)

The group then to mention off more of the members until it got to Sakusa “And what about Sakusa” Atsumu started to blush hard. He then started to stutter out uncompre-hendible words. “Atsumu stop gay panicking and answer the question” Osamu said while handing one of the boys an Onigiri bag. 

“Eh, he-he’s alright” Atsumu said obviously lying and some of the members snickered. “Oh stop lying, like you werent totally talking about how hot and sexy is voice us and how you would-“

“Alright we get it Samu you can shut up and go face fuck or regular fuck Sunarin” Suna, who was just observing the whole time, spit out his tea. “I need gotta go, make sure you guys are at my place so we can all ride together”

“You really are skipping out on practice for this concert”

“Yes. I will give up my whole life for Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi in a damn heart beat.”

“Bitch he would spray you in the face”

Atsumu smirked and his brother made a disgusting face “If I ever see Sakusa I will absolutely get on my knees and apologize to Sakusa full heartedly for having a disgusting fan as you” 

“See you need to get your mind out of the gutter because I wasn’t even thinking of THAT you heathen.”

“Sure”

“Well thanks for the food and thanks for the compliments” one of them said, Atsumu quirked his eyebrow, the group took of their glasses and mask and there stood BTS. Osamu and Suna was wide eyed.

Atsumu looked at all of them like he didn’t care but then he seen Sakusa who still had his mask on, he then.. fell to the ground dramatically, someone get this man an oscar. 

“SAMU YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH YOU JUST EXPOSED ME TOO THE WHILE GROUP ABOUT MY MEGA HUGE CRUSH ON THEIR RAPPER YOU DISGUSTING WORM I SHOYDLVE ABSORBED YOU IN THE WOMB IF I KNEW THIS WAS TO HAPPEN”

Osamu slowly ate an Onigiri he made for himself during all of this, “Well in my defense you did some of that your self. I hope you all do good on your performance tomorrow also atsumu how would your fan girls feel if they saw their idol here pathetically laying on the floor after they say just a single man. Who might I add is like way out of your lead”

“Sunarin was out of your lead and you miraculously cuffed him”

Two of the members laughed, “But i got him right?” Atsumu was quiet, he then got up “I hope you all have a wonderful day. I have volleyball practice in the morning so I should be off, i’m totally not going to go home and cry to Bokkun and brag how I just met his precious AgAAsnsi as he calls you. I hope I wake up soon and this is all a dream because this is all truly embarrassing, matter of fact when i get back to the dorms I’m getting a drink”

“Wait can we come with you, I haven’t played volleyball in a while” Kageyama asked, “Oh uh sure” Atsumu said totally out with it.  
————

I’m totally gonna rewrite this tomorrow but here lol


	43. Creatures- MutliShips

Relationships:  
Iwaoi  
Kuroken  
Bokuaka  
SakuAtsu🖤  
Tsukikage   
YamaHina  
Daisuga  
Osasuna

"So why did you call me here" the prince asked while setting down his cup of tea, "Well i've been sensing non humans in that little groupchat of ours. I want to know what exactly everyone is and I'm going to need your help" the other prince rose his eyebrow, "My help? I'm confused. Just ask them"

"Where's the fun in that" the other prince sarcastically laughed "Still a sadistic little prick aren't you" the other prince leaned back in his seat "Well I do love to play games"

"How was nationals?" 

"You just had to bring that up Mr. Big-Shot-Im-Obessed-With-Ushijima-Ace"

"Your pushing it"

——————

[We ❤️ Balls GC]

Oikawa has added one person to the Groupchat

Sakusa: Nani the fuck is this

Atsumu: OMI

Sakusa: again I say what the fuck is this

Osamu: Oi!

Suga: Language 

Daichi: Language

Kuroo: HELLO

Bokuto: HELLO

KUROO: BROO

BOKUTO: BRO

kenma: no❤️

tsukki: ❤️no

akaashi: no❤️

Ushijima: Hello Sakusa-kun. It has been a while.

Sakusa: Yes Wakatoshi-kun it really has hasn't it.

Suna: Love how he's nice to ushijima but not his boyfriend

Atsumu: heart❤ been broke💔 so many times ⏰ i👁 i dont🤷♀️ what to believe 💭 yeah 👍 mama 👩 said 🗣 it's my fault👎

Iwaizumi: oh i thought i muted this

Yaku: me too

Semi: me three

Asahi: me four

Akaashi: me five

Kenma: me six 

Tsukki: me seven-

Oikawa: Ok we get it😃

Sakusa: I would like to know why i'm here

Oikawa: Because I realized you weren't in here

Oikawa: you should be THANKING me.

Sakusa: Not in a thousand years

Oikawa: it's been more than a thousand 

Sakusa: Might want to stop talking 

Oikawa: or what~

Sakusa; Wanna find out?

Oikawa: Not really-

Iwaizumi: 👁👄👁

Atsumu: 👁👄👁

Osamu: sakusa istg 

Hinata: HELLO

Kageyama: Heyo

Noya: why did you two get on at the same time 😏

Tsukki: Noya wtf

Yama: Yeah wtf

Kageyama: we where perfecting our quick. Now i'm on my way to Tsukki's house

Tanaka: Oh ho ho😏

Suga: Mind out of the gutter

Tsukki: No he has the right idea

Kageyama: yep

Kuroo: No shame in denying it ether 😃

Iwaizumi: I have a question 

Oikawa: we're all ears iwa-chan~

Iwaizumi: Do you think people with magical powers exist?

Iwaizumi: Like wolves, vampires, demons, Kitsune, magicians, other forms of yokai.

Oikawa: why are you asking that?

Iwaizumi: I have to write a paper on it

Sakusa: mmm 

Atsumu: I think there are. That's what I like to believe

Bokuto: YEP!!

Akaashi: Bokuto san calm down.

Oikawa: Say... if any of you where magical creatures would you tell us.

The chat went dead after Oikawa sent that text, basically confirming the suspicion the prince had.

Kenma: Is there something your trying to get us too confess

Oikawa: I don't know is there

Again the chat went dead.

Hinata: FINE

Hinata: I'm a crow~ like magical 

Kageyama: BOKE

Hinata; I felt pressured😞

Oikawa: yes let's keep going 

Kageyama: Um a magician 

Akaashi: Me too

Kenma: Me three

Iwaizumi: Who knows what the hell I am. some wolf? black wolf? 

Oikawa: that's hot- Anyways

Suna: Oh yeah i'm a black wolf too

Iwaizumi: Duh, I already know

Osamu: how

Iwaizumi: ....

Suna: .....

Akaashi: ....

Bokuto: Akaashi?

Iwaizumi: Long story

Osamu: watch ya man

Oikawa: you should what ya mouth😁

Osamu: 🙄🤚

Atsumu: Me and Osamu are 8 tailed Kitsune!!

Daichi: Aren't those like really rare

Osamu: yeah, we're like the only ones... that I know of

Sakusa: .....

Sakusa: how soft is your tail.

Atsumu: Very soft.

Sakusa: good to know

Osamu: PERV

Sakusa: oh shush

(For time saving: Osamu and Atsumu are Kitsune, Iwa and Suna are black wolves, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kageyama are magicians/wizard as well as others that aren't mentioned. Kuroo and Bokuto are Demons. Hinata is a crow, Nishinoya is a goul. Yaku and lev are shapeshifting cats.

Oikawa: that was... a lot to take in

Sakusa: yep..

Iwaizumi: so what are you two

Atsumu: yeah

Suga: we just spilled our secrets now you too

Noya: Nobody is talking about how half of you guys are wizards

Noya: no? ok

Oikawa: me and Sakusa are related in a way

Kuroo: wtf how?

Oikawa: you two should know this

Bokuto: .... 

Bokuto: OOH

Sakusa: how bokuto figured it out before kuroo?? we'll never know

Sakusa: but we're both princes so we're connected in some way. Like equally matched with power and shit

Atsumu: princes of what?

Oikawa: Demons

Sakusa: Vampires

Iwaizumi: ....

Atsumu: ....

Atsumu: is that why you bite on my neck a little to hard sometimes and my legs go all week

Osamu: Sakusa😀

Tanaka: TMI😀

Kenma: Wtf🤠🤚

Suna: not even surprised 

Sakusa: oh yeah. sorry

Atsumu: that's all you have to say-

Oikawa: ANYWAYS.

Oikawa: We wanted to know if some of you wanted to come to our home and like see hell or whatever

Noya: did you forget that Asahi is a literal Angel

Asahi: 😐

Oikawa: oh yeah. then he just won't go 

Sakusa: damn

Noya: oppsies I would stay with you Asahi but I wanna see Yaku

Yaku: noyaaa🥺

Noya: Yaku🥺❤️

Tanaka: stop being so cute.

Oikawa: ANYWAYS. just everyone who's going met up at my house

Ushijima: What did I miss

Oikawa: I- back read

Tendou: OOH WERE GOING HOME

Yamaguchi: i'm not even surprised that your a demon

Tendou: I'm a demon squad B general hehe

Ushijima: I'm a demon squad A general

Tsukkishima: Alright then 🤠🤚 i wanna go see my future home tho

Kuroo: Wait when you die if you go too hell we'll be there together tsukki!!!

Tsukkishima: that's my worst nightmare and don't call me that

Kageyama: Don't call him that.

Bokuto: protective boyfriend tings 

Oikawa: Hurry up and get to my house.

They all arrived at Oikawa's house and surprisingly Sakusa was already there, and of course Atsumu immediately attached to him. "Alright when he cross over to the underworld your true forms will show" Oikawa told them, he then opened the portal and they all stepped through.

Everyone was astonished by the Kitsune's true form, the demons true form and especially Sakusa's. "Alright everyone, it's going to take 12 hours to get there, unless you can fly" everyone but the demons, kitsune and Sakusa groaned. Sakusa started to float and so did Atsumu, "I can help you guys fly" he said, he then put a spell on everyone so they flew.

They all followed Oikawa who led them through hell, Sakusa stopped following halfway and stared into the distance "Oi, Sakusa hurry up" Iwaizumi said, Sakusa didn't move. The whole group stopped moving now, Atsumu slowly flew up to his boyfriend. 

"Omi? is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just that. My kingdom is that way and I haven't been there in a while, it would be good to see my cousin" 

"We can go see them after we visit satan or whatever. Remember my parents are down here too" Atsumu said.

“Your right” and they all headed off.

————

there might be a part 2 who knows.


	44. Miya’s Anatomy

Sakusa and Atsumu are doctor, Sakusa is one of the best Neurosurgeons in the country as well is Atsumu who is closely behind. Nobody knows of their relationship, not like it was a secret but they didn't go around showing off their relationship ether. Anyways onto the story.

Sakusa was sitting at home waiting for his husband to get back, the both of them haven’t had much time for each other and he wanted to at least say goodnight to him. Atsumu came trudging into their house at 4 in the morning while Sakusa was getting ready to go into work. “Babe, don’t you have to be in, in an hour” he asked Atsumu who flopped onto their bed as he put on his shirt.

“Yeah, but they worked me over time. I already finshed my surgeries but I just HAD to do paperwork” Atsumu complained as he took off his clothes and put the covers over him. “i don’t understand why you just won’t come work at my hospital and why you had to go to that one” Sakusa said while putting on his shoes.

“Babe it’s fine, I don’t want to cause you any trouble” Sakusa came over to Atsumu and kissed him on the forehead “I’ll be by at noon to get you for lunch. No objections” Atsumu hummed and started to sleep but then his alarm went off and he cursed while Sakusa laughed. “I’ll make you some coffee” he said.

————

As Sakusa walked by with his white doctors coat swaying, many nurses said hi or blushed somehow trying to get his attention. “Going off somewhere doctor” his colleague, Shirabu, asked. Sakusa nodded “Yep, I’ll be back in an hour” he said while putting his doctor coat into his locker and switching it to a plain grey jacket and didn’t bother switching out of his scrubs.

Sakusa arrived at his husbands hospital and walked in, of course getting stares. “Hello how may I help you” the receptionist ask, “I’m here to see Doctor Miya” the lady then quirked her eyebrow “Name please” he showed her his hospital badge, she gasped and told him to go on in. And yes the word that THE Sakusa Kiyoomi was in their hospital fast.

Sakusa sat in the peanut gallery watching his husband perform on someone’s brain. “Hey who’s that hot doctor up there I haven’t seen him around” one of the nurses said, Atsumu looked up to see Sakusa there which put him at ease a little. “Hey Doctor Miya, do you think I could get his number” Atsumu clenched his teeth, “Go for it”

Of course the surgery was successful, Atsumu cleaned himself up and exited the OR where Sakusa was surrounded by some nurses. “Oh Doctor Sakusa, what a pleasure to see you”

Sakusa looked towards him and pushed through the girls, “You ready?” Atsumu nodded. Yes the girls where heartbroken. For sure.


	45. Gluck Gluck- MatsuHana

“Babe you look hot”

“Why than- BITCH IM RIGHT HERE”

Hanamaki looks away from his painting of pepe to his boyfriend who was putting his clothes on. “Oh yeah your fine or what ever” Matsukawa blinked at him and shook his head. “I am so shook to my very core right now I could cry” he dramatically said “Nice Oikawa impression, how long have you been working on it”

“A while now”

“Amazing”

“Thank you I try”

“So where you going” Makki asks while putting down his sketch pad, Matsukawa sighs “Practice, Semi supposedly has a new song for us to try” 

“Huh alright. Do you have your tongue piercing in?”

“Of course”

“Do you wanna..” Makki begins to blush~

“You want me to give you that good Gluck Gluck slip slop Gawk Gawk drip drop hand twister 3000”

“Issei... I think I just fell in love with you again”


	46. Intruder pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s start off with the beginning of Sakura’s life

Sakusa wiped the sweat off of Atsumu's forehead, after 10 excruciating hours of labor their daughter was finally here. "You did great babe" Atsumu weakly smiled and tried to hold a thumbs up before falling back to sleep.

———

"Kiyo can you bring me a bottle" Atsumu called from the nursery, currently he had Sakura in a slinkie holder and the baby was crying. Sakusa came back not the room with a warm bottle and handed it to Atsumu, he then put it in the babies mouth and the crying stopped.

"I have to head into headquarters today, something about a shipment not beings delivered properly" Sakusa told his husband, Atsumu nodded a bit "Oh alright, I'll probably head into the office today, look over designs. I mean it's been a month" Sakusa stretched his arms. "I'll be off now"

Atsumu got up and walked over to Sakusa who bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead before kissing Atsumu on the lips. "Have a good day and don't come home all battered up" Sakusa rolled his eyes "I haven't been shot since 2012"

"Babe you where a teenager"

"Exactly"

"Well, I love you both" and Sakusa headed out the door, Atsumu sighed and walked out the room. "Hey one of you watch Sakura while I get ready" one of the maids hurriedly came and grabbed the baby, Atsumu then turned around and started to walk towards his bathroom.

Atsumu walked into his into his studio with the baby, "Ah she's finally here" Sugawara ,one of his workers, said with a smile. Atsumu nodded and looked down to the slipping baby that was strapped to his chest. "Aw she looks so much like Sakusa" Oikawa said as he entered the room, yes he workers where aware of the mafia. "Yes Yes my baby is adorble, but I haven't been in work for months so let's revise these designs."

—————

When Sakura was six months old she started eating baby food, currently she was being fed by Atsumu in her high chair "We're here" someone shouted startling Sakusa so some food came out of her mouth. "Oh i'm in here" Atsumu shouted back, Osamu, Suna, and their twins came into the dining room. "How's my favorite niece" Osamu said while giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek which made her giggle. The twins didn't like that so they started to fuss "Oh don't be jealous you two, you know your dad loves you just as much" he said.

Suna set their carriers on the table and sighed, "You ok over then RinRin" Atsumu asked while wiping off Sakura's messy face "Yeah im fine, just tired. Taking care of two babies is a lot of work" Osamu hummed in agreement, Sakura turned to her uncle alittle and made grabby hands at him, Osamu then came over and took her out the high chair. "I'm starting to think my own child loves my brother more" Atsumu said.

"Maybe it's because we look alike" Osamu offered "That can't be it... i'm way prettier than you" Osamu growled a little before going back to bouncing Sakura. Atsumu then walked over towards the twins, Suna currently had his head down on the table asleep so Atsumu rubbed his back alittle while looking at his nephews. "Hello Dai and Daishi" he cooed at the twins. 

"TSUMU COME QUICK" 

Atsumu instantly ran towards his brother, "WHAT WHAT WHAT" he shouted, Osamu (who had his phone out) pointed to Sakura who was on the floor crawling in a way •Oh my god— my baby's crawling" he said with tears forming, he picked Sakura up and gave her kisses all over her face making her giggle. 

"No no NO. I told you 300– yes I can pay for it but I don't NEED it.—- WHAT PART OF DONT NEED DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND—— Fix This. Now"

All eyes went towards the front door where the voice came from, Osamu went back into the kitchen with Suna while Atsumu and Sakura went to go greet Sakusa at the door. "Welcome back" he said while kissing Sakusa on the cheek, Sakusa sighed heavily before bending down to kiss Sakura on the forehead were her tiny moles where starting to grow.

"Guess what Sakura did today" he excitedly asked as Kiyoomi started to take off his shoes and switch to house shoes "She started crawling" Sakusa looked up at his husband and smiled, he then grabbed Sakusa and kissed her again on the cheek this time. "Also Osamu and Suna are here with the twins"

"Oh great"

"Don't be like that"

——————

When Sakura was five she started kindergarten, she was exceptionally smart for a five year old bye the way. She already knew her "ABC's" she already knew her numbers, how to read and count ,courtesy of Sakusa. "Baby hold still so I can comb through your hair" Sakura just kept on babbling off to her dolls not paying attention, Atsumu growled while trying to comb all the hair into place. Finally he tied it off to the side, low ponytail, and put some curler define in her hair because Sakusa said she HAD to. Now like she needed it.

Atsumu then put a diamond bobby pin in her hair, he then put in her earrings before putting on the dress that she actually picked out herself. It was a half white half evergreen colored, he then put on her white socks and black shoes. "Alright baby get your backpack so we can go alright" 

"Ok mommy" she then ran to the other side of her room and grabbed her white backpack, "Already to go" she said with a bright smile, Atsumu scooped her up and brought her towards the living room where Sakusa was reading a book. "Daddy Daddy!" the girl said, Sakusa turned and smiled "You look beautiful angel"

"Thank you" she politely said.

"Well I better be going, don't want to get stuck in traffic" Sakusa said, after he give his family goodbye kisses he left. "Alright we have to go now so we can go get your cousins alright" the little one just nodded and smiled.

————

Sakura never thought she was different- well until she started junior high. She realized that none of the others kids parents dropped them off at school everyday— or how most kids packed their own bentos— or how most kids didn't dress all fancy as she did and perferred Sweatpants and hoodies. One thing she absolutely wasn't prepared for was... BOYS.

Sure she had been around boys I mean her parents are boys, her cousins are boys and her uncles are boys. Her whole family was content of all boys and just her,

"Did you hear, she has two dads" 

"Why does she dress like that"

"Is she trying to dress up for boys"

"I bet her parents are ugly I mean look at her"

Ouch 

Yeah that one stung.. a lot. "My Mom and Dad are NOT ugly" she shouted causing everyone too flinch, "See she even calls one of her dads mommy" the bully said causing a lot to laugh, unfortunately she didn't have any classes with her cousins so she was alone. "I have two dads. Actually one of my dads gave birth to me" a kid said, everyone turned their heads to him. The boy wasn't anything special, he had brown hair, slim, and wore his uniform the correct way.

Now I know I mentioned Sweats and sweatshirts but that's when she seen the kids outside of school, now Sakura did make she she looked nice despite the uniform. "Boys can get pregnant?" a kid asked "Yep, many boys can. It's rare but it can happen"

"But that doesn't make an excuse, she probably thinks she's better than us because she has all those accessories" the bully egged on and of course kids being kids then followed. "Rua, whats wrong" Dai asked when they where walking out the school together "Do people make fun of you for having two dads"

"I mean they think it's weird but people don't make fun of us" Daishi added, Sakura thought for a moment "People think Mama and Papa are ugly— but they haven’t seen them. They also think i’m trying to show off for boys” Dai then put on a sly smirk “Well are you~ is there a boy out little Sakura likes” he said while poking her her cheeks “Aw Sakura has a little crush” Daishi sung. Sakura then started to blush from embarrassment “No I don’t stop” she wined.

The three of them walked to where Atsumu— Sakusa’s car is “Oh my daddy is picking us up today” She said, the twins started to run towards the car “Oh man I love Uncle Kiyoomi” Daishi said as he opened the car, the twins got in the back seat while Sakura got in the front. “How was school” Sakusa asked while driving, Sakura started to blush “Sakura has a crush” Dai blurted.

Sakusa perked up his eyebrow “Oh really” Sakura then started to wave her arms around “No I don’t have a crush— don’t listen to them. Just some people where making fun of me that’s all” 

“We have to stop by the building today but tell me what where these kids saying” Sakusa asked, Dai and Daishi went quiet as well. “They made fun of my for having two dads, and because I can Mom, mom. They also think you guys are ugly because I’m ugly” Sakusa parked the car on the side of the road and turned to his daughter, “Am I ugly?” he asked.

“No”

“Is your mom ugly?”

“No”

“Is your uncle ugly?”

“no”

“Is your auntie ugly.”

“No”

“Then don’t listen to them, it doesn’t matter if you have two boys as parents— ether way we created you. I was there.” all kids started to make gagging noises, “Yeah people mention something about our parents but we don’t care because we know how cool they are. My dad owns his own shop that is really popular plus our mom— what does mom do”

“I dunno” Daishi responsed “Your mom is a doctor” Sakusa told them, both kids smiled wildly “Yeah and your mom is a famous fashion designer— probably the best in japan and your dad— uncle Kiyoomi what do you do” Dai asked, “Hmm well your about to see”

Sakusa parked the car in his personal parking spot, all the kids got out and followed him. When they got into the ginormous building they got stares, mainly because Sakusa was walking around with three kids. “Uncle Kiyo, is this where you work” Daishi asked, Sakusa nodded and they followed him towards an elevator. “And Sakura, this one day will be all yours” he told her, Sakura’s looked out the glass in the elevator and seen all the people moving around “This all will be mine?” she whispered.

———————

It was october and now time for Sakura’s school festival, “Oh Sakura are we going to see your parents” one of her new friends, Meiko, asked. Sakura smiled and nodded “Bet you they’re ugly— just like her” the same bully said, Sakura just rolled her eyes “Sakura is not ugly, maybe you have a crush on her and that’s why you keep on picking on her” Meiko said with a smirk, many kids started oohing the bully who started to blush.

“Alright kids— your parents should be here, you guys can go find them” the teacher said, “Come on, i’ll introduce you too them” Sakura said while grabbing Meiko’s hand, “And maybe you can spend time with us since your parents can’t come” she said with a smile, Meiko started to blush deeply....

“SAKURA” Dai shouted, the twins caught up to them “Meiko these are my annoying cousins, Dai and Daishi.” Meiko bowed her head a little towards them, the group walked to the courtyard where multiple kids where with their parents. “Over there Over there” Dai shouted while pointed to a direction, the group then ran to that spot. “Mom” the twins jumped on Suna who grunted, “Oh wow i’m hurt” Osamu said in a fake depressed tone.

“Dad mom is way cooler than you” they said at the same time, Suna barked out a laugh at Osamu’s for real heartbroken face. “And who is this” Atsumu asked while looking at Meiko, “This is my friend Meiko, her parents aren’t coming so I said she could go with us” Meiko bowed before looking directly at Sakura’s parents. She couldn’t see Sakusa’s full face because he had a mask on but she seen and was some how comforted by Atsumu’s smile.

“That’s fine” Atsumu said, “Sakura that kid was lying, your parents are NOT ugly.” Sakura giggles a little.

“I told you so” Meiko then looked at atsumu and then Osamu,

“Are they- twins” Sakura nodded, “Let’s go, we wanna show you our classroom first” the twins said while pulling at both of their parents hands, “See ya guys later” Osamu said while being dragged off, “Well it’s just us now so Sakura where to first” Sakura grabbed her parents hand and pulled them towards her classroom, Meiko was next to her (btw)

“This is my classroom” she opened the door and all eyes went on them, her “bully” was shocked as well. Yes. Sakura has the best looking parents there, during the whole festival single moms kept on trying to talk to them.

Sakura eventually said goodbye to Meiko as her mom did end up coming but when she came to school the next day nobody bullied her again.  
—————

there will be a part 3 to Sakura’s childhood but this is already over 2000 words long so yeah


	47. The bats and Kitsune

"Kita-san can I please go outside" Atsumu begged, he trotted over to kita and started to rub his head on the others neck "Yes but be sure to come back before dawn" Atsumu nodded and walked away from his leader. Atsumu walked around the forest, "Man I am hungry" he thought outloud, suddenly there was movement in the bushes, "Your all mine" he whispered.

Atsumu then pounced in the bushed and pulled the animal out, what he didnt expect was to find a bat... in broad daylight but the bat was obviously hurt. "Woah are you ok" Atsumu said, the bat weakily opened its eyes and shrieked, "Get away from me" it said "Im not going to eat you"

"Well foxes are known to be tricksters" the bat said greatly offending Atsumu by the way. "Do you want help or not" the bat thought for a moment before nodding and wincing. "Wait- my cousin is injuried as well, he shouldnt be far from here" Atsumu picked the bat up with his teeth "Which direction" 

"Um.. north?"

Atsumu then sprung into the air, yes the bat screamed from going so high. Atsumu has gotten used to how high his jumping is-- he uses it to kill his prey sometimes. "Over there" the bat said. Atsumu landed by another bush that had some blood on it, "Komori" the bat called, "Sakusa?" a voice said.

A tiny bat came crawling from the bush, "AH ITS A FOX" the bat shrieked " Dont worry, he's nice.. I think" Atsumu then picked up both bats and he jumped into the air, yes both bats screamed. 

When they landed Atsumu shifted into a human. "Your one of those Kitsune things arent you" Komori asked, Atsumu smiled showing off his canines, "Yep, one of the only ones left"

"Your one of those Kitsune things arent you" Komori asked, Atsumu smiled showing off his canines, "Yep, one of the only ones left"  
For a Visual

"Woah, Kiyo are you seeing this! A real life Kitsune" Komori gushed, Sakusa hid his face in his wings, Atsumu put Komori on his head and put Sakusa in both of his hands as he walked, "Why so down little guy" Sakusa scoffed, "Im probably older than you"

"Oh really? Im 490 years old" Sakusa snorted, "Your basically a baby to me, Im 820 years old" Atsumu pouted, "Can bats even live that long" he huffed. Finally he made it back to his den, "Atsumu your back" Suna said while eating a rabbit, "Yep and I found two injuried bats"

"Ooh are we eating them" Osamu said eagerly, "Keep your mouth away from me" Sakusa said, he then transformed into a wolf, "Woah, are you a kitsune too" Atsumu excitedly asked while taking Komori off his head. 

"No im not a Kitsune"

"Shape shifter-- oh can you turn into a human" he asked, Sakusa rolled his eyes which was weird on a wolf, "Oh Atsumu you- why is there a wolf in our living room" Kita asked, "I found them injuried, originally he was a bat but he just changed into a wolf" Komori then flew onto his cousins head the best he could since he was still injuried. 

"We can turn into humans but we cant right now since were hurt" Komori said, "Oh I can help you with that" Kita said while putting his hands up (I should tell you that everyone is in their kitsune form) the pain started to go away from the bats, "These wounds are deep, can you tell us where you got them"

The air became tense fast, "It was a surprise attack, they came and killed everyone. But me and Sakusa got away before we could see what happened. Thats why foxes are creatures that cant be trusted, but you guys are ok i guess"

"So your saying a pack of foxes came and destroyed your village?" Osamu asked, "No not actual foxes, people with fox mask. They looked like Kitsune but they werent" Komori explained.

"I can transform now, you all might want to step back- better luck lets go outside" Komori said 

"But its dark outside" Atsumu said, Komori smirked even though it wasnt visible, "Even Better"

They all gathered outside, Komori then did something a gust of black wind formed around him, moments later a human Komori who was dressed in all black appeared. "Woah cool" Atsumu fanned. 

They all looked at Sakusa, he sighed and did the same thing but this time he appeared as a girl in a black dress, "Wow your a girl-- that sucks" Atsumu said but got hit in the head by his brother, "Sorry he's a little gay and I dont really know what he was expecting"

"No Sakusa here is a boy, i dont know why he just wont switch to it"

"I like the dress"

"Of fucking course you do Kiyo, just where the dress as a male"

"I cant do that, its a very complicated thing Motoya"

"Lol ok"

\-----------------

Sorry this is the definition of trash


	48. Was I ever enough?- SakuAtsu

“Was I ever good enough for you?”

Silence. 

“That’s all I needed to know I hope your happy”

Atsumu grabbed his coat and stormed out the apartment, he had just caught his boyfriend cheating on him with Ushijima Wakatoshi. Sure it was only making out but it seemed like it was about to go far, and the thing is Sakusa showed no remorse. Like he didn’t even care that Atsumu was freaking out- or he didn’t care about being caught. Like he wanted this to happen.

Atsumu got in his car and drove to the only place he had in Osaka, “Tsumu what are you doing here” Osamu asked when he opened the door to find his twin there, in tears “Babe who’s that” Suna called from inside, Atsumu pushed past his brother and went into their kitchen grabbing what ever liquor they had and drunk it. 

“Woah slow down” Osamu said while grabbing the bottle away from him, Suna then came into the kitchen, “So are you going to explain why your in my house drinking up all my alcohol that you know your not supposed to have right now” Osamu asked, Atsumu bursted into tears.

“He fucking cheated. And he doesn’t even care” Osamu was mad, no pissed. But— he couldn’t be more happier.

—————  
Sorry if this makes no sense but basically Osamu has never liked sakusa and thought he was toxic from the beginning


	49. Hugs- SakuAtsu

atsumu: kiyoomi :(

sakusa: is something wrong? you never call me by my first name

atsumu: i just.. need a hug right now

(Sakusa went offline)

Atsumu sighed at his phone and laid his head on the table “Is your boyfriend ignoring you” Suna asked, Atsumu sighed even louder “I asked him for a hug and he went offiline, there was a collective amount of snorts “Maybe he just doesn’t love me anymore” Atsumu whispered, his brother heard that though. 

Sakusa arrived at Inarizaki after ditching in the middle of school and hopping onto the fastest train to Hyogo. Of course he got stares I mean like the number one ace in the county (Not to mention the hottest) was at their school. Despite the many girls trying to talk to him, Sakusa went straight to the gym. “Oh Atsumu your boyfriends here”

Atsumu’s whipped his head around to see Sakusa with his arms wide open, Atsumu instantly ran towards his boyfriend and hugged him tight. Yes everyone is shocked, very shocked, girls hearts where shattered but they where supportive and Suna was getting his black mail for sure. Sakusa pulled down his mask and kissed Atsumu on the lips “I have to go now, Iizuna will have my ass for skipping out on practice, see you later guys” Sakusa waved and left the gym. Atsumu turned back to his team blushing and smiling wide.

“If I EVER hear you say that man does not love you I will MURDER you” Osamu said, “Dully noted”

—————-

“So YOURE telling me. You DITCHED school and practice to go give your boyfriend a hug” Iizuna asked Sakusa infront of the whole team, Sakusa nodded “He said he wanted a hug so I gave him one. Anyways I need to go stretch” Komori barked out a laugh at their captains unreadable face “Honestky if Sakusa wasn’t taken I would cuff any minute” one of their second years said.

————-

This is to make up for my sakuatsu angst🥺❗️


	50. Your dating who?- SakuAtsu

Atsumu: I'm coming to pick you up for lunch

Sakusa: Alright

"Ooh sakusa, you texting a special someone" one of his friends asked, "Yeah my fiancé" their whole table went quiet "Dude I didn't even know you where gay" another one said, "Anyways, have you guys seen the model Atsumu Miya, he's like super hot. God what I would do to date him" their friend Yachi gushed while showing them a picture of a shirtless Atsumu. "He makes me want to act up" Kuroo said.

Sakusa thought it was really funny that they where talking about his fiance, but hey they didn't know. "So are we all going out for lunch" Oikawa asked, Sakusa shook his head "My fiancé is taking me out for lunch"

"Aw well, just met us here later" Sakusa then waved his "friends" off before walking towards the parking lot. Sakusa saw his boyfriends fancy car and hoped in, he passionately gave his boyfriend a kiss before separating "So what are we eating" Sakusa asked.

"How about we eat at home" Atsumu asked while sliding his hand on Sakusa's thigh, "No I still have afternoon classes" Atsumu made a winey sound, when they arrived to the twins penthouse Sakusa was instantly pinned onto the wall. "If I said I wanted some ass right now then i'm getting it. That is your role as my fiancé" Atsumu whispered into Sakusa's ear. "Then come and get it"

After there quickie Sakusa decided to stay home today. Atsumu had photo shoots to go too so he dwould be home alone.

[UniBitches Gc]

Kuroo: Uhhh Sakusa where tf are you🙄

Oikawa: exactly likeee were waiting from you

Sakusa: I decided to stay home

Yachi: lucky :(

Sakusa laughed and rubbed his phone off, he ant on the window seat and pulled out a cigarette, suddenly the sound of a photo being taken was heard. "Oh I have to post this" Atsumu said while taping on his phone, Sakusa tried to grab it but the covers he had wrapped around himself kept on falling.

The picture was only Sakusa's back and with the covers dropped around his waist so you could see some hickeys and moles scattered around his back. Sakusa was looking out into the sunset and smoke was flowing in-front of him, honestly the picture was beautiful and it caught a lot of attention, now everyone was wondering who his lover was.

"Wanna go another round" Atsumu asked, "Sure"

———————

The very next day Sakusa was getting a lot of stares which confused him but he didn't care, "SAKUSA KIYOOMI HOW DARE YOU" he turned to see Oikawa, Kuroo and Yachie storming towards him,

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WHERE DATING ATSUMU MIYA" all eyes went on him, "What are you talking about” he said trying to play dumb, Yachi shoved her phone in his face, and on her phone was a photo of Sakusa in mid laughter and yes everyone thought the pic was adorble.

“IM GOING TO KILL HIM”

————-

Are you guys tired of SakuAtsu yet?


	51. Cinderella- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cinderella au but make it SakuAtsu
> 
> words : 3315   
> part two? : yes   
> ooc? : yea of course i never just oc characters

"KIYOOMI, GO FETCH SOME BREAD FROM THE MARKET" Sakusa groaned as he popped his head out of his battered sheets, the bird and mice that loved to live in his room chirped. The two birds came pulled the covers all the way off of him, "You two birds are annoying" he muttered, Sakusa then got fully out of bed. He cleaned himself and then put on the rags that he called clothes. 

Sakusa then went into the kitchen and fed their dog and cat, "Don't cause too much ruckus Roofus" Sakusa told the dog who whimpered and laid down, he then grabbed the bread basket and left for the town. 

"Good morning Sakusa" some of the towns Omegas greater, Sakusa gave them a warm smiled and nod, "Let me guess, your here for bread" Sugawara asked, Sakusa sighed and nodded while readjusting the basket on his hip "But I also need my— you know" Suga instantly caught on and hurriedly to the back of his shop. Suga then came back with some loaves of bread and also hid a bag of pills in there. "Thanks Sugawara-san" Sakusa said, "I told you to just call me suga."

"Right, Suga-san"

Sakusa then stopped by many other shops, getting things he knew he would need for breakfast, lunch and dinner since he did not want to go out again. As he paid for the apples there where trumpets played, many townsfolk started to surround where the noise came from and curious as he was Sakusa joined them.

"Hear ye, hear ye. To all the people of the Inarizaki kingdom, you are all invited to the royal ball tomorrow night where future king, Prince Atsumu will find his suitor. Both men and Women are able to compete, please share the news with others. We hope to see you there tonight" 

Sakusa smiled to himself, he had always taken a liking towards the blonde twin and a lot of people in their kingdom thought so as well. I mean, Prince Osamu is already engaged to Suna Rinataro, a dukes son, and they where happy together. Sakusa rushed home, "Mother" he called.

He set the basket on the table and proceeded to look around the house, finally he found his stepmother and step brother and sister in the lounging room. "I have news that you might find interesting" he slowly said as he entered the room, and of course his sister Kiyoko and brother Kageyama scoffed at him since he wasn't dressed all fancy like them. 

"Prince Atsumu is holding a ball for everyone too find himself a suitor, men included" the other's eyes lit up, his stepmother turned to her children, "Oh this'll be a perfect opportunity for you guy"

"Wait so I can go?"

They all turned to Sakusa who had a smile forming, "Of course not" she scoffed, Kiyoko and Kageyama snickered as Sakusa's smile started to fall. "Well, maybe you can go if you finish all of your chores in time" Sakusa then smiled and again and ran. The stepmother then turned to her kids "Make sure he doesn't get the chance to go to the ball"

And yes they made sure they piled as much stuff as they could on Sakusa, "KIYOOMI, Go help your siblings get ready" Sakusa nodded and started to walk towards his brothers room, he put hand sanitizer on and opened the door. "Tobio it's time to get dressed" he said while opening up the curtains.

Kageyama lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh it's you" Sakusa then helped Kageyama a into his suit before moving onto Kiyoko, and since she took the longest he almost didn't have enough time to get ready himself, "Alright Sakusa were heading out" Sakusa came down the stairs in light pink suit "Why are you so dressed up" stepmother asked

"To go to the ball since I've already finshed my chores" The stepmother looked at her kids and nodded, Kageyama and Kiyoko sinisterly smirked and walked up to Sakusa, they then started to rip up his costume. "Make sure this house is clean when were back" she said before leaving.

Sakusa got pissed and started to cry, he then ran out the house and went towards the back. He found a bench and sat on it "Why, just why me" he whispered, suddenly a large breeze of wind became visible and there stood a man with bright orange hair. "Hello i'm hinata and i'm your fairy godmother"

Sakusa blinked and wiped his tears, "Your really short, are you sure you aren't a kid" Hinata scoffed "I can assure you I am much older than I look, anyways i'm going to make you beautiful for the ball"

"But i can go"

"Yes you can just let me do my magic" Hinata said in a pushy tone, Hinata then walked over towards the green house and Sakusa follow d him, "What are you doing in here"

"I'm going to make a carriage out of the pumpkin"

"A what out of the what" Hinata didn't respond, he just waved his wand around and tapped the pumpkin, the pumpkin then started to grow "We might want to get out of here" Hinata said when the pumpkin was basically suffocating them, the two then started to run and drove behind a bench just in time to miss the green house exploding.

Hinata then got up and brushed himself off "Well now time for your little workers" Hinata said, he then turned the goose into a carriage driver, the mice into horses and a lizard into the coach man. "Now time for your outfit" 

"No don't mess it up, this belonged to my dad" Hinata sighed and nodded "I'll just spruce it up a bit" he then tapped his wand towards Sakusa and a gust of blue wind appeared around him. When the wind died down there stood Sakusa in a light blue suit, the jacket had a lacey light blue trim that had sparkles all over it. 

The jacket also had silver designs all over it. His pants where light blue that went well with his jacket, his face had a little make up on such as clear lipgloss that made his lips look irresistible. He also had on diamond earring and a white headband at mad the front. part of his hair bump more than the back.

(you can use your imagination with this)

"I totally did that, you look amazing now go go before your late" Hinata pulled Sakusa towards the carriage, the coach man opened the door and when Sakusa stepped on the stepping thingy Hinata gasped, "Wait step down I forgot to do your shoes" Sakusa did as he was told, Hinata then Bibbidi-Bobbidi his shoes and glass slippers that had a slight hill on them appeared.

"Glass slippers?"

"Yes and they're very comfortable, now on you go"

Sakusa got into the carriage and the cocahman shut the door, "oh before I forget" Hinata then tapped Sakusa's forehead with his wand and glitter flew all over him "I put a spell on you so that no one recognize you and I put a spell to make sure that all alphas that you aren't comfortable with won't come near you. Now this all wears off at midnight" Sakusa nodded "Got it, be back by midnight"

"Now off you go"

——————

"This is Prince Oikawa from the aobajohsai kingdom" his right hand man, Osamu, told Atsumu who sat boredly in his throne. Oikawa didn't look interested ether, "Hello prince Atsumu" he said in a bored tone, Atsumu sighed and nodded, Oikawa then left to go talk to some man he was eyeing with spikey hair. "Next up are madam Kageyama and mademoiselle Kiyoko" Osamu read off the list, yes they aren't royalty but they were allowed to chose how they were introduced.

"This is going to take a long time Aran" Kita said from above, Aran leaned over Kita "He'll make the right decision when the right person comes Shinsuke, or patient"

"Hello your majesty, it is a pleasure for having us here" Kiyoko said in a sweet voice, Atsumu nodded and motioned for them to go "Brother you have to pick one, father is expecting you to find someone" Osamu said with an aneurysm beginning to form from dealing with his brother. "At least for and try and mingle with some of them, i'll tell the orchestra to play a song" Osamu said before leaving.

Atsumu sighed and got up, he then made his way towards the center of the ballroom where he was surrounded by women and men. Right as the music started to play the doors bursted open causing everyones attention to go towards it, there stood a man with a blues suit in, curly black hair and pale skin that could rival most of the women in their kingdom. Atsumu felt his face heat up and butterflies flare in his stomach.

Sakusa made his way down the stairs very aware that everyone, including his family, watching him. He could always feel the way the princes eyes burned on him, like he was being hunted by a fox or something. At the bottom of the stairs he locked eyes with Atsumu, the people around him caught the hint and backed away while secretly cursing Sakusa.

Atsumu bowed at Sakusa which he curtesy since that's what Omegas did. Atsumu then held his hand out which Sakusa took, he then lead the omega out towards the center of the ball room which every made space for them. "Dim the lights" Kita called. 

The lights dimmed down to where it was a blue tone shadowing over them, you could see all the sparkles on Sakusa. Atsumu placed his hand on Sakusa's band and held one his gloved hands in the other while Sakusa just let his other arm hand free the two dances around in circles looking at each other longingly.

Osamu joined his fathers above with his fiancée, "Do you think this one might be it" Suna asked, Osamus shrugged "Maybe"  
"Who even is that" Kita asked, Osamu looked at his list "I don't know. I read off everyone on this darn thing" Kita then yawned and got up yes old age was catching up to him "I'm going to sleep, and when he proposes notify me. And if anything goes wrong, your both dead. Let's go aran" Aran nodded at his son and then hooked arms with his husband and left. 

Osamu plopped down in the throne and pulled Suna on his lap, they just watched as the couple below danced across the floor. Down below many women trashed talked Sakusa, yes they wanted their chance with the prince and they weren't having it, especially Kiyoko and Kageyama. 

"Mother who is that tramp" Kiyoko asked, "Do we know him" Kageyama asked while trying to see over the people infront of them

"I've never seen him" Kiyoko said 

"Nether the I, I didn't know such a person existed" the stepmother said, Sakusa and atsumu then passed the family "Wait, there is something familiar about him" the stepmother tried to get closer towards the couple but was cut off by the curtain that separated everyone else and the balcony which is where the two danced off.

*Italics are thoughts also listen to the song above now*

Sakusa closed his eyes and started to him as the two twirled around the balcony, he then opened them to see Atsumu staring at him with a soft smile which made him put on one himself— a real one in the first time in years. So this is love, mmm. Atsumu dipped Sakusa down So this is love he then was brought back up and the two where an inch apart.

The two then danced around to where they by stairs which they walked down together hand in hand, the two walked by a fountain before continuing to dance with each other again. Atsumu then brought the omega to a passageway, they then were brought to a door which the prince opened. Inside there wear vines on the wall and flowers every where.

Atsumu then walked over towards the swing that was tied to the big oak tree, Sakusa then walked over to the swing and sat down. Atsumu then began to slowly push Sakusa causing him to giggle a little, his show manga to come off making gasp a little. Atsumu then walked over and grabbed it "This is made of glass"

"Why not" Sakusa said with a giggle, "Allow me" Atsumu said, Sakusa thanked him and pushed forward a little he moved his foot out a little, Atsumu placed his hands gently on his heel (yes he had stockings on) and put his foot slowly into the slipper. "There" he said with a sly smirk. Sakusa's breath hitched a little when the space between him and the prince began to become smaller when he started to close the gap.

"Why don't you tell me who you really are" Atsumu asked, "If I do I really think i'd be different" he responded in a sad tone, "I don't understand please at least tell me your name" Sakusa sighed "My name is—" he was cut off by the bell showing that it was about to be mid night. Sakusa jumped off the swing "I have to go" he then hurried out the secret escape with the prince trailing behind him.

Sakusa passed through many halls, "Jusy wait a moment where are you going" Atsumu shouted which alerted his brother who was close by fortunately. "I-I have to go, this was fun. Really fun and I hope to see you again but.." Sakusa then turned back around and started to run, Osamu noticed what was going on and finally took action "Anyone stop that Omega" he shouted. 

That's how Sakusa has troops chasing him, "Guys we have to go now" he said when he finally got into the carriage not bothering to grab the glass shoe that came off in a wrinkle of the stairs carpets, 

"Right i'm on it" the goose said, the carriage had the royal troops after them as they left the palace, soon enough the pumpkin and everything g went back to normal helping them loose the troop. It started to rain as Sakusa walked back to his house but he could only smile at the glass shoe that he mange to keep, he then mimicked the movements he did with the prince while in the rain.

Sakusa managed to get home before his step family so he hid the shoe in a broken floorboard beneath his bed. The very next day a letter was sent out to everyone in the kingdom that every make would have to try on the shoe, "Mother Mother, the prince as issued that every male has to try on a shoe and if he finds a person that fits it he'll marry" Kageyama said during breakfast.

"Oh really" she said, Sakusa could only smile to himself and started to hum a little, "Sakusa I need to talk to you, in your room" that was a little odd of a request from the stepmother but he agreed and silently went to his room. Before she could come he went to the floorboard to make sure the shoe was gone "Looking for this" Sakusa turned around to see the stepmother holding his shoe.

"So that was you. Doesn't matter. You will be locked in here until the shoe fittings are over" and before Sakusa could retaliate she shut his door and locked it from the outside, Sakusa started to bang on the door pleading but of course his pleads weren't heard.

—————  
"This is the last house" Osamu said, he turned to Suna who had the shoe box and nodded, "Dear brother your disguise is not fooling anyone" Osamu said was they trotted into the courtyard of the last house "I know it's— the uniforms are so cool" Atsumu said while removing the cap and robe which where taken by one of the guards on his side.

"You stay out here, if we find a fit i'll come and get you" Osamu said, Atsumu nodded. Suna and his fiancé then got off their horses and went up to the front door, Osamu knocked and waited a few seconds before the door opened revealing a lady in an ugly green dress. "Oh is it our turn already" stepmother said faking her shock.

"Yes In hear for your son, please bring him out" Kageyama on cue came around the corner with his sister with him, he then sat in a chair propped his foot up "Im tell you it's my show, no need to try it on" Kageyama said, Osamu looked at him and then at Suna who brought the shoe over "Sorry but I have to try it on" Kageyama huffed, Osamu then tried to put the shoe on but it wouldn't fit. He also had to deal with Kageyama grabbing his head to try and put the shoe on.

Osamu took the shoe and gave it back to Suna "Are you sure there aren't anymore people in this house" Osamu skeptically asked, "Nope only him. I hope you find the person you need" the stepmother said while basically pushing the two royalty out of her home.

"Didn't fit" Osamu said when the where about to get on the horses "Wait is that another person up there" Suna said while looking at a window where sure enough another man sat, "So she lied to us" Atsumu said, he then got off his horse "Go see if that man fits the show" Atsumu ordered. Osamu and Suna then went up towards the door and knocked again.

"Yes how may i help you"

"Are you sure there isn't another person living here"

"Yes I am sure"

"I'm going to check your house" Osamu said, not like the step mother could say no to him so she just prayed that they didn't check the attic. Sakusa sat on his window seat staring at who knows where when his door opened, he turned head to see Osamu and Suna standing there. "I'm going to need you to come with me sir" Suna said, Sakusa nodded and got up and before he exited the room his stepmother grabbed his wrist as in a warning. Sakusa snatched his wrist away and followed his guards.

He entered a room to see Atsumu standing there looking out the window before turning to face him, "It is you isn't it" he asked, Sakusa smiled a little and nodded, he then sat down in the chair, Suna handed Atsumu the shoe. Again Sakusa held out his foot and Atsumu slowly put the shoe on and it fit perfectly. He turned to his brother who got the memo to give them some alone time. 

"Now can you tell me your name stranger" Atsumu said, "Sakusa Kiyoomi, Prince Atsumu" Sakusa then smiled, "Now will you do me the honors and marry me" Atsumu asked, the two stood up and had there arms on top of each other "Of course" Sakusa said. The two walked hand in hand out the house, of course Sakusa got glares from his family but that's not important. 

A month later the two finally got married, "Atsu, your about to be king" Sakusa told his husband when they laid in their bed together after the wedding was over, since Atsumu would be taking over the kings duties asap after the wedding this was their honeymoon "Yes and your going to be a queen. or king which ever you prefer"

"It'll be confusing for two kings so i'll be a queen I guess" Atsumu smiled and started to strum his fingers through the sleeping omega on his chest "Thank you Sakusa Kiyoomi"


	52. I’m right here- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gunshots and Death

“Iwa~Chan, can you go get me some Milk Bread from the store” Oikawa asked his boy friend “Only if you come with me” Iwaizumi answered, Oikawa nodded and got off his Boyfriend. They got ready and as they walked to the door Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumis hand “I love you Iwa~Chan” Oikawa smiled “I love you too , Shittykawa” Iwaizumi smiles back and they kissed.

“Iwa~Chan i found it” Oikawa said from another Isle, Iwaizumi walked over to where Oikawa was and grabbed the milk bread. The two boys walked to the counter hand in hand, and as Iwaizumi was about to pay there was a large bang . Iwaizumi fell to floor.

“HAJIME” Oikawa screamed as he fell to floor, He looked at the door and it was a man who had a gun pointed at Oikawa, The man scoffed and ran. Oikawa could hear the sirens from down the road.

“O-Oikawa I-I’m getting sleepy” Iwaizumi mumbled “Baby I love you, If you want to sleep then rest. Gosh I wanted to spend my life with you, get married, adopt kids, move in together, beat shiratorizawa with you” Oikawa chuckled, Iwaizumi tried to laugh but ending up coughing up blood.

“Baby dont try to, But i have to make this quick because there trying to take you from me. We’re supposed to be graduating in 5 months. I know it’s almost your time to go. I’ll beat them for us ok Iwa~Chan” Oikawa said as he was holding his tears back. “I- L-Love you Tōru” Iwaizumi said as he took his last breath and then his body went limp in oikawa’s arms.

“No, NO HAJIME GET UP” Oikawa screamed. The news was outside the building as were the cops and ambulances, The situation and victim where already on the news. Oikawa wouldn’t let them take him, Mattsun and Makki ran into the store ignoring the cops warnings.

“HAJIME NO” Mattsun screamed, Makki dropped down on his knees crying. That day Iwaizumi a Hajime passed away in the arms of his lover.

-

At Haijmes Funeral , Every volleyball team in the prefecture came. The Seijoh volleyball team was broken especially oikawa who came to the funeral in sweatpants and Iwaizumis hoodie which had his name on it.

The ceremony was beautiful. The closest people to Iwaizumi sat with his parents. Makki and Mattsun where sitting with Oikawa and Oikawa was holding Hajimes mom hand while she was crying.

Hajimes mom got up to speak “Hello, I’m hajimes mother. I just wanted to say thank you all for being here. Hajime loved playing volleyball, especially with his partner Oikawa.” She looked at Oikawa who was silently crying while Makki rubbed his back.

“Hajime was a bright boy and always brought light wherever he was. Well i don’t want to say much but I would like to ask if his closest friends said a few words” Hajimes mother then went to say back down. The First Person to talk was Mattsun.

“Hello, I’m Matsukawa and i played volleyball with Hajime” Mattsun started, you could hear a crack in his voice “Wow Hajime, your so stupid.” Mattsun laughed softly “Honestlt he was a very good captain and the best Ace we could’ve asked for. He always looked after us and made sure were ok. He always put us first before himself” Mattsun started to grip the podium “I-I can’t believe that he’s gone. Hajime I just want you to know that we love you, and nobody in history will wear the number four as long as i live. Man if i knew this was gonna happen I-. Ah my times up, It’s makkis turn” Mattsun started to laugh softly while he was crying and he moved out the way For makki.

“Mr.Bara-Arms was one of my bestfriends. Us four always stuck together because were the third years ya know. Nobody would want to admit it but he was the person that kept us together, He made sure the team was in line. God this doesn’t feel real at all, Hajime we have a game next week make sure your there watching us” Makki said while looking at Hajimes body.

Makki and Mattsun walked over to oikawa and grabbed his hands and lead him to the podium and everyone looked at him with pitty, he started to talk.

“Oikawa why are you crying” a voice said. The voice noticed that oikawa couldn’t hear him so he kept quiet. The person walked over to the casket and gasp. “T-That’s me. Oh yeah. I died” Iwaizumi said then he looked at Oikawa who was about to start talking.

“Hajime has been my bestfriend since we where like 6. I remember when we met, He was collecting bugs and I was trying to talk to the Aliens in the sky” Oikawa quietly laughed.

“I remember that” Iwaizumi said as he was walking towards Oikawa “Me and Hajime loved to play volleyball. I remember when we watched our first volleyball game together and then we decided to play together for ever.” Oikawa looked into the crowed and then at his Seijoh buddies who where crying.

“Hajime. Wake up” Oikawa whispered as he looked at the casket “Oikawa i can’t do that” Iwaizumi whispered back “Hajime we said we were gonna beat Shiratorizawa together” Oikawa said as he looked at the Shiratorizawa members who were shocked.

“Iwa~Chan. Where are you. I- this wasn’t suppose to happen. Why, just why” that’s when Oikawa broke down crying infront of everyone “Oikawa i’m right here next to you” Iwaizumi said as he put his hand on Oikawas cheek. Oikawa feel to his knees crying. Hajimes mom ran to him hugging him. After a minute oikawa recollected himself and stood up.

“Hajime I hope your gonna watch us at our game against shiratorizawa next week. Also there here right now, everyone’s here. We all love you. I love you Iwa~Chan. God what would i do to hear you call me Shittykawa, Trashykawa, All of those names. Well it’s time to sit down now” Oikawa smiled thinking about the past. “Oh course i am Oikawa” Iwaizumi answered while smiling.

-

The week at school was quiet. Everyone was sending there sympathy to the volleyball team especially Oikawa because they knew that he and Oikawa where dating. Hajime still followed Oikawa everywhere even though he was ghost. Makki and Mattsun where staying at Oikawas house because Hajimes mom gave him some stuff.

“Toru, there a note written to you” Mattsun said softly as he held an envelope “No , He’s not supposed to read that yet” Iwaizumi wined to him self as he was sitting next to Oikawa watching him as he went through His stuff.

Oikawa took one of Hajimes hoodies and out it on and then he grabbed the envelope “I’ll read it out loud” He said and the other two nodded.

“ Dear Shittykawa,

Gosh this is so sappy Your probably reading this because I proposed and were getting married. I’m so glad you said yes ” Oikawa started to cry and the other two rushed over to his side and rubbed his back “I knew he was gonna put a ring on it” Makki teased causing the others to laugh “This was written like a week ago, That’s what the date says” Mattsun pointed out as he was looking at the date that was written in the corner.

Oikawa continued to read the note as he was tightly grabbing his chest where his heart was.

“I just want to say that I love you so much. Man in life i want to make sure i’m right there next to you, I’m glad that i can wake up to your pretty face every morning , go for jogs everyday with you. Hopefully we’re on the national volleyball team together like we planned. I wanted to tell you that I’m glad that i’m with you. Seeing you play volleyball just makes me happy. I hope we can spend the rest of our days together adopting kids and growing old together. I’m glad that we had our time together and i’m excited for the many more adventures where going to have together, and as soon as school ends I wanted to ask if you wanted to move in with each other. Is that too fast? sorry well uh, I love you by toru <3

\- Your Iwa~Chan” Oikawa stopped reading and broke down into tears.

“Who knew Iwaizumi was such a flirt” Makki said, Oikawa laughed “Hey don’t make fun of me” Iwaizumi pouted “God I wish i was there with you Toru”.

-

They where in the second set against Shiratorizawa and they where in the lead. Oikawa went to set the ball and he called out “HAJIME THIS ONES YOURS” and he set the ball to an empty space. Everyone stopped playing and they stood in there tracks, “Oh toru” Iwaizumi whispered, He pretended that he was playing the game as well but was taken back when Oikawa said his name.

Everyone on the team started to tear up and the Shiratorizawa team didn’t know what to do so they went to go comfort the othersjust stood there quietly , even tendou was quiet, the stadium where confused and whispering about what just happened until someone on the Intercom spoke “Ahem i’d you didn’t know , the Ace of Seijoh was shot and killed last week. Please show your respects” and the everyone gasped at the news. Even the coach was crying.

“GOD HAJIME WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU. WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY. WE CANT BEAT THEM TOGETHER IF YOUR NOT HERE” Oikawa screamed which everyone was taken back by, the seijoh members ran to Oikawa and gave him a hug in the middle of the game and they sat there crying with each other. The coach of Seijoh called the match off and rescheduled it.

Oikawa ran to the bathroom crying, “Hajime , please come back to me” Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror and he went pale, it was a faded outline of a man and the outline talked “Oikawa where ever i am, I will find you” then the outline went away “Ha-Hajime” Oikawa said. His once bad mood went away and he cane out the bathroom grinning. He asked his coach if they can continue the game and the coach agreed.

As the seijoh team walked back onto the court, the crowed and the shiratorizawa team where cheering for them. Seijoh ending up winning and leaving the game in a good mood that day. “Good Job Toru, You finally did it”

-

As a tall tan skin boy with spikes brown hair walked down the hall, all he could hear where whispers. He didn’t really care though, his plan today was to find the volleyball club room and join.

He finally made it to the gym and walked in, everyone looked at the boy and gasped. “Guys , Focus” someone said but when nobody listened he screamed “GODDAMIT YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE” everyone turned there attention away from the boy and went back to practice , the boy just watched them play.

Makki ran over to coach and said something and the coach ran over to the door and gasped “Ha-Hajime” the coach whispered “Uh, Hi do i know you” The boy said. Of course he knew who this man was, this was the coach of his dream school “Ah sorry i thought you where someone else.” The coach said embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So what can i do for you son” The coach asked “Oh i wanna join the volleyball team, I’m a 3rd year by the way” The boy answered “And what is your name” coach asked and the boy replied with “Iwasa Hajime” the coach nodded and pointed to the locker room which was right next to the entrance to the gym.

The coach called everyone over and told them there was a person who wanted to join the team and to match them up with Oikawa. Just as the coach was explaining the boy cane out, Oikawa gasped and tears started to form in his eyes.

“I-I-, Who is that” Oikawa whispered. “Come over here boy “ The coach ordered and the boy ran over to them feeling nervous because everyone was staring at him.

“Everyone get into positions” the coach ordered and everyone did “Why is everyone staring at me did i do something wrong” Iwasa asked , the coach smiled softly and said “No you didnt, it’s just that our ACE recently passed away two weeks ago and you look identical to him like in every shape and form. If he where alive you two could’ve been twins. And on top of that you have the same name, His name was Hajime Iwaizumi”

The coach smiled and then pointed to the framed Jersey that was on the wall of the gym “That was his jersey. Anyways your on the team that Oikawa is on, Im sure you know who he is” Hajime nodded and ran into the court trying to ignore the stares “Ok everyone we are going to test out Hajimes strength” the coach announced and everyone gasped “Ha-Hajime” Oikawa said, Hajine looked back at oikawa who was facing his coach with tears streaming down his face.

Quickly Oikawa regained his composure, He served the ball and it was revived but it bounced back over to Oikawa team. “Hajime it’s all you” Oikawa’s voice cracked when he said that. Oikawa set the ball for Hajime who spiked the ball down. His form and everything was the same as Iwaizumi . The coach gasped and asked for Oikawa to keep on setting the ball to Hajime which he did.

-

Once practice was over nobody talked. All they did was stare at Hajime who was obviously uncomfortable. “So, Whats your name” Oikawa asked shakily “Hajime Iwasa” Hajime answered.

“Oh, I’m the captain Toru Oikawa , Welcome to seijoh” Oikawa said as he smiled. Oikawa turned around and started to walk toward the door with the other 3rd years following him.

“Aren’t you coming” Makki asked Hajime who tilted his heads in confusion “All the 3rd years always goes over Oikawas house after practices” Mattsun added , “i-Uh sure if that’s ok” Hajime asked while looking at Oikawa for permission. Oikawa didn’t look at him he just nodded and continued walking.

-

They made it too oikawas house and they walked into his room. Oikawa put on another one of Iwaizumis hoodies and turned on the tv. Makki and Mattsun where cuddling on Oikawas bed and Oikawa was sitting on a chair in his room and Hajime sat on the floor. Hajime noticed some pictures around the room of a tanned boy with the people in this room.

He decided not to say anything but then a voice spoke out to him “Take care of Shittykawa for me please.” Hajime jumped which caught everyone attention. “Are you ok” Makki asked “Take care of Shittykawa for me” Hajime repeated. Everyone looked at Oikawa who was wide eyed “Who-Who is Shittykawa and why do i need to take care of him” Hajime said again looking at the floor. “shittykawa was the nickname my boyfriend has for me” Oikawa whispered , Haijme looked at Oikawa who had tears forming in ya eyes.

“Well, I guess he wants me to take care of you then, It’s my job now” Hajime laughed a little and went back to watching the tv. The other 3rd Years glances at each other and then back at the boy. “I guess it is your job now because if you don’t Iwa~Chan’s gonna be mad” Oikawa laughed. He felt happy that Iwaizumi was still with him but sad that he wasn’t with him, and if it was destined for this boy to be his guardian then so be it.

-

“Oikawa im still here. I told you i would be back” Iwaizumi said. “Yes i know your here Iwa~Chan. I know your here” Oikawa answered.

————  
i’m writing a part two of a story hehe, guess what story. I’ll give you a hint: 🏠 lies with 🦠


	53. home lies with germs 2- SakuAtsu

It's been a month since Atsumu and Sakusa committed and Osamu was not doing ok. I mean how can you be fine when your brother- twin brother just killed himself. His parents didn't even care, they cared enough to hold a funeral for him but that was just so they didn't lose face in the community.

A lot of people attended the funerals for both teens, they had a conjoined one because "that's what they would've wanted" they weren't wrong. 

"Omi-Kun, look at all these fakers"

"Right just so fake"

Atsumu floated over to his boyfriend and the two walked— floated on an empty seat and listened to the pastor spout nonsense about them. Osamu was then called up to the podium to give a speech, Atsumu tightened his grip on Sakusa's hand when he saw his brothers lip quiver.

"Hi i'm osamu, his twin" He said while glancing over at his brothers body that was laying peacefully in the casket. "Tsumu if your listening, your still ugly" he said cracking a smile causing some to giggle "That jerk" Atsumu hissed.

"I'm not going to pity my brother, he was never one to like pity and he would probably make fun of me forever for being so sappy" Osamu then frowned and looked at his brother "Wake up you idiot, this joke isn't funny" he whispered but his brother heard it all.

"I'm sorry Samu but I can't"

Osamu sighed "To all the fuckers who decided it was ok to torment my brother, compare him to me, and thought I would be fine with it. You can go to hell, Tsumu was way better then me and every area and if you took the time and actually got to know him you would see that. I am the only person who can make fun for Atsumu not you" yes even Atsumu and Sakusa was shocked, everyone flinched at Osamu's tone, he wasn't one to shout but that day his voice lingered all over the church.

"I thought he was fine. I thought it was Tsumu being Tsumu, but then I heard our own fucking parents telling him to kill himself" the priest shot Osamu a glare for cursing, everyone then turned to the parents who where wide eyed. "I thought everything was fine, I thought Tsumu just didn't like to eat and that's why he was never offered food"

"But I realize what that is now. Abuse. My brother did NOT deserve to go through that, he might have been an arrogant jerk but he didn't deserve the hate. My brother was one of the best damn setters out there no he IS the best setter out there. He's a setter that should've been shown the same respect you gave me."

"Now moving onto Sakusa because despite having a cousin, he's probably not going to. I've noticed how happy atsumu was getting this past month, how he was laugh out of no where from his phone or how he would text or call for hours"

Atsumu somehow blushed, Sakusa then turned to him and smirked "Aw really Atsu" Atsumu pinched the ghost cheek to shut him up.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Sakusa and i'm thankful for making my brother happy. In all honestly I don't know a better way for him to die. I mean he died with the person he cared about, Atsumu went out with a smile. A smile that I've never seen. Like he was really happy."

"Anyways, my time is almost up so I just wanted to say, Fuck you all for putting my brother through that"

After the funeral Osamu leaned on a Atsumu's grave , he had a drink in hand that he stole from his parents grave. Suna had offered to come with him but the gray haired twin said he wanted to be alone which was understand-able. He took a sip out of the drink and breathed loudly and some tears slipped out of his eyes.

Suddenly something white pasted him, he quickly looked up to see two ghost hand and hand walking. One of the ghost turned around a little and then whispered over to the other ghost, “Tsumu” Osamu whispered, the twin thought he somehow got drunk from one drink and was seeing things but the ghost came up to Osamu.

Atsumu bent down, “God your ugly” Osamu couldn’t hear him of course but he knows what was said so he tried to hit Atsumu but of course his hand went straight through. Osamu’s lip started to quiver, “Your such a dumbass. Why couldn’t you wait, I had a whole plan to help you and everything” Osamu whispered.

The blonde twin then put his arms around his brother, he knew he couldn’t touch him but he tried his best to comfort Osamu, “I’m always going to be with you. I’m apart of you as much as you are of me, we’re twins Samu and I’ll always love you” once Atsumu let go Osamu looked up because he heard every word, it was nice to hear his brothers accent and deep voice again.

“I love you too” he whimpered, “But why do you have to go, and leave me here. We’re supposed to do everything together” Atsumu cheekily smiled and turned around to walk away, Osamu watched as he kissed the other ghost which he recognized to be Sakusa. The two of them then happily walked hand in hand chatting away into the distance. “Fly high Tsumu” Osamu whispered.

—————  
“And that’s the end of the story” 

Osamu then picked his daughter Mina and walked over to her bed “Is he the man on the offering table Uncle Atsu” she asked, Osamu smiled sadly and nodded, he then tucked her in the bed. “Daddy is that Uncle Atsu right there” she asked looked around Osamu, he then turned around and saw nothing there. “Yeah darling, that’s probably my sweet annoying older brother”

Mina then smiled, Osamu got up and said I love you again and then left the room. “Ah look at my niece Omi-kun” Atsumu said floating over to Mina, Sakusa groaned and walked over towards the toddler, usually he would be scared of kids because they’re messy but as a ghost you don’t have phobias. “Uncle Atsu looks so much like daddy” Mina whispered as she looked at the ghost.

“I promise I’ll protect daddy forever, I don’t want daddy to end up like Uncle Atsu and Uncle Kiyoomi. Daddy says that Uncle Kiyoomi is my Uncle because he’s sure that you two somehow got married” Mina said with a giggle.

“I want to hold her so bad” Atsumu whispered but he continued to listen to her, “I sometimes here Papa talk to Uncle Atsu at the offering we have of him. He always says how sorry he is for whatever he did in high school, I hope you can hear him” She said looking down, Atsumu sat on her bed— floated on her bed. She looked up and saw him smile, Sakusa then sat down next to Atsumu.

“Your the man in the next offering, the one next to Uncle Atsu, your... SAKUSA. Yeah, my daddy talks about you a lot, he says he knows you from something called volleyball”

“I’m going to be a volleyball player too, a s-s-setter right?” Mina asked, Atsumu gasped and nodded.

“I’m going to be a setter like Uncle Atsu, i’m going to be just like him. I sometimes watch his- his ga-games with daddy and he looks so cool.” Mina said, her eyes started to close and then she fell asleep.

“We’ll be watching you Mina, go win the world for us” Atsumu said before kissing the child on her forehead making her smile in her sleep. 

——————  
I finally did it, i made a part two. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t cry while doing this but a lot of people wanted me too so here’s your soft ending. What story do you want a part two of next.


	54. Why’d you only ever phone me when your high- SemiShira

**_Miley Cyrus Version of this song btw also TW: Drugs_ **

_The mirrors image, tell me it's home time._

Shirabu opened the door to his house, he then took off his shoes in the genkan before walking into the main house. He then placed his keys in the key bowl before glancing around the house, it was too quiet. "Eita, are you home" he called, in all honestly he would love to be snuggled up to his boyfriend after spending 15 hours at the hospital.

He got no reply which could only mean one thing. Ether his boyfriend wasn't home, he was with his band mates or he was high and passed out in their bedroom. He decided that the last option was probably the right one sense he seen Semi's shoes at the front door.

_But i'm not finshed, 'Cause your not by my side_

Shirabu then started to walk towards their bedroom, their elegant modern bedroom. He slid open the door and there Semi was, passed out on the bed. The room reeked of smoke and alcohol giving away to the older ones activities. Shirabu sighed and went to go make sure his boyfriend was alive, he checked the man's pulse and heartbeat, then checked his breathing.

"Eita wake up, you passed out again" Shirabu whispered while softly slapping Eita's face. After a minute of doing this Semi began to regain consciousness, "Kenjiro? Your home finally" Semi said with a lopsided smile, he then put his arms around Shirabu neck and pulled him down. "I've missed you" he mumbled.

Shirabu pulled away and have Eita a kiss on the forehead "I missed you too, but when are you going to stop this" Shirabu said with waving his arms around, Semi looked around the room and seen various drugs of sorts that he used. Bong on the nightstand, empty beer bottles, empty vape containers— you get the idea.

_It's harder and harder to get you to listen_

Semi promised to leave the drugs alone after he seen Shirabu cry when he thought Semi had died and finding empty syringes next to him, that night Semi DID almost overdose. "Promise to never do that again you idiot" Shirabu said in tears gripping onto Semi's free hand that wasn't covered in IVs, "Yes I promise, i'll try and stop. I promise"

_More I get through go the gears_

Semi was clean for a month and Shirabu and his band mates where proud of him, he occasionally had a smoke here and there but never turned to the drugs. "Yo Semi, we're going to a little get together, wanna come." One of the members asked when they where packing up from practicing, Semi thought for a moment "Yeah sure i'll be there" one little party wouldn't hurt.

_Incapable of making right decisions, and having bad Ideas_

Semi arrived to the an obvious trap house, he walked into the house and was greeted by the smell of smoke. His teammates then started to go mingle with their friends while a random man came up to Semi, "You not going to drink, or smoke" the singer shook his head "My boyfriend would kill me" the man then looked around "He isn't here right" Semi then smirked and grabbed one of the man's cigarettes.

_Now it's three in the morning_

Semi arrived home at three in the morning, high and drunk off his ass. When he entered the bedroom he was greeted with an angry Shirabu "Where have you been" he angrily asked while hugging Semi, Shirabu then paused and smelt his boyfriend. "You went drinking didn't you" he asked, Semi visibly flinched basically confirming their suspensions.

Shirabu then pulled back and looked at Semis face, he then leaned in closer and stared directly into the older ones eyes. "Oh my god, you got fucking high" Shirabu shouted and pushed Semi away making him trip a little "I can't keep doing this, Semi" Shirabu said while gripping his hair.

"Babe i'm sorry I just-"

_And i'm tryna change your mind_

"No. I'm done. Until you can get your shit together don't contact me" Shirabu said, he then went to his closet and pulled four a suitcase and started to fill it "Where are you even going to go" Semi asked, Shirabu didn't stop packing of give his "boyfriend" a glance. "I'll probably go stay at Tendous or something" and despite Semis efforts and promises he made that night Shirabu left.

_Left you multiple miss calls_

When Semi woke up the next day, feeling oddly sad. He looked over and realized Shirabu wasn't next to him, he then looked over his whole room and seen the closet that was wide open and half of the clothes missing. "Fuuuuck" he groaned while wiping his face with his hands that where oddly dry. He then grabbed his phone and texted shirabu.

_And too my messages you reply_ :

[Semi and Shirabu's text messages]

Shiraboo: _Why'd you only phone me when your a high?_

Semi: _Hi_?

Shiraboo: _Why'd you only phone me when your high_.

_And I can see you wondering where am I, sorta feels like i'm running out of time_

Shirabu came home the next day to get more things that he didn't get when he left and if course Semi was there. He then grabbed his things, before he left he left a note in their old bedroom for Semi basically telling him to get his shit together if he wanted a future with Shirabu.

Semi came home after a long session with his band mates, he realized they there was only one toothbrush instead of two in his bathroom, he realized that almost all of Shirabu's stuff was gone. He eventually found the letter on the kitchen counter, Semi understood what Shirabu meant. And he could really blame nurse for giving up on them, all he wanted to was make it right.

_I haven't found what I was hoping to find_

[Semi and Shirabu's Messages]

Semi: Baby Please talk to me

Shirabu: _I have to be up in the morning going to have an early night_

Shirabu: _you starting to bore me baby why’d you only phone me when your high?_

Semi felt like he was deteriorating, he took a breaks from the band and checked himself into rehab for a year. It was the worst year of his life, Shirabu never called to check up on him once which hurt the most. His members checked up on him all the time but they still performed just without their singer because they where still a famous rock band.

The day Semi got out of rehab he felt better, he was alone in the building because he was a famous person. His mates were the ones to pick him up that day, “No more offering me drinks or anything” Semi said in the car, “Of course, we can’t spend a year without you man” their guitarist said.

They arrived at Semi’s house that was surprisingly cleaned which he later found out that his friends occasionally came by to clean it, it was the least he could do when he was trying to get clean. “Have any of you heard for Shirabu” Semi asked when they where all in his living room watching tv. “I heard he got a new man—“

Semi blocked out all the voices, he felt like he was joining under water. His Kenjiro is dating someone else, he said that he would wait for Semi to be clean. But I guess nothing last forever right.

———

Semi felt a hand touch his shoulder, he glanced back to see one of the guitarist staring worriedly at him, the high part of their song was about to come and Semi just zoned out in the middle of the song and he had been auto pilot singing. Semi dropped down to his knees and let his head fall back and his jacket fall off his shoulders. He had tears falling down his face at this point.

“ _Why’d you only ever phone me when your high_ ” He sung causing the crowd to go wild, his band mates where shocked, Semi has never sung with so much emotion. The singer then got up and titled his head back “ _WHYD YOU ONLY EVER CALL ME WHEN YOUR HIGH_ ”

Shirabu, watching this from the comfort of his home, was almost in tears “Hey you ok Kenjiro, wasn’t he your ex” Yahaba asked coming into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, currently watching the Grammies and Semi singing for them. “Yeah, that’s my ex alright, using the messages of the last I sent him” Shriabu said while whipping a tear.

Yahaba knew that Shirabu was still in love with his ex, Yahaba was still in love with his ex and fortunately they where two heartbroken boys who reconnected at a gay bar who hook up. Surprisingly they started to date. “ _Why’d you only every phone me when your high_ ” Semi sang with his eyes shut right and arm out with him tapping his foot.

“ _Why’d you only ever phone me when your high_ ” the crowd went wild as Semi held that note for so long without a single crack in his voice, it literally shocked his band mates who finshed playing and where just wide eyed. Shirabu finally let his tears all, and all his boyfriend could do was hug him.

————

How’d i do for Semishira? I’ve actually never written them before and i hope i did good haha let me know


	55. Cinderella PT2- SakuAtsu

Right after their wedding Atsumu was called to another kingdom for business leaving Sakusa alone. That day he woke up on top of Atsumu shirtless very reminded of what they did for their "honeymoon" and that made him blush a little. Atsumu started to stir in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes, he looked down to the "sleeping" man and started to comb his lovers curls.

Sakusa then sat up and rested his chin on the others chest "I have to leave already and we've only been married for only mere hours and I already have to go" Atsumu said with a fake pout, "True, this is my first night alone in the place. I don't know what to do" Sakusa said, "Don't worry about that, nothings changed your just royalty" Atsumu responded.

"Just royalty you say, before this I was nothing but I was peasant so I don't know what to do" Sakusa said while fulling sitting up, "Well first thing I do is go eat breakfast, which should be done by now" Atsumu. The couple then fully get up and walk out their door, there waiting was maids of course "Queen Kiyoomi is there anything I can do for you"

"No i'm fine" Sakusa said a little freaked out, the couple then walked towards the dinning hall, the butlers opened the doors and there at the long elegant table was Osamu, Suna, Kita and Aran waiting for their rulers to join them.

"Ah look who finally joined us" Aran said, Atsumu grinned and started to go towards the table. When he then turned to see Sakusa awkwardly standing at the door, "Are you not coming to sit" Atsumu asked with an eyebrow rose, Sakusa flinched a little "Oh i'm allowed to eat with you guys" Osamu snorted "Why wouldn't you be"

"Well I was nothing but a maid before becoming— a queen? I guess" Sakusa said, yeah everyone felt bad, he then sighed and made his way over towards the seat next to Atsumu on the right side. Everyone then started to eat, "Atsumu, we must leave right after dinner" Kita said, Atsumu sighed and nodded.

Sakusa felt so out of please, he would rather be in the kitchen cleaning or anywhere but at this table. Everyone must have realized how uncomfortable he felt because they all stopped talking and looked at him, Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's hand making him flinch but he was basically giving the omega permission to leave. Sakusa got up and mumbled an apology before leaving.

"Are you sure he's cut up for the royal life" Suna asked, Atsumu sighed and shrugged "You can't expect someone who's loved their whole life as a maid to be comfortable with being the person served" Kita said, "He'll get used to it. Suna and Osamu you guys teach him the royal ways" both of them nodded and everyone continued to eat.

Sakusa put on his old clothes that he used to wear, after deciding that he looked good enough he then left the room. Sakusa then snuck by the guards and snuck out the castle, his years of being sneaky paid off. Finally in the village he hid his face behind a mask, he then went to Suga's old shop.

"Welcome to Crows bakery, how may I help you" Suga said with a warm smile, Sakusa then lowered his mask to smile and Suga squealed alerting his husband who ran into the store from the back. "Suga are you ok" He shouted, Suga then giggled and nodded. "Kiyoomi when I gave you that bread I didn't expect you to become our queen two days later" 

"Me nether" Sakusa said in a sad tone, "Now why the long face" Suga said when he saw sakusa frowning, Sakusa then started to walk down the isle of the bakery looking for desserts that he was going to take to the orphanage. "I just— I don't fit in there. Atsu deserves someone from royalty that knows how to do all of this, I— just don't fit in. I'm just some lowly omega that lived in their kingdom and then I become royalty over night" 

Suga frowned and came over to Sakusa, "Atsumu married you because he loves YOU he doesn't care about where you came from." Sakusa smiled thinking about his times he spent with Atsumu in their room. "Do you want to come with the orphanage with me" Sakusa asked, Suga smiled and nodded. He then went back and told Daichi where he was going, got some sweets and him and Sakusa left the shop.

Sakusa forgot to put his mask back on so when he walked through the village he got various bows and hellos, some came up to him to give him gifts. "I forgot i'm royalty and I have to wear a mask everywhere I go now" Sakusa sighed when they got infront of the orphanage, Suga opened the door and they where instantly attacked with kids. "Get off of the queen kids" their care taker Yachi said while pulling the kids off of Atsumu.

Suga then walked into the building followed by the others, "My I haven't seen you in ages Kiyoomi, or should I say M'lady" Yachi said with a bow, Sakusa sighed and started to get dragged by a kid out to the front yard. "So how's the royal life treating you" Yachi asked.

Sakusa looked up from the child "Oh it's fine, we've only been married for a day. Plus it's my first day without him, he's out on important business and should be back by tonight" just as he finshed talking the distant sound of horses came in the distance. 

"Oh don't tell me they found me already" Sakusa mumbled, he then picked the child up and put her on his hip. "I don't wanna leave I just love her so much" Sakusa said while squishing the child's face into his making her laugh. "Sakusa... your being more motherly then usual" Suga said coming out of the house.

Sakusa looked at them questionably then at the child, him and the orphan looked liked they could be related. She had wavy black hair and a birthmark under her eye, "Can I take her with me for the day" Sakusa asked, Yachi smiled and nodded "I can't say no to you your majesty"

Suddenly the troops and a carriage where outside the orphanage, "Oh god" Suga whispered, Osamu then hopped off a horse, "Your majesty you can't run off like that, we'd have to turn the kingdom upside down then notify my brother" He started, Sakusa held the child tighter.

"So I can't leave the place" he said angrily, Suga and Yachi then stepped to Sakusa's side "I'm not saying you can't leave, you just have to tell us so someone can accompany you, there aren't very nice alphas out there you know" Sakusa sighed in defeat, "Well I have to get going, doing queen shit" He told his friends while covering the child's ears from swear words.

"Can I go with you" the girl asked, Sakusa looked down at her and nodded. Osamu sighed and rubbed his forehead before walking over to the carriage and opening the door for Sakusa and the girl to get in. 

—————

When they arrived at the castle, Sakusa was instantly token away by some maids "You have to get ready, his majesty will be back soon" one of them said, the child just sat on the bench quietly and watched. "Get her something nice as well" Sakusa said glancing at the child, a maid then came and escorted the child off.

They put sakusa in a light pink suit that had a lot of designs on it, they then did his hair and put a pink headband (his request) on his head. Another maid brought the child out and she had on a matching pink dress, yeah she looked like a princess. "Oh god I just want to adopt you now" Sakusa whispered but yes the maids heard him and giggled a little.

Suna then came in the room, "Alright time to head out" Sakusa held the girls hand as they walked through the castle, "Do I have to wear a suit where ever I go" Sakusa asked, Osamu then appeared next to him "Some Omegas wear dresses as well, if your more comfortable with that" Sakusa sighed and held the child tighter.

Suddenly the gates opened and on a horse was Atsumu and some troops next to him, "Do i just stand here or" Sakusa whispered over to Osamu, "We're really going to have to teach you the ways of royalty. And soon if your going to have a child" Sakusa whipped his head around.

"A.. WHAT"  
——————  
Osamu and Sakusa where walking to the orphanage at night with the child curled in Osamu's arms. "So are you like my personal guard or something" Sakusa asked, "Yeah Atsumu actually assigned me to you. I might be his brother and a prince my self but he's the King. And he will execute me on the spot if something happened to you or your child"

"I'm not pregnant why do you keep saying that" Sakusa said when he opened the gate of the orphanage, "Your scent, have one of your omega friends scent you or something I don't know. You could have Atsumu do it" Sakusa shook his head "I'll ask Yachi"

Osamu knocked on the door and Yachi opened it, she smiled at the sleeping child. "Keep the dress" Yachi then took the child.

"Yachi can I ask you to do something for me" Sakusa asked, Yachi nodded "Can you um, smell me please" the blonde omega was taken back a little but hesitantly nodded, Sakusa then bent down and she put her nose to his neck.

When she pulled back she had a quizzical look on her face, "Your scent is a little sweeter, more then usual" Sakusa frowned and nodded "Well I best be off"

When they where in the carriage Osamu smirked at Sakusa, "I know what your thinking, and shut it" the omega said.


	56. It’s our job- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shooter

It started off normal, Sakusa woke up at 5 am like every morning. His husband woke up as well to go for his morning jog before heading to the stadium. The camera olympics started today and unfortunately Sakusa couldn’t make it to their first game. “Knock em dead today baby” Sakusa said before giving Atsumu kiss “I always do, you go out and save life’s”

Sakusa arrived to the hospital, he changed into his scrubs and made his way to the pediatric section of the hospital. For a person like Sakusa you wouldn’t expect him to work well with kids, but he worked better with kids then adults. It all started normally.

—————

Atsumu was on fire during that game, he made precise sets, amazing setter dumps plus he scored the most service aces then anyone. “If my baby is out there watching me, I want to be on my best” is what he told his team. 

In the middle of the third set the game was paused and someone came over the intercome “There is a shooter at the xxxx hospital. We are advised to cancel the match and for everyone to go home and lock their doors” Atsumu felt like his whole world crumbled, his teammates seen the scared expression on his face and they knew why. “Text him and see if he’s alright” their captain said once they where walking back to the dormitory which is where they stayed when olympics started.

Everyone crowded around Atsumu as he pulled out his phone. Instead of texting he hit the call button and prayed that Sakusa would answer.

Sakusa was in a child’s room, it was his patient that had leukemia. Sakusa’s phone started to vibrate so he took it out, the child held onto him closer and she started to cry. “Baby are you ok?” Atsumu frantically asked, Sakusa tried to hold back his tears because the girl was staring at him crying. “Atsumu I love you, I love you so much ok? I’m so glad I married you, i’m so glad I got to spend my last 8 years being yours. And I just wanted to let you know that incase anything— it’s ok, it’s ok” Sakusa said he then had to comfort the child because she was crying so hard.

“No Sakusa don’t talk like you about to die” Atsumu said with tears forming, Hinata began to shake bad and Bokuto began to get worried. They where all very close friends to Sakusa, they had never heard the man so scared. Gunshots could be heard through the phone and many screaming children and nurses as well. “Baby he’s getting closer, I love you I love you I love you, I love you so much” Sakusa said, Atsumu was in full out tears now.

“Ok big girl, I need you to go hid in that closest over there, I’ll come get you when this is over ok” they heard Sakusa say, the girl then wobbly got up but fell to the ground. Sakusa cursed and picked her up, he then sat back down on the floor away from the door and prayed that the shooter wouldn’t come in. 

“WHERE IS DOCTOR SHIRABU, YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER SO IM GOING TO KILL YOU”

The man then saw Sakusa and the child in the room through the glass, “Do you know where doctor shirabu is” he asked as he walked into the room pointing the gun at Sakusa, the little girl curled up more into his arms. Atsumu heard the voice and was scared as hell.

“And if I don’t tell you, your going to shot me ain’t that right” Sakusa said, everyone around Atsumu got pissed that the nurse was being petty. “Guys it’s fine, Sakusa has a degree in psychology so he knows how to handle this. I hope” Atsumu said when the memory came.

“Yeah I’ll shoo you alright” the man said, Sakusa rose an eyebrow. “Your going to shoot me and this innocent girl, if so shoot me and leave her alone. Then you get the hell out of here. Nobody killed you daughter, her time was just up. We try to save people but we can’t save everyone, do you think we want our patients to die. It brings a toll on us just like you, because we’re supposed to be saving them.”

Everyone was stunned, the man then dropped to his knees crying “Shit, this wasn’t supposed to end like this” the man cried, soon police came into the room and took the shooter away. Sakusa was shaking, shaking bad, he was holding onto that child so tight she probably couldn’t breathe. 

When all the bodies that where injuries where taken out of the hospital, they started to transfer other patients to different hospitals. The girl who had cancer didn’t have a guardian so she couldn’t be transferred, “I’ll take care of her, don’t worry” Sakusa told them and he would have to because she would not let go of him.

Sakusa arrived home to see a lot of people there, including Osamu, Suna, his parents, cousins, sisters and brother, some of the team and Atsumu who jumped on him as soon as he entered the house. “You idiot don’t scare us like that again” Atsumu shouted.


	57. Handshakes- SakuAtsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno never went to Nationals in this

The match was neck and neck, both teams where performing their best. Atsumu passed the ball over to his brother and shouted "Soul Swap". Atsumu spiked the ball for it to be received by Komori, but it wouldn't connect. The ball was going out of bounds on their side, "SAKUSA COVER" he shouted because out of everyone on their team Sakusa had the best receives that could rival a libero.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi is going on the receive, it's a tricky one and— HE GETS IT NOW ITS BACK TO THE SETTER" the commentary said.

Atsumu grumbled in annoyance but couldn't help but feel proud of Sakusa, "RECIEVE" Osamu shouted, the libero then ran up and tried to but somehow Sakusa managed to spike it and put a really nasty spin on it. The whistle blew showing the match was over, their last highschool match before they graduated plus is was nationals. Inarizaki stood there in shock while Itachiyama cheered, after both teams bowed for each other Sakusa and Atsumu walked up to the next.

Everyone thought they where about to kill each other because of how bad they where staring at each other. "I'm proud of you or whatever" Atsumu grumbled, Sakusa put on a shit eating smirk and then the two did their handshake.

*Kirito and Eugeo handshake*

Yes it shocked everyone that the two just did that, not to mention how normal it looked for them. “What’s going on between you and their captain Kiyo I mean you barley even let me touch you” Komori asked when they where in the locker room, Sakusa pulled his bag over his shoulder and moved his hair out of his face “I mean it’s pretty normal to let your boyfriend touch you Motoya” and he walked away.

Komori stood there for a moment before rushing after him “YOUR WHAT” needless to say Inarizaki reacted the same way, especially after the game where the two captains seen each other and almost started making out.


	58. It’s our Job PT2- SakuAtsu

"Babe are you excited to see my parents" Atsumu asked when they where getting ready, it's been a year since the hospital shooting and Sakusa has recovered from most of the ptsd it left, he also adopted the little girl he cared for and named her Katsumi. 

Sakusa pulled the green turtleneck over his head, "Yeah, but remember I might be called into the hospital, so you'll be with Katsumi on your own" Atsumu rolled his eyes as he hooked his watch on his wrist. "Kiyo i'm all dressed" Katsumi said as she came into their room, Sakusa and Atsumu never forced her to call them dad I mean she did on some occasions.

The six year old did a twirl making her dress float, she also had a cute flower pin that pinned her newly growing hair back. The family then put on heir fancy black coats that made them look like an expensive ass family and then they left.

When they arrived to the originals Miya residence there were cars lined up on the street leading to the house. "Oh god, I can feel the germs radiating from this house" Sakusa said putting on his mask, Atsumu tightened his grip around Sakusa's arm "If it gets to much, we'll leave" Atsumu said trying to reassure his husband.

Katsumi skipped to the front door forgetting about her parents and knocked on the door, when the door opened there stood a duplicate of Atsumu. "UNCLE OSAMU" Katsumi shouted and threw her self at the twin, Osamu laughed and swung her around before putting her on his back. Soon after, Sakusa and Atsumu made it into the house and took of their shoes and replacing them with house slippers.

"Kiyoomi your here" Mama Miya cheered when Sakusa appeared in the living room where most people was, "Ma i'm startin to feel like you like ma husband more then me" Atsumu pouted, "Sweetie, everyone likes your husband more then you" She responded making her son dramatically gasp and clench his heart.

"I think i'm the better Miya" Sakusa said, and when Mama Miya agreed both twins gasped "The second best Miya is Rintarou, and I'm not even gonna decide between you two" she said, Suna, who was in the kitchen, heard this and laughed.

"So you still with that man or what" one of Atsumu's mosey aunts asked, Atsumu nodded "Yep, the gay is still there and he has a name which is Kiyoomi" Atsumu told her with a glare, he never liked this particular aunt because she didn't know how to butt out of things. 

"So Sakusa I heard you worked at that hospital that had that shooter, how've you been? I mean isn't that why you wear that mask all the time because of the memories" the same Aunt asked, the whole dinner table went silent. Atsumu grabbed Sakusa's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"I don't think that's an appropriate thing to ask" Atsumu's mother said with a glare, the aunt then put on a smirk like she knew what she was doing "No No, we barley know anything about the twins lovers. All we know is that their homosexuals but that's about it" Osamu was starting to get pissed off.

"I just want to know like— how did you know you where in love with our twins or how did you even know you weren’t normal” yeah she defiantly knew what she was doing and the twins mother looked like she was about to fight a meinu. Atsumu glanced at Sakusa and wasn’t surprised to see the man unfazed, Sakusa actually lowered his mask to show his full face.

“Well i was never normal to begin with. I mean I have several mental issues that i’ve had for a while. And I knew I was gay when I seen Atsumu for the first time and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Also to answer your first question I knew I was in love with Atsu when he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer for me when I left mine at home. Now are we done?”

Yeah, that’s Sakusa for you! A straight forward jerk, Atsumu snorted at his aunts mixed reaction and that was the end of her saying anything about their relationship.

Currently the family was watching thanksgiving movies since this was a thanksgiving party and surprisingly (not really) the living could fit all 30 people. In the middle of the movie a news report came up.

"We will like to inform you that there has been a train wreck, two trains collided and caused them to go off track. We don't know how many are dead but we do know that there where children"

And when they said that all eyes went to Sakusa who was frowning at the tv, then his pager went off. He quickly grabbed it off his pants loop and read it with Atsumu looking over his shoulder. He then stood up and gave a kiss to Atsumu, "I have to go, there's a wave of patients and they want me in the ER, it was Nice seeing you all again" Sakusa rushed out the house without another word.

"Welp Hes taking the car so I guess I'll be staying here tonight with Katsumi" Atsumu said, his daughter then rested her head on his lap obviously about to go to sleep, “I can’t believe Sakusa is a doctor, that’s so cool” one of his cousins said, “Yep I bet your house is big, Can we go over your house Uncle Tsumu”

“Uh sure” he responded to his nephew, yes his nephew from his older sister who couldn’t make it but her son could. 

—————

In the middle of the very next day everyone was gathered in the livingroom (actually some where in the kitchen, mostly the ladies). All heads turned to the front door as they heard it open, Sakusa then came into the view in his scrubs and hair very dismantled. Atsumu got up to help Sakusa walk because the man look d like he could pass out at any minute.

“Do you want to go home” Atsumu whispered to him, Sakusa laid his head in the crook of Atsumu’s neck and he nodded “Come on Katsumi say bye, we have to go home” the kid bounced up from her seat and began to say bye to everyone.

———————

“Did’ya save lives today Omiomi” Atsumu asked when they where driving, he didn’t get an answered though. He looked over to see Sakusa asleep, “Curse you for being a pretty sleeper Omi-kun” Atsumu cursed when he felt his face get hot.


	59. Why’d you do it?

He doesn’t know why this happened, and he doesn’t know why he did it. Everything was fine hours before.

They had just won against a small team so they could go up against Shiratorizawa, so why did he do this.

Iwaizumi was on his couch when he got knock on his door, so he got up to answer it and there stood his friends.

“What do you guys wanna watch” he asked, Oikawa shrugged “Let’s watch Shrek” Makki replied, Iwaizumi nodded while Makki cheered.

“Mattsun can you help me get the snacks” Iwaizumi noticed how off Matsukawa has been ever since he arrived, he was pretty sure the others have noticed it.

When they where in the kitchen it was very quiet, until Iwaizumi spoke up “Hey are you ok-” his breath hitched when he felt something enter his body. He looked down and seen how blood started to soak through his shirt, he turned around and pushed Matsukawa off of him making the knife slip out.

Iwaizumi coughed up blood before he started to run out the kitchen, how? Who cares. He made it to the living room barley, “Oh Iwa did you get our popcorn” Oikawa said without looking, Matsukawa then came into the living room with the knife looking directly at Iwaizumi who almost had tears running down his face.

When Oikawa got no response he turned around and gasped causing Makki to turn around. There was Iwaizumi pressed against the wall with Matsukawa on top of him, Makki then whistled “I would be mad that this is hot” Oikawa giggled “Yeah Agreed” they expected the boys to answered but then they listened and heard Iwaizumi crying and how Matsukawa repeatedly jerked his arm.

“Mattsun what are you doing” Oikawa asked slowly while Makki grabbed his phone to dial the police, Matsukawa then stepped back too show Iwazumi with several stab wounds all over his body. “What did I just do.. IWA CAN YOU HEAR ME” he shouted when Iwaizumi fell to the ground.

He then turned to look at his horrified friends, “Help me hide his body because if i’m going down so are you” He said seriously, Oikawa walked over to Matsukawa and shoved him hard to the ground “What the hell dude!? How are we supposed to play now without our Ace, and how am I supposed to live without my boyfriend.” Oikawa shouted

“I-I don’t know why I did it ok?” Matsukawa said in a tiny voice, Makki then walked over to him and slapped him hard “You should’ve stopped after you stabbed him the first time, he probably could’ve survived” Makki said through tears.

Everyone started to cry, “Oh my god stop crying i’m perfectly fine” they all looked at Iwaizumi who was sitting up and like he said perfectly fine. Matsukawa then busted out in laughter, “WE GOT YOU” he shouted.

Oikawa and Makki glared at their boyfriends, got up and left. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi didn’t have the strength to stop them, let’s just say they went a month without the good stuff.

————

Originally iwaizumi was gonna be dead but oh well


	60. Jackets-SakuAtsu

“Babe wake up, don’t you have practice” Sakusa said as he propped himself up on his hand, Atsumu groaned and looked over at Sakusa’s bedside table, he then cursed and sprung out of the bed, “Shit i’m going to be late”

Sakusa started to scroll through his phone because his practice didn’t start for another hour, “Make sure you get a jacket, I heard it was pretty chilly outside” Atsumu hummed in response as he rushed out the room, he shouted good bye to his boyfriend and left.

As he walked through the school courtyard many people where whispering about him and then there was his fangirls but who cares about loud them.

Atsumu arrived too the gym and when everyone looked at him he got weird looks, “Why the hell are you wearing that” Osamu said with a disgusted face, everyone then started to walk towards him “Atsumu. Why do you have this Itachiyama jacket” Kita asked slowly.

Atsumu looked down and groaned when he seen the ugly ass jacket, “Ah shit” he cursed, Suna then took his phone from somewhere and started to record the situation. He then started to get bombarded with questions until everyone went silent.

“Atsu mon amour, tu t'es trompé de veste. Savez-vous à quel point c'était embarrassant d'entrer à l'école avec une veste inarizaki”

(Atsu my love, you took the wrong Jacket. Do you know how embarrassing it was to walk into school with an inarizaki jacket)

A heavily accented voice was heard, Atsumu instantly recognized the voice and turned to see Sakusa standing there twirling the inarizaki jacket. “Désolé, mon amour” Atsumu said in french shocking everyone.

Atsumu ran up to Sakusa, took of his jacket and then kissed the Aces cheek, “cette veste est absolument horrifiant” Atsumu said causing Sakusa to gasp, he then turned around and stormed out shouting “Ma veste est magnifique”

After Sakusa left Atsumu turned back to his team who was there shocked, “Uh explain” Osamu said, Atsumu shrugged, “I’m dating Sakusa”

“What about you speaking french!” Aran shouted.

“Omi-kun was born in france and lived there for half of his life, but he’s half japanese so he knows japanese. But he prefers to talk in french when we’re around people so i’ve learned how to speak it” he said nonchalantly.

“Oh.. Um... that’s unexpected”


	61. Announcement

I’m making a : Home Lies With Germs : movie on youtube, i’ll let you all Know when’s it’s done but i really want to make it more detailed and with songs. My youtube channel is: 

hqzumis

It’s going to very depressing like the actually story, but i’m gonna work hard. Anyways just wanted to let you know and who would watch it when i post it


	62. Bench Press- SakuAtsu

they don't have katsumi in this story

⚠️NSFW⚠️NSFW⚠️NSFW⚠️NSFW⚠️

Atsumu came home after a long tiring day of practice, he took off his shoes and jacket "I'm home" he shouted, he got no reply which made him nervous. Usually Sakusa would greet him at the door but he didn't today.

He then started to walk towards their bedroom but stopped at the opened door, there was Sakusa, shirtless, toned abs that glistened with sweat, earbuds in, hair pinned back, and he was using the bench press. Since the Miyas lived in a nice two story house they had unnecessary rooms and since Atsumu was a professional athlete he had a workout room.

Now just because Sakusa doesn't play volleyball anymore doesn't mean he can't stay fit, plus he still plays with Atsumu every once in a while. Atsumu put on his fox like smirk and made his way over to Sakusa who didn't notice him yet.

He did get the man's attention when he straddled Sakusa and started to move back and forth slowly. Atsumu then started to run his hands over Sakusa's pecs, "When did you get home" the nurse asked, Atsumu sighed "Just a couple of minutes ago. You know you look very hot like this" Atsumu said as he rocked his hips back and forth, he could feel Sakusa get hard under him.

"Oh do I now" Sakusa asked as he put the bar on the holder, he was about to get up until Atsumu pushed him back down "Why don't we do it right here" Sakusa shook his head,

"No let me shower first" Atsumu rolled his eyes and got off of his boyfriend, "Alright hurry 'cause 'm gonna ride ya" he said that to get his boyfriend railed up and it worked.

When Sakusa got out the shower Atsumu was in the bedroom in one of Sakusa's shirts and knee high socks, "Ah is daddy clean now" Atsumu asked while getting off the bed.

He grabbed Sakusa's wrist and pulled him over to their bed, he pushed Sakusa down and got on his knees. He then moved the fowl that was wrapped around Sakusa's waist and his dick flung straight up, "Geez yer hard already, just for seein' me in yer shirts and socks" Atsumu teased.

Sakusa growled at the blonde, Atsumu then smirked and began to place small kisses all over his length, Sakusa groaned making Atsumu's heart flutter.

He then put the head in his mouth, Sakusa twitched a little. Atsumu then hallowed out his cheeks so he could fit Sakusa's width, the fact that Sakusa has a big and thick dick is the reason their switches.

Sakusa stared at Atsumu as the blonde's head bobbed up and down, Atsumu stared up at Sakusa with those beautiful brown orbs of his that made Sakusa go crazy.

Sakusa gripped Atsumu's hair and started to push Atsumu's head down more, the faster he went the more tears streamed down Atsu's face. 

"A-Atsu i'm about to-" Sakusa started to pull Atsumu's head off but Atsumu forced his head back down, that made Sakusa throw his head bad.

Right when he was at his peak Atsumu pulled away making a pop sound, "W-Why did you stop" Sakusa asked between pants, Atsumu stood up and straddled Sakusa, "Because I want to ride you" he then pushed Sakusa on his back.

"Wait babe I don't have a condom" Sakusa said when he seen Atsumu about to put it in, "Don't matter, I want it raw"

"Atsu no, your stomachs gonna hurt"

"Don't matter"

Atsumu hissed when he stuck it in, he put his hands on Sakusa's chest to stabilize himself. He then started to slowly go up and down, "Ah Omi, your so hot" he said, Sakusa groaned and placed his hands on the blondes hips.

Atsumu slowly rocked back and forth while staring at Sakusa who was staring back at him, "Atsu- i'm sorry for what i'm about to do but I can't help it" and before Atsumu could question what he meant Sakusa tightened his grip on Atsumu's hips and began to force him up and dow.

"KIYOOMI" Atsumu shouted, he tried to keep a steady pace but Sakusa wouldn’t let up, of course he wouldn’t. This is a once in a life opportunity where Sakusa gets to top, yes he does top every once in a while but Atsumu tops most of the time. 

Sakusa started to ease up in his grip and Atsumu began to slowly rock back and forth. “Fuck” be cursed, “Kiyo, why do you shave your dick” Atsumu asked randomly, he certainly caught his lover off guard.

“I don’t like to have hair down there” he simply answered, Atsumu nodded “I don’t care about stuff like that” the blonde mumbled and he started to move again. Atsumu placed a hand on Sakusa’s leg to get a different angle, “Baby get on your back” Sakusa said, Atsumu slowly got off and did as he was told.

Sakusa placed himself in between Atsumu’s legs, he slowly put his dick in atsumu’s ass— i’m so sorry i can’t take my self seriously— he slowly slid into Atsumu and hissed. Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck to bring him into a kiss.

“NGH” Atsumu moaned as Sakusa hit his sensitive spot repeatedly, he was not letting up. 

“I-I IM ABOUT TO COME” Atsumu shouted, Sakusa grunted and he kept pounding into Atsumu like his life depended on it, the blonde made a silent like scream and he finally relaxed. 

Sakusa ran a wet towel over Atsumu’s stomach, “Oh i’m railing you into oblivion Kiyoomi. I have fucking volleyball practice tomorrow’s and I can’t feel my legs” Atsumu grunted, Sakusa smirked and nodded. 

He then bent down and kissed Atsumu’s puffed out cheek, “yes yes I know”

————

honestly this is rushed because I wanna write my bottomomi but i think i’m getting more comfortable with writing smut


	63. 505- Muiltiships

sakusa and the others are already in a band in this but they also play volleyball 

It all started at a training camp— wait that isn't right. They found out at a training camp, it was really heartbreaking how they found out. The training camp consisted of Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Seijoh, Inarizaki Itachiyama (Dont ask why Itachiyama was there)

"Kawa, come with me too the bathroom real quick" Atsumu asked the captain, Oikawa looked back at his team before running off with Atsumu. Komori, who was watching them, decided to follow the two. The closer he got to them, the clearer the voices we here.

"When are you going to break up with the germaphobe" Oikawa asked, Atsumu smirked at him, "Today, maybe tomorrow.. or-" Atsumu didn't finshed because Oikawa smashed his lips onto Atsumu's.

"Miya what the fuck!" Komori shouted causing both of them to flinch, Atsumu then pushed Oikawa off of him, "Don't tell Omi please" he pleaded, Komori turned around and stormed away.

Komori stormed into the gym alerting everyone on why the libero was so pissed off, "Iwaizumi and Kiyoomi I need to talk to you. Now" He shouted, both Aces glanced at each other before following Komori. 

Atsumu and Oikawa managed to slip into the gym un-noticed and completely avoided each other. All attention went back onto the doors that led outside the gym, everyone watched as Iwaizumi walked in obviously pissed. You could hear shouting in the distances, "Yo Iwa, what's going on" Matsukawa asked when Iwaizumi joined them.

"Nothing, nothing. What school are we going against? Nekoma?" Matsukawa slowly nodded before looking over at Oikawa who kept all distance away from Iwaizumi.

Later Sakusa came in—more like stormed in—  
and he went over to his team, "Everyone come watch this match, you all can learn from these teams" one of the coaches said trying to ease the obvious tension that was in the air. Not just from Sakusa and Iwaizumi might I add.

"Sakusa you serve first" Sakusa grabbed a ball and did his preping ritual, but instead of looking up he was looking down casting a shadow over his eyes. The whistle was blew and Sakusa performed a service ace, Akagi would've been stupid to try and receive it.

"Nice Kill Sakusa!"

Sakusa didn't respond, he just served again but then time aiming directly at Atsumu, which would surely throw them off. And it did. Itachiyama ended up winning that match because Sakusa was on his A-game and many more factors.

"Sakusa is everything alright" Iizuna tried to ask but he left the man alone when he seen the sadness in his eyes, which is rare for Sakusa. 

He didn't expect to find four other people in the music room for his highschool, Sakusa wanted to go in there to cry but yet here he was. "Do you guys wanna play" Daichi asked, everyone started to get up.

"Sure" Sakusa said while getting behind a mic, Suna got behind a guitar same with Kuroo. Iwaizumi got on the drums and Daichi got on the piano, "You guys remember 505 right?" they all nodded and Iwaizumi started to play first.

"Sakusa you're really pulling on our heartstrings aren't ya, hell we haven't even revised this song" Suna said with a smirk as he started to play the song, since the song had sorta a long beginning that gave people the chance to wake up.

The teams all stood outside the music room looking into the window, they all seen Sakusa and the others playing but obviously not paying attention to what was happening outside.

"I'm going back to 505"

"If it's a seven-hour flight or forty-five-minute drive"

"In your imagination, your waiting lying on your side"

"With your hands between your thighs" Sakusa stepped back from the mic a little, he then turned to the window to see Atsumu he then put on a soft smile. 

"Stop and wait a sec"

"When you look at me like that, my darling what did you expect" Atsumu's breath hitched, all the members made eye contact with their boyfriends as they played. "what did you guys do" Yaku asked, the guilty members ether started at the floor or the person they cheated with.

"I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck"

"Or I did last time I checked"

Kuroo strummed his guitar and turned away from Kenma who was staring at Hinata. Osamu looked at Kita already guilty of what he did, same with Suga and Asahi, and Oikawa and Atsumu. Iizuna was holding Komori back from pouncing on atsumu because if he wasn't restrained he would've killed the man.

"Not shy of a spark"

"The knife twist at the thought that I should fall of the mark"

"Frightened by the bite, though it's no harsher than the bark"

"The middle of adventure, such a perfect place to spark"

Sakusa then started to get into his head, was he not good enough for Atsumu? Does Atsumu even realize how much he sacrificed for him. 

All the members had been betrayed by someone they loved, someone they were willing to give the world too. 

Sakusa's thoughts was interrupted by the loud cheering of fans, greatly reminding him that he was performing live.

"I'm going back to 505"

"If it's a seven-hour flight or forty-five-minute drive"

"In your imagination, your waiting lying on your side"

"With your hands between your thighs"

Atsumu and the others knew the song was about them. They had expected their lovers to break up with them, so why hadn’t they? We’re they still in love or what? Let’s just say a lot of friendships where broken.

Sakusa made eye contact with Atsumu who was in front row along with the other boyfriends, now Atsumu knew Sakusa was talking to him.

“But I crumble completely when you cry”

“It seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye”

“I’m always just about to go and spoil a surprise”

“Take my hands off of your eyes took soon” 

“Well i’m going back to 505”

“If it’s a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive”

“I’d my imagination, you’re waiting, lying on your side”

“With your hands between your thighs and a smile”

The crowd went wild as the song ended, it wasn’t unusual for Sakusa’s band to write love songs, after the concert was over Atsumu drove Sakusa back to their apartment. 

“That song was about me and the others wasn’t it” he asked, Sakusa scoffed “Yeah, it’s about how you cheated on us. I should’ve broken up with you, Komori reminds me every day”

“Then why didn’t you”

“I just wanna be yours atsumu”

————

Sorry but i’m obsessed with songfics and arctic monkeys


	64. That one couple- SakuAtsu

How did Sakusa and Atsumu end up together? That's what everyone wants to know, currently they are one of the scariest couples in Haikyuu High. Let's start from the beginning shall we.

"Omi Kun is so hot" Atsumu simps as he puts up another picture of Sakusa, he had taken that one when the other was asleep. Osamu stood in the door way already used to his brothers tactics, yes their family was weird. "Atsu, I'm bringing Rin over, make sure you don't barge in on us" Atsumu waved his brother off and went to grab his camera.

According to Atsumu's calculations, Sakusa should be coming out of his Jiu Jitsu class in exactly five minutes. Atsumu hid behind the tree that was directly in front or the studio, he was ready. Ready for the love of his life to appear.

Sakusa finally exited the studio with his cousin and a few others taking to him, Atsumu put the camera out to his eye and— 

Shit

Sakusa was staring at him, he had been caught red handed. Better luck next time.  
Atsumu sulked all the way home, "Hi honey what were you out doing" Chiyo Miya asked, yes their mother, Atsumu walked into the kitchen and dramatically fell onto his brother who was feeding Suna onigiri.

"Get off you big dummy" Osamu said while trying to push his older brother off but had no avail. "I couldn't get any pictures of Omi-kun" Atsumu frowned, his family plus Suna looked at him weirdly. 

Later that night, Atsumu woke up to someone opening his window, when he sat up he saw someone sitting on his desk chair with a huge kitchen knife. The figure then started to move closer and closer to Atsumu scaring him more.

Finally the person came into the moonlight and it was— Sakusa? He was holding knife close to his face, he then pulled down his mask with his free hand to show off his creepy —very hot— smile.

"I love you and if you reject me then i'll kill you" he simply said, Atsumu then jumped out of bed to turn on the light. Sakusa looked around the room to see many pictures of him plastered all over the wall and.. he was touched deeply. "Atsu.. this is beautiful" he said, Atsumu nodded and slowly walked to Sakusa and pulling him into a tight hug... he was then swung at with the knife for being unsanitary.

Everyone was scared, considered their timbers SHIVERED. Atsumu walked into school as usual, waving at the males and females, you know just being friendly. He was extra excited because his first class of the day was with his precious Omi-kun.. and his annoying brother and brothers boyfriend.

In the middle of class Sakusa stood up, he then walked over to Atsumu’s desk and stabbed it with a knife scaring literally everyone. “Talk to other females or males again and I’ll kill them” he said, that causes the whole class to go quiet, Osamu for the first time in forever was scared for his brothers safety.

Atsumu on the other hand looked deeply touched, “Omi.. if I see anyone flirting with you I’ll chop off all their limbs and feed them to my dog” Sakusa then pulled down his mask and passionately kissed Atsumu, not caring about the germs. That’s how they became the scariest couple, and it doesn’t get any better.

“Your a pretty young lad, you should come hang out with me” a very drunk stranger asked Atsumu on the side walk, he was currently on his way to spy into Sakusa’s window but here he was. “Sorry but no, I have to go to my boyfriend”

“But your boyfriend isn’t he-” the man stopped talking, he then started to fall to the ground revealing a very scary Sakusa. Atsumu looked down at the dead man and then at his boyfriend and smiled, “Aw babe, I love you so much” Sakusa stepped over the body to hug Atsumu, “ I love you too”

Halloween. Halloween was Sakusa’s and Atsumu’s favorite holiday, even though it’s their first holiday together. Atsumu sat in his room doing his Harley Quinn make up, suddenly two big hands snaked around his neck. “Omiomi, your gonna mess me up” he wined, Sakusa chucked and sat down on the bed.

Osamu and Rinataro ended up coming into the room as well... dressed up as thing one and thing two. “Woah Sakusa you look cool” Osamu said, Atsumu whipped his head around to look at Sakusa. He did indeed look really good, his joker make up was perfect, his dyed green hair surprisingly fit him as well and Atsumu swears he seen some gold in Sakusa’s mouth.

Atsumu then stood up and grabbed his bat, “Babe let’s go scare trick or treaters” Sakusa stood up and held his hand out, Atsumu grabbed it and led him out the room. The plan was to stay with Osamu and Suna but things changed and well....

Atsumu noticed a group of girls checking Sakusa out, they were currently crashing some house party that was going on, on their street. “Baby hold my drink” Atsumu said while shoving his drink at Sakusa and grabbing his bat.

Sakusa drunk some of Atsumu’s drink because he wanted to feel close to his boyfriend who was somewhere else. Atsumu came back with some red stuff smudged on his face and clothes, “Babe we should go” Sakusa smiled and dragged Atsumu out the house just missing the screams when a body/ies was discovered. 

Atsumu sat at the dinner table eating fatty tuna that his mom made for him, “Your father is coming home for thanks giving, they say he’s been on good behavior” she sprung on them, both twins heads turned fast, they haven’t seen their father in 8 years. He was locked up after massacring a family that terrorized his.

“Fine, I’m inviting my boyfriend over” Osamu impassively said, Atsumu sprung up from his seat “Me too i’m inviting omi kun too!” he said a little bit to enthusiastic. 

That’s how they ended up here, Sakusa and Dazai Miya staring each other down. “Hehe lighten up a bit will ya” Chiyo anxiously said.

Dazai leaned back in his seat “Would you kill for Atsumu”

“I’ve already had”

“I like this kid already” Dazai said with a laugh, Sakusa smirked a little and started to aggressively stab his turkey... Suna and Osamu where scared, Chiyo just wanted a normal family.. not what ever the hell this was.


	65. The Forgotten Brother- Sakuatsu

Long ago the kitsune clan was wiped out, the only one surviving was a young man. This man then settled down got married and had twins. These twins where the start of the new Kitsune clan, it's a rule that the first born becomes king of their kingdom or the first to have their powers awakened. If their powers weren't awaken they were casted out and banished. 

"And that's how our clan was reformed" Armin Miya told his twins, he looked down to see both twins sound asleep in his arms. He slowly got up and put them in their beds.  
"I wonder which one i'll be" he thought out loud, "Atsumu would be a great ruler, Osamu doesn't like to be involved with a lot of things" Mikasa Miya told her husband.

"A man can hope"

Osamu was ten when his first tail appeared, everyone showered him with love and gifts, many people from the village gave him gifts as well. Atsumu stood in the corner of the ball room feeling out of place, he knew what was going to happen, the way everyone looked at him kinda gave it away.

That night Atsumu snuck into Osamu's room, "Samu, I love you. And i'll be back." he kissed his brothers forehead thinking the twin was asleep, but he wasnt. He heard everything.

Atsumu fell asleep in his bedroom but woke up in a forest with no memories but his name. "Where am I?" he then got up and started to walk around, it was the middle of the night so it was pretty cold.

He got up and started to walk, not that he had idea where to go but he had to survive and move or he would freeze. 

As he walked he seen a little boy laying by a tree, Atsumu walked over to him and nudged the boy till he woke up.

"Hi!! i'm Atsumu, why are you out here all alone?"

The boy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, Atsumu then realized that the boy had on a black mask with some type of symbol on it.

"I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi"

"Well Omiomi, are you alone? Because i'm alone. Wanna be alone together?"

Sakusa looked at Atsumu skeptically before nodding his head alittle, Atsumu noticed how pale and sorta dead Sakusa looked but decided not to ask about it.

"I can read your mind you know, and for your information i'm a vampire. But i was banished... and I don't know why" Sakusa's lip started to quiver, even though Atsumu couldn't see it he knows Sakusa was about to start crying.

Atsumu hurriedly hugged the boy and a tail appeared, he then started to tickle Sakusa's face with it just to get him to laugh.

"Stop that tickles" Sakusa giggled, after he calmed down he looked at Atsumu "Ill go with you, we stay together"

Atsumu smiled "Right!"

——————

"Babe ill be going out now, make sure you drink since you didn't yesterday. Ill bring back treat" Atsumu said while shapeshifting into a woman, that was one of his powers since he's a kitsune. And no he doesn't have a female reproductive system, he just looks like a woman now.

Sakusa popped his head out, "Alright, be safe." Atsumu waved him off and jumped out the window, the couple was now 21 and happily married at the age of 18. (Atsumu used his shapeshifting to make him non recognizable)

Atsumu pretended to work in a bar that was filled with drunks, "Hey pretty lady why dont you come over here and sit on daddy's lap" a drunktard said while others whispered, Atsumu, who was in a medieval wench outfit, made his way over to the group of men. He then sat down on the mans lap causing a lot of people to cheer. 

The man put his hand on Atsumu's thigh making him very uncomfortable, he wanted to end this quickly so he whispered into the mans ear. "So where are you taking me" Atsumu ignored him, Atsumu brought the man into the forest where his house was.

"I-I think im gonna go home" the man said trying to get away, Atsumu turned to him and shifted back into a man, "Sorry but my husband is hungry. And your on the menu" the mans eyes went wide when he realized who Atsumu was, but before he could do anything Atsumu had used his fox-fire to hypnotize the man.

"Omi love~ I brought you a big one, though he might taste like liquor so sorry about that" Atsumu called out, he used his super strength to drag the body to the back of their house. Sakusa was there in the back room waiting.

He turned around to see Atsumu dragging a male in, "Ah, guess ill be feasting tonight"

—————

Currently the couple was on their way to the capital, yes Atsumu is still banished and everyone thinks he's dead. They where going to the capital because it was a special day, Atsumu’s Birthday. 

“Alright you can go do whatever you want, I have business to take care of. I’ll be in touch telepathically” Sakusa said, he then gave Atsumu a kiss and vanished.

Atsumu walked around with his hood over his head, this is the first time he had been to the capital. 

There was a commotion in the distance and Atsumu being curious he walked towards the noise. 

“All Hail King Osamu” everyone shouted, Atsumu removed his hood to see better. Some people that where around him gasped but he didn’t realize it.

King Osamu stepped down from his carriage to shake hands with the commoners, for some reason Atsumu was feeling nervous for when Osamu came by him.

Atsumu held his hand out for the King to take but when Osamu got to him he paused,   
“A-Atsumu” he whispered, yeah that freaked him out.

Atsumu started to walk back away from the king before he started running, “WAIT STOP HIM” Osamu shouted, then guards started to chase atsumu.

“Baby it’s time to go, i’m being chased” Atsumu told Sakusa telepathically, and in a flash Sakusa was where he was.

Sakusa grabbed his husbands hand and teleported them out the capital and where the gates to enter the kingdom was.

“Ok now explain” Sakusa crossed his arms, Atsumu turned into a fox which is a hat he usually did when he was scared. Sakusa sighed and picked the fox up, he then started to rub Atsumu’s head.

“It’s ok, do you want to go home?”

Atsumu shook his head, he then turned into his Kitsune form “It’s still my birthday, so yes I still wanna go.. But keep me away from the king. He knew my name”

Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows, “Ok... but change back. You can’t go around with tails”   
Atsumu then transformed into his human form, “Are you hungry baby?” Atsumu asked as they walked.

“Nope, I’m good”

Sakusa took Atsumu to a bar for food, “How’s your birthday so far” Atsumu shurgged as he at the pottage. After Sakusa paid for the food the couple started to head home, when they got to the gate it was blocked off by guards and the king.

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand, “Baby what’s going on” Atsumu whispered

“Don’t worry Sugar, i’ll get us out of here” Sakusa whispered back, he then looked at the king “Why are you blocking us from leaving” Sakusa asked.

Osamu looked at Atsumu, “Because you have my brother hostage” Osamu growled, Atsumu flinched a little, “For one I don’t have a brother.. Two I’m married to him”

Sakusa looked at Atsumu then at Osamu, “Holy shit.. Atsu you didn’t tell me you had a twin” Atsumu was preplexed, no he doesn’t remember having a twin. Sakusa then wacked Atsumu in the back of the head.

Atsumu fell forward, he then stood up and looked at Osamu. “Samu” he whispered, he then ran towards his brother and hugged him tightly. “Tsumu” he whispered back.

“This is very sentimental and all, very cute. But Atsu, we have a situation” Sakusa telepathically told atsumu, the twin then let go of his brother. “Please move out the way”

Osamu went wide-eyed, as Atsumu rejoined his husband. “I promise to catch up with you, but i’m still banished.” Atsumu then put his arms around Sakusa’s waist, “See you later, Samu” and they disappeared.

—————  
i might make a part 2


	66. Atsumu’s song- SakuAtsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:Death

bold italic- singing

italic- atsumu’s pov

——————

His band told him repeatedly that he didn’t have to perform, but that wouldn’t be fair to the thousands of fans that paid to see him right? So here he is infront of these fans who adore him so much but... he couldn’t give a damn about them.

Suna, their guitarist, started the song off causing a lot of cheers, after a couple of seconds Atsumu started to play his guitar while singing.

_**“Just like, Snow that hasn’t completely melted”** _

_**“In the shade”** _

He remembers the day he met Sakusa Kiyoomi, they where kids. Atsumu was crying all alone but here walks this boy with a tiny mask and the most beautiful onyx eyes and hair.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, Atsumu sniffed before answering “Its just that... I don’t have anyone to hang out with you know?” Sakusa sat down next to Atsumu, “How about we become friends” Atsumu smiled “Sure!”

_**“I continue on with these feelings inside of me”** _

_**“Please tell me how i’m supposed to close the door on this love”** _

The crowd started to cheer, it wasn’t unusual to see Inarizaki do a love song. Osamu worriedly watched his brother, he then looked over to Kita who was also staring at the singer but with fondness? Osamu clicked his tongue and looked away, he wasn’t gonna mess this up.

_**“Your everything has lost its tomorrow”** _

_**“And is now wandering around eternally”** _

_**“Along with me”** _

Atsumu had tears staring to form in his eyes, he had abandoned his guitar completely and just let it dangle. The crowd still wasn’t getting his message though.

_**“Who was unable to say goodbye or move on”** _

Komori, who was in the crowd, understood these lyrics. When he heard that he gasped and put his hand over his mouth, “You ok?” Akagi asked, Komori looked at in him “Yeah im fine”

_**“Just like”** _

_**“A spell they still won’t break”** _

_**“Or some kind of curse”** _

How did Atsumu fall in love with Sakusa? He doesn’t know, maybe he’s always been in love with him. Or maybe it was the time that Sakusa willingly touched his hand, (dragged him away from bullies of some sort)

_**“I’m still holding onto some heavy baggage”** _

**_“Hey, what kind of tomorrow, am i supposed to look for in this town”_ **

They where fourteen when they got together, fourteen when they had their first kiss and fourteen when they had sex for the first time. He remembers Sakusa was super caring during it, one gesture was when Atsumu had his arm draped across his eyes and Sakusa tickled the inside of his plam. He felt loved.

It happened about a month ago . And he’s regretted it so much. How could one simple sentence throw away 5 years of love?

“Atsumu I told you volleyball is my life” Sakusa said while they where at the train station, “Are you willing to die for me, then?!” Atsumu basically shouted at him, Sakusa stood them shocked and surprised. Atsumu desperately wanted to take it back but the damage was done.

“ ** _AH_**!”

That scream made the whole stadium stop cheering, it’s obvious this song is about something else. You could basically feel the emotion in Atsumu’s voice, like he lost someone special. Komori grabbed Akagi’s hand, worried that he would fall to the ground and break down, because he too, lost someone special.

_A story that took place in one winter, a story that took place one evening_

Atsumu lowered his head as the tears started to flow down his face, the guilt was overwhelming. It was his fault right? His Fault.

Yeah he visited that same train station where the fight took place, he could see the outline of him and Sakusa standing their, happy. He couldn’t bare it.

**“The cold tears that fall”**

**“Freeze under the sky”**

_No matter where I go, your there. Your always in my head_

He remember walking down the same short cut him and Omi used to take, Sakusa was haunting him. He couldn’t stop seeing him and his boyfriend where ever he went, it was like they where reminding him of his “sin”.

**_“They pretend to be kind”_ **

_**“And around the time they fall down my face”** _

_Your everything I see, Omi-kun. No matter where i go, i can still see you there, can still smell you there_

_**“Two people who were always together are torn apart”** _

People in the crowd started to cry, Atsumu has NEVER sung with this much emotion, you could feel his hurt. His fans wish they could hug him, they didn’t want to watch their idol crumble.

_i can’t forgive you, Kiyoomi_

_i can’t forgive myself_

Atsumu decides to go and apologize to Sakusa, he didn’t like holding grudge with him. “Omi-kun i’m here to apologize” no response, he tried talking to him again. When he didn’t get a response he started to get worried, he twisted the doorknob hoping to find his boyfriend cleaning but—

Atsumu was frozen, in shock actually. This was his fault wasn’t it? It’s his fault Sakusa did this to himself, if he never would’ve said that to him. Sakusa wouldn’t have died.

_**“That’s all there is to this story”** _

Atsumu was holding Sakusa’s guitar, his mother gave it too him saying that Sakusa wouldn’t wanted him to have it. Despite being a volleyball player, Sakusa loved the guitarand he’s the one who taught Atsumu how to play. He pushed his fingers to hard into the strings they broke, just like him.

_But I want to. I miss you_

_**“Even if your everything loses its shape one day”** _

_**“You’ll always be here within me”** _

Atsumu started to smile, he looked out to the front row to see many of his fans crying and holding up their ‘We Love You Atsumu’ signs.

_**“As I try to move for award again, even though I couldn’t say goodbye”** _

**_“You’ll always be here with me”_ **

As the song started to come too an end, the band just played the after music. Atsumu looked out into the crowd and he seen the outline of his Ex-Lover, and he was smiling?

The song finished and the crowd went wild, Atsumu turned around and fumbled over to his brother. Osamu patted Atsumu’s back as the singer cried, shout, everything.

When Atsumu returned to the mic there was a lot of applause, “Ah sorry for the sad song, but recently my uh— lover passed away. And this song was dedicated to him, and if your watching out their Kiyoomi. I love you”

“I love you too Atsu” Sakusa said before disappearing.

—————


	67. Chapter 67

Welcome to the end of my oneshot book🤺 I’m ending it because it became a SakuAtsu oneshot book in the end. 

I’ll make a sakuatsu oneshot book, but i also have other stories i wanna focus on.

But uh I hope you enjoyed my little one shots... Yes i ended this book with an angst one shot.

no i’m not sorry

Anyways be sure to look out for my other stories on here and wattpad @oikszumi

I LOVE U GUYS THIS WAS A FUN RIDE

i apologize for making u guys cry


End file.
